


Del descubrimiento y otros motivos para el amor

by Yummiminsu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom, Jung Yunho - Fandom, Shim Changmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 103,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummiminsu/pseuds/Yummiminsu
Summary: Lo que comienza como un inesperado descubrimiento para Changmin se convierte en un motivo para atreverse a amar.De como Yunho encuentra otros motivos para volver a creer en el amor.Una historia creada para el concurso de los #FanficHominAwards.





	1. ¿Que diablos te pasa?

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, las hojas se mecían con el viento que silbaba de forma sutil, apenas un soplido melódico, pronto las gotas comenzaron a estrellarse contra el ventanal de la sala, un rugido advirtió el avenimiento de un rayo, la luz ilumino el cielo oscuro brevemente, fuera la tormenta se desató. Changmin se dejó caer sobre el sofá, llevaba la ropa para descansar y una copa de vino en la mano izquierda, encendió la TV en el canal de noticias sin prestar verdadera atención, tenia un montón de ideas rondándole en la cabeza, bebió un trago largo y cerró los ojos expulsando el aire con fatiga.

El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal le relajaba, el golpeteo del agua le aliviaba dentro del pecho, ahí donde su corazón latía con desenfreno, se coordinaba con sus palpitaciones haciéndole sentirse reconfortado, realmente estaba pasando por un ataque de frustración y ansiedad, abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió como todo dentro de él se desacomodaba, como cuando algo se desliza levemente a la derecha y deja un espacio vacío e incomodo, le costaba comprender que era, pero sin duda lo sacaba de su eje, se sintió sin equilibrio. La copa de vino se vació con un par de tragos, fue a servirse un poco más con el malestar constante, pensó que de esa manera debería sentirse un planeta al desencajarse de su centro de gravedad.

Miro el reloj, hizo un movimiento de hombros, entonces se sirvió lo ultimo de la botella, no era suficiente para estar ebrio pero si para tener un poco de valor, ese del que en su cotidiano carecía. Hacia un tiempo que venia sintiéndose poco valiente, estaba hartándose, desde que descubrió los peculiares sentimientos que Jung Yunho despertaba en él se había transformado en un ser repleto de miedos y dudas, se encontraba en una etapa entre el desconcierto y la aceptación –Demasiado profundo para negarlo- pensó con malestar, degusto el trago de vino con calma y expulso el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde hace un rato. Changmin no era ninguna clase de estúpido, estaba en sus treintas y tenia la madurez para entender lo que sentía, estaba cada hora un poco más prendado de su Hyung, sabia que el sentimiento no se había desarrollado de la nada, si bien no lograba identificar el momento exacto en que su manera de mirar a Yunho se convirtió de una fraternal a una de adolescente embelesado y hormonal, podía ver con claridad como todo en su vida parecía haber ido a ese rumbo sin que él apenas lo notara.

Compartir todos esos años al lado de su Hyung le estaba pasando factura, así que un buen día se había encontrado a si mismo con la mirada fija en dirección al mayor, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios separados apenas para dejar entrar el aire a su contrariado organismo que se esforzaba por bombear sangre a su cerebro, se descubrió mirando la figura, las proporciones distribuidas de forma armoniosa en el cuerpo del mayor, las piernas largas y fuertes, el pecho ancho, la espalda musculosa, la mandíbula recta, la piel tersa, Changmin se lleno de fascinación. Pudo detenerse, parar, desviar la mirada, pudo salir con alguien, quien fuera con tal de no permitir que ese sentimiento echará raíz, no lo hizo y ahora se encontraba todo el tiempo confundido, adolorido y no lo negaría aterrado, dentro de él crecía un calor insoportable que le asfixiaba cada que su Hyung aparecía en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? Solía preguntarse cada mañana frente al espejo, mientras se preparaba para el día a día , entonces su teléfono anunciaba el mensaje de buenos días del mayor y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, era un idiota. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Se preguntaba cada mañana cuando no podía evitar el rubor en las mejillas y el sudor en las manos al ver a su Hyung entrar por la puerta del trabajo, cuando no podía evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Yunho de arriba abajo como un lince mirando a su presa ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Repetía cada noche cuando al cerrar los ojos solo aparecía la imagen de esa sonrisa de concurso, los labios apetecibles ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Se decía mientras su labio inferior temblaba y el pánico le recorría cada extremidad del cuerpo.

Había intentado, claro que había intentado, todo este tiempo tratando cada día con ahínco, luchando por controlarse, pero la línea cada día era más débil y el autocontrol difícil, una semilla morbosa y llena de deseo carnal yacía dentro de su pecho y aunque había tratado no pudo oprimirla, entonces esta se acomodo, germino en su interior para echar raíces y crecer como el árbol más frondoso que jamás hubiera imaginado. De esa manera termino como termino esta noche, tembloroso, débil y frustrado, dispuesto a decirlo todo y que los dioses le sonrieran, apuro el ultimo trago de la copa para después tomar el teléfono entre las manos temblorosas. Tuvo el sentimiento de estar flotando sobre el suelo cuando se dispuso a llamar, miro de nuevo la hora, pasaban las diez, pero seguro Yunho estaría despierto, llamo; timbro al menos cinco veces antes de que la voz de su compañero se escuchara al otro lado.

-¿Changmin?- se oía agitado, imagino que de nuevo habría perdido el celular y sonrió con afecto

-¡Hey, Hyung!- sonó titubeante

-¿Pasa algo?¿Estas bien?¿No puedes dormir?

-Escucha con atención- tomo aire, le tembló la mandíbula, Yunho debió escuchar su jadeo afligido

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Jung Yunho, me gustaría decirlo de otra manera, pero ha sido tan largo, estoy cansado...

-Changmin, estas preocupándome- interrumpe el mayor con voz diáfana

-Termina de escuchar- se toma una pausa para juntar valor, se mira en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana- Yunho lo he pensado desde hace un tiempo, hoy volví a pensar en ello y estoy seguro que se trata de la fuerza de gravedad

-¿He?

-La fuerza de gravedad no se puede controlar ¿Verdad? Rige a todo el universo, la fuerza de gravedad es algo fuerte y natural, la gravedad es la fuerza que atrae las cosas unas a otras ¿No? Es el mecanismo que la naturaleza emplea para mantener la masa cerca, los humanos estamos hechos de masa, es decir, la fuerza de gravedad nos afecta ¿Sabes? Entonces esto que tengo, esto, es la gravedad actuando a través de ti y de mi- se apresura a seguir hablando porque conoce a su Hyung y sabe que esta a un paso de interrumpirlo, quiere llorar, siente las lagrimas cortándole en la garganta, traga con dificultad-Es la fuerza de gravedad

-No entiendo, que...- le interrumpe con la mayor firmeza que puede

\- La fuerza de gravedad, me atrae, te deseo Hyung, te quiero como algo más que un amigo, quiero estar contigo, deseo todo de ti y no lo puedo controlar- listo lo ha dicho, siente un nudo en la garganta

El silencio que le precede a su declaración le aniquila, se muerde el labio con fuerza, quiere llorar, siente los sollozos aproximarse, se siente lamentable, cierra los ojos y las lagrimas prenden de sus pestañas. Corta la llamada sin esperar un segundo más y se deja caer en el sofá, le duele la cabeza, le duele dentro, tan dentro como nunca antes, camina con los ojos nublados hasta la cocina, toma otro de los vinos y lo abre, no se molesta en servirse, bebé de la botella, fuera la lluvia sigue cayendo, dentro en su corazón también llueve.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- grita a su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.


	2. Always high.

La música rebota entre las paredes del lugar, hay luces de todos los colores, montones girones de humo le rodean el cuerpo, huele a sudor y a cerveza, la multitud se mueve como puede en el pequeño espacio, chocan unos contra otros, con los brazos arriba siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Una mujer bastante atractiva se acerca moviéndose con gracia hasta él, Changmin bebe un trago más de cerveza y la toma por la cintura, se mueven al compás, todo parece tan fácil de un segundo a otro, se deja llevar. Termina besándola en la puerta trasera del club, esta tan ebrio que le cuesta trabajo enfocar, caminan por el callejón, ambos se ríen cuando tropieza con sus propios pies, la joven toma lugar en su regazo, lo besa con intensidad, degusta el sabor del alcohol y del cigarro en la garganta, los labios carmín se apoyan contra su cuello, cierra los ojos, los dedos delgados se abren espacio y se ocupan de los botones de su camisa, el corazón de Changmin da un latido particularmente doloroso, se mueve inquieto.

-Esta bien-susurra la voz dulce contra su oído y siente un beso en la mejilla, se toma de un trago lo que queda de cerveza, deja caer sus manos en la cadera de la joven, ella le besa de nueva cuenta, se remueve intentando provocarlo, le dan nauseas.

-Voy a vomitar- susurra, apenas logra quitarse el diminuto cuerpo de encima y se apoya en la primera pared que encuentra, vacía todo lo que lleva en el estomago, se siente peor que cuando estaba sobrio- Lo siento- camina con dificultad a la avenida, da un par de pasos pero no llega demasiado lejos.

Un par de brazos fuertes le toman por la parte de atrás de la camisa, se asusta pero cuando se gira sobre los talones descubre a Minho, luce agobiado y lleva su abrigo entre las manos, sonríe con renovada confianza, su amigo bufa preocupado, Changmin se deja caer entre sus brazos esta cansado, quiere volver a casa, tumbarse sobre el colchón y despertar sin recordar nada de la ultima semana.

Abre los ojos de golpe y corre al baño, vomita todo el alcohol acumulado en las últimas horas, se siente agotado, la cabeza le duele a grados insospechados, un dolor punzante le recorre desde la nuca a las sienes y tiene un zumbido agudo en los oídos, sabe que ha pasado los últimos siete días en completo estado de ebriedad, entre clubs, bares y su propio hogar, además puede sentir en su cuerpo y su desgaste que ha pasado al menos una o dos noches apasionadas, su organismo no da más. Se levanta como puede y se contempla en el espejo, tiene las ojeras marcadas y parece que ha perdido un poco de peso, no le importa, no importa en absoluto, solo de esa manera puede mantenerse más o menos bien, sin pensar a cada segundo en Jung Yunho. Se sobresalta cuando levanta la mirada del lavabo y se encuentra con Choi Minho a sus espaldas.

-Tomate esto- le entrega un vaso burbujeante y frio, se lo toma con una mueca

-Lo siento- el menor se encoge de hombros

\- En realidad estábamos preocupados, así que ayer cuando me llamaste para que te acompañara al club nos tranquilizo, lo que no esperábamos era encontrarte así

-¿Estaban?- pregunta Changmin con voz pastosa

-Yunho Hyung y yo, hace una semana que intentamos contactarnos

-Le dije al manager que...- Comienza a balbucear y el dolor de cabeza se incrementa, cierra los ojos con fuerza

-Dejaste de contestar todas las llamadas- le espeta Minho con un deje de dolor en la voz, se escucha el ruido de trastes cayendo en algún punto del apartamento y Changmin se sobresalta, dirige una mirada aterrada a Choi- Yunho esta aquí

-¿Qué?-siente nauseas de nueva cuenta y comienza a lamentar no llevar una botella de vino encima

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Tú lo llamaste- le señala acusadoramente, pero Minho no se inmuta ni un poco- ¿Qué clase de amigo...

-¡Uno que no quiere sentir que hizo algo mal!- grita enfadado y con los ojos vidriosos, Changmin se siente aun peor que antes- ¿Vas a decirme porque te perdiste todo este tiempo?

-No

-Mira se que no es asunto mío, pero irte a beber como un loco y follar con un montón de gente no va a solucionarte nada de lo que sientes por Yunho.

-¿Cómo?¿Por que?- toma aire- No me la paso follando con un montón de gente, eso no va conmigo, creo que solo fue una o dos veces y...

-Da igual, solo habla con Hyung-Changmin observa a su amigo boquiabierto –Mira es obvio que algo traes con Yunho y soy tu amigo, solo, se valiente y si lo quieres, si de verdad lo quieres no desaparezcas más

-Minho no es, estoy...- su amigo le interrumpe mientras rueda los ojos

\- Ahora me iré de aquí y mejor que mañana estés listo para trabajar

-Bien, vale- balbucea- Llévate a Yunho- su amigo exhala con frustración

-Llama si necesitas algo- alza la mano en señal de despedida y se da la vuelta sin responder

Changmin tarda un buen rato en salir del baño, no se molesta en lavarse nada, si su Hyung se ha atrevido a ir que soporte todo el espectáculo, era su turno de hacer algo. Se encontró con Yunho sentado en el sofá, llevaba una tasa humeante en la mano, la playera negra y el pantalón deportivo advertían que había estado lejos del trabajo, llevaba el cabello levemente despeinado, Changmin sintió una opresión en el pecho, volteo a su derecha y para su alegría se encontró con una botella de vino abierta, estiro la mano para tomarla pero Yunho grito su nombre desde el sofá.

-¿Qué?- replico exasperado él más joven

-Deja de beber, por favor

-¿Por qué?- se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y toma la botella, Jung se pone en pie y le toma por el brazo

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? - cuestiona con verdadera congoja el mayor

-Déjame ver- comienza Changmin golpeándose con el dedo índice en los labios como si hiciera un esfuerzo por pensar- ¡Ah ya! Una mañana me di cuenta de que un sujeto que conozco desde los trece me atrae, nunca me ha gustado ningún hombre, ni siquiera había sentido una amistosa atracción por alguno, pero no me importo, tire por la borda todo lo que había aprendido sobre mi y mi genero o mi sexualidad, luche contra lo que según yo era mi identidad y pensé que valía la pena, así que una noche lluviosa después de quien sabe cuantos meses de angustia le dije más o menos la verdad, pero él no me dijo nada, desde entonces y como no podía soportarlo, ni quitármelo de la cabeza me puse a beber- suelta casi sin respirar con tono irónico, para después jalar su brazo y darle un largo trago a la botella, Yunho lo observa atónito plantado frente a él, abre y cierra la boca provocando que Changmin quiera golpearlo- ¿A que viniste?

-Estaba preocupado, de no ser por Minho habría llamado a la policía- replica ridículamente honesto

-Me das dolor de cabeza

-Changmin...- lo siente llevar una mano a su mejilla derecha y retrocede por instinto, Yunho baja la mirada- Yo no puedo, no podemos- Shim se ve forzado a cerrar los ojos siente las lagrimas aglomerarse en ellos, esta ardiendo de un deseo irrefrenable y sentirse rechazado le lastima más de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no? No es porque sea hombre, has tenido otros – cruzan sus miradas y el fantasma de su ex compañero de banda atraviesa sus pupilas

-No, no es eso- deja que la mano tibia y grande de su Hyung le acaricie la mejilla y el parpado derecho

-¿Es que no soy tu tipo?

-¡Por Dios, Changmin!- Yunho traga y consigue que el menor deje la botella de vino a un costado, lo guía al sofá.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es por el tiempo que nos conocemos? No es nada, no somos nada...- Yunho cierra los ojos pesadamente y niega –¿Entonces?- su voz suena temblorosa y se arrepiente de haber dejado la botella tan lejos, Yunho toma su mano y él siente que se quema, quiere salir corriendo, perderse hasta olvidarse de su Hyung

-La ultima vez que me involucre con otro chico salió muy mal, casi lo pierdo todo, tu lo viste, entiéndeme- Changmin niega con la cabeza furioso, Yunho levanta la vista y por primera vez en años ve a Shim como el niño diminuto y temeroso que conoció hace casi quince años atrás, le toma por los hombros -Tu eres mi familia- lo dice lento- Eres lo que más me importa, no puedo perderte-

El menor se suelta del agarre, le da la espalda y se dirige a la cocina necesita algo más fuerte que el vino, quizá un buen trago de detergente para terminar con todo de una buena vez, los pasos rápidos de Yunho lo siguen con presteza, se sirve un vaso de Whisky y se lo toma todo de una sola vez, cuando lo baja para servirse más su Hyung esta ahí frente a él, Jung permite que beba un trago más antes de retirarle la botella con delicadeza. Se quedan de pie uno frente al otro.

\- No lo entiendes, nunca has estado con un hombre, no sabes lo que es, menos con alguien del espectáculo- intenta explicar Yunho, mientras lo sigue de cerca, Max camina rumbo a su habitación, esta harto, ha tenido suficiente por ahora, su Hyung le alcanza antes de que pueda encerrarse- Changmin es muy duro, hay prejuicios, sobre todo si estamos en el mismo grupo, nunca falta quien quiera chantajearte, quien te discrimine, no sabes... no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, fue muy difícil y al final mira como termino, él se fue y ninguno volvió a ser el mismo nunca más- Shim se concentra en dirigirle su mirada de mayor desprecio a su Hyung, camina a zancadas, toma de nuevo la botella de Whisky y mete unas aspirinas en los bolsillos.

-No me importaría, a mi no me importaría, yo nunca me iría, eres un cobarde Hyung, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me ames, solo... quiero una noche, una sola noche, tu y yo, quiero, necesito entender que es lo que siento, esto que me provocas y me duele

-No, Changmin, estas confundiendo tus afectos, además si te tocara de esa forma yo no puedo asegurar que las cosas sigan siendo igual

-Eso no parecía importarte antes, no pareció que te importara con Jaejoong, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente apetecible para ti, no soy lindo o delicado, no soy el chico que Hyung desea- replica enfadado el más joven con voz ronca antes de entrar a su pieza y azotar la puerta en la cara de su compañero, que toca la puerta con fuerza, le da un largo trago a la botella el sabor amargo le reconforta, grita para hacerse oír sobre los toquidos- Nos vemos en el trabajo mañana, vete- su compañero aporrea la puerta un par de veces más pero al final se da por vencido

-Esto es lo mejor Changmin- susurra el mayor antes de irse.

Cuando la puerta del apartamiento se cierra, se permite esconder el rostro entre las rodillas y sollozar amargamente, solo interrumpe el llanto para tomar más de la botella, al final camina a tropezones hasta su colchón, sin poder concentrarse en nada, su mente en blanco. Cuando despierta al día siguiente, mientras se alista para ir al trabajo y enfrentarse a Jung Yunho piensa con tristeza que debe resurtir su bodega de licor, al parecer es la única forma de mantener al mayor fuera de su mente, le da un trago largo al vino de esa mañana y se arma de valor para salir mientras susurra con cansancio.

-Parece que esta es la única manera que todo se vuelve soportable Hyung-


	3. Us apart.

Jung Yunho mira por la ventana del avión en poco tiempo estarán en Tokio donde aún comparte apartamento con su compañero, la perspectiva le pone ansioso así que se distrae mirando por el ovalo a su costado, están volando sobre las nubes, tan arriba que es imposible ver cualquier rastro de la humanidad, ahí suspendido en la nada se siente solo, mira a su costado, Changmin lee un libro concentrado, lleva el cabello mas corto lo que afila sus facciones, una botellita de agua mineral y un vaso con sake reposan en la mesita enfrente del menor, el líder se masajea las sienes, no ha conseguido que su compañero deje de beber en todo ese tiempo y se siente un completo perdedor.

-Changmin- susurra tratando de llamar la atención del menor, que permanece en silencio sin mirarlo- Changmin- se acomoda para estar más cerca del joven, no es hasta que coloca su mano sobre su hombro que el mencionado lo mira

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo- se queda en silencio, observando a detalle la mirada vacía, las ojeras marcadas, hay cansancio en el rostro del menor, Shim tuerce los labios impaciente

-¿Qué?

-Es que solíamos hablar en los vuelos, ya sabes que me pone nervioso y pensé que...

-Estoy ocupado Yunho- le interrumpe sin demasiados miramientos y regresa la mirada al libro, el mayor siente crecer la frustración en sus entrañas.

Enfrentarse al silencio de Shim Changmin resulta el desafío más grande hasta la fecha, han pasado las ultimas cuatro horas sin despegar los labios y Yunho siente que va a perder la capacidad del habla, su manager los observa suspicaz pero no hace ningún comentario, cuando llegan al apartamento finalmente, el menor se va directo a su habitación, el mayor gime preocupado. La sensación de vacío que le acompaña desde el vuelo no desaparece y comienza a sentir terror ante la idea de haber dañado permanentemente la relación con su amigo, cierra los ojos tratando de no perder el control y derribar la puerta de Changmin, como le gustaría que entendiera, si tan solo Shim entendiera como se siente no le odiaría en ese momento.

Las memorias de días pasados se agolpan en su cerebro, el más joven tiene razón, es un cobarde, el recuerdo de su ultima relación todavía le lacera, es un hombre roto, tiene tantas cicatrices y heridas que aun se abren de vez en vez y no quiere arrastrar a Changmin ahí, aun si eso implica ser el malo de la historia, sabe que en el futuro Shim se lo agradecerá. Se recuesta en el sofá con abatimiento, recuerda cuando comenzó a estar junto a Jaejoong y lo feliz que se solía sentir, recuerda cuanto tiempo pensó que ese hombre de apariencia gélida pero de corazón cálido era lo adecuado para él, cuanto se dijo a si mismo que era lo correcto aun cuando día con día la soledad se apoderaba de ambos, en lo mucho que los dos se esforzaron por mantener una relación sin duda destinada al fracaso, en las noches largas que dejaron de ser placenteras cuando las diferencias se convirtieron en algo insoportable.

Su mente no deja de repetir las escenas de su relación como un bucle infinito, su primer beso, ese que se sintió prohibido e incorrecto pero que le abrió la mente a Yunho, la primera vez que se acostaron y Jaejoong declaro con una sonrisa que podría morir de felicidad, todas las primeras veces de Jung fueron a su lado y de pronto un día ambos se habían desgastado tanto que nada parecía tener sentido, entonces se convirtieron en desconocidos y el hombre que hasta entonces Yunho había considerado el único e ideal se transformo en un extraño, alguien a quien solía conocer –Aún podríamos ser amigos- habían dicho solo para que un año después se encontraran en polos opuestos, así la vaga promesa se tiro por la borda, su grupo se desintegraba y él aun como líder no podía hacer nada. Su ex amante había sacado todo de su habitación y del apartamento un día que nadie estaba en casa, luego había cambiado su número y desaparecido de su vida, de vez en cuando aun ahora el líder se preguntaba si actuar de esa manera había sido absolutamente necesario ¿Tenia que sentirse así de herido?

Como resultado a su enamoramiento Jung Yunho había terminado con el corazón y el espíritu hecho trizas, le costo recobrarse, levantarse y continuar no solo con su carrera si no con su vida, había requerido del máximo de su esfuerzo, de una reconstrucción milimétrica como quien restaura un imperio hecho ruinas. Entonces Changmin había comenzado a ganar terreno, paso a paso, de manera silenciosa; sería tremendamente mentiroso e hipócrita si no aceptara que paulatinamente había terminado por encandilarse con él, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto ni listo para cometer los mismo errores. Yunho es un hombre de pocas certezas pero si de algo esta seguro es de que si pierde a Changmin por algo similar a lo de Jaejoong no podrá levantarse de nuevo, no esta vez. Esta tan herido, como si sus alas aún continuarán rotas y no puede permitirse volar, no tan alto, no de nuevo y menos si eso implica dejar caer a Shim consigo. Recuerda las breves relaciones que ha tenido después de la demanda, ha salido con chicos y chicas, siempre con la misma historia, con seres humanos gritándole a voz de cuello – Solo te importa tu trabajo, nuestra relación no es más que una distracción para ti- y él no puede más que lidiar con la culpa, pero ¿Cómo explicarles que su trabajo es en resumen lo único que no lo ha decepcionado en la vida y por eso le tiene tanto aprecio?

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Yunho permanece quieto en el sillón con la esperanza de que si no se mueve Changmin no huira de nuevo, el menor se pasea por la cocina como una sombra y el líder se siente tremendamente culpable –Bien Yunho, lo convertiste en una nubecita gris- se dice mentalmente, antes de que pueda notarlo ya esta a sus espaldas, Shim solo le observa con estudiada indiferencia y resignación, luego se sienta en la barra a comer cereal con una cerveza al lado, Jung no puede más.

-Cuando estamos aquí solemos cenar juntos

-No tengo hambre

-Podemos ver la TV

-No lo creo – lo ve masticar el cereal y darle un trago a la lata fría

-No tenemos que dejar de hacer cosas, lo que solemos hacer siempre juntos

-El problema es que no queremos hacer el mismo tipo de cosas juntos- replica secamente el menor

\- Por favor, Changmin-toma su mano y juega con ella, su compañero no se resiste, pero mira fijamente el agarre- Se siente como si estuviera perdiendo a mi mejor amigo- hay un deje de desesperación en su voz – Entiéndeme, quizá deberías salir con alguien más, esto, lo nuestro no podría ser una opción – Shim hace el ademan de levantarse de la cocina e irse- ¡No! escucha, escucha aun estoy muy lesionado hay heridas antiguas que...

-¡Basta!- grita Changmin con ira- No necesito tus explicaciones ¿No ves que me duele?- el menor sale del lugar y desaparece por el pasillo dejando solo a Yunho, que maldice antes de tomar la lata de cerveza medio llena y llevársela a los labios.

Pasan los siguientes días cruzándose por la casa en silencio, yendo y viniendo de los ensayos para los conciertos, en publico lucen armoniosos, intercambian algunas palabras respecto a la planeación de la escena o sobre las coreografías, pero Changmin opta por refugiarse con el staff, sale con ellos a comer o cenar, algunas noches incluso los acompaña al karaoke, Yunho permanece hasta altas horas de la tarde en el estudio repasando los planos del lugar donde se presentaran, ideando nuevas estrategias para hacer felices a sus fans –Al menos alguien tiene que sentirse bien con esto- refunfuña el mayor. Es un jueves de clima fresco, cerca de las once de la noche cuando comete lo que considera el mayor error del año, va rumbo a la salida cuando se encuentra de frente con el peor de los escenarios, ahí en el pasillo que conduce al estacionamiento esta Changmin, tiene la espalda contra la pared y sujeta por los hombros a uno de los miembros del staff, un chico joven del que Yunho no recuerda su nombre, se están besando, y ahí viene el error, sus pasos se aceleran, su cuerpo reacciona por si solo y en breve se encuentra tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa, lo aleja de Shim con facilidad, con un movimiento brusco y feroz; el menor lo observa un instante consternado, pero se recupera casi en seguida.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- grita el líder -¿Qué haces aquí besándote como sin nada con...con como sea que se llame?- el joven del staff permanece al margen, hasta que Changmin lo observa

-Vete por favor, te llamo en un rato- pide Max con calma a su acompañante, Yunho siente la furia incrementar

-¿Estas seguro?– pregunta el joven dubitativo, Changmin no tiene tiempo de responder

-¡Largo!- explota el mayor, el chico da un paso al frente igual de enfadado, Max bufa molesto

-¡Basta ya!- grita el menor y se interpone entre ambos, le dirige una mirada gentil al joven que desaparece rumbo al estacionamiento de mala gana- ¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestiona a Yunho con fastidio

-¿Y tú? – le espeta con furia- Esa actitud tan descuidada, no puedes besar a cualquiera y esperar que sea confiable

\- No te entiendo Hyung- Changmin habla con la voz cargada de genuina confusión- No puedes estar conmigo, me sugieres que salga con alguien más y cuando lo hago ¡Te pones como loco y dudas de mi inteligencia! ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Cuan lamentable debería lucir para que estés feliz? – la frustración de ambos es palpable, Yunho desvía la mirada y la clava en los labios de su compañero, están ligeramente rosados por el reciente contacto, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza.

Yunho se distingue por su impulsividad y esta vez no es la excepción, empuja a Changmin de nuevo contra la pared, los bellos ojos de su compañero se abren de la sorpresa pero solo tiene un segundo o dos para prepararse y cerrarlos de nuevo, Jung le besa. Los labios del mayor chocan con rudeza contra los suyos, es un beso dominante que deja mareado al más joven, se ve forzado a abrir la boca para aspirar un poco de aire y su Hyung aprovecha el gesto para introducir su lengua, Changmin esta temblando, siente como una oleada de frio y calor le recorren la columna vertebral, terminan el contacto con un jadeo.

-Maldita sea, Shim Changmin- suspira el mayor, recargándose contra su frente- No quiero perderte- susurra con aflicción- Ve a casa- libera al menor de su agarre y camina rumbo a la salida, esta jodido, su compañero ha despertado su instinto y se siente presa del deseo como nunca y eso le resulta francamente aterrador, sube al coche, dispuesto a perderse las siguientes doce horas. 


	4. Feeling good.

Yunho no aparece en el apartamento hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, escucha los pasos apresurados de Changmin y al final lo ve aparecer en el pasillo de la entrada, tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, es evidente que ha estado llorando, una punzada de culpa se le dispara en el corazón. Se acerca hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del joven que lo observa con los ojos abiertos, tiene las pestañas húmedas y lucen más largas que de costumbre, la piel luce tersa y el ligero enrojecimiento le otorga un aspecto aun más juvenil, huele a café mezclado con algo muy húmedo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Yunho y piensa con seriedad que se esta volviendo un experto en hacer preguntas estúpidas, Changmin no responde solo se aparta para dejarle pasar al apartamento, Jung se permite ver las formas del cuerpo de su compañero y el deseo se enciende en su cuerpo, trata de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que deseo de esa manera a una mujer u hombre pero parece increíblemente lejano

-Hable con Kenji- dice el más joven ausente de la mirada fija de su compañero sobre su cuerpo

-¿Kenji?

-El sujeto con el que...

-Claro el idiota

-Le prometí que no tendría problemas- Yunho gruñe- Y lo convencí de que tu reacción no era más que un ataque de sobreprotección, prometió no decir nada, creí que te gustaría escucharlo- finaliza y luego suspira con cansancio

-¿Vas a seguir saliendo con él? – el líder va en busca de algo que beber

-¿Que más da?- Jung se sirve un vaso de té helado y le ofrece otro al menor que lo acepta a regañadientes, se sientan en el sofá mirándose de frente.

Yunho no puede controlar su manera de mirar al menor, es consciente de lo que refleja su mirada y por eso no se extraña cuando Changmin desvía la mirada, se siente abrumado, por una parte sabe que lo mejor es que Shim siga con lo que sea que sea esa nueva relación con el tal Kenji, pero por otro lado algo parecido a la lava hirviendo le calcina las entrañas, es egoísta pero no quiere que su compañero toque o sea tocado por nadie más que él, si Shim quiere experimentar no será con otro hombre, recuerda el beso antes de irse y el sabor de los labios de Changmin, la textura suave, la docilidad con la que permitió que su lengua explorara su cavidad, siente una oleada de excitación, acorta un poco las distancias, deja el vaso con té medio vacío en el suelo, su compañero lo imita inconscientemente, se miran de nuevo fijamente.

-Dijiste que nunca te había gustado ningún hombre antes- habla con lentitud

-Lo dije

-Entonces ¿Por qué vas con ese idiota? ¿No dijiste que solo te gustaba yo?- Changmin baja la mirada, luce confundido brevemente pero cuando levanta la vista refleja decisión

-Pero tu no puedes estar conmigo ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no debería hacerte caso e ir con otro?

-Porque eso seria cruel y tu no eres alguien cruel- replica el mayor y la postura desafiante de Shim desaparece, se acerca un par de centímetros más al joven, lleva sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y observa con deleite como las mejillas del menor se colorean levemente de un color rojizo

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos lento- susurra para después posar sus labios sobre los de Changmin, inicia un beso cálido, algo seguro, pero se siente como él cielo

-Yunho- el menor murmura su nombre entre beso y beso, Jung le impide seguir hablando y continua besándolo, baja las manos de las mejillas del menor a su cuello, después a su cadera, lo atrae más hacia su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el espacio entre ambos sea apenas de un par de centímetros- Hyung- la voz de Shim suena entrecortada.

Todos los puntos nerviosos de Yunho se ponen alerta, su cuerpo hace uso de la memoria y poco a poco comienza a recordar lo que es sentir la piel de otra persona, tiene que refrenarse, se siente como andar en arenas movedizas, pero no puede seguir negando su evidente deseo por Shim Changmin, sus labios delgados y dulces, el aroma penetrante, la piel canela, los ojos ridículamente hermosos, el cuerpo esbelto pero marcado, el tono de voz bajo como si por naturaleza hubiera sido diseñado para seducir.

El deseo oculto y al que consideraba muerto desde hace años se presenta de golpe y porrazo, pero no quiere herir al menor, aun esta confundido, no sabe si sus sentimientos son equivalentes a los de su compañero, Changmin ha hablado de deseo, pero por experiencia Yunho sabe que este siempre trae algo más con el, no quiere iniciar una relación tormentosa, así que tiene que ir paso a paso tanteando terreno, lo menos que desea es hacerle daño al único que ha permanecido a su lado, pero no puede seguir negando sus impulsos. Lleva los labios hasta la mandíbula de Changmin, le escucha jadear y luego siente como traga saliva nervioso cuando deposita un beso en su nuez, se aparta con dificultad, Shim abre los ojos después de un instante, tiene la respiración agitada y tiembla ligeramente, Yunho se siente conmovido ¿Cómo alguien en sus treinta puede lucir tan puro e inocente?

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo?- pregunta preocupado, él sonríe en respuesta

-Es suficiente por ahora

-¿Qué?- hay frustración en su voz- ¡No soy un adolescente, puedes continuar! – Yunho lo calla con un beso breve

-Es la primera vez que vives algo como esto, no tienes que presionarte, quiero que estés seguro

-¡Lo estoy!- replica al instante- Muy bien eso si sonó a un adolescente, pero juro que...

-No quiero que ninguno salga herido, vamos lento Changmin

-Pero...

-Vamos lento, vamos juntos- le interrumpe y deposita otro beso en los labios de Shim que sospecha serán su próxima adicción, el menor parece más seguro, casi convencido

-Esto quiere decir que me aceptas

-Esto quiere decir que trataremos, pero te advierto, si lo que pasa entre nosotros interfiere con nuestra carrera o se vuelve problemático al grado de que pueda hacernos ir cada uno por su lado, lo dejaremos, a ti solo te importa la experiencia ¿No? Explorar tu deseo, así que nos limitaremos a eso, pero lentamente y con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?- Changmin se lo piensa un minuto o dos, durante ese tiempo sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro como si leyera un contrato y al final asiente

-Vale, pero no vas a retractarte mañana ¿Verdad?- Yunho rueda los ojos y el menor se acerca con lentitud, se apodera de sus labios con torpeza, es un beso demasiado preocupado, así que el mayor muerde su labio inferior provocándole un gemido de sorpresa, besa a Changmin más profundamente, guiándolo

-La primera lección trata sobre los besos, no tienes que demostrarme nada- susurra aun cerca de los labios de su compañero- Tampoco debes tener siempre el control, es solo un beso, disfrútalo- Shim se sonroja hasta las orejas pero inicia un nuevo contacto, mucho mas suave y gentil que el primero, se apartan después de un instante –Eso fue mejor, chico listo- Changmin sonríe- Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo- asiente y parece que dirá algo pero al final se va rumbo a su habitación, Yunho lo observa irse en silencio, luego se recuesta en el sofá, cierra los ojos- ¡¿Que estoy haciendo, Dios?!

A la mañana siguiente Yunho se siente como caminando sobre nubes, es ridículo como una pequeña variante en la ecuación puede provocar que la perspectiva de las cosas cambie completamente, ha almorzado junto a Changmin armónicamente, en silencio, el menor se ha mantenido tranquilo mirando las noticias matutinas sin beber ni una sola gota de alcohol, las ojeras han desaparecido casi por completo, tiene el semblante relajado, termina su sándwich con calma y como de costumbre recoge los trastos. Todo es tan rutinario que por un instante Yunho piensa que la ultima semana no es más que un sueño extraño, sale de la ducha y se alista para ir al trabajo, esa mañana comienzan las grabaciones para los clips del concierto, Shim lo espera en la entrada ya listo, es entonces cuando la realidad le golpea, aunque lo hace de una manera suave como una brisa.

-Tienes el cuello mal acomodado- indicó Changmin con naturalidad, pero antes de que pudiera llevar las manos arriba las del menor ya estaban ahí, le acomoda la prenda con presteza, posteriormente se acerca hasta quedar a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia, cierra los ojos, las pestañas caen sobre sus pómulos, no se mueve y Yunho hace lo que sabe que tiene que hacer, lo besa. Se vuelven a besar antes de bajar del coche, también cuando giran en el pasillo antes del ascensor ese que no tiene cámaras de vigilancia, entran a tropezones al elevador, sonríen y ahora Jung no deja de repasar toda su mañana en la cabeza, no puede recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió de esa manera.

El resto de los días de la semana son similares, con besos robados entre horas de trabajo, luego los besos de la mañana mientras almuerzan y los mejores los de antes de dormir, Jung Yunho no se ha sentido mejor en años, es como si mirara el mundo a través de un velo mágico donde todo es un poco más bello y brillante, solo existe una cosa que le preocupa, se trata del ardiente deseo del más joven, quien cada noche intenta ir un paso más allá. Es cuando los labios de Changmin intentan aventurarse más allá de donde la ropa cubre la piel que el mayor se ve en la necesidad de detenerle, sabe que esta curioso y él claro que esta deseoso, pero no quiere hacer algo que después pueda perjudicar a su compañero; no olvida que es la primera vez que Shim se involucra con alguien de su mismo sexo, no puede dejar que todo se salga de control, se preocupa porque un día la curiosidad, la atracción o el deseo desaparezcan y no haya marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos, así que mantiene todo a raya.

-Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- susurra una voz en su interior y él cierra los ojos con cierta mortificación ¿Por qué tenia que venir a sentirse de esa manera a sus treinta y tantos años? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se sentía- Mentira- repitió la misma vocecilla en su interior y cuando los labios de Changmin chocan con los suyos llevándolo de vuelta al mundo, suspira.

-¿Sucede algo?- Niega con la cabeza y devuelve el contacto, están en la habitación del menor con la computadora abierta sobre las sabanas, intentando o fingiendo ver una serie- ¿No te sientes bien? Estas sudando un poco Hyung ¿Quieres que haga algo?- se quiere golpear contra el armario, por supuesto que quiere que haga algo, quiere hacerlo todo, pero niega con la cabeza y vuelve a besarlo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- Changmin arruga la nariz en una mueca de hartazgo

-Dijiste que no te ibas a retractar

-Es peligroso, lo sabes, si lo descubren- Shim enarca una ceja y Yunho lleva un dedo a ella y masajea para relajar el gesto, lo besa de nuevo muy brevemente- Es hora de dormir- deja a Changmin en su habitación quejándose y gritando que se esta transformando en un anciano aburrido, prácticamente huye a su cuarto sobrepasado por todo, siente la semi erección en el bóxer, recuerda el tacto de la piel del más joven, su olor, es masculino, una mezcla de algo fresco como de bosque y de café cargado, se muerde el labio inferior y se deja caer en el colchón.

Sabe que están en severos problemas, no ha bromeado cuando dice que se armara un alboroto si alguien los descubre, porque la sociedad ha evolucionado y todo pero no dejaría de ser un escandalo, tema aparte están sus padres ¿Que cara pondría su madre o la de Changmin? con un poco de suerte aún con todas sus creencias y costumbres terminarían aceptándolos, pero sin duda jamás volverían a estar juntos, ni si quiera como un grupo, la sociedad coreana, no, la sociedad en general aún acostumbra juzgar a sus figuras publicas como si no fueran seres humanos, se siente muy cansado de repente y por una vez en toda su vida piensa en como sería si hubiera conocido a su compañero en otras circunstancias, unas donde fuera más libre, mas valiente también.

La voz en su interior tiene razón ya no hay vuelta atrás, con todo lo mal que se pueda llegar a sentir –Deja de mentir Jung Yunho- susurra la voz burlonamente – Esto se siente jodidamente bien- ahoga un grito de frustración contra la almohada, es verdad nunca se ha sentido mejor y nada podría importarle menos ahora mismo, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido con una mueca entre la felicidad y la culpa.  


	5. Just love me.

Regresar a Corea fue una especie de cubetazo de agua fría, dado que en su país no viven juntos y no tienen lo que podría denominarse una relación ambos se ven sorprendidos por la ansiedad. Después de vivir juntos en Japón por casi un mes estar cada uno por su lado ahora se siente triste, muy a su pesar no solo extrañan los besos, si no la simple presencia del otro, por primera vez en casi un mes Changmin comienza a comprender a Yunho y ve el problema. Pasa una semana planeando como invitar a su Hyung a su casa sin verse como un adolescente dependiente, sabe que no puede dar un paso en falso, si Jung detecta que dentro de su pecho esta comenzando a arder un sentimiento completamente ajeno al deseo terminara con su pequeña aventura.

Teclea un mensaje casual, lo lee una vez tras otra hasta que se harta, lo envía con los ojos cerrados, al poco recibe la respuesta, Yunho a accedido a ir a su casa luego de que termine de grabar, responde con un simple emoji sonriente que considera bastante prudente para la ocasión y se refrena para no terminar arreglando su piso como una suite para luna de miel, se entretiene preparando una charola de carnes frías y queso para cuando llegue su Hyung, se ducha y sonríe con malicia cuando su cerebro le revela sus planes para la noche, porque ha decidido que esta es la noche.

Changmin no puede evitar sentirse ridículo, es un hombre adulto, por supuesto que no es virgen al menos en el sentido heterosexual de la palabra, además sabe que es bueno, todas las mujeres con las que ha estado lo confirman, sin embargo ahora, ahí de pie frente al espejo se siente desorientado, vulnerable. Le cuesta ceder el control, pero desde que inicio esa especie de relación con su Hyung se siente como un corderillo, dispuesto a todo, a veces se detesta pero cuando las manos y los labios mucho mas expertos y desinhibidos de Yunho lo tocan se olvida de todo, se deja guiar, se entrega, como si una parte de su cerebro se apagara- Eres una vergüenza, Shim Changmin derritiéndote por un beso, como vas a mirarte al espejo después de esta noche- se reprocha frente al mismo con un puchero, el cual borra casi de inmediato.

Se cambia con calma, su Hyung llegara en un par de horas más pero no puede evitar la necesidad de mantenerse ocupado, distrae su mente tratando de mantener el nerviosismo a raya, tenia la clara intensión de tener sexo con Yunho y la idea le estaba alterando más de lo que imagino – Va a ser tu primer vez- le dice su cerebro provocándole casi un derrame, en cierto sentido sabe que no es para tanto, es decir, trayendo de vuelta lo anterior, esta en sus treintas y no es virgen –Pero tú sabes lo que quieres, sabes lo que va a hacerte Hyung- quiere sacarse el cerebro y licuarlo, definitivamente esta nervioso, la idea de que algo entre en su cuerpo le asusta más de lo sospechado, ha visto suficientes videos para tener claro que es doloroso e incomodo, en otras circunstancias seguro hubiera corrido en sentido contrario, pero con Yunho, se le escapa un suspiro –Te estas enamorando- chasquea le lengua y amenaza a su cerebro con someterlo a una lobotomía, va por una botella de vino, si quiere lograrlo debe tener al menos un poco de alcohol en el organismo.

El timbre de la puerta suena exactamente a las once y media de noche, Changmin abre casi de inmediato, lo que deja a Yunho un tanto perplejo, el menor se aparta para que entre y le observa olfatear en el aire, sabe que huele a vino, ha bebido un poco más de lo planeado, pero no esta ebrio, intenta distraer a su Hyung y le ayuda a quitarse el abrigo, entonces sus manos se rozan y Shim es consciente de que esta sudando un poco, se seca en el pantalón y se esfuerza por respirar. Lo mira por fin de frente y lo atrae a su cuerpo, se abraza a Jung en un gesto que pocas veces tienen, apoya la mejilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, cierra los ojos, sus brazos se cierran en torno al cuello de su compañero que coloca con cuidado las manos sobre su cintura, es la primera vez que se abrazan de esa manera, tan intima, Changmin siente como si le estuviera llegando demasiado aire al cerebro.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Yunho contra su oído, Shim se aprieta más contra su cuerpo- Estas temblando- siente las manos grandes del mayor acariciando a lo largo de su espalda, cierra los ojos, se arma de valor y lo besa.

Besa a Yunho con sensualidad, se asegura de ser generoso, mordisquea un poco su labio inferior y lo guía entre besos a la habitación, el mayor se aparta ligeramente y observa a Shim con un gesto medio sorprendido en el rostro, Changmin no lo deja pensar, lo besa de nuevo y continua su camino hasta que siente la puerta de la habitación chocar con su espalda, todo en su interior se remueve vertiginosamente, su cerebro sufre una sobredosis de oxigeno, los latidos de su corazón son alarmantemente rápidos, esta tan nervioso que su quijada tiembla contra su voluntad, Yunho se aparta y él emite un quejido de inconformidad.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa?¿Que pretendes? – y se siente sonrojar hasta las orejas, porque como puede ser su Hyung tan ciego

-Solo hazlo- murmura con voz temblorosa contra el oído izquierdo del mayor que parece quedarse sin aire

-Changmin, no creo que...- lo besa sin dejarlo terminar, abre con una mano la puerta de la recamara y brinca con agilidad hasta que sus piernas se enroscan alrededor de las caderas de Yunho que de manera milagrosa logra mantener el equilibrio

-Quiero Hyung, quiero mucho- comienza a descontrolarse, besa el lunar al lado de los labios de Yunho, baja al cuello, mordisquea el lóbulo con cuidado y el mayor gime entrecortadamente, siente su espalda chocar con la pared, cierra los ojos y ahoga un gemido cuando los labios de Yunho se posan en su clavícula derecha ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien? Changmin no es un hombre fácil, siempre ha sido considerado un seductor y jamás se había imaginado en semejante situación, en ningún mundo posible antes hubiera respondido que encontraba sumamente placentero que los labios de su Hyung se posaran sobre su piel.

-Changminnie- le llama entre besos, siente la mano del mayor colarse bajo la tela de su camisa y cuando sus dedos comienzan a oprimir su pezón gime atropelladamente, Yunho lo lleva a la cama y cae sobre el colchón.

Changmin baja las manos por el pecho de Yunho, le quita la camisa con dificultad y apoya las palmas sobre la piel, la acaricia con la yema de los dedos, presiona sobre el pezón un instante y el mayor cierra los ojos mientras ahoga un gemido, le gusta la expresión de placer de su Hyung, como cierra los ojos brevemente y su rostro se contrae, luce tan masculino que Changmin se pregunta si son realmente sus manos las causantes de esos gestos, entusiasmado se aventura a dejar más caricias y continua bajando sus manos, Jung lo detiene antes de que llegue al pantalón, le quita la playera, se encorva y besa su pecho, él cierra los ojos, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le recorren el cuerpo. Cuando el mayor besa sus pezones grita, una oleada le placer le inunda, lleva las manos a los cabellos del mayor y aprieta con fuerza, se arquea conforme los besos descienden.

-¡Oh, vaya!- es diferente a todo el placer que haya experimentado antes, hay algo visceral en el contacto de su Hyung sobre su piel, las caricias son rudas, casi descuidadas, le gustan. Comienza a gimotear sin ser consciente, Jung esta repartiendo besos húmedos por su zona pélvica, no se da cuenta cuando su ropa inferior desaparece, Yunho asciende de nuevo y se besan, guiado por el instinto lleva las manos al pantalón del mayor, lo desabrocha ansioso, esta vez su Hyung le ayuda quitándose la ropa, Changmin sostiene por primera vez el pene de otro hombre y lejos de lo que imagino alguna vez mueve la muñeca.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- los gemidos de Yunho le satisfacen de una manera inesperada, mueve la mano más rápido, siente como el miembro de su compañero crece entre sus dedos, almacena en su memoria la sensación viscosa, las caderas de su Hyung se agitan- Basta, basta- logra articular el mayor, lo siente apartar su mano y lo observa desaparecer de su vista, la cual se nubla en breve cuando los labios de Yunho se posan en su erección.

-¡Yunho!¡Ah!-abre mucho los ojos, se le ofusca por completo la mente, su cerebro se queda son oxigeno- ¡Oh!¡Ah!- no puede callarse esta gritando, lleva una mano a la cabellera de su compañero y con la otra se cubre el rostro, esta tan avergonzado, esta sudando, retorciéndose- ¡Yunho!¡Dios!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Deja de hablar!- el mayor sonríe y vuelve a engullir su extensión- ¡Dios, ah...!-Changmin se esta desvaneciendo, se siente desfallecer, su cuerpo hormiguea, arquea la espalda y las manos de su Hyung acarician sus glúteos- ¡Hyung! ¡Ah! – es tan deliciosamente bueno, tan caótico, es poco delicado y sucio, el ruido de las succiones del mayor se instalan en su cerebro amplificadas al mil, es mejor de lo que jamás ha experimentado.

-Ven aquí- la voz de Jung esta ronca y tiene un poco de liquido pre seminal en los labios, Changmin ve borroso, se resiste en primera instancia al beso pero cuando Yunho logra tocarlo pierde de nuevo todo control.

-Hyung- su voz suena débil, agotada- Más- como única respuesta el mayor lo coloca casi a horcajadas- ¡Hum! ¡Tú! ¡Ah!- siente como sus erecciones se tocan la una a la otra, el mayor comienza a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que a él.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunta con un hilo de voz el líder y él solo atina a asentir mientras se apoya con la frente en el pecho del mismo, esta jadeando, escucha el pulso acelerado del mayor contra su oreja, besa bajo el cuello, en el esternón, Yunho gime y sacude su mano con más fuerza.

-¡Rapido!- suplica, el movimiento se vuelve frenético, Changmin deja de pensar- ¡Oh, no!- se corre en la mano del mayor, siente como su piel chorrea y cuando abre los ojos ve sus fluidos y los de Yunho mezclado en la mano del mayor, se deja caer sobre el colchón, trata de recuperar la respiración, el mayor se recuesta a su costado, se miran a los ojos y comienzan a reír.

-¿Satisfecho?

-¿No habrá más? Es decir no vas a ...

-Es suficiente por ahora- se apresura a cortar el líder, luego lo ve ponerse de pie y volver con un montón de pañuelos, le ayuda a limpiarse, desaparece hacia el baño y él continua aún sin poder recuperar del todo la movilidad, una especie de sopor se apodera del cuerpo de Changmin y su cerebro poco a poco comienza a recuperar funciones, una especie de pánico comienza a formarse en su inconsciente y como si leyera su mente Yunho le habla- No tiene que pasar de ahí si no quieres, tampoco debemos repetirlo si no te gusta

-¿Estas loco?- sacude la cabeza- Fue genial, nadie va a retractarse ahora- Jung sonríe y acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, lo besa con suavidad

-Deberíamos cenar- Changmin asiente, medio amodorrado, su Hyung sonríe- Puedo traer la cena aquí si quieres, lávate y ponte la pijama- Shim sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras asiente, Yunho se coloca la ropa interior y va a la cocina.

Mientras se viste de nuevo Shim no puede evitar sentir la electricidad recorriendo sus venas, la sensación de los labios del mayor sobre su piel aún esta presente, se siente como si flotara –Es el amor- le susurra su cerebro muy despacito y por primera vez no tiene replica ante él. 


	6. Blue.

-No hay problema- Changmin trata de que su voz no suene apagada- De verdad Hyung, no pasa nada- tamboritea en con los dedos en el volante del coche, quiere terminar la llamada- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana- aguarda un instante con la esperanza aferrada a los bordes de su corazón, pero el mayor se esta despidiendo de manera escueta, no puede contenerse- Cuídate mucho, Yunho- no puede reprimir el afecto en su voz y quiere estrellarse en el volante, segundos después Jung a terminado la llamada.

Deja que sus pulmones se relajen y expulsa el aire con un suspiro largo, luego cierra los ojos, se masajea las sienes con calma, se siente como un tonto, chaquea la lengua, quiere maldecir al mayor pero se contiene, después de todo Yunho no ha hecho nada malo. Cuando esa tarde después de grabar había decidido guardar un poco de comida del restaurante donde trabajaba no estaba pensando en nada más allá de ir a casa y cenar, luego en el trayecto la imagen de su Hyung se había aparecido en su memoria, el recuerdo de sus sonrisas, su contacto, su aroma, las miradas compartidas, los besos...tuvo ganas de verlo, entonces llamo con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte en el pecho, solo para descubrir que Jung no esta en casa.

El mayor había respondido después de perder la llamada dos veces, luego se había disculpado en voz baja para continuar explicando que ha salido con sus amigos, un sabor agrio se escurrió de la boca a la garganta del menor pero la ignoro, habían sido cinco minutos de confusión y vergüenza en los que Yunho se disculpaba una vez tras otra, mientras Changmin decía que no pasaba nada atropelladamente, al final habían conseguido un silencio incomodo -¿Vas a casa?- preguntó Jung casi en un susurro que termino por amargar más a Shim, quien respondió un escueto si antes de comenzar a despedirse.

El sabor amargo permanece durante el camino, mientras conduce y observa las luces de la ciudad en medio de la noche, siente ganas de gritar, esta frustrado. No le molesta que su Hyung salga con sus amigos, eso seria ridículo, lo que le duele de una u otra manera es el secretismo que parece manejar el mayor respecto a lo que sea que suceda entre ellos, no puede evitar formarse la imagen de un Yunho hablando a hurtadillas de los demás porque teme que se enteren de lo que pasa entre los dos. Se siente cada segundo un poco peor, es evidente que siente todo de una forma mucho más profunda que su Hyung, ha sido de esa manera desde el inicio y es consciente de ello, sabe que si bien Jung no ha sido forzado a nada, él ha ejercido cierta presión para que el líder acepte lo que sucede entre ambos, es un idiota.

Desvía el coche del camino, no quiere volver a casa, no tiene ganas de ir y sentirse solo, tampoco tiene mucha hambre, parece que esta ha desaparecido luego de la llamada, maneja sin rumbo como es su costumbre cada vez que quiere pensar, calmarse. Se detiene en una tienda y compra un paquete de cigarrillos, luego aparca en uno de los tantos miradores de Seúl, enciende uno y se permite disfrutar de la sensación de rebeldía que le invade brevemente, se ríe de si mismo, desde que Yunho le altero los sentimientos parece que ha regresado a la pubertad, con las hormonas alteradas y cambios de humor, mira al frente, la ciudad se extiende majestuosa a sus pies, las cigarras hacen ruiditos esporádicos que le calman, las estrellas apenas se ven pero es suficiente para que se sienta acompañado.

Deja de luchar contra la evidente tristeza que germina dentro de él, trae la imagen de Yunho a su mente y de pronto tiene la impresión de que en realidad ha estado detrás suyo durante la mayor parte de su vida, le da una calada más al cigarro, deja caer las cenizas en una servilletas que lleva en el bolsillo. Se siente un verdadero inútil ahí en medio de la carretera, mirando a la nada ahogándose en sentimientos que sabe bien no puede evitar, reevalúa su relación con su Hyung, desde que no eran más que dos aprendices hasta el día de hoy, quiere descubrir el momento en que se hundió tanto, quiere descubrir el punto exacto en que sus afectos se dispararon tanto, porque es evidente que Yunho le valora, incluso diría que le quiere, pero si hablaran de proporciones el cariño de Changmin seria el ganador.

Termina el cigarrillo y enciende otro con una sensación de culpa, el sabor del tabaco le recuerda la época en que se convirtieron en duo, cuando descubrió lo frágil que eran ambos. Nunca ha hablado con el mayor acerca de sus sentimientos, incluso cuando eran solo amigos, nunca lo hicieron, pero Shim no necesita preguntar, tiene miedo de la respuesta porque esta convencido de que seria algo similar a –Lo siento, claro que te quiero pero no así- luego todo lo que ha venido construyendo se desmoronaría y nunca volverían a levantarse, odia sentirse tan inseguro, tan necesitado, es algo que no ha experimentado hasta ahora y le atormenta realmente.

Un sentimiento de rabia se apodera de su corazón, antes de ser solo los dos Yunho solía ser un hombre con verdadera confianza, eso había ganado en primera instancia el respeto de Changmin, quien día con día observaba a su Hyung. El mayor le había demostrado el amor no se apega a ningún precepto social, el líder había hablado de su relación con Jaejoong frente al grupo con cierta valentía que solo la ingenuidad te puede otorgar, sin embargo, había logrado abrir la mente de Shim también y cuando esa relación que parecía de ensueño termino, aún cuando el corazón de Yunho parecía haberse reducido a unos cuantos pedazos le dio una lección, el menor aprendió lo que significa el honor cuando una tarde de Diciembre se entero de la demanda, entonces él pateo, golpeo, grito, se enfureció pero Jung se mantuvo de pie, no dijo, ni hizo nada malo nunca respecto a sus hasta entonces amigos y compañeros, su Hyung le enseño la integridad.

Le tembló el cigarro en la muñeca, lo dejo caer al suelo y pisoteo la colilla, luego la envolvió en la servilleta, comenzaba a correr una brisa de aire frio, se ajusto un poco más el abrigo. Después de que Jaejoong sacara sus cosas sin dar ni una ultima señal, los fragmentos del corazón de Yunho se redujeron a polvo, fue a partir de ese evento que Changmin considera que sus sentimientos comenzaron a crecer de forma desmedida, fueron aquellos días en que todo se vio disminuido a ambos que su manera de ver al mayor de transformo, las largas jornadas, la ansiedad compartida, los retos, el miedo, la confianza, las anécdotas y los nuevos comienzos que compartieron ayudaron a configurar en algún rincón de su mente lo que siente ahora por su Hyung.

De buenas a primeras Shim Changmin se siente como un tonto dependiente, asustado por todo, temeroso de que Yunho nunca le pueda llegar a corresponder de una manera más o menos proporcional, molesto porque en realidad no le importa en lo absoluto siempre y cuando puedan seguir juntos, se siente jodido y lo odia. Sube al coche y revisa el teléfono, no hay nada que indique que el mayor le ha buscado, sabe que esta exagerando pero se siente como cuando la gripa comienza a enfermarte y te duele todo el cuerpo, la calculada indiferencia del mayor le aniquila poco a poco, trata de reponerse y conduce de vuelta a casa. Una vez en ella se dirige a la cama con la sensación de estar enfermando realmente, le duele la cabeza, tiene la garganta seca, se recuesta en el colchón y mira al techo, cuando inicio su aventura con Yunho acordaron que el amor nunca seria una variable en el experimento, había aceptado de manera casi inmediata, desesperado por tocar a su Hyung, ansioso por poseer todo de él, por supuesto enamorado –Idiota- se dice a si mismo, luego gira sobre el colchón y se cubre de pies a cabeza, controla su respiración hasta el que sueño lo vence.


	7. Fix us.

¿Pero te sientes bien?-Pregunta Minho a un confuso Changmin, ambos yacen sobre el suelo con un tazón de frituras en medio, tienen la TV encendida y la consola en pausa, el mayor mastica un puñado de papas mientras piensa -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- Shim se remueve en su lugar y rasca su nariz en un gesto nervioso, humedece sus labios antes de contestar, mira un segundo al frente con los ojos fijos en la pantalla que parpadea. 

  
-Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable- declara entonces con un dejo de vergüenza que se ve reflejado en sus mejillas

-Bueno ¿No es eso el amor?- Changmin se atraganta con la soda y mira a su amigo 

-Cállate- exclama cuando al fin logra pasar el trago, Choi rueda los ojos exasperado 

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- y Shim tiene que contenerse para no comenzar a hacer una lista, le da otro trago a su bebida para ganar tiempo – Creo que es genial que puedan enamorarse y estar juntos 

-No, no entiendes, se suponía que esto era algo solamente físico, no tendría que sentirme de esta manera, es incomodo- Minho lo mira un tanto perplejo y suspira con cansancio 

-Pensé que ya lo sabias 

-¿Qué? 

-Lo mucho que te gusta Yunho Hyung- Changmin intenta decir algo pero no puede articular palabra- Es un poco obvio, la forma en la que lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve 

-Solo quiero que se quede conmigo-declara al fin, siente un tic en la mano izquierda y se sujeta la muñeca -Quiero que este conmigo siempre, todas las noches, no importa si solo es físico- su amigo sonríe antes de responder 

-Eso es amor- y Changmin quiere hundir la cabeza en el suelo y no asomarla hasta el final del año, se muerde el labio con ansiedad -¿Por qué no lo hablas con él?- niega con la cabeza, cada segundo un poco más abatido 

-Si Yunho se entera, si sospecha que siento algo más, nunca volverá a tocarme- el menor tuerce los labios y se recarga contra el sofá pensando 

-Creo que Hyung te quiere más de lo que admite- Shim niega en silencio - Claro que lo hace,si no ¿Para que tantas reglas? 

-Ya te dije- replica el mayor cansado, mientras se mete un puño de papitas a la boca, habla con la boca llena- No quiere que esto interfiera con nuestro trabajo 

-Yo creo que no quiere lastimarte- finaliza Minho, luego toma el control de la consola y le da un codazo a su amigo, siguen con el juego 

-Nunca había sido tan emocional, no se que hacer, soy un hombre- el más joven hace un sonidito de fastidio y vuelve a poner pausa, se da la vuelta para mirar a Shim directamente

-¿Quién te dijo que un hombre no puede ser emocional? Expresarse, sentir, algo tan grande como el amor, no tiene genero, deja de etiquetarte ¿Quieres?- Changmin lo  observa un segundo o dos en silencio, repentinamente perplejo, lo abraza con fuerza, no lo dice pero se siente aliviado. 

El tiempo transcurre con normalidad a lo largo del mes, después de aquella noche en que su Hyung había re significado el concepto de placer las cosas tomaron su propia rienda. Changmin no podía quejarse, pasaba la noche con Yunho al menos dos días de la semana, eso ahondado a las horas que compartían en el trabajo le mantenían con un estado de animo bastante elevado, las caricias se habían convertido en un acto cotidiano, sin dejar de lado las atenciones del mayor cada que dormían juntos, poco a poco Shim adquiere claridad sobre lo que le gusta que su Hyung haga con su cuerpo, hasta volverse un maniático de las ordenes, en palabras del propio Yunho, que lo dice con una gran sonrisa después de limpiar los muslos de Changmin por segunda vez en la noche. 

\- Solo soy honesto con lo que quiero- replica el menor con voz ronca producto de todos los gemidos y gritos que ha proferido en las ultimas horas - Aunque tú sabes bien que es lo que más quiero- agrega con picardía tratando de sonar casual 

\- No- la misma respuesta de siempre y Shim se siente como bajado del cielo apatadas, Yunho lo nota y deposita besos cortos como mariposas en su rostro que al final consiguen sacarle una sonrisa al menor 

Todo es dolorosamente bueno, desde que Minho le hablo del amor Changmin siente menos temor de expresar sus emociones con su Hyung, pero al mismo tiempo siente de manera más profunda la distancia ¿Desde cuando eres tan emocional?¿Es que no puedes tomar el control?Se pregunta de vez en cuando frente a su reflejo con un poco de molestia, después de sentir el vacío apoderarse de sus entrañas, pegándose a su piel como un virus y es que dormir con Jung Yunho es delicioso, no solo son los momentos de placer, son sus abrazos que le relajan,el calor de su piel, el ruido de su respiración en su oído,por es odespertar sin él es lo más parecido al abandono. Cada que pasan la noche juntos Changmin tiene la necesidad de pedir que se quede con él hasta el amanecer y todavía más, pero sabe que su Hyung se negara en redondo y se traga sus palabras, porque la idea de no volver a sentir su tacto le pone peor que las mañanas solitarias. Siente una creciente frustración aún a su pesar, como estar cayendo por un agujero negro en el espacio, sin fin y sin control, es que Jung no le deja ni siquiera que le regrese el favor, jamás en su vida se imagino que se sentiría ofendido porque otro sujeto no le permitiera darle una mamada, se ríe con ironía -Estoy jodido- se dice mientras cubre con un suéter de cuello alto un puntito morado que Yunho ha dejado la semana pasada y esta por desaparecer. Tienen tanto trabajo estos días que apenas se han visto un par de horas, deben filmar su programa de setenta y dos horas, Changmin se siente ridículo cada que una oleada de ternura le recorre al ver a su Hyung rodeado de niños –Yunho quiere ser padre- se recuerda entonces y tiene que parar el video porque las lagrimas se acumulan en sus orbes, llega a la terrible conclusión, no es bueno para las aventuras de una noche o lo que sea que este pasando con su Hyung. Pasan seis días más hasta que pueden verse de nuevo, están en casa de Yunho y Changmin se siente inquieto, nervioso, el mayor parece notarlo pero no dice nada, cenan con normalidad y luego hablan de sus trabajos, el más joven se ríe cuando su Hyung le explica como los niños no le hacen caso o se duermen a la mitad del almuerzo y Jung hace pucheros que le desordenan el espíritu. 

-Son como tú- comenta Yunho besándolo en la mejilla 

-¿Adorables y unos genios? 

-Cínicos más bien- ambos ríen, Changmin lo besa 

-Vamos- lo toma de la mano y lo obliga a levantarse 

-Pero recién comimos, Changdoll 

-No me llames así, no  te preocupes, no harás nada- Yunho le sigue en silencio, van al sofá, Shim se acurruca contra el cuerpo del mayor en un acto inusual, pero si su compañero lo encuentra raro no dice nada. 

Las cosas pasan más o menos con rapidez, un beso en el cuello de su Hyung, luego otro y otro, mordiscos en zonas que sabe que le descontrolan, Jung esta gimiendo su nombre, Changmin se siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo en completo control, le excita sobremanera. Sus movimientos son fluidos, como si lo hubiera hecho antes, pero él sabe que es porque lo ha fantaseado tantas veces que ya memorizó lo que tiene que hacer, despoja al mayor de los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, Yunho luce brevemente desconcertado pero no lo detiene y cuando los labios de Shim seposan sobre su piel se entrega. Todo es más sucio y torpe de lo usual, Changmin nunca lo ha hecho antes pero no puede decir que sea malo, por el contrario, la novedad de la situación eleva la excitación de ambos a niveles estratosféricos, el menor trata de almacenar en su archivo de memoria el sabor de su Hyung, salado, amargo, pegajoso, algo que usualmente le provocaría nauseas pero que en estas circunstancias le parece increíble. Terminan agitadamente, las manos del menor están llenas de semen, no le importa, se deja caer sobre el regazo de su compañero, Yunho le busca el rostro y lo besa, es un contacto diferente a cualquier otro, en el que se percibe la lujuria, el agradecimiento y Changmin quiere pensar que esa otra cosa que no comprende es cariño. Permanecen un buen rato tendidos en el sofá, los parpados del menor pesan, su Hyung lo abraza contra su pecho, todo es cálido a su alrededor, se comienzan a dormir, sucios, mediodesnudos, todo es tan armónico y Shim podría quedarse así el resto del mes, sus respiraciones son acompasadas, tranquilas, Yunho aún deposita pequeños besos en su frente, se decide a hablar. 

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? 

-¿Qué?-susurra el mayor medio extrañado 

-¿Vas a quedarte? 

-Siempre dormimos juntos- replica confundido su compañero 

-Me refiero a la mañana ¿Te quedaras toda la mañana? Quédate– hay un silencio repentino y Changmin se arriesga- Se que no lo parece, pero solo soy un hombre- Jung le abraza, lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo de manera apenas perceptible 

-Toda la mañana- responde con un suspiro- Lo prometo, ahora duérmete- Shim cierra los ojos con tranquilidad. 

Cuando el sol se asoma a la mañana siguiente y cae sobre sus cuerpos, Changmin abre los ojos con pereza, le duele el lado derecho del cuerpo, no hay espacio suficiente en el sofá, entonces cae en cuenta, Yunho sigue ahí, junto a él durmiendo plácidamente, una sonrisa boba se apodera de su rostro sin que pueda contenerla, gira sobre si mismo y se acomoda mejor, su Hyung le rodea de nuevo con los brazos.

-Es muy temprano, cierra los ojos ahora Shim- susurra el mayor en su oreja derecha mientras se acomoda también, Changmin se ríe 

-Como digas Hyung- y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, seguro de que Yunho estará ahí cuando los vuelva a abrir.


	8. Stay.

Cuando trata de recordar la ultima vez que creyó que todo iba a estar bien para siempre, tiene que esforzarse mucho, al punto que la cabeza le da vueltas, Jung Yunho no se catalogaría como la clase de personas sin fe, pero tiene que admitir que esta vez todo ha sobrepasado sus expectativas, le asusta. No se siente realmente seguro de que es lo que le mantiene ahí, pero ha llegado al punto en que se siente como dentro de una burbuja que le protege del mundo y su terrible cotidianidad; se siente como una especie de fiebre que le tiene confundido, en un estado de sopor permanente, no tiene ninguna certeza pero sabe que no quiere irse.

Cuando Changmin ha dicho con voz medio adormilada –Quédate- le ha resultado imposible darle una negativa, aún cuando sabe que eso solo terminara por acercarlos cada vez un poco más y después será el doble de doloroso cuando la fiebre termine, no le importa, si Shim dice – Quédate- el estará allí, justo al alcance de su mano. A veces por las mañanas cuando despierta sin el cuerpo cálido de su compañero al lado se siente como un creyente iluso que ha depositado todas sus esperanzas en algo que nunca existió, sabe que es cosa suya, sabe que se empeña en dar vuelas y vueltas alrededor del menor, pero ¿Qué más puede hacer? no puede fingir, Yunho ya no cree en el felices para siempre, sin embargo si él dice –Quédate- lo hará sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mira el reloj de pared, están por dar las doce de la madrugada y él sigue en pie, sin duda como un enfermo afiebrado a causa de todos los pensamientos y emociones que le flotan en la cabeza, suspira resignado, camina rumbo a la ducha listo para descansar. No puede evitar traer a su mente a Shim mientras se baña, en poco tiempo esta sofocándose por el calor en el cuerpo, no se toca, se limita a ignorar las necesidades del mismo, no porque lo considere inadecuado o algo por el estilo, es más bien porque si comienza a permitir que su compañero se entrometa en esos instantes de soledad y cotidianidad habrá fallado en su misión de no caer rendido en pedazos a sus pies -¡Como si no lo estuvieras ya!- le grita su mente burlona y es que realmente ha descubierto que quiere quedarse siempre.

Lleva alrededor de tres meses y medio en esa extraña relación con su compañero, desde entonces todo en su vida a cambiado, como si todo se hubiese puesto de cabeza de una mañana a otra, le ha pillado por sorpresa y ahora no sabe realmente como reaccionar. Es muy consciente de cómo Shim de a poco se ha ido acercando más y más hasta instalarse en un punto entre sus costillas y su corazón, Yunho quiere decirle –Ven, aún puedes estar un poco más cerca- pero sabe que caminar por ese sendero implicaría otras cosas. Sale de la regadera más calmado, chorreando gotas de agua por todos lados, mientras se seca en la habitación, sentado sobre el colchón revisa el celular, tiene un mensaje de Changmin.

Es un texto breve pero esta bastante seguro que le ha llevado un buen rato escribirlo, solo habla sobre su día como Cheff profesional y le pregunta por sus planes para el día siguiente –Casi casual- susurra para si mismo, pero sabe que detrás de esa pregunta hecha como al azar hay algo más, Shim le esta preguntando si tendrán una de aquellas noches especiales mañana, mueve los hombros tratando de quitarse la tensión, responde el mensaje ofreciéndose a ir al apartamento del menor después del trabajo. En poco tiempo comenzara a filmar para Dunia e ira al extranjero, sabe que tiene que aprovechar sus ratos libres para poder estar con el menor, le abraza una sensación de gozo cuando piensa en los labios de Changmin recorriendo su piel, desde esa noche que el menor se puso de rodillas frente a él para darle placer las cosas se han vuelto más intensas.

-Se trata de dar y recibir Hyung, es el principio del placer- Había dicho Shim como sin nada una de esas tantas noches en la cual Yunho pregunto con genuina curiosidad porque hacia lo que hacia, pero debajo del placer algo germinaba y Jung lo sabia, aún así no hacia nada por moverse de lugar ¡Que alguien lo salvara por favor!

Si necesitaba más pruebas de que su fiebre con Changmin esta terminando para convertirse en algo parecido a una infección permanente, si necesita más pruebas de que sus emociones se desbordan las obtiene al día siguiente, llega muy temprano a casa de su compañero, quien le abre con una gran sonrisa aunque con cierta perplejidad –Terminamos antes por la lluvia- se explico con simpleza, ante lo que Shim había respondido con un cabezazo afirmativo. Ambos cenan con tranquilidad, sin hablar demasiado, Changmin se divierte contándole brevemente sobre lo que ha aprendido en la cocina, le explica entusiasta que tendrá un invitado especial para la próxima vez –Me molestara que le cocines a otro – había soltado Yunho descuidadamente lo que provocaría en Shim una reacción en cadena de sonrojos y es que a veces a Jung se le olvida que Changmin solo es un humano.

Pasan a la habitación del menor, ambos se dejan caer sobre las sabanas mirando al techo, hay comodidad en su silencio, solo se escucha el sonido de su respiración acompasada, la mano del más joven se mueve en dirección a su cuerpo, Jung cierra los ojos en espera anticipada del placer, sin embargo, la mano de Shim se posa suavemente sobre la suya, la siente medio fría, dubitativa, da la vuelta a la propia y permite que ambas se entrelacen de manera natural, sus palmas sudan ligeramente, los dedos delgados de Changmin se cierran torno a los suyos, el recuerdo de su ultimo concierto antes del ejercito le golpea de lleno y de pronto se siente sobrepasado por todo.

En sus más de treinta años Yunho jamás se ha sentido como en ese momento, tiene ganas de llorar, traga con dificultad y cierra los ojos, tiene tanto miedo, esta aterrado. Cuando en sus veintes descubrió que podía amar a un hombre o una mujer por igual había tenido miedo, luego llego él, Kim Jaejoong lo cambio todo, modifico el significado de deseo, de compromiso, de placer, de amor y él se entrego por completo, porque podrían hacer miles de bromas al respecto pero es verdad, es un apasionado nato, así que de manera natural puso lo mejor de si para que su relación funcionara. La ruptura fue tan dura que se sintió como caer directo al cemento desde las alturas, ahora mismo ya era inútil intentar definir que culpas había tenido cada quien, había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto dolor y ansiedad que volver ahí seria infructuoso y peligroso.

Había sido duro sin duda, también había marcado un antes y un después, pero a pesar de todo estaba agradecido, debido a eso pudo descubrir su sexualidad, su identidad y su valentía durante esa etapa de su vida. Yunho sabia por experiencia la valentía que se necesitaba para amar a alguien dentro del mundo del espectáculo, un ambiente cargado de dobles intenciones, de trampas, donde por todo lo que has trabajado puede desaparecer de un momento a otro, un mundo tan hostil que puede llevarte a la muerte, metafóricamente, si, pero peor aún, realmente, los idols dentro del medio mueren por tanta presión. El espectáculo es un campo de batalla, vaya que lo sabia, es por eso que ahora mismo le cuesta tanto, no tiene que ver con la aceptación a si mismo, si no en la tormenta que se vendrá, pero ya no puede más al igual que Changmin solo es un ser humano, es un humano aterrorizado de no poder resistir más golpes.

No se da cuenta que ha estado temblando hasta que los brazos de su compañero envuelven su cuerpo, mantiene los ojos cerrados, necesita calor, necesita apoyo, cobijo, necesita volver a su centro. Los labios de Changmin sobre sus parpados cerrados le sacan un suspiro, sonríe sin ser consciente en una mueca infantil, satisfecha, luego sientes un beso en la mejilla derecha, sigue la izquierda y al final su frente, se envuelve entre los brazos de su compañero, aspira su aroma.

-¿Estas cansado?- pregunta Shim con una voz suave

-Me duele la cabeza- otro beso en la frente, quiere llorar

-Has trabajado muy duro- replica el menor comprensivo – Se que eres súper poderoso, pero deberías cuidarte más

-Estoy bien

-Vale- las manos de Changmin masajean su cuero cabelludo, suspira satisfecho- Quédate quieto Hyung- las manos delgadas le acarician con naturalidad, con cuidado, se siente tan correcto y cotidiano que duele- Estas muy tenso

-¿Cómo si fuera el líder de un exitoso grupo?- se ríen

-Más bien como si fueras el padre suplente de unos quince niños de cinco años

-¿Qué además tiene un compañero obsesivo que le obliga a lavar los trastes después de cenar? –Changmin ríe gravemente

-Yo diría que el compañero es genial, un tipo sensato que no quiere que mueras devorado por las ratas o lo que sea que se crie ahí

-Un chico listo- se besan relajados, felices, Yunho posa su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del menor y abre los ojos se observan fijamente por un par de minutos- También es un poco bobo

-Eres cruel- replica el menor, luego se pone en pie con facilidad

-¿Dónde vas?

-Pijama- replica con simpleza y Yunho lo observa cambiarse en silencio desde su posición.

La silueta medio desnuda de su compañero es hermosa, aprecia los huesos de los hombros, la columna vertebral, los omoplatos, Changmin aun luce muy joven, con los grandes ojos brillantes, le mata. El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de él, no quiere exponer a Shim a todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando decidió que era una buena idea tener un romance con su ex compañero de banda, no quiere las miradas morbosas sobre el menor, ni los cometarios discriminatorios ocultos –Los tolero, pero no van a besarse aquí ¿Verdad? – o - ¿Y quién de los dos es la chica?- Yunho no quiere que Shim pase por la incomodidad, por las miradas desaprobatorias, no quiere que nada hiera el corazón del más joven, no quiere ver como la hermosa mirada se rompe. Sabe que para ambos mantener el nombre de TVXQ! Es importante, para él es el proyecto de su vida, por otro lado sabe lo mucho que Changmin ama cantar, lo importante que es para el menor expresarse por medio de su trabajo, que es algo más parecido a un estilo de vida, es por eso que jamás le pediría renunciar a ello, pero mientras se mantengan ahí, bajo el escrutinio de las cámaras tendrán que seguir cuidándose, ocultándose, y aunque personalmente esta dispuesto a hacerlo sabe de antemano que es duro y no esta seguro de cuanto podrá aguantar Shim antes de que su relación se rompa en pedazos para terminar como la anterior.

Changmin vuelve a la cama, lo siente levantar las sabanas, luego un pantalón suelto y una playera del menor cae frente a él, levanta la vista interrogante.

-No vas a dormir con ropa de calle aquí, cámbiate- Yunho asiente, se intenta desvestir con torpeza hasta que su compañero le detiene las manos temblorosas y le ayuda a desabotonar la camisa -¿Seguro estas bien? Luces raro...

-Es el cansancio

-Es por la edad- replica burlón Shim y Yunho le da un cabezazo, le quita la camisa y le pasa la playera, siente como el menor le desabotona el pantalón, hay un momento en que sus manos se quedan quietas frente a sus boxers, Changmin sonríe y le da un leve apretón a su miembro sobre la tela, luego le pasa el pants- Como no quiero que te mueras por el esfuerzo hoy solo vamos a dormir

-Idiota- replica Yunho pero se pone el resto de la ropa y salta a la cama.

Se recuesta mirando al techo, Changmin lo observa a él, siente la yema de sus dedos recorrer su perfil con calma, apenas besa cada uno de ellos cuando se pasean por sus labios, Shim suspira. Cierra los ojos, sabe que el más joven aun lo observa preocupado, casi puede escuchar su cerebro tratando de comprender que diablos le pasa, se divierte un segundo con la idea de ser un acertijo para el menor, al menos lo mantiene interesado; cuando los brazos de su compañero le rodean y siente la respiración del mismo en su cuello traga nervioso, todo es tan maravillosamente cotidiano que siente que podría quedarse en esa misma posición por el resto de su vida, con el calor de Changmin rodeándolo, ambos bajo las sabanas, siendo humanos vulnerables. No tiene escapatoria lo ama, esta tan profundamente enamorado que ni siquiera necesita tocar el cuerpo del menor de otra manera para sentirse satisfecho, sabia que pasaría, casi pudo predecirlo desde la primera vez que Shim le llamo esa noche lluviosa para decirle que lo deseaba.

Yunho sabia mientras el cielo se caía esa madrugada que lo amaría, sabia mientras lo masturbaba por primera vez que terminaría amándolo como a nadie, cuando los labios y las manos y todo Changmin se volcó a besos sobre su cuerpo supo que lo amaría, no hizo nada -¿ De que te sirvió predecirlo? Siempre haces lo que quieres- reprochó su cerebro -¿Qué se supone que debí haber hecho? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Cuál es el punto?- se replica a si mismo furioso- ¡Que lo predijera con todo y sus posibles consecuencias no cambia nada! ¡No lo hace más fácil! ¡No puedo hacer nada!- le grita a su mente y gira sobre si mismo, choca contra la frente de Changmin que brinca medio adormilado, lo observa parpadear, Yunho no puede más le sonríe y lo besa.

-Solo soy un humano- susurra

-¿Hum?- Shim esta medio dormido

-Solo soy un humano

-Ajá – lo siente girarse y se abraza a su espalda, se acomoda sobre un codo y le deja un beso en la oreja derecha, Changmin sigue profundamente dormido y Yunho le abraza con afecto.

Cierra los ojos, se acomoda en el colchón con el olor de su amigo rodeándolo todo, impregnado en las sabanas, en el cuerpoajeno, en las ropas prestadas –Soy un humano- se repite a si mismo- Es humano amar- finaliza con un nudo en la garganta, deposita un ultimo beso en la nuca del menor y se deja relajar por su respiración profunda, en poco tiempo se duerme.   


	9. Home.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué tú qué?!- pregunta Yunho por quita vez a Changmin que rueda los ojos en una expresión de hartazgo, están en un vuelo de vuelta a Corea y el mayor tiene que controlar sus ganas de sacudir a su compañero hasta que le responda con lujo de detalles

-Les dije a mis padres que irías a la casa- sus ojos se vuelven a abrir sorprendidos como las ultimas cinco veces, el menor se aguanta las ganas de retorcerse de la risa, pero no puede ocultar la sonrisa de lado – No entiendo porque te preocupas, te conocen hace tanto tiempo y les agradas- Yunho quiere tirarse del avión sin paracaídas

-Si porque no saben lo que pasa entre los dos- responde señalando al uno y al otro

-¿Qué se supone que pasa?- replica Shim con otra sonrisa, luego mira a los costados en el avión y deposita un rápido beso en los labios del mayor que palidece, se ríe

-¡Shim Changmin!- Jung lo observa con un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda

-Tranquilo Hyung, todo estará bien, respira- dice el menor sonriente mientras vuelve a enfocarse en su lectura y Yunho comienza a pensar que ha perdido la cordura.

Si debe ser eso, Changmin ha contraído alguna enfermedad en Japón y ahora esta delirante, en realidad no ha preparado ninguna reunión con su familia y menos aún a involucrado a Jung en ello. Pasa las siguiente horas en el avión victima de la ansiedad pero su compañero no da más muestras de notarlo que tomarlo de la mano brevemente, para después pedirle a una bellísima sobrecargo un vaso de Whisky para su compañero, Yuhno se lo toma casi todo de un trago, pero aún con eso el pánico permanece durante el resto del vuelo. Cuando se despide de un agotado Changmin en la puerta de su apartamento y este grita que lo vera la siguiente semana para ir donde sus padres, siente como se le duerme el brazo izquierdo y jura que le dará un infarto. Los siguientes días se sienten como una montaña rusa, Jung se pasa las horas tratando de contener los ataques de ansiedad, no ha visto a Shim durante todo ese tiempo, lo que aumenta su estado de alerta, se siente ridículo, ha visto a los padres y las hermanas de Changmin antes y todo ha salido de maravilla –Pero en ese entonces no le metías mano a su hijo ¿Verdad? Se van a dar cuenta- le dice una voz en su cabeza que suena sospechosamente parecida a la de Heechul. Para la mitad de la semana cuando se encuentra por primera vez con el menor desde que volvieron de Tokio esta que se trepa por las paredes, y cuando hace que Changmin se corra a escasos centímetros de su mentón siente una ligera pizca de culpa que no pasa desapercibida por el más joven, quien se mantiene con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla del estudio de su casa, Yunho observa como el pecho de su compañero sube y baja con velocidad luchando por recuperar el aire, la piel del menor todavía esta perlada de un ligero sudor y tiene un color canela muy bonito, el mayor observa como se restriega los ojos y le observa fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – logra articular aun con la voz entrecortada

-Estoy nervioso

-Estuviste genial, no te preocupes- responde su compañero con alegría y él no puede evitar un sonrojo

-No por esto- replica bufando

-¿Es por lo de ir a casa?- se muerde el labio y saborea los residuos salados de Changmin

-Me hace sentir mal con tus padres- Shim sonríe

-No te preocupes, no me avergüenzas, además les diré que todavía no lo hacemos

-¡DIOS, CHANGMIN!- se siente enrojecer hasta las raíces del pelo y desvía la mirada, el menor se ríe

-Relájate Hyung- lo observa ponerse en pie, permite que lo empuje al filo del escritorio y recarga las manos en el borde del mismo, mientras Shim se coloca de rodillas frente a él, le pasa la mano por el cabello sedoso en un gesto casual- Les gustas a todos en esa casa, me gustas a mi- dice dirigiéndole una mirada tan cargada de deseo que Jung se pregunta como no termina ahí mismo, luego le observa bajarle los pantalones deportivos con maestría, sin duda Changmin aprende rápido

-No quiero que te sientas mal- explica conteniendo un jadeo anticipado, Shim vuelve a observarle desde el suelo

\- Eres muy lindo, Hyung- el menor le sonríe brevemente antes de comenzar con su misión, Yunho gime y se olvida hasta de la fecha.

Los siguientes tres días son insoportables, se siente morir, invita al menor a su apartamento para que le ayude a empacar, pasarán solo dos noches en casa de los Shim pero no quiere dar una mala impresión, Changmin vuelve a rodar los ojos aunque termina por ayudarlo, meten todo en una mochila y terminan mucho antes de lo planeado, se pone todavía más nervioso así que su compañero decide relajarlo a su manera, lo que termina con ambos pasando la noche mirando películas de Star Wars porque el menor dice que son lo mejor para distraer la mente, al final se quedan dormidos en su sala. Cuando falta solo un día comienza a preocuparse al pensar que seguro no pegara el ojo ni un segundo esa madrugada, pero para su sorpresa se queda dormido a casi nada de comenzar a ver El retorno del Jedi, se despierta a la mañana siguiente porque su compañero le esta llamando para informarle que pasará por él en una escasa hora, así que se ducha a máxima velocidad y cuando Changmin se aparece él ya esta listo frente a su puerta como un niño pequeño -Adorable- murmura el menor antes de darle un beso breve en los labios.

El menor conduce con una sonrisa en el rostro, tiene el perfil relajado, llevan la música a todo volumen, algo en ingles que a Yunho le suena a Hendrix, Changmin canturrea por lo bajo al ritmo, sus dedos delgados dan golpecitos al volante, lo observa sonreír ampliamente y se siente contagiado por la sensación de libertad. Cierra los ojos, deja que el viento entre por ventana, siente los rayos del sol sobre su piel, se recrea en la sensación de como le calientan poco a poco, escucha la voz de Shim como una serpiente hipnotizada, hay un ambiente de confort a su alrededor que le hace sentir el corazón recubierto de algo suave, se siente seguro como hace mucho no se sentía, se une a la voz de su compañero y ambos cantan con energía, se sonríen divertidos y Changmin le regala una breve caricia en el muslo.

El sol ya se ha ocultado para cuando se presentan en la casa del menor, quien estaciona el auto con un movimiento varonil y fluido, cuando bajan del mismo la familia de Shim les espera frente a la puerta sonriendo, el corazón de Yunho rebota hasta su garganta, pero Changmin le da un ligero apretón en el hombro y camina rumbo a la puerta con decisión, el mayor se da el tiempo de admirar su espalda recta, el mentón alzado, lleno de dignidad y confianza, intenta imitarlo pero se termina acercando con timidez. Las hermanas de su compañero le sonríen, se parecen mucho a él, tienen el mismo gesto de incertidumbre que suele poner Shim cada que están por salir al escenario, sus ojos son igual de grandes y brillantes, cuando Jung se inclina para saludarlas puede adivinar las sonrisas complacidas en sus rostros.

-¡Tardaron bastante!- exclama el padre de Changmin quien se encuentra en ese momento aprisionado entre los brazos de su madre

-Cuando me invitaron a casa creí que era en Seúl, no aquí, Yunho casi se infarta cuando perdimos de vista los edificios – bromea ante lo que el mayor se apresura a negar, mientras estrecha la mano del padre del menor que sonríe también

-Aún estamos en Seúl, a las afueras, pero todavía es la ciudad- replica el señor con voz entusiasta- Tu madre quería que toda la familia viniera a conocer la nueva casa- Jung baja la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado, se siente un poco fuera de lugar pero en seguida la madre de su compañero lo resuelve

-No tienes que avergonzarte, tu eres como de la familia Yunho- asiente medio sonrojado- En definitiva nunca le agradeceré nada a Changmin, tanto como él hecho de tenerte en su vida

-Mamá, se va a quemar si le sigues hablando así ¿No ves que ya se puede cocer un huevo en su cara?- interrumpe la hermana menor de Shim y todos entran en la casa contentos, Yunho cree que esta flotando sobre el suelo

-Vas a estar bien- Susurra Changmin un segundo antes de pasar a la sala y él tiene que reprimir sus ganas esconderse a sus espaldas como un niño pequeño.

Yunho reparte su tiempo lo mejor que puede, entre conversar con los padres del menor, atender las dudas de sus hermanas y ayudar a su compañero con lo que sea que se haya propuesto a cocinar. La casa resulta ser un lugar bastante agradable, tiene una pinta de cabaña pero con accesorios modernos, el piso es de madera oscura, la cocina es amplia lo que saca una genuina sonrisa de felicidad al más joven, hay solo tres dormitorios y a nadie parece preocuparle que Yunho y Changmin compartan uno; fuera la propiedad posee un pequeño jardín donde colocan una mesa y varias sillas para cenar, la gente va y viene llevando cosas de la cocina a la mesa, el clima es fresco pero no tanto como para cazar un resfriado, una lata de cerveza fría choca con la mejilla derecha del mayor que brinca por la sorpresa.

-Nuestro hermano tenia razón- exclama divertida la mayor de las hermanas de Shim

-¿A si?

-Dijo que ibas a estar adorable- Yunho entrecierra los ojos ligeramente ofendido y la chica se ríe con un tono tan parecido al de su hermano que le contagia.

Esta terminando de colocar la carpa para los mosquitos cuando la figura esbelta de Changmin se cuela en ella, gira sobre si mismo hasta quedar frente a su compañero que le sonríe con tanta alegría que sus ojos se vuelven desiguales, Yunho se atreve a dar un paso, lo toma por las mejillas y lo besa, es un beso casto pero que los hace felices, Shim le rodea por el torso con ambos brazos y se dedica a repartir besos breves en sus labios, lo siente pasar los dedos entre su cabello, él recarga la frente contra la de su compañero, están tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclan, de pronto la puerta de la carpa se abre y por ella aparece la madre de Changmin. El mayor se queda helado por un instante, luego se aparta rápidamente de los brazos de Shim, mira asustado en dirección a la señora que permanece de pie quieta en la entrada de la carpa.

-No, no, yo no...- se esta ahogando, busca la mirada del menor, pero es imposible verlo a los ojos ya que se ha dado la vuelta y observa a su madre- Lo siento es que, tenia un...en el cabello y...

-No tienes que mentir-interrumpe la mujer, su voz es calmada

-¿Changmin?- pregunta aterrado, entonces el menor se da la vuelta y Yunho solo percibe serenidad en su mirada- ¿Eh?

-Es mi mamá, por supuesto que lo sabe- explica como si le dijera que uno y uno son dos, parpadea desconcertado, siente como su cuerpo se calienta y enfría todo en un segundo, se esta poniendo no solo nervioso, sino furioso, sabe que algo de su ira debió reflejarse en su rostro cuando es la madre de su amigo la que toma la palabra.

-No fue culpa suya- se deja guiar a una de las sillas, la señora coloca un plato de ensalada sobre la mesa y suspira- Changmin ve por los vasos- parece que el joven protestara pero al final cierra los labios y sale con nerviosismo- Antes de que te enfades con Changmin déjame hablar

-Claro, yo no...lo siento- termina por declarar Jung con la mirada baja

-Cuando hace unos meses mi hijo dejo de contestar su celular de un día a otro naturalmente nos preocupamos, por suerte al poco Minho nos explico que estaba bien, solo un poco indispuesto- Yunho cierra los ojos afligido- Fuimos a verle y era un desastre, por si fuera poco venían los conciertos y un viaje a Japón al que genuinamente se negaba a ir, no comía, ni dormía adecuadamente, siempre que hablábamos con él sonaba triste, Changmin no es alguien que exprese sus sentimientos pero no era difícil de entender, él estaba sufriendo

-Lo siento- interrumpe el mayor, nunca había concientizado lo que había sido el inicio de su relación para el menor y ahora se sentía aún más cobarde que cuando comenzó todo

-Deja de disculparte, solo somos responsables de nuestras acciones- replica la madre de Shim con un tono que suena increíblemente similar al de su amigo, Yunho asiente resignado- Nunca nos dijo nada a su padre o a mi, pero dos noches antes de viajar a Japón llamo a sus hermanas, estaba llorando tanto que ellas y yo decidimos ir a verlo; debió ser una gran carga para su corazón, cuando nos explico...- toma una pausa y sonríe- Cuando Changmin dijo lo que sentía por ti entro en crisis, lloro, grito, se disculpo, se veía tan frágil, mi pequeño hijo estaba tan asustado- Yunho siente como si algo en su pecho se oprimiera con cada palabra, imaginar al menor en esa situación lo ponía de alguna manera mal aún si ya todo estaba bien, saber que le provocaba algún tipo de dolor le parece inaceptable

-Yo no sabia...

-Claro que no, querido ¿No te dije que nuestro Changmin se guarda todo? Cuando vi su rostro cubierto de lagrimas supe que no podía fallar, es mi hijo, estoy orgullosa de lo que es, no me importa si no es un hombre convencional para la sociedad en que vivimos- la voz de la mujer era firme, poderosa, pero lo más importante a consideración de Jung amorosa- Le dije que estaría a salvo, nosotros no se lo pondríamos más difícil, el tema con su padre es complicado, sin embargo, creo que lo ha llegado a comprender

-¿El que?

-Que Changmin tiene que estar sano y salvo, no importa que él debe ser feliz y nuestro papel como padres es apoyarlo- hay una sonrisa genuina en su rostro que se vuelve traviesa y un largo parpadeo cuando observa a Jung, entonces el mayor descubre que su compañero ha heredado las largas pestañas de su madre, se maravilla- Cuando lo invite a venir a casa y él pregunto si podía traerte lo intuí, pero cuando ambos bajaron del coche lo supimos con certeza, no tienes que mentir, no aquí cariño, aquí están a salvo.

-Esto es, es ...- siente las lagrimas cayendo pesadas y cálidas por sus mejillas, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de en que momento comenzó a llorar, la mano pequeña y tibia de la madre de Changmin se posa sobre la suya, hasta entonces nota que ha estado temblando, no puede controlarse, se siente avergonzado pero feliz.

-Nadie sabe que sucederá en el futuro, pero creo que mi hijo y sus padres siempre estaremos agradecidos de que formes parte de su vida- la voz de la mujer suena emocionada y Yunho solo atina a asentir, intenta secarse las lagrimas con el dorso del brazo, luego escucha la silla correrse, la madre de Shim se ha levantado pero antes de salir de la carpa se acerca a su oído- Changminnie siempre ha dicho que eres el hombre más valiente, los tiempos cambian Yunho, los cambios requieren de valor- explica con tranquilidad, luego deposita una caricia sobre su cabello y sale rumbo a la cocina.

Changmin no aparece hasta la hora de la cena, para ese momento él ya ha parado de llorar aunque es consciente de que su cara luce ligeramente hinchada, si es tan evidente o no, no lo sabe, dado que nadie dice nada al respecto. Durante la cena toma asiento al lado derecho del menor, del otro lado se encuentra su hermana más joven que no para de reírse porque su hermano casi muere en su trabajo como Cheff, no es hasta que su padre le recuerda que ella tampoco es un As en la cocina que se detiene con un puchero, todos en la mesa se ríen, inevitablemente terminan preguntándole a Yunho sobre su desempeño como profesor de kínder, trata de ser lo mas honesto y neutral posible hasta que el padre Changmin exclama que esta muy contento porque se interese por la docencia, ya que él mismo es profesor, Jung enrojece un poco y se inclina para agradecer, es una velada agradable.

Los padres de Changmin comienzan a hablar con su hijo sobre su salud, le hacen preguntas de todo tipo y Yunho siente una punzada de nostalgia por su familia, se pregunta como seria pasar una tarde en su hogar, mira la escena sonriendo, al poco las hermanas del menor terminan sacando los juegos de mesa –No saben en la que se meten- les advierte su hermano mayor divertido, cuando invitan a su Hyung a jugar una partida de UNO y cuando los tres le invitan a unirse el niega con ambas manos y sigue bebiendo café con sus padres –La partida no terminara hasta que el hombre este satisfecho y créanme es difícil de complacer- la hermana más grande de su amigo enarca una ceja y luego se ríe con picardía, Yunho niega de inmediato pero ya es demasiado tarde ambas chicas se ríen a carcajadas y no paran hasta que su madre las manda a callar, el mayor intercambia una mirada con Changmin y para su placer descubre que también luce un ligero sonrojo en la punta de las orejas.

Cuando dan la una y media de la mañana vuelven al interior de la casa, todos se dirigen a las habitaciones asignadas, entre bostezos y un montón de –Buenas noches-cuando la puerta de la recamara se cierra a las espaldas del más joven se deja caer sobre el colchón. Se miran fijamente como viene siendo su costumbre, el menor toma asiento a su lado y él se incorpora, Changmin infla sus mejillas y luego tuerce los labios en una mueca medio preocupada, Yunho lo observa con más atención, descubriendo con creciente emoción el asombroso parecido de su compañero con todos sus familiares, le parece adorable.

-Lamento no haberte avisado que lo sabían-susurra al fin el menor y se muerde los labios en espera de un arranque de furia que nunca llega

-Hubiera sido un desastre si me decías

-Lo se- se sonríen- No de verdad, lo siento Hyung, no quiero que sientas que te fuerzo a algo o que...

\- Esta bien, todo esta bien Changdoll- el menor se relaja al escuchar el mote cariñoso, besa al mayor con suavidad.

Se besan por un largo rato tirados en el colchón bajo las sabanas, hasta que Changmin bosteza y se acomoda en su lugar, Yunho cierra los ojos con tranquilidad, pronto ambos caen dormidos. El día siguiente es similar al anterior, salvo porque todos salen al pueblo cercano donde pueden pescar sus propios peces, el más joven se ha divertido cuando su hermana menor y su Hyung se han retado a un duelo de pesca, luego de un par de horas vuelven a casa para preparar los casi diez pescados capturados, luego Jung escucha divertido algunas anécdotas de la infancia de su compañero contadas por el padre del mismo, hasta que Changmin se lo lleva a rastras fuera porque –¡Tengo una imagen que mantener!- pasan una buena parte de la tarde en el jardín, tirados sobre la hierva con las manos juntas y el sol pegándoles en el rostro.

La cena es estupenda, el propio Yunho ha ayudado a preparar el postre, vuelven a cenar en el jardín e incluso brindan con una de las botellas que Changmin ha llevado de su reserva, es tan idílico que olvidan por momentos que son idols reconocidos y cargados de trabajo, se sienten como dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes, al final de la velada Jung se ofrece a lavar los trastes, al inicio todos se niegan pero él termina por convencerlos argumentando que de todas maneras Changmin merece pasar un tiempo solo con su familia. Esta en la cocina terminando de lavar los vasos cuando aparece el menor, se pone a secar los platos con naturalidad, luego le besa la mejilla, Yunho sonríe.

-Muchas gracias- dice sin mirar directamente al menor

-¿Por qué?

-Por invitarme, no la había pasado tan bien en mucho, mira los dos pasamos casi toda nuestra juventud trabajando y nunca tuvimos este tipo de experiencias, tú sabes lo difícil que fue para mi- termina de lavar el ultimo vaso y toma ambas manos de Changmin- Nunca fui a casa de mis amigos en la adolescencia, ni nada de eso, se que tú tampoco, teníamos un horario apretado y todo esto es tan divertido que quería decir gracias, eres mucho más por su puesto, pero quiero decir que también eres mi mejor amigo- abraza a Shim con fuerza, con cariño y en ese momento no le importe que pase, es feliz.

Partir rumbo al trabajo al día siguiente es difícil, pero la madre de Changmin les da un paquete de comida a ambos, luego todos los despiden en la entrada, todavía puede ver la mano de la hermana menor de su amigo cuando giran en la primera curva, es muy temprano así que el sol aun no sale del todo. Pasa gran parte del camino mirando por la ventana, percibe el mundo de una manera mucho más suave que hace meses, se siente real por primera vez en mucho tiempo, suspira satisfecho y el menor lo observa por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad, él sigue mirando por la ventana con calma.

-¿En que piensas? – pregunta al fin el más joven

-En todo, en ti, en lo afortunado que eres, tu familia te ama mucho – le sonríe y Changmin sonríe de regreso

-Bueno es lo que hacen las familias

-No lo creo- se muerde el labio – Fue increíble, de verdad, todavía es increíble

-¿A si?

-Estando juntos, sin problemas, contigo todo es tan fácil y trataba de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí tan cómodo como ahora mismo

-Bueno eso también es natural- Yunho voltea para observar al menor que desvía brevemente la mirada de la carretera y sonríe- Así se siente cuando uno esta en su hogar – replica y vuelve la mirada al frente

-¿En mi hogar?

-Yo creo que el hogar no es un lugar, no es una casa o un auto, no es solo una cama que tiendes o un piso que limpias, creo que el hogar es allí donde tu corazón descansa.-

Se quedan en silencio, Yunho sonríe mientras asiente y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, fuera el sol sale entre las nubes, el cielo azul pálido se colorea de naranjas, amarillos y rojos claros –Así que mi hogar- piensa para si mismo el mayor en silencio mientras termina de amanecer y le embarga una sensación de satisfacción en el pecho. 


	10. One millon men.

Cuando Changmin se levanto esa mañana con un dolor agudo en el estomago supo que algo iría mal, aun así se dirigió como de costumbre a la oficina, pronto tendrían más presentaciones y estaban a mitad de la planeación para el concierto, aún con el malestar se tomo su café típico de las mañanas y condujo hasta la SM. La mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, con propuestas de aquí y de allá, Yunho lucia relajado, casi como si viniera de otro mundo, verlo tan animado amilanaba su dolor, pero aunque paso la mañana tratando de contagiarse de la energía de su compañero le fue imposible, por eso cuando vino la bomba no se extraño ni un poco, su cuerpo solía darle extrañas señales de cuando tiempos difíciles se aproximaban y la acidez de esa mañana ya tenia una razón.

Pasaban las tres de la tarde cuando decidió ir por un bocadillo a la maquina expendedora, Yunho no perdió el tiempo y fue tras él, recorrieron el pasillo, con su Hyung hablando animadamente de sus planes, pero le era imposible concentrarse, fue entonces cuando el mayor le detuvo a escaso medio metro de la maquina y le examino con detenimiento. Se sintió nervioso cuando las manos gentiles de su compañero se posaron sobre su rostro pero trato de mantenerse sereno, entonces Jung lo beso, apenas había cerrado los ojos convenciéndose a si mismo de que todo estaba en orden cuando el teléfono timbro fuerte y claro, con un bufido se aparto del contacto. Un mensaje de Minho brillaba en la pantalla, aunque tuvo un pésimo presentimiento lo abrió.

 **Minho Prince:**   _Mejor que lo sepas ya, todos en las redes están hablando de ti. Dicen que un ex miembro del staff de TVXQ en Japón tiene pruebas de que tuvo una relación contigo._

Se le cae el mundo, abre los ojos de par en par y de pronto se siente mareado, se le revuelve el estomago, su rostro se pone tan pálido que Yunho le toma por los hombros alarmado, escucha la voz del mayor lejana, como si hablara a millas de distancia, se siente como un estúpido, lo ha arruinado todo, sube y baja la mirada de la pantalla a su Hyung que mueve los labios diciendo algo que claramente él no logra comprender, se deja guiar a una de las bancas cercanas a la maquina expendedora y cuando Jung toma su mano, él la aparta paranoicamente. Observa a su compañero que lo esta viendo con un mueca de preocupación y cuando habla le tiemblan los labios, la mandíbula, las manos y la voz.

-Lo saben

-¿Quién sabe qué? – Yunho luce cada segundo más desconcertado y él no lo puede creer

-Kenji de Japón, él ha dicho en internet que nosotros...- siente como la ira crece dentro de su cuerpo como lava dentro de un volcán- Ha dicho que tuve una relación con él y que tiene pruebas, ahora todos hablan de eso- Trata de controlarse porque sabe que esta un paso de tener un brote de histeria.

Yunho se queda en silencio a su lado, permanece muy quieto como una estatua, Changmin se pasa las manos por el cabello, cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe, debe ser una pesadilla; una cosa es que este listo para hablar de lo que sea que sienta por su Hyung con su familia y amigos cercanos y otra que un millar de gente en otro país haga especulaciones a sus espaldas sobre su vida intima. Esta tan furioso que no puede permanecer sentado, no cuando Yunho aun permanece callado y quieto a su lado, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro con pasos rápidos, se pone a buscar la noticia en su celular.

No le resulta difícil dar con los tweets, ni mucho menos con las noticias al respecto, la información lleva toda la madrugada en el internet y ya es tendencia en el país nipón, siente como sus ácidos gástricos le deshacen el estomago –Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- se recrimina a si mismo, comienza a dejar que la crisis se apodere de él, esta perdiendo el control, su manager aparece al final del pasillo con una expresión de susto y basta una mirada para saber que se ha enterado de la noticia, camina a paso rápido hasta él, Changmin gira sobre sus talones, quiere saltar por la primera ventana que se encuentre, choca con el cuerpo de su Hyung.

-Con permiso- habla bajo

-Cálmate- replica el mayor y él pierde el control

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme?- le empuja por el pecho y se da la vuelta para enfrentar a su manager- ¿Cómo se supone que me calme cuando mi vida, mi intimidad es trending topic?

-Changmin solo...

-¡NADA!- grita- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE TÚ O TÚ PUEDAN HACER!- exclama señalando a ambos hombres que lo observan a sus costados

-Ve a casa- le pide el manager, intercambia una mira con Yunho- Acompáñalo

-¡NO!- vuelve a alzar la voz y se aparta, camina rumbo a la sala de reunión a toda velocidad con ambos hombres pisándole los talones- Necesito estar solo, necesito estar solo- murmura maniáticamente- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, tan bajo...- sigue con su parloteo mientras toma sus cosas, luego sale rumbo al estacionamiento.

Logra irse a solas, no se detiene ni cuando Yunho grita su nombre, solo le grita a la distancia con la voz quebrada –Lo solucionare- para posteriormente meterse al coche y salir a toda velocidad. Cuando llega a casa no puede reprimir más la ira, el dolor, grita furioso, se pone a tirar todo lo que encuentra a su paso, su celular comienza a vibrar, los mensajes de la agencia en Japón siguen llegándole uno tras otro, todos asegurándole que estará bien que en realidad no tiene nada que temer, que se harán cargo, nada le importa, vuelve a revisar las redes sociales los mensajes y comentarios con su nombre siguen creciendo.

No puede evitarlo, se pone a leerlos, casi todos son terribles de una u otra manera, hablando de él como si fuera un objeto y no un ser humano, están los que casi son hirientes sin querer, hasta los que le dan ganas de vomitar, actualiza las notificaciones y se encuentra con el comunicado oficial de su agencia, tanto de Japón como de Corea, en ambas dice lo mismo, manifiestan su apoyo, desalientan los rumores y reiteran que tomaran medidas legales contra el responsable, respira sin saber si esta aliviado o más enfadado. Su celular vibra entre las manos, es Yunho, no contesta deja que la llamada se pierda y antes de que pueda volver a intentarlo bloquea su número. Pasa al menos un par de minutos en su habitación en silencio, sin poder llorar, demasiado enfadado para cualquier cosa, esta seguro de que alguien ha estado tocando en su puerta en algún momento pero no se molesta en responder.

Pasa las siguientes horas como león enclaustrado, sin contestar llamadas o ver el celular, tampoco le abre la puerta a nadie, una parte de él esta muy rota de forma irreparable, se siente adolorido de una manera peculiar, como si un veneno muy sutil se hubiera colado a su sistema y lo matara lentamente. Había llamado a Kenji negándose a creer que pudiera dar tal noticia, el joven había contestado con absoluto cinismo a su pregunta ¿Por qué?

–Porque odio a los de tu tipo, son unos mentirosos

-¿Los de mi tipo?

-Gente con dinero, famosos que están acostumbrados a que el mundo este a sus pies

-Yo no creo eso, lamento si tuviste problemas por mi causa, detente ahora

-Me utilizaste, así que ahora yo te utilizo a ti ¿Quieres resolverlo? Vuelve a Japón

-¿A Japón?

-No tengo trabajo

-¿Renunciaste?

-¿Crees que me dejarían seguir ahí?

-Puedo devolverte el empleo

-Quiero otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Podemos resolver lo nuestro, sabes a lo que me refiero- sugirió el hombre con tono engreído, había sido suficiente Changmin colgó solo para dejarse caer sobre el sofá sin energías.

Se sentía hecho una ruina, no era el hecho de que ahora la industria especulara sobre si gustaba de los hombres o de las mujeres lo que le ponía así, ni siquiera el hecho de ser extorsionado por un sujeto que solo buscaba una salida fácil, poco le preocupaba lo que fuera que pensaran de él por besar a un tipo que apenas y conocía, que además era su empleado, lo que le dolía era la importancia que eso adquiría ¿No estaban ya en el siglo XXI? ¡Que más daba lo que quisiera hacer él! ¿Qué importancia tenia con quien follaba o no? ¡Era hora de superarlo!

El estruendo proveniente de la puerta lo sobresalto, alguien aporreaba y parecía dispuesto a tirarla de ser necesario, camino hasta la entrada , abrió de un tirón sin molestarse a mirar por la cámara, sabia de quien se trataba. Yunho le miraba desde el umbral con gesto de verdadera frustración, dio un paso atrás y su Hyung entró como sin nada a toda velocidad, fue tras él y ambos se miraron de pie uno frente al otro, el silencio se prolonga por agónicos minutos que le provocan dolor de cabeza y un pulso acelerado al menor, entonces Jung por fin hace ademan de hablar, toma aire mientras sus manos se cierran en puños a sus costados, fija la vista al frente en un punto entre sus ojos y su nariz.

-La agencia dice que se hará cargo- suelta monótonamente

-Ya- replica encogiéndose de hombros, se miran de nuevo- Lo leí, no hacia falta que vinieras hasta aquí por eso

-Vine para que no hagas nada más, ellos se encargaran- se siente a un paso de estallar, se le seca la boca

-¿Se supone que me quede sentado mientras un sujeto va diciendo cosas de mi?

-Se supone que ese sujeto te prometió que no haría nada- replica el mayor con voz amarga- Te dije que era peligroso, te advertí ahora lo mejor es que tengas un perfil bajo

-¿Un perfil bajo?- esta comenzando a enfadarse de verdad- ¿Qué se supone que es un perfil bajo? ¿Por qué debería tener un perfil bajo cuando todos hablan de mi?

-Por que no quieres arruinarlo, no quieres eso- Changmin pierde el control

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE NO QUIERO?¿QUE ES LO QUE ARRUINARE?- Yunho no se amilana y da un paso al frente, tiene el rostro crispado por la rabia

-¡SE SUPONE QUE NO ARRUINARAS TU CARRERA!- se queda un instante mudo, no puede estar pasando esto

-¿HABLAS DE MI CARRERA? ¿TANTO TE IMPORTA MI CARRERA? ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DA IGUAL COMO ME SIENTA, SIEMPRE QUE NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CONCIERTO NO ESTE EN RIESGO? – vocifera y de pronto se siente exhausto, le duele la cabeza y el estomago, se siente mareado, pero se esfuerza en clavar su mirada furiosa en el mayor

-Yo- Yunho parece luchar por recobrar el control, baja la voz hasta volver a la normalidad, aunque aún es ligeramente temblorosa cuando habla- Te dije que esto era difícil, te advertí que habría consecuencias, te explique que un descuido dentro de la industria era peligroso, es por eso que...- el mayor toma aire de nuevo- Es por eso que evito las relaciones dentro del espectáculo, es siempre igual, son problemáticas y se convierten en una carga, a la larga siempre terminan mal- el corazón de Changmin cruje como el hielo, se siente como si hubiera recibido una golpiza, baja la mirada brevemente.

-Vale, se termino- dice entonces, su Hyung frunce el ceño confundido

-¿Qué?

-Se acabo, esto- se señala a si mismo y luego al mayor- Se que no es una relación, pero se termino- siente un peso en el pecho, le falta el aire- No más cargas Hyung, no más molestias- camina rumbo al dormitorio, Yunho le pisa los talones, no le importa. Se pone a rebuscar en el armario hasta que da con la maleta, la arroja sobre el colchón y se pone a echar ropa sin fijarse bien, no importa.

-Changmin ¿Qué haces?- Jung parece luchar por juntar sus ideas, observa al menor aterrado

-Me voy

-¿Qué?

-Voy a Japón, es lo que Kenji quería, es lo único que puedo hacer – explica mecánicamente, se arrodilla para buscar sus zapatos

-¿Estas loco?

-No te preocupes, tu carrera no correrá peligro- Yunho le toma por los hombros y lo obliga a levantarse, Shim se zafa de su agarre con brusquedad-¿Qué?

-Estas loco ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuál es tu plan?¿Llegaras con ese imbécil y le dirás que se olvide de todo?

-No lo se, no importa

-¿No importa? Déjame explicarte como lo veo yo- Jung se pasea de un lado a otro con furia- Un idiota con el que saliste en Japón un par de veces, según lo que me contaste y al que solo besaste una vez, al menos hasta donde se, arma un alboroto un día e intenta chantajearte así que lo único que se te ocurre hacer es llamarle y agendar una cita con él. Vas a cruzar el océano y reunirte a solas con un tipo que al parecer, según lo que ha posteado en sus redes sociales esta obsesionado contigo y dices que no importa.

-No entiendo, explícate Hyung

-A mi entender solo hay un motivo por el que aceptarías eso y es porque de verdad tiene alguna evidencia de algo más

-¿Qué insinúas? – pregunta el menor por primera vez genuinamente ofendido- ¿Crees que algo más paso entre Kenji y yo? ¿Piensas que te mentí?

-¿Hay algo que no sepa? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo si no fueron más que salidas amistosas y un beso del que nadie tiene evidencia?¿Porque aún tienes su teléfono? – increpa Jung con frialdad –Repito ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-Como portarte a la altura de las circunstancias- replica mordazmente el menor, luego toma la maleta y la cierra con ferocidad, sale del apartamento tan rápido como puede, no sabe si Yunho lo esta siguiendo o no, no le importa.

Changmin sale del edificio y camina hasta la avenida más cercana, lleva la maleta en el hombro, tiene la cabeza a punto de explotar, le duele cada partícula de su ser, física, mental y emocionalmente, toma la ruta que utiliza cuando no quiere que los fans lo sigan, camina con rapidez, quiere correr, huir de sus pensamientos, de su estúpido Hyung. Jung Yunho es un tipo agradable, educado, atractivo, inteligente, comprensivo, brillante, el hombre del millón pero si es así ¿Por qué siente el corazón roto? No lo quiere creer, se rehúsa a pensar que esta en todos sus sentidos y que ha mantenido una pelea tan ridícula con su Hyung, quiere convencerse de que esta un poco loco, sin embargo, la mirada de duda, las preguntas desconfiadas, la actitud de Yunho respecto a todo todavía le hace eco en la cabeza.

Llega a la avenida y extiende el brazo para detener el primer taxi que pasa, lo aborda aún con la sensación de enfermedad que se havenido gestando en su cuerpo desde la mañana, se va, tiene que largarse, irse muy lejos de Yunho y de todos, esta harto, se siente como si no pudiera dejarde caer más y más profundo, entonces mientras el coche se pone en movimiento su celular timbra, es el mayor, lo ignora y apaga el artefacto, entonces piensa con amargura que incluso siendo Jung Yunho como es, aún puede romper su corazón.  


	11. Another side.

Changmin se lleva una mano al pecho, ahí justo donde solía latir su corazón, se hace un ovillo en las cobijas, lleva ya algunos días refugiado en casa de sus padres, por suerte su familia se encuentra de vacaciones así que ha resultado más o menos sencillo desviar su preocupación, sin duda el mejor escondite es el más evidente, ningún reportero, fan, amigo ni nadie ha puesto un pie en su hogar lo que le permite mantenerse al margen del mundo.

Había intentado ir a Japón por su puesto, sin embargo, mientras el taxi más se acercaba al aeropuerto peor se sentía, sus manos y su cuerpo temblaban incontrolablemente, las notificaciones en su celular no dejaban de llegar, el aire comenzó a volverse insuficiente, se le nublo la vista y tuvo que pedir al conductor que parara. Termino caminando a casa de sus padres con ataques de pánico que le provocaban un pulso acelerado junto a una oleada de nauseas, tuvo que parar al menos unas diez veces en el camino para sobreponerse al malestar de su cuerpo, así que cuando finalmente llego a casa y logro abrir la puerta con dedos temblorosos lloro todo un rio, desde entonces se había mantenido alejado de todo.

Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar sobre la cómoda al costado de su cama, lo toma entre los dedos temblorosos, de nuevo Yunho, suspira con impaciencia ¿Es que su Hyung no entiende las señales? Si no le atiende es porque evidentemente no quiere saber nada de él, borra el mensaje sin leerlo como todos los anteriores, no quiere leer sus disculpas, no le importa, mentira, le importa demasiado pero ya no esta dispuesto a exponerse más, tiene miedo y rencor, esta roto por donde sea que se mire, se siente burlado por todos. Cuando meses atrás acepto los términos y condiciones del mayor para estar juntos no espero que estos le desarmaran de la manera en que lo hicieron, la frialdad con la que Jung había respondido ante la situación le había terminado por colmar la paciencia, de nuevo el celular vibro sobre la madera, el ruido le martillea los oídos, es una llamada, aprieta los dientes con rabia genuina y se maldice por haber actuado sin pensar.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, espera con un poco de suerte quedarse dormido, gira sobre el colchón y se cubre completamente con las sabanas, se siente como si no pudiera mover un solo musculo, todo el cuerpo le duele, Jung Yunho le ha herido de muerte, no tiene ganas de nada, se rinde, simplemente se rinde ante el dolor y acepta día a día, minuto a minuto que su relación no fue más que una confusión que todo no fue más que un gravísimo error –Fui un suplente- se dice a si mismo con rabia que le hierve en el vientre, le quema las entrañas y se manifiesta en ardientes lagrimas solitarias que se escurren silenciosas por sus mejillas–Olvido de otros problemas, de otros miedos, de otros anhelos, de otros amores. Una distracción - susurra dolido, no puede reprimir el grito – ¡MENTIROSO!- grita finalmente agobiado y se permite ceder, solloza contra las almohadas.

Abre los ojos de golpe, mira el reloj en el celular son las cuatro y media de la mañana, tiene mas de diez llamadas perdidas y un montón de mensajes sin abrir, no le importa, revisa los de su familia para responder escuetamente, luego va a beber agua, evita los espejos lo menos que necesita es ver la ruina a la que se ha reducido en tan poco tiempo, le duele la cabeza y la existencia, arriba el maldito teléfono esta repiqueteando de nuevo con el tono de su Hyung, Changmin suspira harto – Quiero dejar de existir- piensa con absoluta seriedad, luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo que realmente quiere es atender las llamas, responder todos y cada uno de los mensajes, pero sabe que nada bueno saldrá de ello, se siente como un completo idiota, esta cayendo más y más profundamente, es como si un incendio se extendiera por su pecho y calcinará todo lo que alguna vez le hizo bien, ahora esta solo ahí en medio de la oscuridad.

Afuera comienza a llover y Shim no puede dejar de pensar en que la lluvia siempre le acompaña en esos momentos donde todo parece ir directo al infierno, quiere dormir le duele mucho la cabeza, se termina la cerveza que ha robado de la guarida de su padre, la imagen de Yunho le da vueltas como si fuera una proyección arruinada –¡Genial más ruinas!- se replica agotado, no puede evitar traer de vuelta las cosas que su Hyung ha dicho durante todo ese tiempo, lo mucho que repitió en entrevistas, con el staff, con sus amigos y frente al mismo Changmin lo importante de su lazo –Todo, mentira- se repite incesante ¿Cuánto en realidad desconocía de Jung? Piensa sobre esa parte que su Hyung nunca mostro, piensa en todas las veces que estuvo entre sus brazos ¿Fue real? Todo parecía un juego macabro en su mente, uno del que solo Jung Yunho salía ileso, no puede evitar la rabia que se apodera de su cuerpo cuando piensa en todo lo bueno que habían llegado a ser juntos, ahora esta tan lleno de heridas, la lluvia golpea las ventanas, cierra los ojos mientras sube con dificultad las escaleras, le da vueltas el estomago, la cabeza y todo.

-Lo incendie todo- se dice frente al espejo de camino a su habitación, mirando por fin su semblante derrotado- Eche todo lo que nos rodeaba al fuego- se recrimina, se siente débil, fuera la lluvia arrecia, cierra los ojos y lucha por mantenerse de pie –Lo queme y ahora solo hay cenizas, soy cenizas- murmura con la voz quebrada a su reflejo que le devuelve la mirada furiosa. No puede sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de enojo del mayor cuando todo exploto, su desconfianza, el tono afilado de su voz, nunca se sintió más golpeado –Nos hice añicos- le tiembla el labio inferior y la mandíbula, aprieta las manos, pero ¿Por qué Yunho jugo con fuego? ¿No era esa una realidad contundente? ¿Por qué si el mayor parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él, se comportaba de es manera? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Piensa de nuevo en que existe una parte de Jung que no conocía hasta ahora, recuerda al líder sonriéndole, besándolo, se deja caer sobre la cama con brusquedad –Mentiroso- vuelve a farfullar el más joven y llega como puede a su cama, se siente afiebrado.

Respira profundo, esta temblando, quiere que todo termine de una u otra manera, se siente tan frio y solitario, es todo tanoscuro que esta seguro que camine para donde camine caerá. Le duele más la cabeza,afuera sigue lloviendo, esta exhausto aunque apenas se ha movido. Se recuesta sobre la cama con las manos sobre el pecho y se dispone a dormir, se siente como si helara, no recuerda la ultima vez que se sintió tan pesado, comienzan acerrársele los parpados, quiere que Yunho le abrace, escucha un ruido en la sala de estar o eso le parece, no le importa, no se mueve. Instantes después hay ruido en toda la casa, se escuchan voces, le resultan conocidas debe ser su familia, cierra los ojos, entre las cervezas y la falta de alimento todo le da vueltas, su puerta se abre y escucha un grito de sorpresa, el rostro de su hermana se dibuja borrosamente ante sus ojos brevemente antes de desvanecerse,separa los labios medio desmayado –Yunho- susurra, tiene tiempo de sentirse ligeramente estúpido, luego sus ojos se cierran y la fiebre se apodera de su cuerpo.


	12. GoodBye love.

Yunho despierta de golpe, tiene la respiración agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo, tarda un par de minutos en comprender que ha estado soñando, mira torno suyo y se queja cuando su espalda cruje, se ha quedado dormido casi sobre la computadora, obteniendo un bonito dolor lumbar que al final no le sirve de nada. Lleva varios días intentando contactarse con Shim Changmin pero es como si el menor se hubiera borrado del mapa, tiene la horrible sensación de dejavú y se pregunta si alguna vez dejará de hacerle daño a su compañero. Camina rumbo a la cocina, el sol aún no sale pero no le importa, para ser honesto la lista de cosas que le importan ahora mismo ha disminuido dramáticamente, su teléfono timbra sobre la mesa del almuerzo, pero ya no corre hacia el esperanzado, sabe que es su manager quien le pone al corriente de sus estrategias para explicar la ausencia de Shim.

Sale como cada mañana a recorrer los lugares y caminos que Changmin suele tomar a diario, camina por las cafeterías, los centros comerciales, las lavanderías, las tiendas de veinticuatro horas e incluso las gasolineras, pero no hay nada. Yunho se siente como si la existencia de Shim en su vida se resumiera a los videos y sesiones de fotos donde ambos miran a la cámara sonrientes, los cuales mira con ahínco una y otra vez con el terror de que un día estos también desaparezcan de su vida, lo peor viene en las horas muertas esas en las que se encuentra atrapado por el trafico y mira por la venta de su auto, entonces la visión clara del menor apenas respirando entre sus brazos se hace presente, como un anima que le atormenta, recuerda los ojos enormes y brillantes, los gemidos bajos, su risa profunda, Changmin se manifiesta en todo su esplendor de manera breve, el mayor se recrea en su imagen estira su mano intentando tocarle y todo se desvanece en un segundo.

En las noches es peor, como un bucle infinito la ultima imagen del menor se pasea por su memoria, mirada iracunda, labios sellados, manos fuertemente apretadas, el cuerpo tembloroso, Yunho sueña con su ultima discusión noche tras noche. Se toma un descanso en la lavandería a la que su compañero suele ir, siente dolor de cabeza, ya ni siquiera se alarma desde que Changmin no aparece es una constante, repasa en su cabeza todos los lugares donde ha buscado a su compañero, también hace una lista de contactos pero nadie parece saber nada de Shim dentro de la empresa, en cuanto a la familia del más joven aún no ha podido comunicarse con nadie, al parecer todos se encuentran fuera de Seúl, según el ultimo mensaje de la hermana de su compañero.

El trabajo ya ni siquiera es una opción, tienen todas las actividades congeladas hasta nuevo aviso, es decir hasta que Changmin se aparezca, pero es lo que menos le importa, sabe que se ha portado como un idiota, la voz quebrada por la frustración del menor aun permanece bastante presente en su memoria y él quiere retroceder en el tiempo y decirle que el trabajo o cualquier otra cosa no es nada sin él, no se siente listo para dar más explicaciones así que probablemente solo lo tomaría entre sus brazos y le susurraría que todo estará bien, que es tan idiota que cuando pensó en que Changmin quería ir a Japón se cegó porque la idea de ser abandonado de nuevo le puede más que la razón. Se levanta y va rumbo a la librería favorita del más joven, sabe que ya es más de medio día y debería comer algo, pero no puede detenerse, no cuando se siente tan solo y asustado imaginando los peores escenarios para Changmin, no esta dispuesto a permitir que el menor viva solamente en un video archivado en su memoria.

Es fin de semana, han pasado tantos días desde que el más joven se esfumara que Yunho ha perdido la cuenta, sin embargo, es una noche particularmente fría cuando recibe noticias, su teléfono suena en medio de la madrugada, es un mensaje de un número que no tiene registrado, lo abre a toda velocidad con los ojos medio cerrados, le cuesta trabajo enfocar pero distingue la frase simple en la pantalla:

_Changmin esta en casa. Ven ahora._

Se levanta como un resorte, se viste aún con medio cerebro dormido, se tropieza un poco cuando intenta meter el pie en el zapato pero se apoya de la pared con la mano y sale a medio correr aun colocándose la sudadera, corre escaleras abajo, en menos de un suspiro y va conduciendo rumbo a casa de los padres de Shim. Le toma poco más de veinte minutos llegar a casa del menor, cuando baja del auto corre por la vereda y casi derrumba la puerta con el hombro, al poco tiempo la hermana menor de Changmin le recibe en el marco con un expresión preocupada.

-Volvimos hoy y él estaba aquí, no sabíamos que estaba ocultándose, nos dijo que estaba bien

-¿Dónde esta?- la chica mira arriba y Yunho se adelanta, ella le alcanza a medio pasillo y le da la vuelta, le entrega las llaves

-No sabemos que paso entre ustedes, pero creo que es hora de que hablen, Changmin no puede seguir así- asiente con ansiedad y corre a la habitación del menor.

Demora un par de minutos en encontrarla, pero la reconoce gracias al poster de Lego en la puerta, siente una ráfaga de cariño y culpa, Changmin todavía es como un niño, toca con delicadeza pero no obtiene respuesta, toma las llaves e irrumpe en el dormitorio. Sobre la cama yace el menor, no esta dormido, tiene los ojos abiertos su respiración apenas se altera cuando la puerta se abre, no dirige la mirada a la entrada, la mantiene clavada en el techo y a Jung se le encoge el corazón, acorta las distancias con pasos dubitativos pero a Shim parece darle igual, así que termina por sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-Gracias a Dios, estas bien- la voz de Yunho sonaba ahogada- Nuestro manager es maravilloso, todo estará bien- Changmin no da señas de haberse enterado de nada, Yunho siente de nuevo dolor en la cabeza y dificultad para hilar sus pensamientos- No soy bueno para los reencuentros, lo mío son más bien las despedidas- guarda silencio un instante pero como el menor no dice, ni hace nada continua- Me cuesta, me cuesta mucho trabajo abrirme, todas las veces que lo he hecho he salido mal parado, entonces entre más me alejo menos me importa- el más joven se gira sobre su costado, le es imposible ver su rostro, pero sigue con su discurso- Todo este tiempo aparte a todas las personas que intentaron quererme, no me importaba, entre menos me relacionara con ellas todo era más soportable, pero entonces llegaste tú.

-¿Y que?-al fin habla el más joven con la voz ahogada por la almohada

-Contigo no es fácil decir adiós, de pronto lo único en lo que era bueno ya no tiene sentido. Se que te herí y no es una excusa pero hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía como me siento contigo que no se que hacer, se que lo mejor es que nos digamos adiós...

-Así que viniste a eso ¿No?

-Todo esto no hará más que crecer y crecer, es horrible decirlo pero en realidad esto que paso no es bueno para ninguno, no tiene sentido incluso para alguien tan impulsivo como yo- Yunho se acerca un poco más y Changmin no puede evitar incorporarse sobre el colchón, están tan cerca que si estiran sus brazos estarán atrapados entre ellos, al menor le llega el olor fresco de la loción de su Hyung, por su parte Jung lleva su mano izquierda a su pómulo el cual acaricia superficialmente, luego le acomoda el flequillo con delicadeza

-¿A que viniste?

-No puedo decirte adiós, no se como, no quiero- se acerca un poco más y acuna el rostro de su compañero en su mano- No se que debería hacer pero si es suficiente, yo estaré contigo en todo esto, no importa qué- es como si la mirada de Changmin fuera el arcoíris, se ilumina de tantos colores que Yunho quiere cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, el más joven permanece muy quieto en su lugar, el mayor lo besa, se abraza a Changmin que aún permanece tan quieto como puede.

-No- dice entonces el menor, aún luce cansado y su piel esta ligeramente caliente, tiene fiebre, Yunho lo observa dubitativo, pero lo deja apartarse –No- Changmin repite con firmeza, se le agita la respiración y Jung esta a un paso de ofrecerle ayuda cuando él le detiene con un gesto

-¿Es la medicina? ¿Necesitas algo?- el más joven continua mirando al frente sus ojos son opacos nuevamente, finalmente después de un par de minutos parpadea lentamente y clava la vista en el mayor que siente como si un millón de finos cuchillos le atravesarán

-Tú y yo no....- toma aire- No deberíamos seguir juntos – Changmin cierra los ojos, Yunho se desencaja, abre y cierra la boca un par de veces sin saber bien que más decir, lo observa en silencio un par de minutos consternado

-¿Qué? No espera, Changmin yo vine a solucionar esto, no digas eso

-No podemos- repite el menor con voz baja- Finalmente lo tengo claro

-¿Qué?

-Las cicatrices que tienes, las que yo tengo, no podemos curarlas - la voz de Shim es pausada, soltaba las frases a cuentagotas como quien no hila bien las frases

-No digas eso, mira todo lo que tenemos juntos, quiero estar contigo- el mayor lleva una mano cerca del ojo izquierdo del más joven y la deja ahí, se recrea en la sensación tibia del contacto, se siente profundamente desesperado mientras el menor niega con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, luce agotado, Yunho siente como cada pedazo de su ser se quiebra, de pronto la oscuridad se cierne a su alrededor, cada vez un poco más profundo cada que Changmin sigue negando con un gesto firme.

El silencio dentro de la habitación se extiende gélido, le invade los pulmones a Yunho y le nubla la vista, siente como si todas y cada una de las heridas que ha mencionado Shim se hicieran evidentes, casi puede ver las cicatrices sobre su piel, como si relucieran bajo la luz opaca, incluso le parece distinguir algunas en el cuerpo del menor, se le corta la respiración, le duele el pecho, tiene la sensación de estar cada vez más lejos de su compañero, como si fuera cuesta abajo a máxima velocidad. Los ojos del más joven son cristalinos, tan transparentes como una laguna, cuando sus miradas se cruzan sabe que su mirada también esta brillando, lucha por contener la desesperación y sostenerle la mirada al menor.

-No puedo seguir con esto Hyung- la respuesta es tajante –Sal de aquí por favor

-Changmin- trata de acercarse de nuevo pero el menor le esquiva con un gesto sutil

-No me toques, no así- se le parte el corazón, no puede evitar sentir que ha subestimado terriblemente el alcance de Shim y ahora esta haciéndose añicos, no puede lidiar con la idea de no estar juntos nunca más, se siente como un niño perdido, tiene la certeza de que si no es con Changmin entonces no será con nadie.

-¿Por qué haces esto?¿Es una venganza?- pregunta con la voz temblorosa, el más joven niega de inmediato y aferra las sabanas entre las manos con fuerza, carraspea incomodo con la mirada fija a un costado - ¿Qué necesitas para creerme? ¿Quieres saber que tan desesperado estoy? ¿Qué necesitas ver?

-Yunho basta- su voz es firme, las manos se cierran con más fuerza por un segundo sobre las mantas, luego los ojos marrones se clavan en los suyos- Quiero salvar lo único que nos queda ¿No entiendes? Si seguimos así, si seguimos con esto todo va a arder tarde o temprano, ahora lo se, es tan claro como el cristal

-¿Qué es tan claro? Yo no veo nada

-Estas tan herido y esas cicatrices siempre van a estar ahí, no importa lo que haga, siempre te recordaran a alguien más, tendrás miedo y yo no podre hacer nada, no podre hacer otra cosa que no sea herirme a mi mismo, tendré mis propias heridas y entonces nuestra relación se reducirá a nada más que cicatrices, a viejas heridas sin curar y estas no harán más que crecer y crecer hasta que uno de los dos de el golpe final y lo perdamos todo- explica el menor de corrido, casi quedándose sin aire, el mayor se queda mudo y por fin después de mucho tiempo admite que ha perdido todo el tiempo atrapado en el pasado y el miedo que este le provoca, se muerde los labios sin saber bien que responder, Changmin ha sido tan brillante como de costumbre, tan estructurado que duele, no encuentra las palabras para enfrentar al menor, no sabe como combatir sus predicciones sin sentirse abatido, baja la cabeza

-Te necesito, te quiero- replica con la voz rota, las lagrimas se aglomeran en sus parpados, le duele el pecho, Shim tiene razón, es como el fuego todo arde dentro de su cuerpo, quiere dejar que las lagrimas corran por sus mejillas, con un poco de suerte terminan por apagar el infierno en su interior –Quiero arreglarlo, solo déjame arreglarlo

-Yunho es que esto no tiene remedio- el menor esboza una sonrisa triste- Me haces daño, sal ahora por favor

-Changmin- susurra de nuevo con miedo

-No me iré- replica el menor como si leyera sus miedos- Solo déjame a solas, vete Hyung

-¿Sabes que volveré? Que lo arreglare ¿Verdad?

\- Esto no puedes arreglarlo-

Jung siente como si cayera por un barranco, como si la luz se hubiera apagado de golpe y porrazo, de pronto es como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla, totalmente consciente del daño que le ha provocado a Changmin y tiene la sensación como si un fuego ardiera en su interior, todo en su interior es irracional, balbucea algo pero el menor ya esta envolviéndose entre las colchas, tiene ganas de ponerse a gritar ahí en medio de la habitación, pero se limita a despedirse en silencio y darse la vuelta rumbo a la puerta con un nudo en la garganta.

Llega a casa abatido, deja el abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, no puede frenar más las lagrimas, le duele la cabeza y el pecho, su llanto es desbordante, no puede hacer silencio, se recarga contra la pared de la entrada y se deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, no puede dejar de recordar los momentos que ha pasado junto a Changmin, todo lo que han vivido juntos –No tiene remedio- se dice abatido, golpea una pared con furia y siente la sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos, es caliente pero Yunho no es capaz de percibir nada más allá de la rabia ciega, grita con furia, grita con toda su fuerza y cae al suelo, deja que su espalda se recargue en la pared y tiene ganas de llorar todavía más, no puede es como si todo hubiera sido calcinado por la vergüenza y el dolor provocado por sus actos, lo ha jodido todo, en sus vanos intentos por no caer al vacío ha terminado por lesionar gravemente a la única persona que estuvo siempre a su lado –Que pare, que pare-siente un intenso y lacerante dolor , cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes, tiene tanta rabia.

No sabe como arreglarlo –No tiene arreglo- repite su fuero interno de nuevo- ¡Cállate, solo cállate! Solo déjame llorar, déjame...- se suplica a si mismo, quiere ir donde Changmin pero no sabe que hacer, se siente extraviado, lo ha jodido tanto, tiene que existir una solución, debe haber una solución, debe poder remediar las cosas, no puede solo perder a Shim, no puede dejarlo y ya. Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo mucho que quiere a su compañero, definitivamente encontrara una solución –Te odia, esto ya no tiene remedio- se golpea la frente con rudeza, se rehúsa a creerse a si mismo –Voy a apostarlo todo- se dice con firmeza- Todo, incluido yo- repite lentamente en voz alta, intentando hacer razonar a su mente.

Jung Yunho es un hombre obstinado y no se rendirá hasta que ese fuego que le destruye por dentro se apague, recuperara a Shim Changmin.


	13. Bleeding.

Yunho gira sobre sus talones y respira profundo, esta conteniendo toda la sarta de maldiciones que luchan por salir de su boca, frente suyo Shim Changmin parece una figurilla de barro, con los labios finos juntos en una delgada línea, las cejas juntas en un gesto de total concentración, ambos están sentados en el patio trasero de la casa del menor quien se pasea medio convaleciente en un pijama de tela gruesa, la mesilla metálica de color verde desgastado les sirve como trinchera a uno y otro, Yunho da una vuelta sobre su propio eje y vuelve a tomar asiento, le cuesta mucho mantener la calma, se siente como un lago a finales de invierno que esta comenzando a deshielarse. El menor parece una estatuilla antigua a la que debería rendirse ofrenda, de cualquier forma Jung esta planteándose ponerse de rodillas para comenzar a conseguir cualquier avance.

-¿Entonces?- se atreve a murmurar, Changmin lo observa cuidadosamente antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar su camino de vuelta al interior de la casa- Changmin ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?- esta desesperado, suena ahogado, el menor apenas lo mira por el hombro, tose antes de rodar los ojos

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para las disculpas? - cierra los ojos brevemente pero es lo único que su compañero necesita para desaparecer, lo ultimo que escucha es el sonido de la puerta del jardín cerrándose, rodea la casa y va rumbo a su auto.

Cuando al fin había vuelto a encontrarse con Shim imagino que de inmediato las casas volverían a ser como siempre, pero de nueva cuenta el más joven le ha tomado por sorpresa, con justa razón, claro, Yunho estaba consciente de que se había comportado como un cretino pero al final del día solo era un ser humano, cometía errores - La cosa es que pareces olvidar que yo también lo soy- había respondido Changmin con agotamiento la semana pasada después de que él insistiera en hablar, luego Jung había perdido todo asomo de vergüenza para comenzar con algo parecido a un rezo repleto de -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto- ante lo que su compañero solo había fruncido el ceño todavía más, acto seguido había cerrado la puerta de su habitación en la nariz de su Hyung quien había tenido que retirarse resignadamente.

-Si me das otra oportunidad...- había dicho el mayor una y otra vez durante todo ese tiempo tratando de convencer al menor de que las cosas serian diferentes

-Si te doy otra oportunidad dirás algo lindo y volverás a cortarme en cualquier momento ¿No es así? - le interrumpió Changmin con acidez antes de guiarlo a la salida con tranquilidad - No necesito tus disculpas

-¿Entonces que necesitas?

-Si aún no lo entiendes, ni siquiera con todo esto dudo que lo hagas alguna vez, vete por favor, cuando este listo hablare con el manager- había finalizado con gesto de congoja el menor antes de despedirse con un gesto escueto.

Yunho va a morir, de seguir así va a morir, más temprano que tarde el dolor y la soledad terminaran con él, realmente necesita a Changmin, necesita su piel, su mirada, su calor, necesita todo de él, ahora mismo aunque sabe donde esta y como se encuentra se siente como si un millar de kilómetros los separaran - Como estar al otro lado del océano- se dice mientras se deja caer sobre el colchón. Ha pasado los últimos días tratando de disuadir al menor sobre terminar su relación, tarde tras tarde se presenta ante la puerta de la familia Shim e intenta de mil y un maneras traer de vuelta todo lo que tenían antes, nada a dado resultado, todo es estéril -Como después de un desastre natural- susurra, hunde el rostro entre las almohadas, cierra los ojos y permite que todos sus recuerdos con el más joven se agolpen bajo sus parpados.

Un Changmin de escasos quince años camina dubitativamente por el pasillo de la casa que comparte todo el grupo, va y viene, parece ansioso y Yunho goza en silencio del carácter tímido del menor quien lleva al menos quince minutos intentando acercarse a él finalmente cuando percibe la mirada nada divertida de otro de los miembros del grupo, acorta las distancias, Shim choca contra su Hyung y se apresura a disculparse, no tienen tanto tiempo de vivir juntos, tampoco de conocerse realmente, pero Yunho sacude los hombros y rompe la incomodidad -¿Qué sucede?- Changmin habla tan bajito que el mayor tiene que inclinarse para escucharlo, se concentra mucho hasta que logra entender lo que dice -¿Qué tienes hambre?- esta sorprendido y divertido hace escasos diez minutos han cenado todos, pero el estomago del chico hace ruido y sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado, Jung se ríe, lo toma por el brazo con diversión luego ambos se dirigen a la cocina, le prepara un sándwich.

Abre los ojos de nuevo, extraña tanto a su compañero de repente no puede recordar un solo momento sin él, la imagen de Changmin al inicio de sus veintes se le viene a la cabeza, están caminando por Praga, es la primera vez que visitan Europa, los ojos de por si expresivos del menor están más brillantes y abiertos que nunca, el largo cabello revolotea con el viento y Yunho percibe un olor a fresas que le atrae, se da la vuelta solo para encontrarse con el más joven, lleva una cámara en mano y sonríe abiertamente, luce despreocupado y feliz, bromea con otro de los miembros del grupo un poco rezagados del resto, ambos caminan de un lado a otro de la calle, se empujan jugueteando, por un breve instante a Yunho le parece que Shim apresara entre sus brazos a su compañero pero este se limita a empujarle contra una pared y gritar que haga una pose, finalmente el menor le descubre con la mirada fija en ambos, sonríe genuinamente -Tu también ven aquí- grita agitando su mano, Jung sonríe de vuelta y va donde sus compañeros, Changmin se pone a tomar fotos y todos ríen.

-¿Quién diría? - se dice a si mismo -¿Quién iba a decir que lo jodería tanto? - recuerda, recuerda todo como un huracán que se cierne sobre su mente, ve a Shim Changmin con veintitrés años, esta bebiendo en el balcón del apartamento y luce melancólico, Yunho le rodea por los hombros, sabe que el menor ha terminado su primera relación y aunque ahora mismo él esta más enamorado que nunca no puede reprimir el leve dolor de solidaridad que se manifiesta cuando lo ve ahí solo, como un barquito a la deriva, toma su mano con fuerza, durante un buen rato ninguno dice nada, no hay nadie más cerca, todos están en la sala mirando alguna película -Vas a estar mejor- susurra Yunho con verdadera convicción, Changmin suspira abatido -¿Y si no? ¿Y si estoy solo siempre?- el líder esboza una sonrisa tierna - No lo creo, yo siempre estaré aquí- el menor lo observa, esta balbuceando algo sin sentido, Yunho lo acalla con un movimiento abochornado que termina en una especie de abrazo todavía más incomodo pero cálido, luego ambos se ríen. Gime abatido ¿Qué paso?¿Que sucedió para que fuera capaz de olvidarse de todo eso? ¿Dónde estaban esos recuerdos cuando enloqueció y grito a Changmin? -¿Quién diría que eres tan estúpido, verdad?- Yunho quiere molerse a golpes a si mismo.

Yunho se mira los cordones de los zapatos, esta sentado junto al menor en la banquita deslavada del jardín trasero, Shim lleva pijama todavía, aún no logra recuperar su salud y el líder comienza a pensar que en realidad es la tristeza la que lo mantiene de esa manera, ambos están en silencio uno al lado del otro, Changmin ha dicho que pronto hablara con el manager para pedirle que vuelva a programar sus actividades -Se que tendremos que hacer muchas juntos, pero no creo que sea un problema, somos profesionales además pediré que mis descansos sean menores a los tuyos- parece que el menor ha calculado todo para que la interacción entre ambos sea minima, habla con voz monocorde como quien lee un informe muy aburrido y con cada regla a Yunho se le rompe un poco más el corazón, desvía la mirada hacia Shim es tan hermoso que le deja sin aire, toma un último aliento y decide hacer un intento más, interrumpe su parloteo con voz firme.

-Dije para siempre cuando tu corazón se rompió por primera vez, repetí para siempre cuando tomaste mi mano al volver solo los dos al escenario, dije para siempre cuando entrelazaste tus dedos alrededor de los míos en el ultimo concierto antes del ejercito, dije para siempre al volver después de dos años - dice con voz clara y firme en el jardin de la familia Shim

-Prometimos muchas cosas, dijimos mucho Hyung

-Te necesito- replica, esta quedándose sin palabras, Changmin parpadea confundido

-Seguiremos cantando

-No entiendes, yo necesito a Shim Changmin el hombre que conozco desde que tengo quince, no me importa el hombre de trabajo, quiero a Changminnie

-No lo creo Hyung y no me llames así- luego se pone de pie, pero Yunho lo detiene por la muñeca

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer viaje como dúo?¿Recuerdas aquella feria donde gane en el juego de fuerza?¿Recuerdas la vez que metiste licor de contrabando a la habitación? ¿Recuerdas cuando me rompí el pie y te soltaste a llorar -Por que Hyung no puedes cargar con todo solo, comparte tus cargas conmigo- recuerdas que lo gritaste?- los ojos del menor se llenan de lagrimas

-¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Lo hemos soportado todo, por favor no dejes, no dejemos que esto nos venza

-Yunho...- su voz suena rota -Tu prometiste tantas cosas y yo te creí, te seguiría al final del mundo pero... ya no se si es lo mejor, para ti o para mi

-Recuerda, solo recuerda Changmin, lo felices que solíamos ser, la primera vez que batimos un record juntos, solo los dos.

-Trabajo, ahí funcionamos bien, es por eso que...

-¡NO!- explota el mayor- No solo es eso, yo quiero, quiero que recuerdes, que recuerdes todas cosas geniales que hemos vivido juntos, como cuando tuvimos que alquilar nuestro primer apartamento como solo dos integrantes en Japón, lo mucho que nos costo encontrar algo con dos habitaciones para que termináramos durmiendo en la sala juntos o cuando organizaste esa fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños con el staff y yo creí que te habías olvidado, también esta la ocasión que tuve que prepararte la cena porque estabas enfermo y te reíste porque no sabia hacer una sopa

-Yunho no...

-Escucha, solo escúchame, recuerda la primera vez que tomaste mi mano a mitad de una entrevista cuando nos preguntaron por la demanda, cuando dejamos de sentirnos incomodos con el contacto físico estando a solas ¿Recuerdas en que momento comenzaste a tomar mi ropa, accesorios, libros, películas, comida o cualquier objeto y como todo dejo de tener el concepto de tuyo o mío, para convertirse en nuestro?

-Hyung, basta- el menor tiene la mirada fija en el hombro derecho de Yunho, quien se atreve a colocar las manos sobre los del más joven, gesto que le hace levantar la mirada

-Changdoll, recuerda el primer abrazo que compartimos luego del ejercito- se pone de pie y apresa al menor con cuidado, se miran a los ojos- Creo que desde entonces ya quería tomarte solo para mi y si todo eso no es suficiente, entonces recuerda- traga saliva nervioso- Recuerda la primera vez que me besaste, la ultima vez que nos tocamos, lo que sentiste, lo que sentimos, es en lo único que puedo pensar, soy tan miserable sin ti, tú eres en lo único que pienso y es como una maldición- Jung se muerde los labios con ansiedad, toma la mano de Shim entre las suyas y juega con sus dedos delgados, la captura con delicadeza, luego clava su mirada en la de su compañero- Cuando me miras, cuando me sonríes, cuando estas a mi lado me siento tan genial, como si... como si pudiera ser un mejor hombre

-Yo...-el más joven luce conflictuado- ¿Por qué había de creerte esta vez? ¿Cómo se que esto no es solo tu miedo a estar solo?

-Estaré contigo, sea lo que sea que decidas hacer con todo esto, si necesitas abandonar el espectáculo lo aceptare, si no quieres que toquemos nunca más un escenario lo entenderé, lo que sea que necesites yo estaré ahí, como siempre lo haz hecho tú- Changmin lo examina con cuidado, sus ojos recorren su semblante como buscando un rastro de mentira, luego todo en él parece hacerse más blando, toma al mayor por las mejillas y lo observa

-Todo es impredecible, lo sabes

-No me importa

-Pueden relacionarte de manera diferente conmigo

-Me da igual ¿No lo hacen ya?

-Pueden decir que es negativo

-Dije para siempre- replica, el menor se aparta y su mirada es como dos carbones, Yunho le sostiene la propia

-Debo pensar, cuando decida algo hablaremos- dice antes de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla que hace que el mayor sienta que su vida merece la pena, asiente luego observa como el menor vuelve a su habitación, entonces Yunho sale por la puerta con una calma que no siente.


	14. Im back.

Yunho mira por quinceava vez el celular y Ho Jun le dirige una mirada de fastidio, el actor ha sido amigo suyo toda la vida así que no tiene que devanarse los sesos para comprender que Jung esta que se trepa por las paredes debido a la ansiedad –Va a escribirte dale tiempo- el más alto le da un trago a su frappé y siente como se le congela la cabeza, cierra los ojos e intenta mantener la normalidad, falla terriblemente por lo que su amigo bufa una vez más –Dale tiempo, solo han pasado como tres días desde que lo viste por ultima vez y tiene algunos motivos para estar descontento- el líder de TVXQ hace un puchero inconsciente, su amigo sonríe, en el fondo Yunho aún tiene un alma pura, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y deposita un apretón, luego le quita el teléfono de las manos en un movimiento ágil, Jung alcanza a balbucear algo pero Ho Jun pone distancia entre ambos con rapidez –Mirar esta cosa cada segundo no va a cambiar nada, si sigues acosando a Changmin va a terminar mal- argumenta escondiendo el artefacto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, luego sugiere a su muy enfadado amigo dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

No puede soportarlo más, ha pasado la tarde junto a su amigo pero la imagen del menor diciéndole que nunca volverá a estar con él es un pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza, le trastorna a limites insospechados y aunque esta de acuerdo en que apenas han pasado unos días desde que el más joven prometió pensarse las cosas para él se siente como miles de años luz – Quiero abrazarlo- susurra en medio del silencio cuando conducen de vuelta a casa, Ho Jun le sonríe gentilmente y Yunho se recarga contra su hombro hasta que el actor se queja porque no lo deja moverse con normalidad, finalmente le deja frente a la puerta de su casa –Va a volver- susurra medio inclinado en el asiento del auto mientras Jung se baja, ambos sonríen y él le despide con la mano.

Los días siguen pasando uno tras otro, normales, aburridos, cansados, Yunho esta al borde de un precipicio sostenido con una sola mano, ha estado tratando de controlarse y no saturar de mensajes al más joven, pero le es inevitable revisar el celular cada par de minutos, es una verdadera tortura, escribe un texto breve y pulsa el botón enviar, cierra los ojos con aflicción real, al poco tiempo su teléfono suena indicándole que ha recibido una repuesta, lo toma con cuidado como si fuera de cristal, desliza los dedos inquietos por la pantalla y toma aire antes de pulsar sobre el nombre escrito que parpadea en ella como retándolo a algo, lee en voz alta:  **Changdoll.**

**Changdoll:** _¿Cómo se supone que lea todos los mensajes si me envías mil al día?_

**Yunho Hyung:** _Lo siento, si leyeras más rápido no se te acumularían._

**Changdoll:** _Se supone que alguien iba a dejarme pensar, sin molestar._

**Yunho Hyung:** _A menos que estés pensando en como vamos a recuperar todo este tiempo no entiendo porque tardas tanto, además es tu culpa, no dejo de pensar en ti, eres tan genial._

**Changdoll:** _¡Diez puntos para Hyung!_

**Yunho Hyung:** _Estas en mi cabeza estancado, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, se que prometí dejarte pensar pero siempre quiero abrazarte no importa con quien este, no me importa si después un día tu me rompes, quiero verte, quiero volver contigo._

**Changdoll:** _Buenas noches Hyung._

Yunho tiene que contentarse con eso, al menos esta noche Changmin ha respondido a sus miles de mensajes y aunque se queja esta casi seguro que el menor los ha leído, se recuesta sobre su colchón con un sabor agridulce, hecha tanto de menos al más joven, extraña las cosas más básicas de su relación como los mensajes breves que Shim solía enviarle cada que sabia que tenia que grabar aparte, cosas simples como – No te olvides de la chaqueta- que le hacían sentir como un niño descuidado o los que le provocaban ternura, porque en el fondo Shim Changmin es un trocito de pan–No te expongas demasiado cuando filmes, tu cuerpo es frágil, por favor no hagas nada brusco- también extraña esos que su compañero utilizaba para provocarle un derrame cerebral – ¡Adivina quien quiere que lo ayudes a despertar a los vecinos esta noche! Ven a casa pronto, aprendí un par de cosas- entonces Jung se atragantaba con lo que estuviera bebiendo o se sonrojaba levemente, lo que devenía en un montón de miembros del staff preguntándose que diablos le sucedía, extrañaba mucho a Changmin, extrañaba su vida con él y quien solía ser a su lado.

No pasa mucho en los siguientes días salvo que ahora el más joven responde a todos sus mensajes con la misma frase –Pensando- lo que le deja con una sensación de sequia emocional que le alarma, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, supone que ha caído en una especie de depresión, solo se mueve de la sala a la habitación y cuando sus amigos le contactan inventa excusas baratas para no tener que salir, apenas come más que lo necesario, la depresión resulta ser más cansada de lo que imagino así que la mayor parte del tiempo esta dormido, soñando que Shim Changmin ha vuelto a él. Ha perdido la noción del tiempo que ahora solo parece medirse en antes y después del menor, no sabe si han pasado semanas o meses desde que el más joven le dijo que pensaría, todos a su alrededor se empeñan en seguir funcionando con normalidad, como si el mundo estuviera bien y él siente un poco de rencor por ello, otros como su hermana, Heechul, Boa, Ho Jung así como el resto de sus amigos de Gwangju insisten en que esta volviéndose un maniático y que Changmin en realidad no ha demorado tanto tiempo como él piensa, sea como sea se esta haciendo añicos.

Son las tres y media de la mañana cuando el teléfono siempre colocado a su lado derecho en la cama repiquetea hasta caer al suelo, entonces como si fuera una alerta de estado Yunho se levanta de un brinco, abre el mensaje con rapidez, no se permite pensar demasiado, sabe que un texto a esa hora solo es el indicador de una resolución y lo menos que quiere es pasar un segundo más de agonía, lee el mensaje una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces –Yunho Hyung, ven por mi a casa- es breve pero es suficiente, su compañero nunca se ha distinguido por ser elocuente, no le importa, se comienza a vestir en medio de la oscuridad, se pone encima lo primero que encuentra en el armario, un pantalón cómodo y una camisa medio deslavada, da igual solo quiere llegar donde Changmin cuanto antes. Conduce lo más rápido que puede, aunque su cabeza le grita que tenga cuidado – No quieres morir cuando al fin puedes volver con él- le reprende su fuero interno y él asiente en silencio, son pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando aparca frente a la casa del más joven, de nuevo no se detiene a pensar, acorta el camino y toca la puerta.

Pasa unos cinco minutos aporreando en la entrada y esta considerando colarse por la venta del menor cuando la puerta se abre, bajo el marco de la misma esta Changmin, tiene una expresión de desconcierto y los brazos cruzados, no se detiene, tiene la adrenalina al tope así que prácticamente corre a su encuentro, lo toma entre sus brazos, incluso lo levanta un par de centímetros del suelo, es ridículo y hermoso, se siente tan feliz que podría desintegrarse ahí mismo, finalmente lo baja cuando el menor dice algo acerca de respirar y que esta haciendo mucho ruido, se miran ahí, en el rellano ambos en harapos, Shim le sonríe tímido, Yunho besa su frente, desliza los labios por el costado de su rostro, se recrea en la piel tersa aún cuando hay evidencias de que su compañero no se ha afeitado su piel todavía es suave, deja otro beso cerca de su ojo y otro en su mejilla, se detiene en el mentón, entonces el más joven se aparta y lo toma de una mano, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y lo guía a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora?- susurra mientras suben las escaleras sin soltarle la mano, Yunho es tan feliz

-Dijiste que viniera por ti

-Si, pero no a mitad de la noche sino mañana cuando todos estén despiertos, creí que era obvio

-Lo siento- se disculpa genuinamente y el menor reprime una risita mientras abre la puerta de la habitación

-De todas formas todavía hay cosas que aclarar- dice mientras toma asiento en su cama, palmea a un costado suyo y Jung toma asiento, el mayor no puede evitar llevar una mano a su mejilla, se sonríen de nuevo.

La habitación de Shim Changmin es un refugio friki, tiene posters de Harry Potter, Star Wars y algunos súper héroes en las paredes, no son demasiados, parece que al menos siempre ha preferido la austeridad, las paredes son de un color azul claro, casi como el cielo, hay un escritorio pegado a la pared, al lado un librero alto de madera negra donde se alcanzan a ver comics, mangas y libros de todo tipo, guías de estudio, novelas, cuentos infantiles, hay uno que otro peluche en el suelo, la alfombra es de un dinosaurio de cuello largo y tiene una hilera de legos en el filo de la ventana que da a la calle, al lado de la misma se ubica la cama. Yunho se toma su tiempo en recorrer el cuarto, piensa que seguramente jamás habría sabido como acercarse al menor si no hubieran pertenecido a la misma empresa y terminado en el mismo grupo, son tan diferentes.

El más joven todavía sostiene entre sus manos la taza de té que ha bajado a preparase después de una pausa, esta medio vacía pero el mayor piensa que la sostiene para evitar sentirse nervioso, Jung se aventura y coloca una mano sobre el cachete derecho de su compañero que bate las pestañas lentamente, vuelven a mirarse a los ojos. La mirada de Shim es inquieta, casi aniñada, Jung no puede evitar recordar cuando apenas debutaron, Changmin solía dirigirle miradas ansiosas durante los ensayos demasiado asustado por cometer un error –Adorable- pensaba en ese entonces el mayor, mientras las pupilas dilatadas de su compañero le prestaban el máximo de atención, como una criaturilla curiosa pero asustada, nerviosa, finalmente el menor separa los labios, como si le costara mucho trabajo.

-¿Estas seguro, Hyung? – susurra el menor en medio del silencio – ¿Seguro quieres esto?¿No importa que, te quedaras?

-Todo el tiempo- replica el mayor, Changmin le da una ultima mirada a su Hyung antes de depositar la taza vacía sobre el tapete de dinosaurio, se abraza a su compañero, tiene miedo, Yunho le acaricia el cabello y la espalda con suavidad, no hay más que calor rodeándolos, una especie de calidez que les mantiene a salvo- Changmin se que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento por ti, estoy temblando, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos, pero quiero estar todo el tiempo junto a ti-

El menor se recuesta sobre el colchón todavía con una mueca en el rostro, Yunho se deja caer a su lado, luego se gira y lo observa de costado, tiene ganas de abrazarlo pero en vez de eso deposita un beso en la mejilla del menor que cierra los ojos y suspira, el corazón del mayor late con fiereza contra sus costillas como si luchara por romperlas, por primera vez se toma un tiempo para admirar el semblante de su compañero. El menor tiene los ojos rojos, el rostro cetrino, luce cansado unas sendas ojeras se adivinan bajo sus parpados, sus labios también están secos y cuando toma sus manos descubre que esta frio, su corazón se encoge peligrosamente, siente tanta rabia que quiere ir corriendo a Japón para cobrar venganza él mismo, el cabello cae desordenado por su frente, Changmin luce tan joven y frágil, se coloca sobre su cuerpo y apoya la frente contra la del menor, se miran a los ojos.

-Deseo que estés bien, sea como sea, quiero estar para ti

-¿Si?¿No importa lo que digan de mi?¿Lo que haga?¿Lo que diga?-su voz es suave apenas un murmullo- ¿No importa que tenga que enfrentarme a un montón de prensa?¿Que te hagan miles de preguntas por mi culpa?¿No importan las noticias de los periódicos? ¿Lo que piensen los fans? ¿Y los que no son fans? ¿Qué tu carrera no sea la misma? ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?

-Con todo mi corazón – Shim parpadea una y otra vez, lo hace al menos veinte veces en dos minutos y parece tan confundido que a Yunho se le escapa una sonrisa, lo besa de nuevo en todo el rostro, termina con un leve roce sobre su frente, cuando se aparta Changmin esta sonriendo también

-Quiero ir a casa- dice al fin, el mayor asiente y se pone de pie, le extiende una mano al menor que se levanta con cautela- También quiero comer- ambos sonríen esta vez y Yunho siente que ha recuperado la vida que no sabia que le hacia falta.

Volver a sentir el cuerpo de Changmin por las mañanas es el cielo, no han tenido ningún otro tipo de contacto salvo los abrazos y besos esporádicos, pero es como beber agua en el desierto. Cuando en la mañana el mayor sale de la habitación de Shim nadie en la familia del joven parece extrañarse –Es que solo podías ser tu quien intentaba romper la puerta a puñetazos a esa hora – le explica el menor rodando los ojos y Jung se sonroja, se ha comportado como un mocoso, pero en realidad a nadie parece importarle demasiado. Cuando vuelven al apartamento del menor tienen que limpiar el desastre, hay objetos tirados y rotos por todos lados, no dicen nada, se limitan a recoger las cosas en silencio, sin embargo, Yunho se siente afortunado.

Jung no puede evitar pensar con cierto remordimiento todas las cosas que ha dejado pasar y perder antes del menor, piensa brevemente en el tiempo que le tomo armarse de valor para aceptarse a si mismo, recuerda cuanto le han afectado hasta entonces las respuestas de la sociedad ante él y se siente de repente como si viera la luz después de mucho tiempo, ama a Shim Changmin, puede admitir al fin, sin ninguna pizca de miedo o vergüenza ante todos que lo ama. Cuando ha iniciado esta relación ambigua con el más joven aún conservaba el temor a despertar el enojo o la decepción en alguien más, demasiado asustado por el pasado para tomar en cuenta el presente, sin embargo, ahora siente que puede plantar cara a quien sea –Es él a quien amo, sin duda es él- se dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Changmin lo observa con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa? Sonríes como un poco extraño

-Soy feliz- exclama entonces Jung con un sonrisita en los labios y su compañero lo observa confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Aún falta saber que vamos a hacer con todo el escandalo

-Soy feliz- repite de nuevo

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?- el mayor se ríe

-Y yo dije que soy feliz

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy contigo

-¿Qué?

-Estoy contigo, se que estaremos bien- replica y Changmin sonríe medio enternecido y deja de hacer preguntas, luego continúan limpiando en silencio. 


	15. Beyond the words.

-Dilo otra vez- pide Changmin con los ojos cerrados, tiene la cabeza inclinada sobre el respaldo del sofa y su Hyung aún se encuentra arrodillado frente a él, esta desnudo en contraste con Yunho que todavia lleva la ropa interior puesta, su respiración es superficial como su hubiera corrido un maratón, gotas de sudor milimétricas le cubren el cuerpo, siente su garganta caliente a causa de todos los sonidos que acaba de emitir en los últimos treinta minutos, se siente cansadísimo, no le importa- Dilo de nuevo, Hyung

-Te amo- repite Yunho entre sus muslos, con la barbilla salpicada de semen y los labios rojos- Te amo- Shim Changmin va a morir de un infarto y ni siquiera será por culpa de un orgasmo, sonríe con ironía cuando imagina la escena del crimen ¿De que iban a encontrar a Yunho culpable? ¿De ser ridículamente perfecto?

-Ven aquí, Jung- lo jala por los hombros hasta que están al mismo nivel, lo besa, encuentra la manera de tumbarlo en el sofá y comienza un recorrido de caricias, el pecho de Yunho sube y baja a toda velocidad

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta al menor que se esta demorando más de lo acostumbrado, recorriendo su cuerpo con las palmas de las manos extendidas completamente, en un gesto realizado a consciencia- ¿Changdoll?

-Te muestro

-¿Qué? – suspira cuando una caricia se siente demasiado bien

-Lo que acabas de decirme, te muestro lo que siento- sus miradas se cruzan brevemente, Changmin sonríe y sus ojos son asimétricos, lo observa relamerse los labios e inclinarse a su cuerpo- Voy a mostrarte, lo que siento

-¿Cómo?- pregunta genuinamente confundido ofuscado por el placer

\- Más allá de las palabras- susurra antes de comenzar lo que Yunho considera los mejores cuarenta minutos de sus treinta y tantos años de vida.

Le cuesta trabajo recobrar la vista cuando terminan, si el menor quería demostrarle algo lo ha conseguido perfectamente, las mejillas de Jung están tan rojas que brillan como pequeñas manzanas, no recuerda ninguna otra ocasión en que el placer le hubiera llevado a grados tan elevados, descubre con más vergüenza todavía que el menor ha bebido hasta la ultima gota de semen, un escalofrió le recorre la columna vertebral ni si quiera ha sido capaz de controlarse al final, cierra los ojos fastidiado ¿Qué Changmin nunca iba a terminar de descolocarle la existencia? Inhala profundamente y cierra los ojos, sonríe complacido, un breve contacto del menor cerca de su ceja izquierda le distrae, Shim ha depositado un beso diminuto.

-Hyung- su voz es como un ronroneo- Mi Hyung- deja un beso en los labios de Jung

-Te amo tanto- dice el mayor con voz ahogada

-¿Lo sentiste, Yunho?- si creyó que no era posible estar más rojo se equivocaba, abrió los ojos lentamente

-No seas presumido Changdoll – el más joven se ríe con fuerza, Yunho lo atrapa entre sus brazos y ambos se dejan caer sobre el sofá.

Pasan el resto de la tarde mirando TV, recostados uno al lado del otro, el mayor ha puesto las películas de Avengers a petición de Shim que ahora come palomitas de un gran bowl vestido con una playera del mayor y boxers, eventualmente hacen algún comentario respecto a las escenas, pero por lo demás todo es armonía. Llevan solo dos días desde que contactaran al manager para informar que Changmin esta bien y de vuelta, han tenido que aguantar estoicamente la sarta de gritos, reclamos y cuestionamientos del mayor, Shim asiente a todo con la mirada baja pero al final cuando el manager expresa lo agradecido que se siente por que este a salvo, sonríe, el encargado de manejar sus agendas promete poner manos a la obra cuanto antes –Se que es horrible pero tienes que volver a escena un día- explica al menor que simplemente dice que si a todo, su voz suena segura pero su rostro ha palidecido de pronto.

Ambos duermen plácidamente en el amplio colchón de Changmin cuando el teléfono del mayor irrumpe el silencio, se despiertan con el corazón en un puño, extraídos del mundo de los sueños bruscamente, Shim incluso ha colocado un brazo sobre el pecho del mayor en un pésimo intento de protegerlo de algo invisible, tardan un rato en entender la procedencia del ruido y es el más joven quien finalmente se levanta y toma el teléfono del mayor entre las manos, se lo entrega con un bostezo, Jung atiende la llamada en el ultimo segundo, contesta con la voz apagada pero un par de minutos después abre los ojos de par en par -¿Esta hecho entonces? Vale ¿Hoy? No, en casa de Changmin- lo observa morderse el labio y sonrojarse ante lo que sea que el Manager haya dicho al otro lado de la línea- Si, si, hasta entonces Hyung- Yunho cuelga y mira el reloj, son las seis de la mañana, clava los ojos oscuros en el menor y este le devuelve la mirada

-Hyung ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Era el Manager?¿Que dijo?

-Una conferencia de prensa, a las 9 de la mañana- ahoga un grito y Jung sujeta su mano– Escucha el comunicado oficial dice que todo es mentira, citaron a ese estúpido y no tiene nada

-¿ Y que se supone que diga? – mira al mayor a los ojos- ¿Se supone que me exponga o que mienta?

-Di lo que tú quieras-replica su Hyung- No creo que tengas que darle explicaciones a nadie

-Si digo que si paso, si lo acepto, la gente nos mirara – se esta asfixiando, no quiere exponer su relación con Yunho, sea lo que sea, aún si no se trata de un compromiso serio le pertenece, esta harto de tener que compartirlo todo con el público ¿Acaso no puede guardar algo solo para él? ¿Existirá algo que pueda ser solo suyo?

-Lo que sea que digas estará bien- la mano de Yunho en su muslo le aprieta con firmeza- Lo afrontaremos, juntos- su corazón da un vuelco, mira al mayor con cariño, conmovido, enamorado como nunca y Jung sonríe.

-Hyung- besa a Yunho, solo un choque de labios inocente

-Vamos tienes que estar bien- luego se golpea la frente con un gesto de haber olvidado algo y agrega con voz de niño preocupado- Por cierto quizá deberías responder los mensajes de tu Kyuline, están asustados- Changmin sonríe débilmente y afirma, siendo honestos el también lo esta y necesita de sus amigos más que nunca.

Se deja guiar al cuarto de baño, Changmin esta terriblemente nervioso, ha pasado los primeros veinte minutos de su mañana contestando los mensajes de sus amigos –Casi pido la baja del ejercito, te amo- había escrito Kyuhyun –Voy a comenzar a tallar la estatua para Yunho Hyung, animo, eres mi hombre- le envía Minho y él no puede ocultar la sonrisa; se arrastra a la ducha y permite que el mayor le seque el cabello, luego le deja ir a su cocina a preparar un par de tasas de café cargado, cuando bebé el suyo enarca una ceja y Jung le comenta como quien no quiere la cosa que ha agregado un poco de ron en ambos.

No suelta la mano de su Hyung en todo el viaje, su manager que al parecer ahora esta al tanto de su relación gracias a Yunho , le sostiene la otra con firmeza y Changmin no puede evitar sentir un arranque de cariño por él, se hace una nota mental de incrementarle el sueldo al final del día. Los flashes de las cámaras los ciegan casi desde el primer segundo que bajan del coche, hay tanta gente que tiene ganas de regresar al auto, pero su Hyung le coloca una mano en la cintura y le obliga a caminar, pasan por en medio de todos los periodistas, trata de lucir relajado pero esta seguro que los nervios se le notan a kilómetros. Entra en la sala de espera, escucha el ruido de los reporteros al otro lado de la puerta, comienza a sentir ansiedad.

-Iré a verificar todo, prepárense- explica el manager, luego mira a Changmin directamente- No estas solo, no lo olvides Shim- el menor no puede evitarlo, le abraza, esta al borde de un ataque de pánico- Respira- asiente en silencio y permite que el manager le arregle el cabello, luego sale del lugar

-Hyung, tengo miedo- confiesa en cuanto la puerta se cierra, Yunho le aprieta el hombro derecho

-Lo sé- luego sus ojos se clavan en los del menor y toma aire-Estarás bien, eres valiente

-¿Qué?

-Tu madre me lo dijo la otra vez, el mundo esta cambiando, los cambios necesitan de valor

-Pero yo...- se ven interrumpidos por los toquidos del manager en la puerta, Changmin toma aire, inhala profundamente, Yunho se acerca un poco más, lo toma por el mentón, se miran

-Valor Changmin, estoy aquí, contigo- murmura y lo besa brevemente, Shim apenas puede disfrutar el contacto cuando la puerta se abre

-Es hora- anuncia el manager y ambos salen a la rueda de prensa. 


	16. Its Strange?

El zumbido de las cámaras encendidas, los micrófonos, las grabadoras y todos los artefactos es lo único que resuena en la sala de prensa, en medio de ella dos sillas altas, una simple luz cenital cae sobre ambas, atrás se lee el logo de su empresa y el nombre de su grupo, Changmin camina derecho medio cegado por el terror, se le nubla la vista por momentos, así que cuando puede sentarse y tomar aire se siente agradecido. Yunho entra con una sonrisa casual, al más joven le parece que tarda años en llegar a su lado, cuando al fin llega acomoda su silla un par de centímetros más cerca de la suya, le sonríe también y toma asiento con tranquilidad, luego mira al frente.

Una voz en una bocina les presenta, ambos saludan con la mano, Changmin se esfuerza por sonreír pero siente el rostro como congelado, se inclinan levemente y se da por comenzada la masacre. Reciben los micrófonos y casi de inmediato las manos se alzan, Shim siente el corazón contra el pecho, luchando por bombear toda la sangre, tiene un temblor apenas perceptible en la rodilla izquierda, estira las piernas para que nadie lo note, pero esta seguro que hasta el mínimo detalle será advertido, luego mira a todos en esa sala y señala a una joven del fondo, por alguien tienen que comenzar y ella no luce tan deseosa como los demás, la chica sonríe y comienza a hablar.

Lleva quince minutos respondiendo preguntas más o menos similares -¿Conoces al responsable?- dice que si- ¿En verdad era un miembro del Staff? – de nuevo, si- ¿Desde cuando trabaja con ustedes?¿Es confiable?- el turno de su Hyung, quien responde sobre la expansión del staff de TVXQ y como es que cada año necesitan más personas- ¿Entonces no eran cercanos? – una respuesta escueta, algo parecido a un ligeramente-¿Pero si son cercanos con el resto de su staff?¿Por que no con él?¿Crees que todo esto tenga un fin monetario?¿Por qué Changmin no ha declarado nada hasta hoy?- son como hienas uno tras otro, Shim comienza a sentirse mareado, acorralado, se toma una pausa para beber agua y es entonces cuando la pregunta llega, la formula uno de los periodistas más recurrentes en sus ruedas de prensa y eso solo hace que el menor se sienta más desolado y traicionado de lo que debería-¿Entonces no eres heterosexual? De ser así ¿No consideras que has mentido y eres un pésimo ejemplo para los públicos jóvenes? – se queda de piedra, al parecer todos lo hacen, la sala se queda en completo silencio y el baja la botella con lentitud.

-¿Qué?

-He preguntado ¿No tienes vergüenza de no ser normal? ¿Crees que mereces ser un ejemplo? – separa los labios anonadado, no puede estar pasado, parpadea con desconcierto y se muerde los labios, baja la cabeza por un minuto o dos, el silencio es sepulcral -¿No tienes una respuesta? 

-Yo...- se queda en blanco, siente que se marea- Yo...- se pregunta que tan miserable debería sentirse ¿Cuánto querrían que cayera para estar satisfechos con sus notas? No sabe que responder, quiere salir del lugar, mira directo a los ojos del reportero que hasta entonces siempre le había parecido un hombre simpático, recorre con la vista a todos a su alrededor, lucen hambrientos, esta acabado, comienza a ponerse de pie pero la mano de su Yunho se posa sobre su hombro

-Yo responderé eso- su voz rebota en las paredes, Changmin se deja caer en el asiento, medio derrotado

-No esperaba ofender a nadie con...

-No, claro que no, si buscaras eso serias un poco más decente, buscabas una nota roja y ya- no suena ni el vuelo de una mosca, Yunho esta furioso, su acento natal a salido a la luz y no se esfuerza por modular el volumen o inflexión de la misma- Escuchen con atención, solo lo diré una vez – inhala profundo, dirige una mirada fugaz al menor y luego la regresa al frente- En 1948 surgieron algunas clausulas que establecían que todos somos iguales, merecemos ser tratados con respeto y tenemos garantías individuales, les llamaron derechos humanos. Dejando de lado eso, con lo que por cierto Changmin y yo podríamos dar por terminado esto que me parece más un juicio que una rueda de prensa añadiré que nuestra vida no es un show, las personas que estamos sentadas aquí delante de ustedes somos seres humanos, con miedos, con sueños, con ideales, tenemos amigos y una familia, somos algo más que solo un producto - Yunho hace una pausa y sonríe confiado- No tendríamos que tener miedo de estar aquí- rueda los ojos con ironía y de nuevo esboza una sonrisa- Me corrijo, no tenemos miedo, no tenemos nada que demostrar, estamos orgullosos de lo que somos, ambos y no vinimos a pedir disculpas, seamos lo que seamos, elijamos lo que elijamos, estamos orgullosos- Jung toma otra pausa para ordenar sus ideas, una nueva mano se alza, se trata de una mujer en sus cuarentas, lleva ropa de diseñador, un maquillaje impecable, el cabello arreglado en un moño elegante y parece perpleja.

-¿Entonces que hay de los valores?¿Estas diciendo que moralmente esto esta bien?¿Piensas que el comportamiento de tu compañero es algo que deba defenderse?–Yunho mira al frente y parpadea un segundo, ladea la cabeza pensativo

\- Como líder, como Hyung, como amigo y como ser humano no permitiré que nadie hiera a alguien que quiero nunca más- el mayor observa al frente con determinación- Cuando las palabras quieran hacerle daño a Changmin o a cualquiera de las personas que me importan entonces yo luchare, de hecho luchare por todos aquellos que se sientan atrapados, confundidos, solitarios, discriminados o atacados, no puedo evitarlo esta en mi naturaleza- se encoge de hombros- Soy un guerrero y Changmin también lo es, no tenemos miedo - Yunho se toma un ultimo segundo y le dirige una sonrisa al menor que observa todo desde su lugar – Quiero decirle a todos los que se sienten mal cuando personas como tú los atacan que no teman, no se rindan, no se oculten, no importa qué, son seres humanos irrepetibles e importantes

-¿Qué hay de las personas que piensan que comportamientos de los que se acusan a tu compañero son incorrectos?- interrumpe otra voz en el centro de la sala

-Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre los comportamientos que esperan de la gente- Jung sonríe tranquilo- No deberían enfadarse porque alguien no es lo que quieren o porque no encaje con lo que creen correcto

-¿Estas diciendo que no importa? ¿Apoyas eso? ¿Crees que socialmente no es importante a quien ame una persona? Y si es así ¿Por qué no mantenerlo en privado para comodidad de todos? ¿No crees que las figuras publicas no deberían ser así de cínicas?- toma de nuevo la palabra el primer reportero con voz de suficiencia

-¿Tú estas diciéndome que si una persona ama a otra debería renunciar a ella porque algunos piensan que es socialmente inaceptable? Francamente estoy harto, tenemos derecho de caminar de la mano de la persona que amamos donde sea, sin que nadie sea juzgado por ello. No creo que nadie deba renunciar a alguien, si es a la persona quien aman.

-¿Entonces crees que espiritualmente estas personas son igual de importantes que las demás?

-No trates de decirme que en lo que sea que crean, no se preocupa igual por todos- replica con furia Yunho, mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en su rostro - ¿No se ha dicho por siglos que se amen los unos a los otros?

-¿Entonces qué piensas de ese tipo de amor?

-Pienso que el amor es amor- la voz de Jung es firme y hay un deje de valentía mezclada con orgullo en ella que contagia a Changmin, entonces cuando el menor presta atención al publico le parece que ese mismo coraje se adivina en la mirada de algunos reporteros, camarógrafos, maquillistas y gente en general que les rodea. Yunho se aparta del micrófono pero regresa casi al instante – Por cierto ¿Lo dije suficientemente alto? Changmin y yo estamos felices y orgullosos de ser quienes somos, nosotros somos esto y no hay más – termina con tranquilidad y se da la vuelta, una serie de aplausos se escucha en algún punto de la sala, luego se unen más y más hasta que todos lo hacen.

Yunho toma al menor por el brazo y ambos salen con tranquilidad, el pulso de Changmin esta tan acelerado que duele, le arden los ojos por contener las lagrimas, pero en cuanto entra a la sala de antes donde solo se encuentra él y su Hyung deja ir todas las emociones contenidas, se abraza al mayor. La puerta de la sala se abre y deja ver a su manager, el hombre se une al contacto y los tres permanecen juntos por un largo periodo de tiempo, cuando se apartan todavía tienen los ojos brillantes, los aplausos aún se escuchan al otro lado de la puerta, el mayor de los tres anuncia que irá a despedir a los medios y los deja a solas.

-Gracias- se apresura a decir el menor, Yunho le dirige una mirada cargada de afecto

-Nunca más volveremos a dejar que nos lastimen, Changmin- su Hyung lo besa con fiereza y él se derrite un poco, siente que su sangre corre a máxima velocidad por sus venas, el manager irrumpe de nuevo en la habitación, los observa brevemente y luego sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¡Joder, Yunho! Los volviste locos, ya están comenzando a comentar en las redes sobre ti, hasta tienes un hastag- exclama emocionado –ProudofYunho – se ríe de nuevo y luego les observa- Les daré un minuto, luego prepárense para bajar- guiña un ojo y desaparece de nuevo, Changmin se fija en el semblante desconcertado de su Hyung, se ríe genuinamente alegre por primera vez en días

-¿Un hastag? Vaya que es rápido todo

-Así es hombre de las cavernas- replica el menor, lo besa de nuevo aunque esta vez él lleva el mando, alguien toca la puerta y entienden que deben salir.

El camino de vuelta al auto es por mucho diferente al de la mañana, hay fotos por todos lados, pero también hay miradas de respeto y solidaridad, algunas aún son hostiles o desconfiadas, pero a Shim Changmin no le importa- ProudofYunho- se repite a si mismo y luego su mente agrega con real entusiasmo- ProudofChangmin- se ríe y entra al vehículo-ProudofUs- se dice en silencio, entonces mientras arrancan para ir a casa el menor se siente orgulloso de ser quien es por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe con total libertad.

 


	17. I am yours.

Changmin se acomoda una vez más el suéter frente al reflejo del cristal del auto, un chasquido impaciente le obliga a mirar sobre su hombro, se muerde los labios e intenta esbozar una sonrisa confiada, que evidentemente flaquea, pues Yunho niega divertido. Se siente casi tan nervioso como antes de ir a la conferencia, aunque mucho menos asustado, estaban fuera de la casa de los padres de su Hyung y le parecía que la idea de fingir su muerte ya no era una opción, trago nervioso, rechazo la mano del mayor con un movimiento simple, no quería aparecerse como el cliché frente a la familia de Jung.

-Venganza le dicen- susurra su compañero en su oído

-¿Les dijiste?¿Que diablos les dijiste?- tiene un hueco en el estomago similar a un agujero de gusano

-Nada es suficiente si no estoy junto a Shim Changmin- se le sube el color al rostro, esta tan rojo que seguro parece una lucecilla de navidad, sin embargo, es feliz

-Cursi, ni siquiera somos novios- Yunho hace un mohín molesto, sonríen.

Llegan a la puerta y su Hyung toca con los nudillos, se escucha un revuelo dentro del lugar, Shim se siente más nervioso si es posible, agradece no haber comido demasiado de lo contrario seria el chico que vomita en el evento especial. Le dirige una mirada de soslayo al mayor, con placer descubre que este también tiene una pizca de nervios, lo sabe, Yunho esta mordisqueando su labio inferior con cautela, se escuchan pasos más cerca y como el cerrojo se corre, tiene un minuto para poner su mejor cara, la puerta se abre de par en par. La madre de Jung les sonríe ampliamente, luego para sorpresa suya lo sujeta por ambos brazos y lo estrecha con cariño, tan fuerte que por un breve segundo pierde el aire, la mujer le esta dando besos en las mejillas, Yunho parece abochornado pero se limita a sonreír, pronto se ve envuelto en otros brazos más fuertes, se trata del padre de su compañero y así pasa los primeros diez minutos, rodando de abrazo en abrazo de la familia Jung.

Cuando al fin la hermana de su Hyung lo suelta se siente como un peluche recién comprando, también ligeramente mareado, se toma un instante para enfocar al frente justo donde el cuñado del mayor le sonríe con su bebé en brazos, se siente injustamente amado, así que hace la más larga y profunda reverencia que se le ocurre. Yunho coloca su mano en su espalda y lo toma como una señal para levantar la vista, sonríe avergonzado y siente una pizca de lastima por lo que seguro vivió su Hyung con su familia. Se observan por un rato hasta que la hermana de su compañero se acerca enérgicamente y le palmea el hombro – Bienvenido a casa Changmin- se convierte definitivamente en un peluche, en uno consentido y mimado.

-No lo puedo creer, estas tan delgado, debió ser la angustia ven aquí- la madre de su amigo lo toma por la muñeca y lo guía al comedor, él le dirige una mirada al mayor que asiente y se queda un poco atrás con su padre –Tu madre nunca me perdonaría si te dejo ir de aquí sin subir de peso- sonríe penosamente

-Estoy bien

-¡Ay Changmin! No puedes engañar el instinto materno

-¿Eh?

-Se te nota el hambre- la hermana de su Hyung aparece en escena y le sonríe, lleva a la sobrina de Yunho en brazos

-Déjalo respirar ¿No crees que tiene suficiente con la energía de Yunho?

-Esta bien, estoy bien- responde rápidamente y le sonríe a la bebé

-¿Quieres?- la joven le extiende a la pequeña y Changmin la toma dubitativamente, con mucho cuidado, sonríe

-Se parecen mucho ¿Verdad?- Shim esta maravillado, la bebé es tremendamente parecida a su Hyung.

La bebé lo observa con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes como dos avellanas, luego bosteza con un gesto tan parecido al de Yunho que Changmin se ríe brevemente, también tiene los mismos labios delgados y aunque aun es diminuta puede jurar que hay un lunar por ahí cerca de ellos, se le va a salir el corazón. La acurruca con cuidado, la niña lo mira y hace un puchero, seguro no lo reconocer, pero cuando toma su pequeña mano se aferra a su dedo con fuerza, Shim la siente buscar más calor contra su cuerpo, vuelve a sonreír cada vez un poco más sobrecogido, de pronto se imagina a su Hyung de bebé y la sola idea le derrite el corazón, se siente abrumado ¿Desde cuando sus sentimientos por Jung Yunho crecieron tanto?

-Si, Yunho tenia una linda línea V desde que nació- menciona la madre del mayor- Solo que era mucho más ruidoso que ella, creo que desde ese entonces ya estaba previniéndonos sobre la clase de hombre que seria- el menor sonríe divertido y deja que su dedo índice acaricie la pequeña nariz con cuidado, incluso tiene la misma inclinación que la del mayor

-¡Whoo! Es hermosa – dice al fin mientras se la entrega a la hermana de su Hyung

-Claro que lo es, aunque ya me esperaba que te gustara tanto, con lo idéntica que es a su tío, pero te advierto ella es mía

-¡Ji-hye!- le recrimina su madre y la chica se carcajea cuando descubre a un sonrojado Changmin

-¿Qué? Changmin ya tiene el suyo

-¿Yo? ¡Oh, no! – mira a la señora en busca de ayuda y cuando ella le da un leve cucharazo a su hija se siente vengado.

Changmin comienza a sentirse inquieto cuando el esposo de la hermana de Yunho entra al comedor solo, su Hyung aún esta en la sala con su padre, se pregunta con temor que sucede ahí afuera para que Jung no aparezca, se muerde una uña ausente y concluye que debe estar sudando de preocupación porque de pronto la madre de su Hyung le hace tomar asiento y le entrega un vaso de cerveza frio –Sabemos que te gusta- asiente todavía medio preocupado, le da un largo trago y envuelve el vaso entre sus manos para tener algo a lo que sujetarse, pero de inmediato su pierna izquierda comienza a moverse ansiosa de un lado a otro.

-Va a estar bien- dice Ji-hye con calma- Papá y él son muy parecidos

-Cuando Yunho era un niño su padre siempre quiso que fuera abogado como él, incluso fue su propio sueño durante un largo tiempo y de pronto un día comenzó a decir que quería ser cantante- explica la mayor de la habitación con calma- Al inicio mi esposo creyó que era una ilusión, algo de niños, pero un día Yunho tomo todos sus ahorros y se fue a Seúl

-Eso enfado mucho a mi padre y como sabes, no apoyo su decisión, fue una época difícil para los dos, no pienses mal por favor, papá es un buen hombre pero desea tanto que las cosas sean como él lo imagino que cuando choca con la realidad puede ser difícil –Changmin bebé un trago más largo de cerveza, dentro en su cabeza toda la infancia y adolescencia de su Hyung empieza a correr como una película.

-Intente durante mucho tiempo que Yunho aceptara nuestra ayuda, pero ya lo conoces, es un obstinado así que prefirió vagar por las calles de la ciudad, fue muy duro – continua la madre de su Hyung con voz atropellada- Vino a hablar con su padre cuando debuto, creo que después de todo ese tiempo Yunho comprendió que él solo estaba muy preocupado por su hijo

-No dijeron mucho, pero se abrazaron después de tanto tiempo, pienso que mi padre también entendió que tenia muchos motivos para estar orgulloso de mi hermano- Changmin asiente de manera inconsciente, porque claro que hay mil motivos para sentirse orgulloso de su Hyung – Aunque se quieren y respetan son iguales, se preocupan el uno por el otro, pero ninguno quiere ceder nunca.

-Cuando mi esposo y yo nos enteramos de lo que decían los medios sobre ti nos preocupamos- Shim quiere disculparse, decir algo, pero la mujer lo interrumpe con un gesto bondadoso- No es tu culpa, no tienes que decir nada

-Yunho llamo a papá, nunca lo había escuchado tan furioso, él tuvo que gritarle que se tranquilizara, luego mi hermano se puso a decir que no tenia noticias tuyas, yo diría que terror era poco comparado con lo que parecía sentir

-Mi esposo lo supo, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarme, él se dio cuenta que si algo te pasaba su hijo jamás volvería ser el mismo, le sugirió investigar más, insistir, Yunho busco a tus hermanas

-Papá nunca rompería las reglas, pero ya sabes el amor acepta excepciones –el menor siente la garganta tan seca que se acaba lo que sobra de cerveza de un solo trago, el cuñado de su Hyung vuelve a llenarle el vaso con naturalidad y él toma con avidez

-Mi hijo hablo con nosotros antes de la rueda de prensa, él...- se toma una pausa para pensar y sonríe- Él dijo que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, soy su madre así que en ese instante me di cuenta que mi Yunho no tenia solo un sentimiento fraternal por ti, mire a su padre y me di cuenta, ambos lo habíamos descubierto

-Yunho nunca ha sido bueno ocultando sus emociones- explica su hermana divertida- Cuando éramos niños nunca supo mentir, mi papá tomo una decisión. Anteriormente mi hermano y tu habían sido heridos, fue una época fatal y mi padre vio a su hijo sufrir amargamente, entonces le dijo a mi hermano que defendiera lo que ama

-Cuando escuchamos la respuesta de Yunho para aquel reportero no nos quedo duda, a las pocas horas mi hijo llamo a casa, hablo con los dos y fue honesto por primera vez en todos estos años

-¿Qué? – Changmin se siente repentinamente confundido –Hyung nunca dijo antes que él...

-La relación que tuvo con Jaejoong siempre fue un secreto a voces, Yunho jamás admitió nada, creo que estaba asustado o no estaba listo en general, ni siquiera me lo dijo a mi- explica la madre de su Hyung y Shim siente que se le acelera el pulso, una especie de orgullo se comienza a formar en su pecho

-¿Entonces? Cuando Hyung hablo de mi ¿Cómo, cómo fue?-pregunta ligeramente avergonzado

-Al inicio fue un poco shokeante para papá, creo mi madre lo entendía desde mucho antes

-Cuando Yunho era un niño todavía, un día se empeño en comprar chocolates para uno de sus compañeros de instituto por San Valentin, me molesto por días y aunque yo le explique una y otra vez que solo las chicas dan chocolates esos días para sus enamorados, él no cedió, contrario a eso me explico a voz de cuello que él quería mucho a ese otro niño y le parecía injusto que solo las chicas pudieran mostrarle su cariño, le compre los chocolates- explica la mujer con una mueca divertida y nostálgica, Changmin no puede evitar sonreír, imaginando a un pequeño Jung persiguiendo a su madre por todos lados- Llego el día y ahí estaba mi hijo, en la entrada del aula con los chocolates bajo el brazo, por supuesto que todos los niños se reían, las chicas lo miraban enfadadas, hasta que su compañero llego, entonces Yunho le extendió la caja con una sonrisa enorme, en ese momento el chico los tomo y yo volví a casa- la madre de su Hyung toma una pausa mientras tuerce los labios- Eran solo unos chiquillos, tenían menos de diez años, no significaba nada realmente pero cuando los hermanos mayores descubrieron quien le había dado esos chocolates a su hermanito esperaron a Yunho y le golpearon

-¿Qué?- Changmin no puede evitar sentir un arranque de rabia

-Eran muy grandes, tenían como quince años y entrenaban futbol, cuando mi hermano volvió a casa era un harapo, al día siguiente él comenzó a ir a clases de Hapkido- continua la hermana del mayor con voz suave

-¿Y el niño?

-No volvió a hablar con él, sus golpes eran muy evidentes así que tuvo que contarle a mi padre el motivo de ellos, papá le prohibió cualquier contacto con ese niño y obvio le explico lo que es ser un hombre, Yunho aún era muy pequeño pero comprendió que no podía sentir lo que sea sentía por ese niño, comprendió que lo que hubiera provocado que comprara esos chocolates para su compañero era peligro e incluso podría estar mal- replica la chica con una mueca de disgusto

-Cuando un verano mi hijo regreso a casa hablando maravillas de Jaejoong pensé que en realidad no lo miraba solo como un amigo o colega, pregunte cuidadosamente, pero la sola idea provoco un conflicto entre él y su padre, quiero que entiendas esto, mi esposo es un bueno como te dije antes, pero hay cosas que le cuestan comprender, él creía que protegía a su hijo obviamente se equivocaba

\- Yunho tenia prohibido traerlo a casa, así que cuando...- Ji-hye calla brevemente y toma aire, Changmin aprovecha para beber, pensando una y otra vez lo difícil que debió haber sido para su Hyung - Cuando fue lo de la demanda mi hermano estaba tan triste que vino a casa por casi un mes ¿Lo recuerdas?- Shim asiente atento – Bien, entonces papá de nuevo intento hablar con él, darle la charla de lo que se suponen que hacen los hombres y él exploto, se puso muy mal

-Yunho grito que tenia derecho a ser libre, tomo sus cosas y volvió al trabajo, su padre no comprendió del todo pero yo entendí, claro también me costo trabajo, los padres depositamos nuestros ideales en los hijos y esperamos que respondan a lo que imaginamos para ellos como si no tuvieran capacidad de elección, pero entonces entendí

-¿Qué?

-Entendí lo frustrado que debía sentirse, lo asustado y cansado que debería estar de luchar contra algo que estaba en él desde siempre y que siendo francos no era nada malo ¿Sabes? De hecho pienso que tenia razón, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando ser el hombre, el hijo del que nos sentiríamos orgullosos que dejo de lado lo que realmente le haría feliz, decidí que la próxima vez que mi hijo estuviera en una situación como cualquiera de las anteriores lo apoyaría con todo

-Después de la conferencia como te dije antes él llamo, no hizo falta que me contara demasiado, hablo de que al fin había entendido lo que significaba ser valiente, dijo que no quería seguir siendo deshonesto con nosotros y que de ese momento en adelante actuaria como un hombre y que no dejaría ni que la fama, el dinero o el poder lo cegara, que era momento de dejar de temer, que defendería a la persona de la que esta enamorado, porque ser un hombre para él significaba no hacer daño a quien ama- el corazón de Changmin late fuerte como si fuera una estrella explotando, siente como cae a cachitos brillantes por dentro de su cuerpo y cubre todo su interior con un cosquilleo en el estomago, se termina se segunda cerveza de un trago para deshacer el nudo en la garganta, se siente tan orgulloso y abrumado que no puede decir nada- Su padre al final tuvo que aceptarlo, cuando Yunho afirmo con voz fuerte y clara que había hallado alguien a quien consideraba su hogar, hablaron largo y tendido, por supuesto que mi esposo dijo que lo ama, no le importa lo que crea, diga o elija hacer con su vida, pero le pareció que tenían que ponerse al corriente, Yunho no puede seguir ocultándole a su familia quién es, no de nuevo, si va a tomar una elección entonces debe hablar con la verdad y solo entonces podremos apoyarlo

-Papá no quiere que mi hermano vuelva a ocultarle nada, haciendo uso de las metáforas, esta vez no permitirá que Yunho tome sus ahorros y huya a escondidas de casa para sufrir solo

\- Así que aquí estamos, dejado que Jung Yunho sea como le de la gana ser porque de ahora en adelante, nosotros su familia no le dará la espalda o presionara para que sea alguien que no quiere

-Estamos orgullosos de él, no, estamos orgullosos de ustedes- finaliza la chica y sonríe animadamente

-Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer ahora mismo, solo dales tiempo- termina la madre del mayor con tranquilidad, Changmin trata de asentir, de decir algo, pero de repente siente que las mariposas en su estomago van a salirse volando si abre la boca por lo que resuelve solo llevarse el vaso de cerveza a los labios, no puede evitar pensar que es un sujeto con suerte.

Ambos hombres de la familia Jung entran al comedor casi una hora después, la cara se Shim se pone roja cuando su mirada se cruza con la del mayor de ellos, pero inmediatamente después aparece Yunho detrás de su padre y le sonríe, lo hace tan ampliamente que siente que su corazón da latido tan fuerte que se ha salido de su lugar, se pone de pie como un resorte de manera inconsciente casi tirando su cuarto vaso de cerveza, quiere besarlo ahí mismo, después de lo que su familia le ha contado Changmin siente que debe besarlo ahora mismo y para siempre, se abalanza sobre el mayor sin miramientos y le rodea con ambos brazos con fuerza, luego le da un beso breve en la comisura de los labios de inmediato se siente avergonzado, como si se pudiera reducir a cenizas por la vergüenza, así que se aparta con torpeza, traga nervioso para después bajar la cabeza, tiene las orejas rojas, puede jurar que se ha convertido en una tetera y en breve comenzara a lanzar vapor por ellas, Yunho le sonríe, le pasa un brazo por el cuello con afecto.

-No he regresado de la guerra Changminnie- le susurra cariñoso, el menor sonríe apenado- Vamos a cenar- exclama después en voz más alta y guía a su compañero a la mesa.

Pasan el resto de la noche con tranquilidad, el más joven aun esta nervioso en presencia del padre de su Hyung pero el hombre parece relajado y tiene una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, el olor a comida casera inunda el lugar, todo es muy cálido como estar debajo de las mantas en un día muy nublado, Changmin va por su tercer plato de cena y ya esta olisqueando el pan que la madre de su Hyung ha horneado para el postre con emoción, Yunho tiene a su sobrina en los brazos, le canta y la besa con tanto cariño como si fuera de cristal, el menor no le puede quitar la mirada de encima -¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ya no eres lo de antes - le grita su mente con rigor militar y el se ríe internamente, por supuesto que no es el mismo, para ser honestos ahora cree que es un poco mejor, su mirada se cruza con la de su Hyung brevemente, sonríen. Se respira un aire ligeramente festivo que hace sentir a Shim como si la noche siguiente fuera navidad, habla con el esposo de la hermana de Yunho, es un chico bastante joven, divertido y gentil, le cuenta con lujo de detalles lo aterrado que estaba cuando pidió la mano de la única hija de la familia Jung.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? Se pregunta de nueva cuenta cuando todos van a la sala y se pone a ver con lujo de detalles todas las fotos de su Hyung, desde que era un bebe hasta los quince años cuando lo conoció, se siente un poco peculiar, nostálgico; si alguien le hubiera dicho que quince años después estaría junto a ese chico con chaqueta de cuero negra y actitud de mafioso de tercera categoría, sentados ambos en la misma sala y lanzándose miradas cargadas de cariño no solo se hubiera burlado, probablemente se habría negado y vomitado con la idea -¡Lo que es la vida!- exclama para si mismo y continua escuchando las historias de la madre de su Hyung.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? Grita de nuevo su cerebro en crisis cuando su mano se posa sutilmente en la nuca del mayor y deposita una caricia suave, siente como él deseo se apodera de él con oleadas intensas, no sabe si es culpa del licor pero tiene la apremiante necesidad de bajarle la bragueta al mayor y hacerle la mejor paja de su vida, tiene que quitarse el suéter porque comienza a hacer demasiado calor ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Se cuestiona de nuevo cuando tiene que morderse los labios para no ponerse a mordisquear la oreja del mayor ahí a mitad de la sala, sonríe irónico cuando la pregunta constante hace eco en su cabeza, hace tan solo un par de meses estaba más o menos igual, poseído por un deseo irrefrenable hacia Jung Yunho y con la cantidad justa de alcohol para dar un salto al vacío- Pero hay una diferencia, ahora soy feliz- se dice a si mismo y tiene que recargarse en el sofá para no rodar de la emoción.

Pasan de las doce de la noche cuando su Hyung se pone de pie y anuncia que tiene que irse, tienen trabajo la tarde del día siguiente, pero sus padres se reúsan con vehemencia a que conduzca a esas horas de la noche, Changmin quiere darles las gracias por leerle la mente, se siente agotado y si bien no esta ebrio, Yunho tiende a marearlo incluso sobrio cuando conduce. Se deja guiar a la habitación de su Hyung, cuando entran es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esta decorada con una idea tan retro que no puede reprimir un bufido de gracia, el mayor tiene una pared tapizada de sus cantantes favoritos, la de Michael Jackson se ubica en el centro, la cama es un poco estrecha esta diseñada para alguien más joven que ellos, pero el mayor pone un colchón al costado, lo acomoda con cuidado entre el escritorio para tareas y el librero color rojo desgastado, hay fotos con amigos, incluso alguna chica bonita aparece en ellas, Changmin inhala y le parece que todo huele a Yunho.

-Tú ocuparas la cama- dice su Hyung comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta

-¿Yo?

-Si, no cabemos ambos ahí

-Yo conozco una manera- replica con voz ronca, toma a Yunho por sorpresa

-¡¿Changmin?!- lo besa con todo el deseo que lleva acumulando en toda la tarde- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclama Yunho muy cerca de su oreja cuando sus manos presionan su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón -¿Qué haces? – la mano de Shim se mueve ahí y el mayor se muerde el labio inferior

-Te siento- replica con voz grave- Quiero que tu me sientas a mi- guía la mano de su Hyung a su entrepierna que ya esta medio erguida –Te siento- repite de nuevo y sabe que gano la batalla cuando su Hyung lo besa y se estrellan en la pared al costado de la puerta. 


	18. Just love me two.

Cuando la espalda de Changmin choca contra el librero se siente ligeramente adolorido en el omoplato izquierdo, no le importa en absoluto, los labios de Yunho están sobre su cuello, cierra los ojos y se esfuerza en no hacer demasiado ruido, se siente ridículo pero la idea de estar haciéndolo en casa del mayor, en su antigua habitación y a un palmo de la habitación de sus padres, le excita sobremanera, sin duda es un adolescente. -¡Ah!- se le escapa cuando los dientes de Yunho se cierran sobre su clavícula, casi al instante la lengua del mayor se pasea por la misma con sensualidad, lo que le provoca una secuencia de suspiros.

Empuja a su Hyung con brusquedad, le encanta sentir que puede tratarlo de esa manera sin tener que preocuparse por lastimarlo, Yunho es fuerte. Le abre la camisa con cuidado, mucho más lento de lo que le gustaría porque –Solo tengo esto para mañana, no la rompas- y él comienza una lucha con los botones por revelar la piel de su Hyung. Siente como las manos de Jung le desabotonan el pantalón de mezclilla y escucha como la prenda cae al suelo, se lo quita con movimientos fluidos, el mayor lleva sus manos a su centro, sus dedos rozan la tela de su bóxer -¡Hyung!- le exclama en el oído y Yunho no puede reprimir un jadeo cuando descubre que el menor ya esta muy húmedo, Changmin lo escucha tragar, se besan de nuevo.

Hay tanto deseo en sus besos que se esta volviendo loco, tienen un combate por el dominio, al final Shim sede y separa los labios, la lengua de Yunho se abre espacio de inmediato, sus manos comienzan a moverse ahí abajo, el menor siente que se le doblan las rodillas pero un brazo de su Hyung en su cintura lo ayuda a mantener el equilibro –Más, más, más- esta gimiendo entre beso y beso, la mano del mayor al fin se interna bajo la tela. Changmin hace lo propio, se deshace de la parte inferior de la ropa de Jung con una agilidad que le sorprende a si mismo, comienza a masturbarlo sin preámbulos- ¡Oh! – gime Yunho contra su oreja con voz ronca.

Cuando baja por el torso del mayor repartiendo besos este se pega contra la pared y lucha por mantenerse de pie, falla en cuanto los labios de Changmin se apoderan de su erección, se tambalea a la cama y Shim se hunde entre sus muslos. No se contiene, trata de tener en mente todo lo que ha escuchado sobe Yunho esta noche, se centra en el sentimiento de inmenso cariño que se ha venido apoderando de él, le besa, lo lame, sopla, usa sus manos, su legua, sus labios, su aliento, usa todo y lleva a su Hyung al borde del delirio

-¡Para!¡Oh no, para!- Jung lo separa casi a tiempo, pero no puede evitar que un chorro de semen le escurra en la barbilla, ambos gimen, es demasiado para los dos y Changmin termina con ayuda de su propia mano, Yunho toma su extremidad y la lame, el menor lo mira maravillado

-¡Qué vas a... Oh Diablos! – articula con la voz quebrada cuando la lengua del mayor se pasea entre sus dedos.

Se vuelven a besar, Yunho lo toma con fiereza por la cadera y le atrae a su regazo, Changmin no tiene tiempo de sentir vergüenza, pronto esta a horcajadas sobre el mayor, se mueve por inercia, su cadera se balancea y sus penes chocan de nuevo, le recorre una corriente eléctrica –Hazlo otra vez- ordena Yunho con la misma voz que usa para darle indicaciones en los ensayos, le hace caso, de nuevo una ola de placer les embarga. Pronto en menos de lo que Changmin creyera están de nuevo excitados, el miembro del mayor se presiona contra su muslo y su vientre, el suyo esta siendo masajeado por las manos de su Hyung, cierra los ojos.

–Te necesito, Hyung- articula con verdadero esfuerzo y genuina necesidad, Jung lo vuelve a besar con rudeza, es todo tan rápido que se siente como en un torbellino.

-Vuelve a pedirlo- ordena de nuevo el mayor con esa voz que le provoca escalofrios y Changmin tiene que esforzarse por hilar las palabras.

–Te necesito- siente como la mano de Yunho se separa de su piel, pero centra toda su atención en sus movimientos con morbo, su Hyung lleva sus dedos a su propia boca, Shim siente como lo toma por la cadera para acercarlo más a él, luego sus dedos buscan abrirse paso. Comienza una cadena de gemidos acallados por los labios de Jung contra los suyos, luego cae sobre el colchón, se estira tan largo como es y mira a Yunho con anticipación.

–Va a doler- dice el mayor mientras se acomoda sobre su cuerpo

–Hazlo- separa más las piernas y su Hyung se escupe en la palma mano, lo observa interrogante

–Si no lo hago dolerá más- luego masajea su extensión, Changmin siente como la punta de su erección se acerca a su entrada, tiembla, Yunho le observa dubitativo y él le toma por las mejillas para buscar su mirada

–Hazlo, Hyung- se sonroja levemente, pero él mayor continua entrando.

Es una sensación rara, tan diferente a todo lo que ha experimentado antes, hay dolor un gran dolor, como si su cadera y su columna se rompieran, pero también hay placer, se le nubla la vista brevemente, se esta desmoronando es como si estuviera hecho de arena, se deshace grano a grano entre los dedos de su Hyung, cuando siente que Yunho empuja un poco más se le corta la respiración -¡Ah!- se le escapa un grito -¡Ah!- luego otro, el mayor esta tomándolo del lado izquierdo del cuerpo y con cada quejido se detiene un par de segundos, todo precepto que haya aprendido a lo largo de la vida respecto al dolor o al placer se ve modificado, el mayor muerde su cuello con fuerza y él cierra las manos esta perdiendo la cabeza, le duele como nunca nada ha dolido pero por otro lado es como estar en el paraíso, se siente intoxicado, la cadera de Yunho hace un ligero vaivén y su miembro roza entre sus muslos, se resbala de su cuerpo, sale y entra apenas una fracción de segundos, deja de respirar, siente como sus músculos se tensan y destensan, todo en menos de un respiro.

-Espera- susurra el mayor como leyéndole la mente, quiere más, lo quiere todo- Calma- la voz de Yunho es rasposa, mucho más varonil de lo que la recuerda, su propia voz suena mucho más grave, tiene la certeza de que nada que haya experimentado antes es igual que esto.

Tiene la impresión de estar suspendido en el tiempo, como si todo transcurriera muy lentamente, cierra los ojos cuando el mayor deja ir su erección un poco más adentro, esta tan caliente que se sorprende de que su Hyung no aleje las manos de su piel quemado, Yunho sale de su interior de nueva cuenta y él gimotea, sus miradas se cruzan brevemente cuando el mayor acomoda su cuerpo con un movimiento fluido, Changmin no puede evitar pensar que Jung luce peligroso, entonces siente de nuevo como es invadido poco a poco. El mayor va cada vez más lejos, más profundo y él no puede evitar sentirse acorralado, en realidad no le importa, no quiere huir, Jung hace un movimiento más brusco y Shim le entierra las uñas en los omoplatos, su compañero detiene todo movimiento y dirige la mirada hacia la de Changmin, por un instante solo escucha la respiración agitada de Yunho en su oreja derecha, sus músculos buscan desesperadamente adaptarse a la intromisión, con un ultimo y rudo empujón su Hyung se interna en su cuerpo completamente -¡Ah!- se le escapan las lagrimas, es doloroso, Yunho gimotea en su hombro, siente su frente contra el hueso del mismo, ambos se quedan sin aire por un instante, Changmin lo abraza con manos y piernas, el mayor comienza a mover la cadera de verdad y él pierde la cabeza.

¿Si duele? Por supuesto que lo hace, esta muriendo, pero no es nada comparado con la sensación de felicidad y placer que siente en ese instante, es como estar volando muy alto para después caer en picada, se descubre pensando que nunca se sintió mejor teniendo sexo con nadie como en ese preciso momento, busca los labios de Jung desesperado, el dolor comienza a remitir, siente algo cálido entre las piernas, sabe que es su Hyung, se le encoge el estomago, esta tan excitado como nunca imagino, todo gira a su alrededor y solo es capaz de percibir al mayor- ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Yunho!¡Yunho!¡Yunho!- no puede dejar de repetir su nombre siente una mano en su costado izquierdo y las embestidas de a poco adquieren un ritmo más constante y veloz.

-¡Duro, Hyung!¡Así!¡Oh!- no deja de revolverse en el colchón, presa de una fiebre hasta entonces desconocida, Yunho arremete con fuerza y da en un punto que le deja sin aire -¡Yunho!¡Oh, justo!- es brusco, es sucio, hay sudor en todas partes, mordidas, saliva, un suave sonido de vacío cada que el mayor entra y sale de su cuerpo, no para de pedirle a su Hyung que sea fuerte, rudo. –No soy tan frágil, más- dice asfixiándose por el placer, cierra los ojos cuando una ráfaga de dolor le invade brevemente pero se sobrepone y gime, el mayor sonríe de lado y se mueve todavía más rápido, Changmin se va a morir del placer, esta seguro que en breve su corazón va a dejar de esforzarse por bombear correctamente la sangre, no le importa, besa a su Hyung en el cuello, en la mandíbula, en donde sea que pueda y tenga acceso.

-Te amo- dice entonces Yunho con los ojos cerrados

–Amame más fuerte, amame más duro- responde el menor

-¡Ah!- lo siente más profundo, Jung le sostiene por un muslo y levanta su pierna en un ángulo extraño, no le importa, nada podría importarle ahora, Yunho esta repitiendo su nombre incesante, ha comenzado a moverse de manera más profunda pero también más irregular, Shim termina primero, una especie de calambre le recorre de pies a cabeza, la mano y el vientre de su Hyung termina manchado, no lo puede evitar, lloriquea contra los labios de Yunho que sigue moviéndose, más y más rápido, piensa que se volverá un adicto a esto, no le importa en lo absoluto.

-¡Yunho!- exclama minutos después mientras besa el lóbulo derecho del mayor, este termina dentro de su cuerpo, se siente caliente entre los muslos, también dentro, hay algo viscoso y caliente que le inquieta en un primer momento, se sorprende y sufre espasmos de placer, siente como le revolotea el pecho, el corazón. Cuando Yunho sale de su interior aún siente el liquido fluyendo dentro de si mismo, pero un instante después percibe como este se riega entre sus piernas y muslos, el mayor se deja caer en el colchón a su costado y se cubre el rostro con un gesto de cansancio, sonríe. Changmin se incorpora en su lugar y examina el semen de Yunho que sale de su cuerpo, le da un escalofrió, hay algo sobre el hecho de que los fluidos de su Hyung estén tan dentro de él que le estremece, le hace feliz y visto desde todos los puntos le llena, entiende de pronto lo que es el amor- Hyung- besa los labios medio hinchados de Yunho que aún respira con dificultad.

-¡Ah! Eso fue lo mejor que he tenido en años- exclama el mayor con la sonrisa en el rostro, Shim también sonríe

-¡No me digas que solo me invitaste a casa de tus padres para tener sexo!-exclama Shim y se ríen, hasta que Yunho le obliga a bajar la voz con una mueca divertida, se acuestan de costado, casi uno sobre el otro en la estrecha cama, Changmin recorre el rostro de su Hyung con la yema de los dedos, lo besa, vuelven a sonreír- ¿Era verdad?- pregunta con un bostezo mientras se acomoda como puede, se siente agotado

-¿Qué? – responde la voz adormilada del mayor

\- Ya lo dijiste antes pero... ¿De verdad me amas?-Yunho guarda silencio un minuto y luego sonríe

-¿Todavía tienes dudas?

-Me gusta reiterar la información, la archivo- se están quedando dormidos

-¿Tú, lo haces?

-Totalmente, Yunho- siente como el mayor deposita un beso sobre su coronilla

-¿Entonces somos oficiales?

-¿Todavía tienes dudas? – replica con otro bostezo,Jung suspira complacido y también se acomoda, pronto sus respiraciones sevuelven profundas, se duermen.   


	19. Stronge.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta por sexta vez el manager a Yunho, quien no hace más que bufar cansado- Es importante que estés completamente seguro- sigue el hombre con un gesto adusto, el mayor vuelve a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, ante lo que el encargado de manejarlos responde con otro movimiento idéntico, luego centra toda su atención en el otro hombre que hasta el momento ha permanecido en silencio contemplando la tasa con café medio frio entre las manos -¿Changmin?

-Quiero hacer lo correcto, intentar ser mejor, así que si- replica después de un par de minutos, despega la mirada del interior de la tasa donde comienza a formarse una ligera capa de natilla - Así es como debería ser-

El manager permanece callado detrás de su escritorio, se lame los labios con ansiedad pero al final asiente de nuevo con serenidad, su mirada baila de Yunho a Changmin luego la regresa al frente con cierto cansancio, entonces se pone a revolver en el escritorio, tarda un buen rato, busca debajo de cada carpeta, entre los libros apilados y el montón de hojas con notas que se esparcen en la estrecha superficie, al final abre uno de los cajones internos del escritorio, revuelve un poco más y toma dos hojas entre las manos. Todavía es muy temprano y ya esta teniendo un día pesado, sin embargo las miradas de satisfacción, alivio y entusiasmo en ambos hombres le hace pensar que vale la pena el peso, además quizá, solo quizá esta convirtiéndose en un mejor ser humano. Coloca los formatos amarillentos frente al líder del grupo y se dispone a explicar, toma aire antes de comenzar lo que supone será la charla más valiente de su carrera.

-Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad y que les ayuda a garantizar ciertos derechos, con esto estarán prácticamente blindados- señala las hojas, luego les entrega una pluma y les ordena firmar en diferentes lugares, al final cuando los datos están completados examina el papel con detenimiento, asiente en silencio y solo levanta la mirada cuando ha releído la información al menos tres veces- Vale agendare la cita, hasta entonces deberían tomar un descanso, no creo que se todos lo tomen a bien- ambos asienten con disciplina, luego salen del despacho del manager con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando en un inicio Changmin sugirió hacer publica su relación dentro de la empresa para los CEOS, el mayor casi había colapsado, para ser precisos se había atragantado con el té tibio que compartían en ese momento, Yunho había mirado a su compañero como si fuera el más loco del reino, ante lo que el menor solo había encogido los hombros a la par que se le escapaba una mueca de fugaz frustración en el rostro. Luego habían tenido un montón de promociones, actividades en solitario, eventos con los fans y terminaron por postergar el tema, al menos por un par de semanas hasta que fueron a la boda de uno de los miembros del staff, entonces mientras ambos se miraban desde cada extremo de la mesa u observaban a todo tipo de parejas disfrutar del ambiente sin limitaciones concordaron casi de manera telepática que la hora de esclarecer las cosas había llegado.

En las siguientes ochenta horas recibieron al menos cien llamadas del manager, cada una con especulaciones más funestas que la anterior, que si un directivo no quería firmar la clausula de privacidad, que si otro más lo firmaría a cambio de alguna recompensa, otros tantos solo la firmaban ante lo que consideraban un acoso deliberado por parte del manager e incluso una minoría se negaba a firmar nada, daba igual, la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás –Esos hombres son el diablo- había comentado el manager en su ultima llamada con un tono agotado –La reunión es la siguiente semana, estarán frente a frente- y el líder no puede evitar el gemido agobiado que se le escapa –Van a estar bien, cuidare de ambos tanto como pueda – agradece el apoyo y cuelga, luego corre con Changmin para contarle la noticia, el menor lo observa desde su reflejo en el baño, se queda con el cepillo de dientes entre las manos y asiente con cierta rigidez, luego regresa la mirada al frente y continua con su rutina.

-Por todas las veces que sangramos, por ser mejores esta vez- grita Changmin con una lata de cerveza en las manos, Yunho alza la propia y brindan, están a casi seis días de tener la reunión que definirá el resto de sus vidas e intentan mantenerse valientes. Se terminan las cervezas del congelador con asombrosa rapidez, tiene un sabor a hierro que les amarga ligeramente la garganta, no les importa, continúan con diligencia porque necesitan un paliativo para la ansiedad.

Se escabullen al dormitorio entre besos húmedos y caricias firmes, Yunho no puede evitar traer a su mente todas las veces anteriores en que lo hizo de otra manera, piensa en sus múltiples intentos fallidos de tener una relación, mientras los labios tersos de su compañero recorren cada pedazo de su piel cae en cuenta de la cantidad de ocasiones que ha sido frio o cruel, las veces que se ha ocultado por temor o prejuicios llevándose en su camino a las personas que podían llegar a amarlo, no ha sido el hombre ejemplar que todos pintan, aun si no ha sido su intención ha andado por la vida como quien propina certeras puñaladas, quiere volver sobre el tiempo y gritarle a cada una de las personas de su pasado –No era mi intención, no quería hacerte sangrar- sabe que es imposible, pero con Shim Changmin piensa que puede ser un poco mejor. Changmin le ha brindado la oportunidad de mirarse a si mismo y con cada beso resana sus grietas, alivia sus cargas, limpia las heridas, Shim le hace amar la vida como nunca antes lo ha hecho, como se supone que debe ser y quiere alzar una copa invisible y brindar por todas esas ocasiones que no fue bueno y bloqueo la luz en su camino, pues es gracias a ello que ahora puede ver con claridad.

Al día siguiente sus manos yacen una sobre la otra, ambos se sujetan con firmeza, Changmin siente el corazón en la garganta, esta casi seguro que se puede percibir su movimiento aún a través de la ropa, se siente como un barco a la deriva en medio de una tormenta, mientras caminan por el largo pasillo que conduce a las oficinas sufre de mareos que le mesen de un lado a otro, pero se mantiene firme, la mano de su Hyung aún se aferra a la suya con determinación y puede notar en el contacto con su piel el pulso del mayor haciendo resonancia con el propio, de pronto tiene la certeza de que no navega solo. El terror que hace un par de minutos amenazaba con apoderarse de cada partícula de su mente comienza a perder poder y para cuando el manager llama a la puerta de la oficina principal ya no tiene ni un atisbo de miedo, Yunho lo hace fuerte.

¿Es tan malo?¿Están tan mal? Piensa con genuina curiosidad el menor después de que una de las mayores inversionistas de la empresa les pidiera a voz de cuello dejarse de tonterías –Por que esto es totalmente lo opuesto a todo lo que esta bien visto- en sus propias palabras, luego la mujer se ha comportado como si ambos hubieran asesinado y devorado a un bebé frente a ella, poniendo tanta distancia entre sus cuerpos que Changmin se ve tentado a saltar sobre la mesa y abrazarla solo para ver si brinca por la ventana del onceavo piso, por el contrario el gesto de Yunho es estoico, como de piedra con el ceño fruncido, los labios delgados replegados en un gesto de evidente disgusto, su manager tiene la cara de quien ha olido comida descompuesta por demasiado tiempo, el menor no se percata de que se ha puesto de pie e incluso ha pegado una especie de puñetazo sobre la mesa hasta que los dedos delgados de su Hyung se ciernen sobre su muñeca, se deja caer sobre la silla y se cruza de brazos mordiéndose la lengua.

Yunho se ha pasado la mayor parte de la reunión tragándose sus palabras, por un lado su manager y los representantes de la empresa han dado la cara por los dos de una manera que no había imaginado hace un par de años, pero los inversionistas y patrocinadores se dividen en dos bandos claros, los que les da igual si se acuestan juntos o no con tal de que sigan llenándoles los bolsillos de dinero y los que consideran que deberían separarse antes de que se arme un escandalo que perjudique a su marca, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Changmin ha estado tomando tasas de café una tras otra, tiene un ligero tic en la pierna derecha y los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las mismas, se esta mordiendo el labio inferior también y Jung adivina su cansancio, el mismo se siente el borde del colapso ¿Qué podrían saber esas personas en realidad? No tenían la mínima idea, hablaban de la ridícula opción de separarles como si tuvieran poder sobre ello ¿Qué podrían saber esas personas de todo el dolor que han tenido que atravesar a lo largo de ese tiempo? ¿Qué sabrían del miedo y la incertidumbre a la que se vieron sometidos?¿Que sabrían de las mentiras y las noches de angustia? ¿Qué sabían de los dos?¿Que sabrían de Jung Yunho y Shim Changmin como seres humanos? No se reducían a una taza de éxitos y records por romper, si TVXQ existía era porque ambos así lo habían decidido, si podían sobreponerse a todo lo demás era porque se tenían el uno al otro y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Basta ya- irrumpió entonces Jung con tranquilidad y agotamiento- Changmin y yo no seremos como ustedes

-¿Qué?- una voz alterada en algún lado de la sala que se acompañada de un barullo resuena- ¿A que te refieres a como nosotros? ¿Qué somos?

-Cobardes- replica entonces la voz enronquecida de Changmin que tiene que aclararse la garganta debido al tiempo que ha permanecido en silencio- Yunho y yo no necesitamos su permiso

-¿Entonces a que vienen aquí con todo y los representantes de su empresa?

-A ponerlos al corriente, nosotros estaremos juntos

-Lamento si no coincidimos con sus campañas

-Si lucimos como un par de hombres enamorados

-O si parece que necesitamos el uno del otro para ser felices

-También si parece que hemos dejado de luchar contra el amor

-¿Es tan malo? La gente suele huir del amor ¿Es tan malo esto? –cuestiona el mayor

-Si es así lo lamento- hace eco Shim – Pero esto que tenemos

-Me hace más fuerte- exclaman a la par con fiereza.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?¿Por qué arriesgan todo por esto?

-Él es a quien amo- replica Yunho con simpleza y Changmin vuelve a estrechar su mano con fuerza.

La siguiente hora pasa casi como un suspiro, todo se ha resumido a quien se queda y quien se va, los CEOS que les patrocinan o representan tienen un breve momento para decidir de que lado quieren estar en el futuro, pronto una larga fila se desliza hacia la puerta con los gestos compungidos por la inconformidad, pero otra pequeña multitud permanece dentro de la sala, algunos aun desconcertados de su propia decisión pero dispuestos para asumir su lugar dentro de la historia de la industria. Cuando salen de la reunión la luna ya esta en lo alto, el manager luce diez años más joven mientras que Yunho y Changmin caminan tomados de la mano por el pasillo principal de la empresa, ese que hace un par de horas parecía el camino al infierno –Cuanto cambian las cosas- piensa con cierta diversión irónica Changmin mientras sigue a su Hyung muy de cerca con las manos firmemente entrelazadas.

En principio no es evidente, su relación incluso parece no sufrir ningún cambio, sus días siguen más o menos igual, verse algunas tardes después del trabajo, dormir en la casa más cercana, comer juntos, pasar la tarde viendo películas o beber café juntos mientras Changmin lee en silencio, a veces él le acompaña leyendo lo propio o planificando las actividades para el día siguiente, todo cotidiano, pero debajo de su día a día se adivina el sentimiento de plenitud y libertad. Si bien no han hecho de su relación un acontecimiento publico con todas sus letras han dejado de esconderse o aparentar. Decir que todo ha sido fácil seria mentir, para ser honestos aún existían algunos colegas, empresarios, vecinos o conocidos que los miraban con reservas, que murmuraban cada que pasaban por los pasillos, quienes apartaban la mirada cada que los descubrían intercambiando una mirada cómplice o un gesto cariñoso, decir que todos les respetaban y aceptaban significaba estirar demasiado la verdad.

No es que tengan un anuncio con letras brillantes sobre sus cabezas que informe que están juntos y felices pero es evidente que algo ha cambiado, incluso los fans lo perciben y para su sorpresa la mayoría parece compartir su felicidad, en los conciertos cada que tienen momentos juntos he interactúan los gritos se incrementan al punto en que Changmin bromea sobre ello, mientras hace una mueca divertida. Limitarse a hablar de las personas dentro del medio que les huyen tampoco es lo que importa, en vez de eso, deciden enfocarse en los que se quedaron a su lado, quienes les aceptan y aman tal cual son, quienes les sonríen en los pasillos he incluso les abrazan con emoción porque – Lucen tan bien, deberíamos celebrar pronto- o los que se acercan con una mirada de admiración para susurrar rápidamente –Muchas gracias por ser valientes, ahora me siento mejor conmigo- se concentran en los comentarios positivos, en los buenos deseos, en sus redes de contención, a veces aún demasiado asustados de que algo pueda salir mal, pero retomando el valor para ser quienes son, dos personas enamoradas.

Yunho tiene la impresión de que debe ser despertado antes de que el sueño continúe creciendo, si bien las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas van cuesta arriba, dejando de lado todo lo que no pueden controlar, su relación es más firme que nunca. Los años que han pasado juntos como compañeros, socios y amigos resultan de ayuda para esta nueva faceta de la misma, se conocen tan bien que todo transcurre con inusitada facilidad, Jung nunca ha sido un sujeto particularmente organizado pero Changmin le da orden y estructura a su vida, todo es tan pulcro y cuidado en el menor que se acomoda con armonía a su alrededor. Tarde con tarde Jung se descubre fascinado con todo lo que siente, mientras contempla el perfil de Shim que escribe con el ceño fruncido su diario, a veces incluso tiene que parar la sesión de besos con el menor porque su corazón esta tan cálido y lleno que va a explotar, se siente como si no fuera su propia vida si no la de alguien más y el solo robara los instantes de felicidad de ahí, es entonces cuando se encuentra a un grado de estallar que puede gritar –Es él a quien amo- quiere decirlo a todo volumen mientras sonríe y le surgen tremendas ganas de armarse un desfile para celebrar a su relación.

Para Changmin a veces resulta abrumador, ser tan feliz por un lado y al mismo tiempo entristecerse por actitudes cotidianas que le recuerdan que su relación con el mayor aún es juzgada por un sector, se siente en medio de un torbellino que lo deja ofuscado, en ocasiones se encuentra mirando sobre el hombro con reservas, demasiado atento a donde y como muestran su afecto, siempre ha sido demasiado celoso de su vida intima, pero ahora es como si la sensación de resguardarse fuera todavía más intensa. Ser una figura publica y tener una relación estable con el hombre que lleva conociendo al menos la mitad de su vida le hace enloquecer un poco, pero estar al lado de Yunho es en resumen lo mejor que ha pasado en su vida y eso incluye cuando descubrió su vino favorito, la vez que se entero de que seria hermano mayor y cuando supo que dedicaría su vida a cantar, piensa que todo esfuerzo vale la pena, enfrentará lo que tenga que enfrentar por su Hyung.

Reconocer y aceptar que se necesitan el uno al otro ha sido un proceso por demás difícil, acostumbrarse a la exposición a sido muy distinto al ser famosos, desmitificar que su relación es privada porque así lo decidieron dado que no quieren tener más y más multitudes de personas encima y no por miedo a ser honestos consigo mismos lleva un tiempo y les toma un montón de cuestionamientos, pero al final logran acomodarse, encuentran su lugar juntos, paso a paso, con orgullo, sin miedo. También ha sido una lucha espiritual, combatir la culpa, la incertidumbre, el fanatismo exacerbado que les repite cada que puede que ambos son el lado incorrecto de la sociedad, es arduo a veces hasta deprimente, pero Yunho y Changmin logran sobreponerse, quizá de diversas maneras no son lo que se espera de ellos, pero que pueden hacer -¿Por qué debería ocultarlo?- se cuestiona el menor algunas noches, cuando el insomnio se apodera de él, dándole vueltas a las cosas hasta que admite con tono cansado –Es el hombre al que amo- no quiere sonar presuntuoso pero esta seguro de que si existe alguna fuerza superior entonces esta entenderá y aplaudirá su amor.

-Es como un estira y afloja- susurra Changmin en medio de la oscuridad, en la madrugada mientras deja que su Hyung se acurruque más cerca de su cuello

-¿Qué dices? – pregunta Yunho medio adormilado, han tenido un día pesado

-Ser feliz, es un estira y afloja- replica, el mayor hace un ultimo esfuerzo y balbucea algo sin sentido, él sonríe y le besa en la coronilla, bosteza y se concentra en la respiración del mayor, se deja arrastrar poco a poco hasta caer dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo, es feliz.


	20. Im alive.

-¡Changmin contrólate!- exclama Kyuhyun medianamente agotado, mientras bebe de la pajilla en su vaso, el nombrado abre y cierra la boca intentando explicarse mejor ante su amigo pero termina por emitir una especie de gruñido, luego baja la vista y se oculta tras su vaso de café- Dices que están seguros los dos ¿No?

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que no nos moleste- desvía la mirada brevemente además no se como lo tome Hyung- su compañero suspira de nuevo con cansancio

-A ver estamos hablando del mismo Jung Yunho que fue a plantarle cara a la prensa ¿No?

-Si pero...

-¿Es el mismo que te llevo a casa de sus padres, no como un amigo sino como su pareja?

-Si, ya se pero...

-El mismo que fue a hablar con todos sus CEOS para admitir su relación ¿Verdad?

-¡Si!- exclama medianamente avergonzado y furioso- Si, si, pero no es lo mismo, esto es distinto

-¿En que? No logro entenderlo- el miembro de Super Junior se cruza de brazos y le mira con atención

-Todo lo anterior ha sido de alguna forma organizado, esto no, es decir se suponía que estábamos en una reunión privada y de pronto ¡Boom! Hay paparazis por todas partes y tienen un montón de evidencia nuestra.

-¿Evidencia?- pregunta medio divertido su mejor amigo, pero cuando observa el ceño fruncido y la mueca de preocupación en su compañero todo rastro de burla desaparece- A ver por partes ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Según sabes solo son imágenes de ustedes dos andando juntos por ahí en Japón, donde para variar viven juntos y dos dices que pudieron haber captado un abrazo o algo similar, es decir alguna muestra de afecto ¿No?- Changmin asiente con rapidez- No entiendo el escandalo, pasa todo el tiempo, porque no se en que mundo haz vivido Changmin pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo que Hyung y tú son más que cercanos en publico, cariñosos es un concepto al que deberías estar acostumbrado- finaliza mientras deja una palmada en el hombro del más alto

\- Espero que Yunho piense lo mismo cuando las imágenes se publiquen mañana- replica Shim mientras trata de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y sigue tomando de su vaso con tranquilidad, luego trata de desviar el tema de conversación para distraer a Changmin quien se deja llevar con docilidad deber dejar de pensar tanto.

Cuando llega a casa revisa el celular un poco compulsivamente, no tiene ninguna notificación, suspira y hace un movimiento de hombros para destensarse -¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!- grita una voz en su interior que suena sospechosamente rebelde, sonríe un poco más confiado y con una mano masajea su cuero cabelludo, luego se sirve un vaso de soju y se encamina al sofá. La casa esta muy silenciosa, siempre es lo mismo al volver de Japón primero tiene un día de absoluto gozo y felicidad porque puede estar a solas y después un millar de horas nostálgicas donde extraña al mayor, se muerde el labio en un gesto inconsciente y enciende la TV, suele ver las noticias pero sabe que el Really donde participa el mayor y el responsable de que no estén juntos ahora mismo se transmite a esa hora, así que cambia de canal con un gesto de falsa indiferencia.

Pasa los siguientes minutos inmerso en la programación, disfruta del programa más de lo que imagino, tiene momentos donde no puede evitar reír al observar las caras de confusión de todos cuando Yunho propone alguna cosa demasiado alocada o inocente para su edad y su condición, otras veces tuerce los labios en un gesto inconforme como cuando algún miembro muy joven se acerca demasiado a su Hyung y este le acoge con su típica gentileza, tiene que respirar profundo cuando todos alrededor de Yunho parecen ansiosos por recibir su atención, pero después se conmueve en menos de un minuto mientras observa a su compañero desenvolverse en el medio con total franqueza y pureza, tiene ganas de enviar una carta a la producción y pedir que le protejan, cuando termina el episodio se siente un poco más tranquilo pero también desolado, le extraña tanto, decide cambiar a algún canal de noticias que le distraiga pero es un tanto imposible, al poco revisa el reloj en la pared son casi las once de la noche y seguro su Hyung esta demasiado ocupado para atender, pero se aventura a enviar un texto breve, luego se levanta de un salto y casi corre a la TV.

En la sección de espectáculos están hablando de ellos, se detiene casi a un palmo de la pantalla y parpadea tratando de asimilar las imágenes para que su cerebro las empate con el sonido, la presentadora explica con una sonrisa que Yunho y él han sido captados en Tokio juntos, luego las imágenes por las que ha estado temiendo todo el día desde que lo leyó en un foro de fans aparecen. Sus ojos se mueven ávidamente de un lado a otro de la TV en busca de alguna fotografía demasiado evidente, pero para su sorpresa Kyuhyun tiene razón, las imágenes no parecen escandalosas, no hay ninguna que muestre el nuevo matiz de su relación explícitamente, respira tranquilo, espera a que la noticia termine y va a la habitación, Yunho no ha respondido su mensaje, piensa que debe estar realmente cansado u ocupado, así que con un gesto de resignación se dirige a dormir.

Se despierta con una sensación de decepción, el mayor aún no ha contestado nada, pero no es eso lo único que le molesta, es más complejo de lo que parece, se siente un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo, cuando leyó de las fotografías había caído en una especie de pánico, como cuando recuerdas que tenias que terminar algo y no lo haz hecho, si bien no ocultaba su relación con el mayor ante nadie en la empresa, ni con sus seres cercanos aún estaban en una etapa de reajuste, no ocultaban su afecto en público ni nada por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que no estaban listos para que la noticia de su relación fuera dada en tabloides sin su consentimiento previo, así que cuando Changmin había leído de unas fotos intimas se angustio, pero ahora se siente un tanto ridículo y decepcionado –¿Es que quieres rebelarte?- susurro su voz interior con gracia –Pues ya no es 1940 ¿Verdad? Debería poder hacerlo- se replica a si mismo, luego suspira y se dispone a prepararse su café matutino.

Yunho da señales de vida hasta ya entrada la tarde y lo hace por medio del teléfono del manager –Perdí el teléfono camino al set, pero uno de los chicos lo encontró, me lo devolverá la próxima- explica con un tinte culpable en la voz, Changmin suspira, tiene un instante de paranoia cuando piensa en todo lo que podrían sacar a la luz si alguien revisara ese teléfono, pero se tranquiliza con un movimiento de cabeza –Ven pronto, Hyung- susurra al teléfono, tratando de sonar no tan necesitado, el mayor acuerda ir a pasar la noche a su casa y el menor siente que fuegos artificiales se encienden en su pecho. El resto de la tarde es bastante monótona, limpia, hace algo de comer y lee un rato, luego hace ejercicio y va a sus clases de guitarra, pasa a la empresa para firmar unos recibos, en los pasillos se encuentra con algunos miembros de EXO que le saludan con tanto entusiasmo que le ponen nervioso –¡Envía saludos a Yunho Hyung de mi parte! Le escribí pero no ha respondido nada- exclama Suho antes de salir del elevador que comparten, Shim asiente con una sonrisa pero hace una nota mental para preguntar a su Hyung por su cercanía aparente con el menor, vuelve a casa cerca del anochecer.

El timbre suena cerca de las nueve de la noche, hecha un vistazo a la cámara y ve a un Jung Yunho bastante agotado, abre la puerta con serenidad, el mayor le sonríe apenas se miran, sus ojos son brillantes, su sonrisa sincera, le tiembla el corazón cuando lo observa terminar con las distancias, siente sus labios sobre los suyos. Se besan largamente en la entrada, Changmin se siente como transportado a otro lugar, uno donde se siente más valiente, mucho más rebelde y vivo, se aparta para dejar que el mayor entre al apartamento. La noche es tranquila, se respira un ambiente de tranquilidad, Yunho le habla sobre su teléfono extraviado y Changmin le reprende por ser tan descuidado –Si fueras más ordenado no pasarían esas cosas- replica ante un Hyung que hace mofletes, mientras recogen la mesa, el menor sonríe y deposita una caricia sobre el cabello del mayor, luego con un tono falsamente incriminatorio habla con el líder acerca de Suho y su creciente popularidad con la gente joven, Jung sonríe como un pequeño mientras se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Mi espíritu es joven!- bromea con una sonrisa de concurso que desquicia internamente al menor

–Mientras no andes dando falsas esperanzas a nadie- replica el Shim intentando sonar casual, pero la risa estridente de Yunho le confirma que ha fracasado olímpicamente en ello- ¿Qué es tan divertido Jung?- el mayor se ríe aún más

-No creí que viviría lo suficiente para verte celoso- replica mientras se relame los labios en una mueca divertida, Changmin abre y cierra la boca como un pez sin oxigeno, el líder soluciona todo depositando un beso afectuoso en sus labios, sonríen mientras las mejillas del más joven luchan por desprenderse del tono rojizo que las cubre.

Han cenado, hablado de tonterías y bromeado, así que el menor considera que es adecuado pasar a temas que realmente le inquietan, comienza tanteando el terreno con cuidado –¿Viste las noticias?- pregunta como no queriendo la cosa, Jung niega con la cabeza mientras susurra algo parecido a –En la selva donde grabo no hay señal- Shim se ríe levemente, prepara un par de tazas de café y se muerde la mejilla interna, luego se pone a contarle al mayor sobre las fotos y las notas. El líder no parece afectado en lo más mínimo, lo que solo hace sentir un poco estúpido a Shim, Yunho sigue mirando un rato más su tasa medio vacía antes de respirar profundamente, luego levanta la mirada con tranquilidad y extiende el brazo hasta que toca a Changmin, su contacto es cálido, el mayor vuelve a tomar aire antes de hablar.

-Hemos estado en la tormenta Changmin, hemos ido directo al infierno a veces ¿Verdad? – no espera a que el menor responda y sigue hablando –Nos hemos enfrentado a tantos demonios y mentiras, pero aquí estamos

-Aquí estamos- repite el más joven por inercia

-Respiramos, estamos respirando, juntos

-Respiramos juntos

-Sobrevivimos a todas esas crisis y estamos vivos

-Estamos vivos- se miran fijamente a los ojos, el primero en sonreír es el menor quien al parecer ha entendido el mensaje que su Hyung quiere transmitirle -¡Estamos vivos! ¡Juntos!- sonríe más ampliamente mientras el mayor asiente igual de feliz

-Lo que menos debe importar son las noticias, mientras sigamos vivos y podamos respirar juntos- asiente casi de inmediato –Si los medios van a descubrir nuestra relación que lo hagan, si van a tomar fotos y observar que lo hagan, si van a hablar de nosotros esta bien para mí, siempre que sea junto a ti ¿Esta bien? – Changmin se inclina todo lo que puede sobre la mesa para poder besar al mayor, se siente más vivo que nunca.

A lo largo de su vida Shim Changmin ha sido herido múltiples veces, tiene lesiones internas, si bien por fuera parece una sola pieza por dentro ha sido maltratado hasta el cansancio, claro que ha ido al infierno como ha dicho Yunho, ha sido juzgado por sus decisiones desde que era solo un adolescente, luego siendo adulto ha sido cuestionado, hostigado y hasta odiado por las mismas, su vida es una vida de exposición, cada palabra o gesto ha sido estudiado por miles de personas, profesionales o amateurs, ha rendido explicaciones que no debía e incluso ha pedido disculpas por vivir su vida de la manera que mejor le parece. Su apariencia física también ha dejado de pertenecerle por momentos –Por que eres un producto- según el medio, ha modificado aspectos ridículos en su persona para satisfacer al publico, ha sonreído cuando peor se sentía.

De más esta decir que hasta la fecha ha mantenido sus relaciones más preciadas al margen, ha perdido a una gran cantidad de personas que le amaron para permanecer en una posición, ha cedido a cientos de peticiones y ha guardo discreción cuando lo único que quería era gritar, pero ha sobrevivido a todo, ha salido vivo de cada crisis de identidad, de cada comentario mal intencionado y de todas esas ridículas ruedas de prensa, esta vivo y se pertenece. Se siente rebelde después de casi veinte años en la industria, cuando Jung ha dicho que no tiene importancia le ha otorgado la seguridad para sentirse libre, sonríe irónico, esta en sus treintas y recién comienza a sentirse libre para ser quien es, después de todo ese tiempo siente que puede respirar con tranquilidad, se siente poderoso.

Pasa el resto de la noche con su Hyung entre caricias tibias que le calientan el alma, Yunho le besa sin reparos, Yunho le ama tal y como es –El amor es un acto revolucionario- piensa para si mismo mientras sujeta las sabanas con ambas manos y su Hyung le embiste –El amor es un gesto de rebeldía- se repite al sentir la piel del mayor entrando en contacto con la propia -¡Estoy vivo!- grita su interior cuando se siente llegar al punto máximo del placer, baja del regazo de Jung no sin antes besarlo y se recuesta en el colchón, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, es notorio como sus pulmones se expanden recibiendo oxigeno a montones, por primera vez en sus treinta años siente que esta respirando en paz. 


	21. With you.

El clima es cálido pero húmedo, las flores se abren plenamente y exhiben una paleta de colores brillantes, desde los rojos y naranjas hasta los amarillos y violetas, las frutas en los arboles comienzan a caer maduras, huele a brizna y hojas mojadas, el verano se desarrolla en su máximo esplendor. La ciudad esta casi desolada lo que se convierte en el escenario perfecto para salir sin tener demasiadas precauciones, no hay multitudes persiguiendo a nadie, por lo que Yunho y Changmin han resulto salir un par de días.

Es una cita inusual, han pasado al menos cinco años desde que tomaron unas vacaciones juntos, se siente un tanto irreal. Hace casi un mes que dieron la noticia de estar saliendo juntos y desde entonces no han tenido un solo instante de relajación, sus amigos y familias han insistido tanto en celebrar por la hora buena que prácticamente han estado rodeados de personas desde entonces. Sus hermanas han enloquecido a grados insospechados y no dejan de hacerles prometer que irán a todas las reuniones que han organizado para ellos, al final agobiados por todo han planeado huir, no hay que tomarlo a mal pero comenzaban a sentirse como figurillas de exposición, así que Jung se había inventado un millar de compromisos en el trabajo que demandaban su completa atención para evadirse de la ultima cita que habían agendado sus cercanos y así fue como sin ninguna culpa habían terminado empacando para el fin de semana.

El hotel donde se hospedaban era discreto, lo suficientemente pequeño para proveerlos de cierta intimidad pero lo bastante grande para tener múltiples piscinas, han optado por ir a la última que si bien es más pequeña, es un poco más privada. La alberca se encuentra justo detrás de un pequeño huerto, rodeada de árboles frutales, por lo que hay un olor a naranja y mango mezclado con otra cosa muy dulce inundando el ambiente, las sombras de las ramas cubren parcialmente la superficie acuática pero permite que el sol se cuele todavía, los camastros están distribuidos a lo largo de la orilla entremezclado con los árboles y las raíces, lo mejor de todo es que esta vacía. Changmin suelta un grito ahogado de victoria, Yunho suspira aliviado, luego se dispone a buscar un lugar debajo de alguna rama lo suficientemente grande, eligen la sombra de un árbol de ramas frondosas y con olor a cítricos, el menor se quita la camisa con desenvoltura, luego se descalza y camina hasta la orilla de la piscina donde salta con resolución, el mayor lo pierde de vista un instante, pero cuando vuelve a salir a flote le parece que todo en él es reluciente.

Changmin esta sonriendo, se lleva el cabello húmedo hacia atrás mientras el sol ilumina su piel otorgándole un aspecto terso y medio dorado, Yunho le observa con una sonrisa, Shim se pone a nadar con largas brazadas, parece el protagonista de alguna novela que siempre se pasea insinuante por todos lados atrayendo la atención a diestra y siniestra, convirtiendo a los otros en cautivos de su encanto. La temperatura del agua es perfecta, hay un zumbido de abejas en algún rincón del jardín, el menor se siente inmensamente feliz, se concentra en nadar, deja que todo pensamiento desaparezca, centra su atención en su respiración, en sus músculos moviéndose, se desplaza con facilidad de un extremo a otro, lo hace primero a máxima velocidad y luego muy lentamente, al final se detiene en lo que cree que es el centro de la alberca, cierra los ojos mientras se sumerge. Se siente ingrávido, es consciente de un momento a otro de que no puede tocar nada con los pies, tampoco tiene ningún techo sobre su cabeza, solo se encuentra ahí suspendido y es libre, percibe el contacto del agua con su cuerpo, siente como las gotas se adhieren a su piel, piensa inevitablemente en el contacto de Yunho. Cierra los ojos con más fuerza, rememora la forma que tiene el mayor para besarlo, es ingrávido y feliz.

Se siente azul, cuando Changmin emerge a la superficie y se permite flotar se siente azul, abre los ojos ligeramente cegado por los rayos del sol y se pierde en el azul del cielo, azul como las lagrimas que derramo al comprender lo que sentía por Yunho, lágrimas azules que corrían por sus mejillas la primera vez que se besaron, senderos azules que nacieron en sus pupilas mientras su Hyung se adentraba más y más en su cuerpo, Shim Changmin era azul, azul como la nostalgia que le invadía cada que pasaba demasiado tiempo sin ver el rostro de Jung, azul como los poemas románticos que comenzó a leer porque todos hablan de ellos dos, azul como el océano y las estrellas que brillan ardientes a miles de años luz, el amor es azul.

Yunho trata de no perder demasiado la concentración mientras bebe su cóctel e intenta leer algo que el menor le ha regalado, le resulta un tanto imposible, sus ojos se desvían de las paginas amarillentas del libro para recrearse con la imagen de Changmin. La piel de Shim es tostada y brilla en centenares de tonos que van desde el cobre al cobalto mientras flota en la alberca, su cabello se extiende a su alrededor como una graciosa corona, el mayor no tiene que esforzarse demasiado para evocar el rostro del menor, puede traer a su mente siempre que quiera las facciones afiladas del más joven, observa con una pizca de orgullo como su compañero mueve los brazos a lo largo y ancho como si se tirara sobre la nieve, luego lo ve zambullirse con una ágil pirueta, Changmin siempre diría que es bastante torpe con su cuerpo pero Yunho se siente orgulloso de él, se atrevería a decir que no solo es ágil sino hermoso, si, esta profundamente orgulloso del cuerpo de Shim y sus habilidades, aunque siendo honestos Jung se siente orgulloso hasta de las nimiedades que realiza el más joven, sonríe embaucado cuando de nueva cuenta el menor emerge a la superficie y se lleva una mano al cabello acomodándolo, presta atención a sus dedos delgados, parecen frágiles pero Yunho sabe lo hábiles que son, su compañero toca la guitarra, cocina, cose -¡Incluso borda!- arma, repara y acaricia al mayor con esos mismos benditos dedos, para el líder son refugio y amor.

Changmin nada a la orilla y llama a Jung con los brazos, el mayor se quita los lentes de sol y se acerca con elegancia, una vez esta lo suficientemente cerca se pone en cuclillas hasta que su mirada esta a la altura de la del menor, se sonríen, la cicatriz cerca del ojo izquierdo del mayor se vuelve evidente, Shim se pierde en ella mientras Yunho le dice algo de la cena. Su Hyung es un hombre herido, tiene cicatrices en todos lados -¿Eres yakuza o como es que te lesionas tanto? –había preguntado una vez hace mucho el más joven, cuando él y Jung aún no tenían la relación que llevan ahora -¿Es Hyung un asesino por las noches?- había dicho en otra ocasión mientras ayudaba a su compañero a colocarse bien una venda en la pierna, el mayor había reído con ese sonido cantarín y estridente que le caracterizaba, para después hacer un gesto que restaba importancia a la lesión -¿Puedes dejar de lesionarte? ¡No puedes cargar todo tu solo, compártelo conmigo por favor!- había gritado con lagrimas en los ojos Changmin cuando se volvieron un dueto y Yunho consiguió hacerse otra herida.

Jung Yunho era un hombre con múltiples lesiones, físicas y emocionales, todas habían dejado una evidente marca en el mayor, Changmin había desarrollado con el tiempo una habilidad para encontrarlas –Siempre hay más ¿Esto como paso?- preguntaba a veces el más joven cuando descubría un nuevo surco en la piel del mayor mientras le acariciaba sobre la alfombra todavía desnudos y agitados, Yunho siempre se tomaría su tiempo para narrarle la historia de sus heridas, mientras las yemas de los dedos del más joven dibujaban sobre su piel. Desarrollar el tacto para hablar de sus heridas emocionales le había llevado un poco más de tiempo, pero al final el menor encontró la manera de hallarlas también -¿Y todavía te duele cuando piensas en ello?- preguntaba en ocasiones cuando Jung le hablaba de algún episodio difícil en su vida, luego se concentraba en dejar caricias a lo largo del cuerpo del mayor, recorriéndolo con ahínco como un ciego que recién descubre que puede leer braille. De todas las heridas que Yunho tenia, sin embargo, su favorita era la que se encontraba cerca de su ojo.

Como el mayor había obtenido esa cicatriz no era un secreto, había sido casi después del debut, no tenia una historia profunda e interesante como la mayoría de las que cubrían la piel de Yunho pero al menor le agradaba, sonaba un tanto ridículo y lo sabia pero siempre era lo primero que solía tocar en su Hyung, incluso ahora mientras Yunho le observa en espera de que responda algo que no tiene ni idea de que es, Changmin lleva la mano húmeda a la cicatriz, la toca con cuidado. La piel es ligeramente más rosada en esa zona, también un poco más áspera, traza la forma alargada con un dedo, la cicatriz tiene la forma de un pequeño cometa cayendo, Shim no puede evitar sonreír, luego besa a su desconcertado Hyung –Lo que digas, esta bien- replica dejando aún más ofuscado a su compañero que parpadea y asiente con torpeza.

Changmin piensa que las cicatrices cuentan historias, las marcas en piel ajena narran y construyen los relatos importantes, dicen mucho más de lo que se cree de las personas, Yunho no es diferente, sus cicatrices cuentan historias, en principio le indican que su compañero es un sobreviviente nato, que ha paso por tormentas y días menos soleados que ahora, pero que sigue vivo y con fuerza, esa idea siempre despierta en el menor una sensación de valentía. Shim piensa por otro lado, en un orden de ideas diferentes y mucho más emocionales, que el motivo principal por el que le gusta esa marca en su compañero es porque lleva el mismo tiempo que él en la vida del mayor –El inicio de una época - se dice así mismo, además también le parece que la marca es honesta, es como una nota al pie que grita - _¡Hey! ¡Precaución soy Jung Yunho y estoy herido!-_ y la idea le parece encantadora, porque a él le encanta leer las notas al final del libro, le fascinan las letras pequeñas y Yunho esta repleto de ellas.

Cuando Changmin sale del agua ya es casi la puesta de sol, Yunho se fija en los tobillos delgados, la piel en sus pantorrillas es más tostada lo que da la ilusión de que él menor pasa más tiempo expuesto a los rayo solares de lo normal, como si se dedicara a corretear por ahí bajo los mismos a mitad de un campo, su rostro también esta cambiando de color y ahora se aprecian unas suaves pecas que le adornan. El contraste de la toalla blanca y la piel morena es abrumador, Shim se ve como sacado de un mito griego, Jung siente que lo ama demasiado, así que lo toma por la cadera y le besa contra uno de los arboles, Changmin se deja hacer, el mayor siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo beso, cuando su compañero le envuelve con la toalla y su aroma se desprende y circula por todas partes mezclándose con los de la naturaleza se le funde una parte del cerebro, entiende porque quiere estar con él, Yunho nunca se ha sentido más seguro que entre los brazos de Shim Changmin.

La tierra bajo sus pies se siente demasiado presente después de salir de la alberca, como si la gravedad del centro de la tierra le impidiera ponerse a flotar mientras el mayor le besa, Changmin quiere llorar, no porque se sienta mal, es más bien lo contrario, nunca ha sido más feliz, por una vez con los pies sobre la tierra se siente bien y cómodo con su vida. El amor es misterioso, pero primera vez en mucho tiempo Shim no le teme al futuro incierto, se entrega al destino y quiere llorar porque todo es demasiado bueno, quiere llorar un rio porque los dedos de Yunho se están marcando en su cadera, porque su aliento se esta agotando con cada contacto, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el beso, no tiene dudas, realmente quiere estar lo que le resta de vida al lado de ese hombre, le besa con más avidez. Ambos caminan a tropezones hasta su habitación, todavía es muy temprano para ir a cenar o hacer cualquier cosa, se besan durante todo el camino y cuando llegan a su recamara, Changmin se deja caer sobre el colchón con el cuerpo de Yunho sobre el suyo –El amor también es una maldición- piensa cuando cae en cuenta que realmente quiere estar con él porque no hay otra manera en que sea feliz.

El viaje de fin de semana para huir termina por ser un reafirmante para ambos, de pronto la sensación de terror respecto a que todo salga mal con su relación desaparece. Se sienten vivos, como si respiraran a conciencia por primera vez, ambos miran el cielo despejado en la terraza de su habitación, Yunho de pie apoyado en el balcón con una cerveza fría en la mano, mientras Changmin permanece sentado en una de las sillas del hotel, toma un sorbo de vino de la copa que sostiene con cuidado, luego observa las estrellas junto a su Hyung, en silencio, el ruido de las cigarras es el único que les acompaña, todo parece estar colocado en el lugar indicado, ninguno quiere huir nunca más y un único pensamiento ronda en su cabeza.

-Quiero estar contigo- 


	22. History.

Shim Changmin no puede evitar pensar en que la vida se reduce a un número determinado de variables, los seres humanos nos reducimos a un montón de huesos que un día se convertirán en polvo, eso en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría aterrado dejándolo sin dormir por días pero ahora mismo, cuando se mete bajo las sabanas con el mayor no le preocupa en absoluto, todas sus reflexiones acerca de la soledad, todas sus teorías o sus propias expectativas han superado a la realidad que es más fuerte que nunca. Siente dolor y placer en su corazón a partes iguales, se siente seguro y aterrado en la misma proporción, por una vez en su vida sus momentos de soledad así como su necesidad de compañía se complementan y ya no se siente como una de tantas manchas grises en la ciudad que yace a sus pies.

La mañana transcurre con inusitada tranquilidad, Changmin se arropa con una manta y se permite sentarse con ella en la barra con una senda taza de café y un plato cereal, se dirige a la cocina arrastrando los pies, su Hyung ha ido a filmar su really, lo que le provoca un poco de malévolo placer dado que él tiene el día libre, sin embargo, cuando un segundo después el clima comienza a nublarse siente que le extraña y no puede evitar un deje de preocupación por la salud de su compañero, suspira. La manera en que Yunho habita en su cerebro es ridícula, abre una página de noticias y las alertas que ha colocado para tener noticias de su Hyung se activan –Enfermo- se burla su cerebro, pronto se ve bombardeado por fotos del mayor donde documentan todo su viaje junto al resto de sus compañeros de really, se muerde un labio mientras sus ojos recorren la imagen del mayor en el aeropuerto, se ve esplendido, simplemente parece salido de un sueño, lleva una camisa negra, lisa, bastante casual junto a unos jeans deslavados, sin embargo, Jung luce como un súper modelo, los lentes oscuros ocultan sus probables ojeras pero su sonrisa blanca reluce frente a los flashes, se descubre demasiado ensimismado y bufa tratando de volver en si mismo, Yunho le hace temer por su reputación de chico indiferente -¿Aún te crees eso?- vuelve a susurrar una vocecita irónica en su cabeza que se parece a la de Kyuhyun.

Shim Changmin decide que va a volverse loco tarde o temprano y el único responsable será su Hyung, lo que seria una mañana relajante se ha convertido en una búsqueda de noticias extensiva –Se le dice STALKEAR – se burla su fuero interno y él quiere golpearse a si mismo, sobre todo cuando recuerda que su actitud ha sido provocada a causa de un par de fotos vistas casi al azar donde Yunho abraza a uno que otro compañero de rodaje, sabe que es ridículo pero no puede parar de mirarlas una y otra vez con atención y unas ganas de ponerse a publicar en Intagram todas sus fotos de pareja se apoderan de él, también quiere tenerlo de vuelta en casa y besarlo hasta que sus labios estén hinchados y el lunar travieso de sus comisuras parezca una lunita extraviada y rojiza, tiene tantas ganas de abrazar al mayor que quiere llorar-¡Listo, enloquecí! ¡Gracias Hyung! – se termina el café frio de un trago y se pone a dar vueltas por el apartamento ordenando aquí y allá.

Su mirada se desvía de vez en cuando al teléfono donde las alertas siguen llegando, tiene que confesarlo esta celoso de todo lo que su Hyung toca y mira que no sea él, no quiere sonar tan enfermo pero la verdad sea dicha esta harto de ver a gente cada vez más joven encandilándose con la vibra cálida del mayor, se pregunta si Yunho tendrá alguna idea de todo lo que le provoca, de lo mucho que puede llegar a manipular sus decisiones con solo mirarlo, seguro Jung no tiene ni la minima idea del control real que ejerce sobre él –Ahora te vendes por un beso- se queja de nuevo internamente y renuncia a su limpieza matutina, ya es más de medio día, pero todavía se siente cansado, así que va en busca de la manta y se dirige al sofá.

Llega al mueble con un sabor agrio en la boca, como si hubiera pasado algo muy amargo, silencia todas las notificaciones y se queja, no ha querido admitirlo pero la verdad es que quizá se siente un poco solo, se suponía que ese día Yunho y él tenían una especie de aniversario pero el mayor se había visto atrapado entre tantos deberes que termino por disculparse con verdadero pesar ante el menor. Changmin había reaccionado con genuina madurez, pero mirándose ahora mismo resultaba que era más romántico e idiota de lo que creía-Lamentable, Shim- susurro de nuevo la vocecilla que parecía Kyuhyun, con un suspiro resignado el menor se prepara para dejarse caer y descansar los huesos cuando repara en la caja metálica sobre el sofá, es de colores vivos, decorada a mano con figuras artesanales, algo totalmente fuera de su estilo pero aún así le resulta conocida, la toma entre las manos y la gira con los dedos, encuentra un seguro diminuto, la abre, se le dibuja una sonrisa casi al instante.

Dentro hay un montón de fotografías, se deja caer sobre el sofá y se acomoda lo mejor que puede, son todas de diferentes épocas, pero en cada una aparece junto a su Hyung, en algunas están sonriendo genuinamente, en otras tantas lucen agotados, hay de todo desde peinados ridículos, hasta imágenes de ambos antes de sus veintes tiene la impresión de que el tiempo se ha detenido por un momento, como si estuviera suspendido, congelado entre los días pasados, viajando entre todas las historias ocultas en cada imagen. Distingue un Yunho muy joven entrenando, examina la imagen más de cerca sonriente, luego detecta otra que tomaron después de debut, ambos en el estudio, se divierte analizando sus propias ropas y peinado, se fija en una más en ella tanto él como su Hyung se están mirando, es en uno de sus primeros conciertos como duo en Japón, se siente nostálgico.

Va sacando las fotos de la caja una a una, las historias de su vida, sus altibajos se le amontonan en el cerebro, como si fueran viejos rollos de video que de pronto anhelan ser proyectados, sonrisas borrosas en polaroids opacas, toma otra de la caja, en ella Yunho y él están concentrándose justo antes de entrar a escena, su Hyung tiene los ojos cerrados, sus manos están juntas como si orará mientras tanto Changmin le mira con una sonrisa discreta, no puede evitar pensar en lo puro que es el mayor siempre haciendo pequeños rituales para llamar la buena suerte y la energía, tomándole las manos frías entre las suyas, chocando sus puños, buscando su mirada, compartiendo sus temores, tomando confianza juntos, sonríe divertido.

Continua mirando el contenido de la caja, pierde el tiempo observando a detalle a un joven Yunho que posa despreocupadamente en la torre Eiffel –¡Who!- llega a la ultima imagen y se congela, es una fotografía en blanco y negro, no aparece ninguno de los dos en ella, pero de alguna manera es la más significativa del montón que ha estado mirando con atención, en ella puede verse con claridad una caja roja con su nombre escrito de manera pulcra en ella, se acerca un poco más hasta que reconoce la entrada de su propio apartamento, mira con más atención y descubre la fecha del día, exhala sorprendido y se pone de pie casi de un brinco, corre a abrir la puerta principal, mira a los lados, no es hasta que baja la mirada que descubre ahí enfrente de él yace un paquete, es la misma caja de la imagen, es más pequeña de lo que parece, le cabe en una sola mano y aunque es bastante evidente de lo que se trata no puede reprimir la sorpresa, ni los latidos acelerados del corazón, le tiembla el labio inferior.

Changmin deshace el moño que envuelve a la caja con delicadeza, se muerde los labios, esta temblando todo, se siente ridículo, pero nada puede hacer que contenga el grito agudo que se le escapa cuando mira al interior, ahí en medio de la caja donde debería haber un anillo hay una pequeña nota, la toma entre las manos con dificultad, esta temblando tanto que le cuesta enfocar bien las palabras, es un texto breve que ha sido escrito por su Hyung de manera bastante temblorosa según lo que parece, sin embargo es claro:

_¡Hey! Quiero casarme contigo. Jung Yunho._

Changmin no contiene la retahíla de insultos a su Hyung, maldice a Yunho al menos unas quince veces antes de levantarse de un salto y correr a colocarse el primer abrigo que encuentra en el ropero, luego se calza los zapatos deportivos y comienza a bajar las escaleras, corre a toda velocidad a la primera tienda de conveniencia que encuentra, compra un montón de bocadillos y cosas absurdas para entretenerse en la cocina, no puede dejar de sonreír, le duele la quijada, es como tener una sobredosis de azúcar, mira el teléfono mientras le cobran y escribe mensaje para el mayor algo parecido a –Ven a casa, no importa la hora- se lo piensa un segundo y decide adjuntar un corazón al final del texto, luego toma la compra y comienza a maquinar la mejor manera de celebrar, todavía medio aturdido.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la pasa dándole traguitos al único vino que encontró en su casa, mientras se mira en el espejo, tratando de asimilar que ese rostro reluciente y genuinamente feliz es suyo, se ve tentado a pellizcarse y piensa que debe ser poco saludable liberar tantas endorfinas, siente como si tuviera el océano en el estomago, hay olas que vienen y van que le mueven el interior con fuerza pero que a la par le mesen reconfortantes, se cambia de ropa una y otra vez –Adelante con el ridículo- exclama su cerebro y el rueda los ojos, escoge la camisa rosa claro y se viste ignorando las burlas de su mente -¿Qué sigue? ¿Te vas a poner a cantar y dar de vueltas? Y le dices cursi a Hyung- bufa ligeramente avergonzado, pero no detiene sus acciones, comienza a silbar la melodía de manera inconsciente y para cuando se descubre no puede más que sonreír de forma boba.

El timbre suena al fin anunciando la llegada del mayor y aunque se levanta de inmediato siente como si sus pies fueran más pesados de lo normal, se mueve con torpeza, abre la puerta con nerviosismo. Yunho esta ahí enfrente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el viento sopla y a Changmin le inunda el olor fresco del mayor, se sonríen y Jung levanta la mano izquierda, lleva una paquete de cervezas y una botella del vino favorito del menor, el cuerpo de Shim responde sin preguntar a su cerebro, pronto se descubre rodeando a su compañero entre sus brazos con fuerza, luego lleva las manos ahí donde late el pecho de Jung y antes de que este diga o haga algo más el menor lo besa.

Changmin besa a Yunho con suavidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo, sus manos se aferran a su pecho y estrujan la camisa ahí donde el bendito corazón de Jung late incesante, el menor se aparta y clava la mirada en la del mayor, sonríe brevemente antes de decir con determinación -Si- susurra en medio del agarre, Shim siente un escalofrió que le recorre todo el cuerpo, es satisfactorio, cierra los ojos y se recrea en la esencia del mayor, se siente como si la primavera habitara en su piel. Se detiene el tiempo, viaje desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta el día de hoy, su mente repasa las fotografías de hace un instante como un álbum, toda su historia se pasea ante sus parpados desde que eran un par de niños que apenas se conocían, pasa por la adolescencia cuando jamás imaginaron que terminarían como están ahora, sus primeros conciertos, los premios, recuerda como poco a poco su relación paso de ser la de dos desconocidos a colegas, compañeros y amigos, se detiene en este instante en que sus cuerpos se encuentran tan juntos que apenas cabe una hoja de papel, observa muy de cerca el desarrollo de su actual relación, la confusión, el deseo y finalmente el amor, por primera vez en su vida quiere dejar de lado toda lógica y desea con intensidad que nunca se termine. Lo siente en sus huesos, en su piel, en cada célula de sus cuerpos, esta listo para cambiar lo que creyó que seria su vida, ambos lo están.

-Si- susurran juntos mientras intercambian besos dulces. 


	23. I'm free.

¡Libre, era libre! Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, como quisiera, con quien quisiera, de cantar, bailar, caminar, abrazar, besar, dormir, tener sexo o vivir el resto de su vida como le diera la gana, Jung Yunho se siente libre al fin. La libertad es un concepto difícil, lo sabe, lo ha aprendido en el ultimo año, ser libre es ser feliz pero también es ser responsable con uno mismo y con los que le rodean, la libertad tiene un alto costo personal pero vale la pena, ahora lo sabe.

Comprometerse con Changmin le ha enseñado más que cualquier cosa antes, amar a su compañero le ha dado lecciones, ahora a solo un par de semanas de casarse no puede evitar pensar en la libertad. Contrario a lo que podría parecer no piensa en la libertad como algo que esta a punto de perder al casarse, sino todo lo contrario, irónicamente nunca ha sido más libre que en este preciso momento, la sensación de tranquilidad que le otorga poder ser el mismo en cualquier circunstancia y con cualquier persona le genera un deje de orgullo, tanto que quiere ponerse a bailar y cantar todos los temas felices del mundo –No importa qué, ahora todo esta bien- piensa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su apartamento esta en completo silencio, son casi las cuatro de la tarde pero no tiene nada que hacer ese día, así que ha pasado todo el día en casa refugiado del ruido y ajetreo general de la ciudad, se dirige a la cocina con tranquilidad, comienza a preparar un café, tres cucharadas de café, una y media de azúcar, luego revuelve con una cucharilla pequeña y lo bebe casi con desinterés mientras se encamina al balcón de su casa, el sabor ligeramente amargo se apodera de sus papilas gustativas y tiene una reminiscencia de Changmin cada que le da un trago, es como beber una parte de la esencia del menor. Se apoya en el balcón con soltura, su mirada se pierde en el horizonte entre todos los edificios medio opacos, se muerde el labio con anticipación mientras espera a que el sol se oculte y con ello la llegada del menor a casa este más próxima.

Yunho esta vestido con pulcritud, no lleva puesto nada demasiado llamativo pero sin duda es un atuendo pensado con la intención de verse bien, le da un trago largo a la tasa, cierra los ojos cuando la imagen del menor se pasea por su cabeza, se pregunta como lucirá Changmin esa noche. Ambos han decidido tener una especie de ultima cita antes de ser un matrimonio propiamente dicho, algo cursi sin duda, pero que más daba, Yunho era libre por primera vez en tanto tiempo y tenia derecho de vivir todos los acontecimientos cursis y ridículos que le dieran la gana, si quería podía llenar su día de miel y que se jodiera quien quisiera juzgarle –No he pasado por todo aquello para detenerme - piensa con seguridad absoluta, luego se termina el café con tragos gigantes, para cuando la puerta a sus espaldas tiembla bajo los toquidos de Changmin el sol ya se ha ocultado y su tasa vacía yace en el resquicio del balcón.

Recibe al menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego le planta un beso que lo toma por sorpresa, cuando se separan Shim esta sonriendo y tiene un bonito color rojizo en el contorno de las orejas, deposita una lenta caricia a lo largo del cartílago y las apresa entre sus dedos con afecto, Changmin parpadea lentamente, Yunho podría salir volando en cualquier momento propulsado por toda la felicidad que se acumula en su cuerpo, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con desenvoltura y toma la mano del menor para dirigirse a la entrada de su edificio. Sus dedos se entrelazan con naturalidad, no hay ninguna presión o incomodidad por medio, la manera en que sus manos encajan la una con la otra resulta armónica, la fuerza que emplean para mantener el agarre también es confortable, todo parece colocado perfectamente, cuando comienzan a caminar por la calle rumbo al lugar al que quieren ir sus manos permanecen una alrededor de la otra.

Changmin lleva un jean negro sencillo a juego con una playera gris, su cabello esta peinado ligeramente de lado y hacia atrás, permitiendo que su perfil se aprecie todavía más, su semblante es sereno, un poco meditabundo, tiene la mirada clavada en el cielo oscuro, Yunho alza la vista y se encuentra con un montón de estrellas en el firmamento, esboza una ligera sonrisa, mientras el menor se muerde el labio inferior y se rasca la nuca distraído. La primera mirada curiosa sucede cuando recién han dado la vuelta en la esquina de la segunda cuadra, las personas con las que comparten avenida les observan con obvia sorpresa, Changmin muerde más su labio y Yunho sujeta un poco más firmemente la mano del menor, los primeros murmullos se desatan al llegar al restaurante, el cual no es lo suficientemente grande para hacerlos pasar inadvertidos -¿Van de la mano?- se escucha en algunos lados, Jung apresa la muñeca del más joven entre sus dedos con calma, su compañero exhala con ansiedad –¿No son ellos famosos?- pregunta otro grupo de murmullos, el mayor ni siquiera se preocupa por esconder sus identidades, Shim traga tratando de calmarse y humedece sus labios mientras mira al frente en espera de que les asignen una mesa, el líder le rodea por el hombro derecho con tranquilidad- Ese no es un comportamiento de amigos ¿Verdad? - cuestionan algunas mesas con curiosidad, al menor le da un tic en el ojo, entonces el mayor le sonríe con afecto, están a un paso de entrar –No entiendo como pueden sonreírse así, con tanto cinismo que hay tanta gente viéndolos aquí- susurran otro tantos mientras la encargada de recibirlos les lleva a una mesa.

-Esta bien- sentencia Yunho en cuando Changmin ocupa su lugar frente suyo –Todo estará bien- asegura mientras extiende la mano y sujeta la de su compañero que solo atina a decir que si con la cabeza medio aturdido.

Liberarse es aceptar lo que uno es, es parecido a bailar con los ojos cerrados alguna melodía extraña mientras todos te observan y aún así disfrutarlo, el líder observa a su alrededor y descubre con satisfacción que no le importa en absoluto quien los mire, bailara lo que tenga que bailar y disfrutara de cada paso, se inclina sobre la mesa Changmin lo observa sobre el menú con cautela con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par, Yunho deposita un beso brevísimo sobre sus labios provocando que el más joven balbuce algo parecido a –Están mirando- con voz trémula, el mayor se encoge de hombros, Shim sonríe levemente y respira hondo, luego se disponen a ordenar la cena con mucha más confianza que antes. Las muestras de afecto no son disimuladas, tampoco ocultas, son genuinas y se dan cuando se tienen que dar, una caricia leve, una sonrisa coqueta, un apretón de manos o una mirada cariñosa, la cena transcurre con normalidad, algunas personas todavía les observan con atención, otro no dejan de murmurar, no le otorgan importancia, se concentran en disfrutar de la velada como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Es un acto subversivo, su amor es un gesto de resistencia absoluta o al menos así lo siente Yunho, sabe que para la mayoría de la gente hacer lo que hacen esa noche no es nada extraordinario, pero para él significa todo, es una guerra ganada, toda su vida la ha pasado huyendo, negándose a si mismo el derecho a ser plenamente feliz, ha inventado excusas, mentido y retrocedido, se ha ocultado del mundo y hoy por fin sale a la luz, esta en la escena y no puede ser mejor –Ser libre es revolucionario- piensa mientras intercambia un beso corto con Changmin, que dicho sea de paso parece mucho más relajado que al principio. La libertad como toda guerra le ha arrebatado cosas, las revoluciones no se logran de buenas a primeras, hay caídos, heridos, miles de sacrificios, Jung lo sabe, ser libre le ha costado una vida y millares de errores, pero ha valido la pena, para un grupo de personas tomar la mano de la persona que amas sin preocupaciones, besarle en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar o salir simplemente a divertirse es un acto cotidiano, pero para Jung lo es todo, son treinta y tantos años de luchar consigo mismo, con sus miedos, sus debilidades, con sus prejuicios.

El recuerdo de años pasados ya no pesan ni la mitad de lo que solían hacerlo, todo rasgo de temor ha sido erradicado y para cuandopiden la cuenta Yunho ya ha olvidado por completo los preceptos de bien y mal,besa a Changmin sin ninguna precaución porque –Al fin soy libre- se repite el mayor mientras sus dedos se enroscan en el cabello de la nuca de Shim –Estoy bien, todo al fin esta bien- se dice mientras permite que sus brazos se aferrenal cuello del menor, la gente le observa, le señala, susurra a sus espaldas lo sabe, no le importa mucho, no le importa nada –Al final la gente siempre ve lo que quiere ver- se dice mentalmente. Piensa de manera breve en como ese sentimiento que antes le hacia sentir incomodo por no aceptarse tal y como era ahora desde que solo era un niño ahora se ha desvanecido, no más culpas, no más miradas atrás, no más mentiras, ni apariencias –Ser libre también es ser más fuerte- piensa finalmente mientras se aleja de los labios de Changmin y sonríecon confianza.  


	24. Begin Again.

Changmin esta temblando de pies a cabeza, se mira en el espejo y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, lleva puesto un traje gris aperlado, su cabello esta peinado hacia un costado lo que le da un aire más juvenil, en la solapa del abrigo lleva una insignia roja sujetada firmemente, justo del lado del corazón, sus zapatos son simples, negros, no tiene ningún otro tipo de accesorio salvo la corbata blanca que prende de su cuello, se le escapa un suspiro, esta terriblemente nervioso, la puerta a sus espaldas se abre con estruendo, brinca en su lugar y fija la vista sobre la misma por ella aparece el rostro sonriente de Jung Yunho, no puede evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-Estas muy guapo- le halaga el mayor y él solo atina a encogerse de hombros

-La corbata- susurra señalando al mayor con un dedo, una mueca de desconcierto se dibuja en el semblante de su compañero, bufa divertido y se acerca a él- ¿Cómo es que Hyung nunca coloca bien su corbata?- lleva las manos con presteza al cuello del mayor que parpadea en un gesto adorable, percibe el aroma fresco, la madera, el café que bebieron por la mañana y algo como de fresas, le observa en silencio fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?¿Algo esta mal? – pregunta nervioso el mayor, el más joven niega tranquilo y divertido, los ojos de Changmin son enormes y brillantes como dos lunas suspendidas en el universo, su sonrisa es apenas perceptible, es irreal, quiere besarlo pero se contiene, es un completo ridículo pero se ha prometido esperar para volver a besar al menor.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hyung?

-Bien, estoy bien- replica casi de inmediato entrelazando sus manos- ¿Tú?

-Tengo sueño y hambre- dice con un puchero y el mayor se ríe –Sabes que siempre que estoy nervioso pasa lo mismo

-¿Estas nervioso?

-¿Quién no esta nervioso el día de su boda?- replica rodando los ojos y Yunho sonríe.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y por ella entra la madre del menor, instantes después se encuentran rodeados por sus familias que hablan en todos los tonos y volúmenes posibles, pronto Yunho se encuentra en medio de todas las mujeres de ambas familias quienes lo guían a la puerta con cierta premura, Changmin no puede ocultar un mueca de indignación en el rostro y cuando una de ellas lo percibe comenta divertida- ¡Es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda!- y su indignación sube un grado más de ser posible - ¡Eso solo aplica si llevas vestido!- su hermana se cruza de brazos mientras niega divertida –Mejor prevenir- y él tiene que dominar sus ganas de echar a empujones a todos de ahí, no ve la hora para reunirse nuevamente con su Hyung.

Cuando Changmin esta listo al fin para ir a el lugar de la ceremonia siente que va a desmayarse, no ha visto al mayor desde que fuera expulsado de su habitación, así que esta muriéndose de anticipación. Es el primero en llegar al lugar, se siente abochornado cuando le reciben con un montón de aplausos, así que aprovecha para mirar la decoración, es una terraza pequeña que ha conseguido el manager, tiene una vista increíble y en ese mismo instante la puesta de sol luce como si fuera un cuadro de Monet extraído de alguna galería, han colocado luces a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar, son blancas excepto la del centro donde se oficiara la ceremonia, esa es color rojo intenso, llega hasta el pie del estrado donde trata de tomar aire y no ponerse a vomitar, mejor aun llorar. Hecha un vistazo a los asistentes que se encuentran acomodados a lo ancho del espacio, siente el corazón tan reconfortado que cree que esta soñando, ahí están todas las personas que quiere, para tratarse de un evento discreto hay de todo un poco, compañeros de la empresa, CEOS, amigos del colegio, familiares, managers y todos absolutamente todos lucen radiantes y orgullosos, se siente flotando.

Yunho llega casi quince minutos después y Changmin siente como su corazón se paraliza, cuando el mayor escucha los aplausos, sonríe, su Hyung siempre ha sido mejor cuando se trata de manejar la atención, incluso lo observa saludar a alguien entre los invitados, tiene que contenerse de rodar los ojos, así que sonríe. El mayor se detiene justo a su lado, se sonríen, Yunho tiene la mirada brillante como quien ha descubierto el secreto del universo –Quizá es así, quizá lo descubrimos juntos– se dice a si mismo, los invitados aplauden una tercera vez cuando el encargado de guiar la ceremonia aparece, el juez llega al estrado y ambos se giran al mismo tiempo para verlo de frente, Shim le extiende la mano a Jung quien la toma con firmeza, la ceremonia comienza con tranquilidad.

Es como subir y bajar por una pendiente larga y muy inclinada, por segundos Shim se siente tranquilo, muy dueño de si mismo pero por otros cree que las mariposas en su estomago lo van a desmayar, Yunho no luce tan diferente, sus manos sudan, lo sabe porque no ha soltado el agarre en todo ese tiempo, pero en todo momento mantiene una sonrisa confiada y genuinamente feliz, llega el momento de los votos así que ambos se colocan frente a frente para recitarlos, Jung le toma del mentón y le indica con un gesto que lo mire, le hace caso mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro de manera inmediata e inconsciente.

\- Yo Jung Yunho prometo cuidarte, respetarte, apoyarte, acompañarte, amarte. Prometo vivir a tu lado el resto de mi vida, luchar junto a ti cada batalla, publica o privada, confiar en ti y construir una familia a tu lado, juro permanecer contigo a cada momento, en cualquier circunstancia, buena o mala, fácil o difícil, estaré ahí. Cada día desde hoy y hasta que muera serás él único, quiero que seas fuerte, valiente, independiente, brillante y feliz, te amo Changmin.

No puede con la emoción, con el amor, se derrite, asiente en cada palabra con verdadera convicción, tiene ganas de llorar, Yunho le sonríe y el le devuelve el gesto, luego el mayor le coloca un anillo simple de oro en la mano izquierda, una silenciosa lagrima se escurre por el puente de su nariz, el mayor la limpia con un gesto amoroso –Esta bien, esta bien si lloras, no siempre se llora de tristeza- le dice una voz en su interior y permite que un par de lagrimas más corran por sus mejillas, sus amigos sentados en algún punto gritan su nombre, alentándolo, felicitándolo, toma aire y fija la mirada en los ojos avellana de su Hyung, piensa divertido que no es tan diferente de cuando cantan en el escenario uno frente al otro ¿Habría sido ahí donde se forjo su amor? ¿En medio del escenario cuando parecía que todo se reducía a mirarse el uno al otro y nada más? O ¿Fueron todos esos eventos que vivieron juntos los que hicieron a Changmin comprender poco a poco, año con año que no concebía su existencia al lado de otra persona que no fuera su Hyung? Quizá solo era cuestión de suerte, una jugada del destino, como su compañero solía pensar.

-Yo Shim Changmin- hace una pausa para volver a tomar aire- Prometo amarte cada día un poco más, quiero beber café contigo cada mañana, bailar contigo todas esas coreografías que tanto te gustan y ayudarte a colocarte bien la corbata antes de cualquier presentación, quiero hacer todas esas cosas rutinarias contigo, quiero tomar tu mano, besarte y que me beses, quiero correr por las mañanas contigo, ducharme contigo, cantar contigo, lo quiero todo contigo porque a tú lado todo es sensacional y siempre soy feliz, de hecho nunca fui más feliz. También prometo cuidar tus espaldas, apoyarte y dar todo mi esfuerzo porque seamos felices, quiero despertar contigo cada día, todos los días y dormir contigo cada noche, todas las noches por lo que resta de mi vida, permanecer a tu lado en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Daré lo mejor de mi en este nuevo comienzo, te amo.

Coloca el anillo en la mano de su Hyung, el mayor sonríe brevemente, por su parte sonríe más ampliamente, tan amplio como su rostro se lo permite, se abrazan, es un abrazo muy fuerte en el que siente que se ahoga pero no le preocupa, se limita a disfrutarlo luego Yunho le busca el rostro con un movimiento suave, casi tierno y se besan. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, escucha los aplausos y gritos de alegría de fondo, pero se concentra en el contacto de sus labios contra los de su Hyung, en las manos del mayor en su cintura, lleva las suyas a la solapa de su saco y lo atrae un poco más, el beso es más apasionado, se siente tan inmensamente feliz que cree que es antinatural.

Ambos caminan por en medio del pasillo recibiendo un rocío de pétalos de flores, caminan tomados de las manos, luego se encuentran rodeados de amigos y familiares que les apresan con verdadero cariño –Maravilloso- dice la mente de Changmin y él no puede evitar afirmar mientras sonríe, ambos se dirigen a la mesa principal. El sol se ha ocultado y ahora las estrellas se encargan de iluminar el cielo, las lucecitas blancas destellan por aquí y por allá rebotando de vez en cuando con alguna joya de los invitados, todos estás acomodándose en sus mesas, Yunho no ha soltado la mano del menor en ningún momento así que cuando se deja caer en la silla dorada da un tirón a Changmin que se tambalea, se miran de nuevo demasiado nerviosos y divertidos con todo, el menor toma su lugar al lado de su Hyung se estira en su lugar, deja que su cabeza se apoye contra el hombro de su compañero y contempla al frente.

-Es raro- susurra Yunho cerca de su oreja derecha

\- ¿Qué?

-Ser tan feliz es raro, es raro sentirse tan libre cuando te acabas de comprometer por toda una vida con alguien ¿No crees?

-No lo sé- responde honesto –Me siento de la misma manera, creo, yo solo quiero estar contigo ¿Es eso raro?

-¿Lo es? Es decir hace cinco años jamás habríamos imaginado esto, si te hubiera dicho que íbamos a terminar así ¡Puff!

-Me habría negado a creerte, seguro te habría mandado a volar- se ríen- No se, no se como funciona esto Hyung, la gente solamente se enamora, un día se enamora y ya.

-El amor es un misterio- asiente y vuelve a sonreír –Cariño... -susurra Yunho contra su oreja con voz baja, le da escalofríos, se siente sonrojar pero permite que el mayor le de pequeños y breves besos en la oreja

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cuando la gente se casa se dice apodos

-Como si no me llamaras como te da la gana- replica fingiendo molestia

-Si, pero ahora eres mi Cariño- las mejillas de Changmin se tiñen de rojo poco a poco y es un espectáculo maravilloso- Tal vez prefieres Corazón

-¿Tienes que ser siempre así?-replica Shim cubriéndose el rostro como puede, Yunho se ríe con fuerza mientras el menor hace muecas de incomodidad

-Siempre- luego deja una caricia sobre la mejilla de su compañero, sonríe y de pronto su expresión cambia a una ligeramente avergonzada- Se que no viene a cuento, pero en realidad tengo una duda

-¿De que? – pregunta genuinamente curioso el más joven, Jung sonríe

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me amas?

-Eso es...- Shim se queda en blanco, hay tantas cosas que decir, balbucea un instante y parpadea muy rápido, al final se sincera- No lo se

-¿Qué?- el mayor hace un gesto de ser herido, él se ríe pero se apresura a contestar

-No lo se, porque son muchas cosas

-¿Soy tan maravilloso?- bromea Jung

-Mira por ejemplo, ahora se algo, se porque eres tan cercano a Heechul- Yunho se ríe y ambos continúan bromeando hasta que un mesero se acerca con un par de copas y una botella de champagne, Changmin intuye que es hora de cenar, pero cuando su madre se acerca para susurrarle que es hora del brindis se queda de piedra.

El menor intercambia una mirada con su Hyung y como gesto reflejo le entrega el micrófono, pero Jung lleno de pánico se lo da de regreso, todo el mundo esta observándolos así que las risas divertidas no tardan en aparecer, al final ambos sonríen a la audiencia confundidos y agobiados, se escuchan de nuevo silbidos en alguna parte de la terraza, ambos se aseguran de enviar una mirada incriminadora a Heechul que levanta las manos sonriendo, algunos miembros de otros grupos comienzan a corear sus nombres, las cosas se comienzan a descontrolar cuando una parte de los invitados corea el nombre de Yunho, mientras la otra clama por Changmin y ambos se sienten en medio de un concierto en lugar de su boda, todo es tan divertido, hay tantas risas y palabras cariñosas que sin darse cuenta los dos ya quieren hablar, el mayor obtiene el micrófono al final de su pequeña batalla, mira de reojo a su compañero y sonríe al frente, luego con un beso breve lo entrega al menor, hay más gritos entusiastas, Shim alza la mano para pedir silencio y lo obtiene con risas ahogadas.

-¿Funciona? ¿Esto funciona?¿Yunho Hyung? - su voz suena amplificadas, hay más risas y él vuelve a hacer un gesto para que guarden silencio, alguien con una voz sospechosamente familiar a la de BoA grita divertida – _Que no somos tus fans-_ hay más risas, Yunho hace una señal con ambos dedos para advertir que les vigila y Changmin niega con una sonrisa, toma aire antes de volver a hablar –Quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar con nosotros, hace un segundo Hyung y yo hablábamos sobre ¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí? Supongo que nunca lo sabremos realmente, pero el amor es algo que se construye a partir de pequeñas cosas, como todas las grandes cosas, en los detalles mínimos recae la verdadera fuerza, ya saben el océano solo existe porque hay una multitud de gotas. La gente piensa que solo con el poder o el dinero se pueden cambiar las cosas, que solo de esa manera se puede hallar la felicidad, pero no es lo que yo pienso, eso es gracias a Hyung, él me ha ayudado a comprender que son esas cosas pequeñas, los actos cotidianos, los actos de amor y gentileza en la gente ordinaria los que hacen del mundo un lugar mejor ¿Qué porque amo a Jung Yunho? Yo creo que es porque me da valor –sonríe confiadamente y observa al mayor de reojo, luce un poco avergonzado pero sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¿Recuerdan lo que dije de las pequeñas gotas? Bien, esos son ustedes, es por su amor que podemos estar aquí hoy, así como necesitamos el valor para admitir que nos amamos, necesitamos su cariño para ser ese océano que se extiende y con un poco de suerte ser cada vez más grandes y mejores. Gracias-

Changmin deja el micrófono con una sonrisa, hay aplausos por todos lados y parece que nunca se extinguirán, toma la mano de Yunho con firmeza, el también esta sonriéndole, encuentra la mirada de sus padres, parecen felices y orgullosos, luego va con sus hermanas, se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando descubre que sollozan aunque sonríen, se fija en la familia de su Hyung están aplaudiendo también y miran a Jung con tanto amor que Shim no puede evitar sentirse un poco como un intruso, pero cuando el mayor le rodea por los hombros y le atrae más cerca de si, todo se siente en orden. Toma la copa de champagne que le extiende Yunho, espera a que llenen la de ambos y entonces los dos extienden la mano, se escucha el tintinear del cristal cuando choca entre los invitados, estrella la suya contra la del mayor, luego entrelaza sus brazos porque le divierte beber de esa manera y piensa que es típico de una boda, Jung se ríe y lucha por acomodarse, beben con rapidez. Apenas termina el trago los labios de su Hyung se estrellan con los suyos, le devuelve el beso con genuina entrega, al final de cuentas es su boda y es su esposo ¡Puede besarlo cuanto quiera!

Son más de las tres de la madrugada y hace mucho frio cuando ambos parten de la terraza, van a la suit donde se hospedaran hasta el día siguiente, antes de su pequeña luna de miel, Changmin sonríe como un bobo ante la idea y entrelaza sus manos con las de su Hyung, se fija en los anillos que ahora ambos llevan puestos, el suyo es dorado y pulcro no lleva ninguna piedra o adorno, liso casi en su totalidad menos al final, en los costados donde una pequeña letra "Y" esta grabada pulcramente del lado derecho, del izquierdo hay una "J". Acaricia con el dedo índice el pequeño relieve en el anillo de Yunho, el cual es de un color más claro que el suyo, encuentra la pequeña "C" del lado izquierdo, así que pasa el pulgar sobre la "S" en el lado opuesto, sonríe, cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con que Jung lo ha estado observando en silencio todo ese rato, se siente un poco avergonzado, pero el mayor lo soluciona con un beso breve.

Ambos se dejan caer sobre el amplio colchón, Changmin rueda de un lado a otro brevemente riendo, ha sido un día hermoso pero agotador a limites insospechados, física y emocionalmente, han comido, posado para miles de fotos, bebido y bailado todo el tiempo, incluso se han dado un tiempo para ir de mesa en mesa hablando con los invitados, hasta han cantado el uno para el otro en un acto bastante improvisado orquestado por algunos miembros de Super Junior en complicidad con el manager, se ha sentido como un mocoso cuando cantó con voz temblorosa Perfect de Ed Sheeran, la Kyuline no ha perdido la oportunidad de molestarlo hasta que Yunho lo jala por el brazo para besarlo, lo que ha desatado un escandalo aun más grande porque –Claro, olvidamos que Hyung es tan cursi- al final todos intercambian bromas, se sorprenden sobremanera puesto que han tenido hasta una especie de vals solo para los dos cantado por algunas de las chicas de la empresa, Kyuhyun les ha conseguido ramos a cada uno, los cuales han sido atrapados por un sorprendido Taemin y una de sus propias hermanas, su cuerpo clama por descanso, al parecer el de su Hyung también pues la única muestra de vida que da es la constante caricia que deja en el dorso de su mano.

Llaman a la habitación y él se levanta con pereza, Yunho solo se queda sentado en el colchón con el cabello medio revuelto y lleno de espuma con confetis, luce increíblemente guapo, Changmin abre para encontrarse con un empleado que lleva una botella de vino lujoso, le entrega una propina para después girarse, observa a su Hyung con una sonrisa, el mayor enarca una ceja. Shim sabe que Jung no bebe demasiado, que de hecho ha soportado bastante bien el alcohol este día así que espera a tener la aprobación del mayor para abrir la botella, se ríen asustados cuando el corcho sale disparado chocando con las paradas de la habitación y la risa de Yunho es todo lo que necesita para sentirse menos cansado. Changmin bebe directo de la botella, luego se acerca al mayor, le empuja por el pecho con fuerza hasta que esta sobre la cama.

-Sexy Hyung- murmura a la par que se acomoda en su regazo, le da otro trago largo a la botella y besa a Yunho.

El sabor del vino y de los labios de Changmin se mezclan de manera armónica, es un sabor acido, ligeramente dulce, el mayor se deja llevar, degusta con entusiasmo los labios del menor, cierra los ojos y deja que el calor que emana del cuerpo de Shim se adhiera al suyo, es como estar en medio de un campo de flores, todo a su alrededor es embriagador, el más joven le da otro trago a la botella y él bebe con avidez de sus labios. Sus dedos se encargan de recorrer el rostro del menor, recarga su frente contra la de su compañero, deja que sus labios se deslicen a lo largo de la faz del más joven, deposita besos húmedos que provocan que Changmin se ría brevemente, se miran de nuevo a los ojos con pasión, Yunho lo apresa con fuerza, quiere hundirse entre su cuerpo, entierra las manos en la piel del más joven.

Siente las manos del mayor paseándose por su cabello, dejando ligeros rasguños sobre la tela de su camisa, comienza a desvestirse con rapidez, siente que el mayor quiere quitarle la botella pero la aparta con un movimiento ágil, intercambian una mirada traviesa, Jung muerde su cuello y él gime, es consciente de cómo los últimos botones de su camisa salen volando por la habitación pero no le importa, bebe otro trago de vino y cierra los ojos cuando los labios de Yunho comienzan a besar su torso, es todo el doble de sensible ¿Cómo no habían follado ebrios antes? Piensa dándose una palmada mental, pero todo pensamiento estructurado se desvanece cuando su Hyung pasa la lengua por su pecho -¡Oh!- es el cielo.

Los gemidos de Changmin son tan agudos que Yunho se pregunta como es que aún es capaz de escucharlos, seguro tenerlo jadeando contra su oreja debe ser una ventaja, bebe de la botella cuando el menor la restriega contra sus labios, esta un poco ebrio pero siempre que se trate de tocar a Shim puede soportar un poco más, se mueve lentamente, sus caricias son más lentas que de costumbre y eso provoca que Changmin se retuerza entre sus brazos, medio desesperado, le encanta. Los besos son cada segundo más largos y húmedos, entre el vino y el tiempo que tardan en juguetear con sus lenguas todo es muy húmedo. Cuando una mano delgada del menor se cuela entre su pantalón sus labios se separan automáticamente, gime, la muñeca de Shim se mueve constantemente y él tiene que ayudarlo a desabrochar el pantalón.

Siente su espalda chocar con el colchón, la mano izquierda de Changmin esta sobre su pecho y la derecha sostiene la botella casi vacía, lo ve sonreír con perversidad y luego esta muy mojado, el menor ha vertido lo que queda del liquido sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo -¡Changmin! ¡Ah!- el más joven esta bastante ocupado limpiando el desastre en su entrepierna, por su parte esta siendo transportado a otra dimensión, siente como uno de los dedos de su compañero se aventura un poco más allá entre sus piernas y cuando se abre paso a su interior tiembla -¡Oh! ¡Ah!- no puede recordar la ultima vez que dejo que un hombre tocara su cuerpo de esa manera pero cuando se trata de Shim todo parece tan familiar y seguro que simplemente se deja llevar.

Escucha el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Changmin chocando contra el suelo, entreabre los ojos, demasiado cegado por el placer, vuelve a gemir más alto de lo que imagino cuando de nuevo la lengua de Shim se pasea por su miembro, entre sus muslos y cada vez un poco más allá -¡Ah!- siente el peso de su compañero sobre su cuerpo, luego sus labios besándolo con gentileza, entonces el menor comienza a entrar, es lento muy cuidadoso, lo escucha ahogándose cerca de su oído, esta susurrando su nombre, le toma la mano izquierda con fuerza y la guía a su miembro, Changmin la mueve mientras da otro empujón.

Estar dentro de Yunho es algo totalmente revolucionario, se siente cálido, apretado y totalmente diferente a todo lo que alguna vez ha sentido, se le va a salir el corazón, sus costillas chocan contra las de su Hyung, tiene una serie de revelaciones mientras más se introduce en los confines del cuerpo de Jung, tiene ganas de llorar y de nunca más salir de ahí, es asombroso, es intimo a niveles alarmantes pero también es liberador, es extraño y al mismo tiempo es todo lo que siempre quiso, se siente completo. Entiende tantas cosas en cuestión de segundos, el aire no le llega bien a los pulmones y tiene que respirar por la boca jadeante, se mueve con un ligero empujón, su Hyung gime su nombre y todo lo que conoce sobre poder se invierte, entiende en un breve segundo lo que es tomarlo todo de la persona que amas, descubre con regocijo lo mucho que debe amarlo su Hyung –Diablos Yunho- gime cuando el mayor le pide que vaya más rápido, sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad.

Quien diga que Jung Yunho no es el ser más adorable sobre el planeta esta mintiendo, el mayor tiene los ojos cerrados, las manos sobre la cabeza, tal y como Changmin le ha indicado, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro cada que el menor arremete en su interior y ahoga gemidos para poder respirar, tiene los labios ligeramente rojos, Shim le lame cerca del lunar, ese que parece una lunita solitaria al lado de sus labios y el gimotea un poco más –No es suficiente- dice Changmin como puede, entonces sale del cuerpo del mayor con un movimiento fluido, Yunho abre los ojos, medio ofuscado todavía, esta recuperando la respiración como puede a grandes bocanadas, el menor le sonríe desde arriba y le aparta el flequillo, deposita un beso en su frente, luego susurra en su oído muy claramente –Te quiero dentro- Jung se sofoca, pero se apoya en los codos para besar mejor al más joven.

No necesita mucha más preparación, Yunho solo deja que el cuerpo de Changmin se acostumbre un par de veces a su extensión antes de entrar de golpe en él menor, que grita medio sorprendido su nombre, se deja caer de nuevo en el colchón, le duele un poco la espalda baja así que le indica a Shim como moverse sobre él -¡Oh no! ¡Hyung!- es todo muy intenso, demasiado profundo, coloca las manos en la cadera del más joven y lo ayuda a moverse, luego fija la mirada en su rostro, sus labios están entre abiertos, muy rojos, su lengua a veces se asoma para humedecerlos y percibe como el hueso de su garganta se mueve cada vez que traga saliva, las pestañas largas caen sobre sus pómulos como pequeñas alas, tiene todo el cabello revuelto, algunos mechones se le adhieren del lado derecho, otros brincan cada vez que se mueve y unos tantos permaneces sobre su frente, la mano de Changmin se apoya en su pecho con la palma extendida y esta bastante seguro que mañana tendrá una marca ahí, se incorpora -¿Qué haces? ¡Ah! ¿Qué...?- no le da tiempo de seguir hablando, lo hace ponerse de pie y estrella su cuerpo contra la cómoda sobre la que descansa la TV, hace que recueste el pecho contra la madera y comienza a embestir- ¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!- dirige su otra mano hasta la izquierda del menor y la entrelaza con la suya.

Changmin siente como su cuerpo es apresado entre la madera y su Hyung, le cuesta respirar, tiene la mano derecha cerrada en un puño, mientras la izquierda se aferra a la de Yunho, puede ver sus anillos brillando uno junto al otro, siente que va a desmayarse, no sabe si es el placer, el cansancio, la falta de aire, el alcohol o todo eso junto, pero esta seguro que de un segundo a otro va a desvanecerse -¡Yunho, ya!- no sabe bien que quiere decir, pero cree entender cuando siente que todos los cables se le cortan, pasa unos diez segundos sin poder ver bien, no enfoca nada a su alrededor, solo sufre de espasmos corporales que hacen que su cuerpo se mueva solo, esta sollozando o algo parecido, no le importa, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su Hyung sigue empujando hasta que siente que se derrama entre sus piernas, una reminiscencia de placer le invade de último momento, se siente mareado, se deja llevar al colchón por el mayor.

Se recuestan uno al lado del otro, la botella vacía de vino ha rodado debajo del colchón, sus ropas yacen por el suelo pisoteadas, medio manchadas y desordenadas pero a ninguno le preocupa, como pueden se giran sobre sus costados para mirarse de frente, les duele todo, se observan por una fracción de segundos hasta que una sonrisa se comienza a dibujar en el rostro del mayor, Changmin le imita, sus ojos se vuelven pequeños y una mano del mayor le deja una caricia floja en el lado derecho de su rostro, sonríen más, cada vez un poco más hasta que se ríen. Están riendo como locos, retorciéndose de la risa en el colchón, Shim se lleva la mano al estomago y Yunho se gira de nuevo sobre su espalda riendo con el antebrazo sobre la frente – Oh Dios- exclama entonces Changmin como puede –Eso fue- hace un movimiento como si explotara algo entre sus manos- Acabo de perder medio cerebro Hyung- el mayor asiente e imita el gesto de explosión.

Están tan agotados que no quiere ni moverse para cubrirse con las colchas, pero al final hacen un ultimo esfuerzo y ambos se arropan bajo los cobertores, Changmin se acerca de manera inconsciente al cuerpo de Yunho, le rodea con un brazo y su Hyung acaricia su cabello con delicadeza, se le están cerrando los ojos, hunde la nariz en el pecho de Jung y cierra los ojos, definitivamente es lo mejor que ha olido en su vida y si, eso incluye al chocolate y al café, se ríe de si mismo, siente la respiración acompasada de su Hyung y se deja arrastrar por el sueño.

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente el mayor aún duerme profundamente, hecha un vistazo desde su lugar a la ventana, el sol apenas sale, se acomoda más entre las sabanas y los brazos del mayor, se siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz, se pregunta de que manera ha esta viviendo antes de su Hyung, voltea el rostro hasta que puede ver el perfil de mayor, parpadea todavía en la espera de despertar de un momento a otro, pero no pasa nada extraño, sonríe complacido y toma el control de la TV , es mientras pasa de un canal a otro que piensa en que despertar así cada mañana no suena nada mal.

-Estas despierto- la voz de Yunho aún suena adormilada, sonríe y le observa con afecto

-Es un poco evidente, Cariño- replica con una pizca de ironía, el mayor tuerce los labios

-Recién amanece y ya estas molestando, quiero el divorcio- se ríen divertidos, después Yunho llama a la recepción para que lleven el desayuno y Changmin siente una oleada de amor tan profunda que lo besa apasionadamente, muy bien, es un hombre simple.

El desayuno luce delicioso, lo primero que el menor hace es darle un largo trago al café, se siente como si le hubieran inyectado una especie de suero revitalizador, le duelen partes de su cuerpo que no habían dolido antes y por lo que alcanza a notar su Hyung también esta teniendo dificultades para moverse con fluidez, se miran y sonríen ligeramente sonrojados, Changmin comienza a preocuparse, ha sonreído y se ha sonrojado tanto en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas que teme que nunca más vuelva a actuar con normalidad, Yunho unta mantequilla sobre un pan tostado con esmero y ahí viene otra sonrisa, estúpidas sonrisas.

-Ayer- comienza con vergüenza

-¿Ayer? – Jung muerde el pan y luego sonríe complacido

-En serio fue asombroso- bebe más café para disimular su nerviosismo, no encuentra la manera de exponer sus pensamientos sin sentirse ridículo, el mayor sonríe

-Me gusto lo que hiciste, me gusto sentirte Changmin- expresa entonces el mayor como si leyera en su mente la pregunta que se moría por hacer, siente como hierve más que su café y lucha en vano por reprimir su sonrisa de felicidad

\- Cuando- toma aire, pero Yunho toma su mano y se relaja –Cuando estas así, tus ojos Hyung y tú cabello, tú todo, eres muy hermoso cuando estas así o de cualquier otra manera- termina con prisa, el mayor esta muy rojo también, pero se inclina sobre la mesa para besarlo

-Todo un caballero, Shim Changmin

-Idiota- replica desviando la mirada – Y lo que hicimos después, sobre el mueble

-¡Oh! eso fue increíble- secunda el mayor y le da un trago al jugo de naranja

-Nunca lo habías hecho así ¿Por qué? Es decir hay mesas y otros muebles en casa, tantas veces en el estudio y solo usamos las sillas- Yunho se atraganta con el jugo y el se ríe

-¡CHANGDOLL!

-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber porque tardaste tanto

-Pues porque...- Jung aun esta muy rojo y hace como que piensa para evitar tener que ver los ojos enormes y divertidos del menor – Por que seria algo que solo haría con mi esposo

-¡Oh Dios, Jung ven aquí!- le jala por los hombros y se inclina para besarlo –Eres tan ridículamente cursi

-Pero si tu también lo eres- se defiende el mayor

-Si pero lo tuyo es patológico, lo mío es el amor- replica como si fuera obvio, Yunho niega divertido, luego continúan almorzando entre risas y anécdotas de la fiesta.

Hablan largo y tendido sobre todo lo que quieren hacer, donde seria bueno rentar y que muebles deberían conservar para su nuevo hogar, todo de camino al avión para la luna de miel, esa que para gusto del menor será en un país latino, ambos llevan ropas cómodas y equipaje ligero, abordan el avión sin ningún tipo de escándalos y sin ninguna cámara o itinerario que cumplir, sonríen con satisfacción. Yunho deja que Changmin sea el primero en abordar con un gesto cotidiano, pero el menor no puede reprimir la sonrisa cuando percibe el calor de los dedos de su Hyung rodeándole la cintura, es ridículo pero ese simple gesto le dispara una dosis de endorfinas, luego cuando ambos descansan sobre sus asientos y él mayor mira por la ventana medio escuchando las instrucciones para emergencias le sujeta la mano, en menos de veinte horas se ha vuelto adicto a la forma en que lucen sus anillos juntos, relucientes.

Yunho se estira en el asiento y no puede reprimir un gesto de cansancio mezclado con dolor, Shim sonríe con picardía a su lado, lo que le obliga a bajar la mirada más rojo de lo que quiere admitir. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún están demasiado frescos en su cabeza y no es que tenga ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o queja, claro que no, es solo que apenas puede creer que eso es el comienzo de una larga vida, es hermoso por supuesto, pero aterrador, más si el menor insiste en seguir jugando con él hasta desquiciarlo, más le valía comenzar a acostumbrarse al alto libido del más joven, suspira satisfecho consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Changmin esta hojeando una guía turística y hace una mueca cuando se remueve en su lugar para acomodarse.

-¿Una noche larga?- pregunta el mayor coqueto

-¡Que lo digas! Yo tengo un cuerpo frágil, ya sabes un chico simple de ciudad, pero el tipo de anoche tenia un gran...

-¡CHANGMIN!- lo acalla con un beso, mientras el más joven se ahoga en risas, luego pasan el resto del vuelo mirando el folleto juntos tratando de decidir que hacer primero.

Saben que esto es solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa, que tendrán que enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles, hay batallas que aún deben asumir, conciertos que comenzar, despedidas que vivir y bienvenidas que les cambiaran por siempre, ambos son bastantes conscientes de lo que su enlace significa no solo para ellos, sino para otros dentro y fuera de la industria que se encuentran en su misma posición, es obvio que esto solo es el primer paso en una larga marcha de valor, una de la que piensan tomar parte, saben que es momento de vivir, apoyar y cambiar lo que para ellos fue un sendero oscuro, claro que son conscientes de que ya han generado un cambio con el solo hecho de ser felices y estar juntos, pero no es el momento para pensar en ello o en sus responsabilidades recién adquiridas, lo que sea que el futuro tenga previsto que lo envié cuando quiera, ahora se tienen el uno al otro, después de todo siempre estarán ahí, juntos hombro con hombro, están enamorados y son poderosos.

-Por que el amor, todo lo vence- *

\--

* Frase de Virgilio


	25. Life is what happens to you, while you're busy making other plans

Como el sol en pleno verano que extiende su calor a través de sus traviesos rayos dando vida a todo aquello con lo que el invierno ha intentado eliminar, Jung Yunho es el sol, según todos los cálculos de Shim Changmin su Hyung es el astro mayor que convierte todo lo que le rodea con su calidez, andando por ahí con sus cabellos revueltos y brillantes cada mañana al despertar, con los ojos todavía más pequeños mientras bosteza y se estira de un lado a otro le ilumina la vida aún antes de descorrer las cortinas y dejar que la luz entre, naturalmente Yunho ilumina todo. 

  
La vida como un matrimonio no era nada de lo que el menor había imaginado alguna vez, no existía la seguridad que pensó que tendría al firmar el acta, tampoco predominaba la apacibilidad, ni se habían terminado todos los problemas por telepatía, era más bien como el cambio entre estaciones, cuando todavía no termina el invierno pero comienza a hacer calor por las tardes y entonces tienes que llevar un montón de cosas encima para no morir de frío en las noches, sin embargo, al final del día dormía feliz. Changmin se permitía cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos mientras Yunho tarareaba alguna cosa sin sentido contra su oído y ambos se acurrucaban en el sofá más largo de la sala mirando o haciendo como que miraban la tv, entonces en esos instantes era como si todos los monstruos del universo se hubieran ido y era el sujeto más seguro entre los brazos de Jung -Estoy aquí, no tengas miedo- parecían gritar sus corazones en esos momentos. 

  
La vida es eso que te pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes. Había dicho John Lennon alguna vez y ahora el menor no dejaba de sentir la frase como algo bastante personal, no importa cuanto pienses o planees algo las cosas terminan por suceder, paulatinamente la vida confabula para crear caminos donde antes todo parecía desierto y de un momento a otro ambos se sonríen frente a frente en el desayunador, mientras Changmin bebe café cargado y Yunho mordisquea unas galletas, sus cabellos se revuelven con el aire matinal que entra por una de las ventanas abiertas y un aura de frescura les envuelve en un mundo distante al de siempre, uno donde solo existen ellos dos cada mañana, almorzando entre pestañeos y monosílabos -Hermoso- piensa el mayor cuando clava la mirada en Shim que se toma el café a tragos pequeños tratando de alargar las mañanas lo más que puede, hasta que los teléfonos comienzan a sonar y saben que es hora de trabajar, entonces el menor cerraría los ojos por un minuto o dos, sin abrirlos hasta que los labios de Jung chocan con los suyos e intercambian besos dulces y a Yunho le parece que todo en su cuerpo le grita a Changmin algo parecido a -Toma mi mano, chico lindo, estoy aquí- y el mas joven es el mejor receptor del mundo porque de pronto todo parece florecer y despertar en su interior otorgándole un brillo especial a sus ojos de por sí brillantes. 

Es una tarde como cualquiera cuando sus planes comienzan a irse por la borda , es paulatino, tan lento que apenas lo notan, Changmin comienza por llevar pequeñas plantas en macetas de colores que su Hyung coloca arbitrariamente por la sala de estar y el resto de las habitaciones, colocándolas con esmero y delicadeza, pronto ambos se encuentran al pendiente de las mismas tomando turnos para regarlas lo que trae como consecuencia un bello jardín en el interior de su apartamento, Changmin parece feliz por ello y pasan un par de semanas hasta que comienzan a emerger pequeños botones coloridos llenando las macetas de capullitos brillantes y el apartamento con aromas dulces que les reciben ahora cada mañana, lo vuelven parte de su rutina hasta que se convierte en un cotidiano, entonces un día el mayor se aparece en casa con una pecera donde un pececillo solitario nada en círculos. 

Changmin sonríe con naturalidad y a la mañana siguiente después de correr como de costumbre lleva al apartamento un montón de decoraciones para la pecera junto a un frasco gigante de comida, a Jung le parece la cosa más razonable del mundo y después pega un stiker con el nombre de su nueva mascota en el cristal -PeShim- lee el menor a carcajadas y luego rueda los ojos enternecido mientras Yunho hace un puchero casi invisible y la sonrisa de Shim se acentúa aún más. La felicidad y la fe son un concepto, un invento del sistema que te obliga a desear cosas que no quieres, el más joven lo ha sostenido a lo largo de su vida desde que era un adolescente, pero ahora al sentarse cada tarde apaciblemente con un libro entre las manos y mientras observa el pequeño pez nadando siente que es feliz, sistemáticamente feliz, conceptualmente feliz y cuando su Hyung se aparece por la tarde hecho un remolino de energía afirma que no importa que crea o no, si cree en el destino, si tiene fe, si cree en la magia, en las doctrinas o en la suerte, si cree que es un buen cantante, si tiene talento o si es especialmente inteligente y genial o no, nada de eso importa, comprueba que todo se ha reducido a creer solamente en él, en Yunho y en él. 

Es intuitivo como cuando el aire huele a humedad por la mañana y sabes que va a llover, ambos caminan por el parque cerca de casa en uno de esos momentos robados después del trabajo, van hablando de temas cotidianos, ni siquiera llevan suficiente dinero encima para ir a un café así que se entretienen caminando bajo los árboles frondosos, Jung se siente emocionado por la cantidad de botones que tiene su nueva planta y Changmin asiente en silencio a todo y suelta sugerencias de vez en vez, es cotidiano y estable, luego se preguntan con curiosidad si su pez necesitará un compañero para no sentirse solo y le inventan una vida secreta que termina por convencerlos de pasar por un par más de compañeros peces al día siguiente, Shim ríe a más no poder y al final van a una banca, ambos en silencio se estiran, sus manos se rozan y una sonrisa discreta aparece en el rostro de Jung y Changmin comienza a tararear, su vida es maravillosa y sin embargo no da paso al estancamiento, si bien hay rutinas los cambios son cosas de cada día, su pensamiento se refuerza cuando siente un contacto suave contra sus pies, en su tobillo, se sobresalta y brinca en su lugar sacando al mayor de su ensueño. 

Tres peces, ocho plantas y un gato, son los nuevos elementos que constituyen su día a día, han terminado por adoptar al pequeño felino que hace cosa de unas semanas les maullará en el parque y ahora pasan sus tiempos libres buscando las maneras de pasar más tiempo en su hogar, entre todas las mantas, la calefacción, el olor a flores, el burbujeó de la pecera, los pelos de gato y los cojines mullidos. Changmin quiere amurallarse entre sus paredes con su Hyung recostado sobre su pecho y su gato ronroneando por atención, quiere cubrirse con las cobijas hasta las orejas, quiere desintegrarse en esa simpleza para siempre, en cuanto a Yunho parece respaldarlo, llevando cada día proyectos nuevos que le sacarían una sonrisa boba al más joven -¡Hagamos un pequeño huerto!-gritaría un día muy en la mañana ya listo para comenzar a trabajar mientras Changmin sacude la cabeza aún intentando despertar - Changdoll deberíamos llevar esto para tener más peces ¿Verdad? - comentaría como sin nada mientras ordena que le muestren una pacerá casi el doble de grande que la actual, luego el menor aparecería por la casa con un montón de pececillos de colores brillantes sacándole una risa infantil y satisfecha al mayor -He construido una cama para el gato, Cariño- farfullaría Yunho cuando Shim observara con curiosidad el cajón uniforme de madera en el balcón del apartamento, en consecuencia ninguno quiere salir de casa, se descubren deseando más y más y un día terminan de entenderlo, están formando un hogar, son una familia y necesitan más.

Ambos yacen sobre la alfombra agotados, aún con la piel brillante y las respiraciones agitadas, todas sus terminales nerviosas están despiertas y se sienten vulnerables, el roce de la tela en el suelo les saca escalofríos, sus labios unos sobre los otros les saben dulces como la fruta, respiran con dificultad con las costillas muy expuestas y con jadeos entrecortados, están el uno en el otro y Changmin gira sobre su costado para contemplar a Yunho.

-¿Me amas? -susurra despacio con los ojos muy grandes fijos en el perfil de su compañero 

-Lo hago- replica el mayor y lleva la mano izquierda del menor a sus labios- Lo hago, te amo- repite besando sus dedos, el anillo brillante sobre el anular izquierdo, Shim se aproxima y besa su mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello, los labios 

-Quiero ser papá- dice entonces de la nada y Yunho gira el rostro para mirarlo fijamente -Quiero que seamos padres- dice de nuevo sintiendo como le falta la voz, el mayor le apresa entre sus brazos, a lo lejos se escuchan las burbujas emergiendo en la pecera y el gato brinca del sofá a la mesa de centro, Jung tiene los ojos cerrados, sus pestañeas sobre su rostro aún medio sonrojado por el reciente orgasmo, el menor se muerde el labio ansioso, tiene repentinas ganas de levantarse, salir corriendo y ponerse a llorar, como si le leyera la mente el mayor le toma por la muñeca y le acerca más a su cuerpo 

-Yo también- replica entonces con seguridad mientras abre los ojos -Yo también quiero una familia contigo- Yunho lo besa y Changmin tiene que luchar contra el nudo en su garganta.

Un lejano trueno resuena en el exterior y la lluvia cae rápida e inesperadamente, golpea contra las ventas, se siente como la primera vez que descubrió lo mucho que quería estar con su Hyung, se siente como su primer beso y como el primer día después de acostarse, también se siente como la primera vez que se dijeron te amo y la primera vez que admitieron sin temores que eran, se siente como la boda y como cuando rentaron el apartamento para mudarse juntos de nuevo, se siente nuevo y emocionante, es brillante y terroríficos, es predecible y cotidiano y aún así es algo que no se esperaban, es un misterio más, ambos sonríen, ríen a carcajadas y entienden al final de cuentas La vida es eso que te pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes.


	26. Una y otra vez.

Es la noche más azul de todas las noches que han pasado juntos, el clima es fresco y una suave brisa les despeina apenas lo suficiente, hay un olor a granos de café tostado en el aire y la sonrisa de Jung Yunho apenas se adivina mientras su compañero parlotea alegremente frente a él sentado en una de las sillas del balcón de su apartamento, Shim Changmin es simplemente increíble, todo movimientos fluidos, sonrisa amplia, voz melodiosa con el cabello medio desordenado y una camisa inmensa deslavada, sus shorts grises a juego y los finos pies apoyados contra la pared baja del balcón, meciéndose en la silla con los dedos delgados envolviendo la taza despreocupadamente, luciendo joven y lleno de vida, la luz de la luna le otorga un aire diferente al usual y Yunho siente que es increíblemente azul -El amor es azul- le había susurrado el menor con voz enronquecida una noche y no es hasta ahora que Jung cree entender a lo que se refiere.

Tiene poco más de siete meses que Yunho se despertó con la sensación de hacer algo nuevo con sus vidas y le propuso matrimonio a Changmin, quien tardó menos de un suspiro en aceptar y de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban viviendo juntos de nuevo, discutiendo sobre muebles, alfombras, tapices y el color de las paredes, luego pasaron a las plantas, las mascotas y una buena noche Shim había susurrado justo después de un orgasmo excepcional y con el corazón en un puño -Quiero ser papá- entonces Jung había visto en sus ojos el brillo, la vida y la muerte, la esperanza y pensó en una milésima de segundo - ¿Por que no? Es una gran noche para hacer algo loco- y le había secundado en la idea, presos de una renovada pasión pasaron el resto de la semana retozando por la casa con la sensación de nunca tener suficiente, justo esa tarde lo habían hecho en el pasillo de la entrada con un Changmin agonizando de placer contra la puerta, apenas sujeto a la perilla mientras se ahogaba con cada movimiento de cadera de su Hyung, luego más tarde las cosas se habían puesto interesantes en el dormitorio mientras Jung se preparaba para la ducha y una cosa había llevado a otra hasta que los dos terminaron cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y con la sensación de haber corrido una maratón, luego Shim se ofreció a preparan un café para recuperarse y ahora charlaban amenamente en el balcón.

-¿Estas escuchando Hyung?- se interrumpió el menor con un parpadeo nervioso, Yunho asiente, luego sonríe incómodo mientras se rasca distraídamente la nuca y niega, Changmin rueda los ojos- Estaba diciendo que tenemos que hablar con el mannager

-¿Que se supone que le digamos?

-No,no lo sé-farfulla el más joven y le da un trago a su taza para ganar tiempo- Debe existir una manera de hacerlo discretamente

-Sabes lo que pienso- replica el mayor y es su turno de beber café mientras desvía la mirada, es un tema difícil y llevan casi un mes hablando de ello de tanto en tanto

-Lo sé, es solo que...-Changmin se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo y estira una mano hasta que sus dedos rozan las orejas del gato que dormita en un cajón en la orilla del balcón- Creo que no sería justo exponerlo así , creo que no tiene que haber un escándalo y habrá un escándalo, es decir, ellos ni siquiera saben que estamos, estamos...

-Casados- termina Yunho con simpleza y su compañero carga al felino que ronronea y se le acomoda en el regazo

-No te enfades- susurra el menor sin mirarlo de frente y Jung bufa por lo bajo

-No pienso tener una familia a escondidas

-No digo que lo ocultemos solo creo qué debemos ir con cuidado, paso a paso- replica Shim evitando a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la de Yunho, distrayéndose con su mascota que respira acompasadamente, tiene un deje de envidia por su gato, tuerce los labios - Lo siento, tienes razón- murmura entonces y levanta la mirada con esfuerzo, Jung se ha terminado el café y le observa con el ceño levemente fruncido, Changmin pasa saliva y deja al gato en su cajón mientras se pone de pie- A veces no veo bien el camino Hyung- explica con voz bajita a un palmo de distancia del mayor que le sostiene la mirada, Shim lleva el dedo índice a la frente de su compañero y le masajea en medio de las cejas, luego le mira fijamente un par de segundos como tratando de decir algo más, al final le da un beso breve y tímido en la comisura de los labios y la barbilla

-Maldita sea - susurra Yunho y atrapa sus labios con furia, lo guía casi con brusquedad a la habitación y Changmin ahoga todos los suspiros, tiene los ojos muy cerrados, se deja llevar, siempre terminan así con un Hyung desbordante, mientras que el menor se permite sumergirse en la evasión de sus verdaderos deseos a través de las caricias de Jung, día tras día posponiendo ambos un tema que no saben bien como tratar.

La mañana llega demasiado rápido y cuando Yunho se levanta Changmin ya ha salido de casa para filmar un episodio como invitado especial en un programa, el mayor tiene su tiempo para ducharse y desayunar, alimenta a los peces, riega las plantas, incluso les canta a las que están marchitas -No seas exagerado- susurra la voz de Shim en su interior y él se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa diminuta, luego acaricia al gato mientras miran la TV aún le queda buena parte de la mañana libre. Se siente distraído, juega con el minino como un acto reflejo, pero algo en su interior no deja de repetirse como un bloop - A veces no veo el camino- dice la voz del menor una y otra vez, entonces piensa en ese momento a solas que tiene que reconocerlo, él también se siente igual muchas ocasiones -No hay otro camino, no veo nada en el camino- se repite a sí mismo con cierta pesadez en el pecho. Si es feliz o no, no está en discusión, claro que es más feliz de lo que ha sido en su vida hasta ahora, el solo hecho de saberse adscrito a Shim Changmin le hincha el pecho de alegría, es solo que al parecer cuando al fin tienen lo que se considera suficiente aparece algo más y las cosas vuelven a un estado de inconsistencia que les altera los nervios y no hay tiempo de descansar, poco a poco ambos han tenido que comprender no van a dejar de luchar, no habrá tregua si quieren la felicidad tal y como la imaginan, tendrán que pelear y eso es cansado por no decir desalentador.

Yunho mira a la TV sin poner real atención en lo que se muestra en la pantalla, sacude el juguete del gato por la alfombra mientras su mascota lucha por hacerse con el mismo sin éxito -¿Por que cuesta tanto trabajo? - piensa por primera vez agotado ante el cierre de caminos a seguir, ambos lo saben si quieren adoptar un bebé tendrán que exponerse ante todo el público, ante el sistema de justicia y asumir todo lo que eso implica de nuevo -¿Como se supone que explicas que llevas más de medio año casado con tu compañero de grupo sin que nadie o casi nadie lo sepa y que eso no sea un antecedente ante la ley? Seguro no les haría gracia que un par de hombres incapaces de declarar su estatus real al mundo ahora quieran unir a un menor de edad a la fiesta- gimotea harto, entiende a Changmin, en otra época quizá habrían tenido una pelea enorme por eso pero ahora le entiende, el gato logra golpear el juguete con una pata y Yunho sonríe mientras le deja una caricia breve, no quiere que ningún hijo suyo pase por lo que ambos han pasado, no quiere ser cobarde pero tampoco irresponsable con la vida de alguien a quien se supone tendría que cuidar -¿Y que se supone que les diga? No hay más caminos, lo tuvimos que admitir, ahora denos al bebé tenemos suficiente dinero para gastar ¿O qué? - resopla con cansancio y su teléfono suena, vuelve a la realidad es hora de ir a trabajar, quizá en la noche Changmin y él intenten de nuevo llegar a un acuerdo y terminen teniendo sexo en la ducha, incluso dejaría que Shim llevara el control esta vez, necesita estabilidad, sale del apartamento a toda prisa.

Las noches caen una tras otra, despertar, trabajar, dormir, besos, abrazos, sexo, sexo suave, sexo duro, marcas en su piel, los labios de Changmin sobre su cuerpo, el sueño -El sopor- piensa de vez en vez el mayor, son en cierta medida hacia afuera una pareja ejemplar que logró subvertir ciertas cosas, hombres sensatos, emocionales, suaves -Otro tipo de producto para la industria- murmura Yunho cuando la empresa se llena de discursos sobre la inclusión y el respeto, en este mundo volteado al revés donde los ídolos se caen a pedazos y muestran quienes son en realidad y cuán humanos resultan los ídolos de SM se encuentran a salvo porque -Son tan comprensivos, hasta permiten que sus ídolos del mismo sexo se casen entre sí- el asco, la falsedad, Jung se siente mareado y desmoronándose a pedazos, tienen el Tour encima y actividades en solitario que apenas les han dejado espacio para conversar, una capa fina como la niebla se ha comenzado a instalar entre Changmin y él pero no hay tiempo para prestarle demasiada atención.

No hay suficiente tiempo para prestarle atención a nada, apenas han hablado de temas importantes esos días, se han reducido a tomar tiempos de descanso personal y charlas casuales del día a día, que comen cuando no están juntos, quien sale con tal o cual, que si todavía tienen comida en casa, cenarán algo o comprarán en algún local, que si el gato parece triste o si ya van a florecer de nuevo sus plantas, charlas locales, no han vuelto a mencionar nada sobre ser padres, sobre su familia y la niebla en medio de los dos comienza a parecer más densa de a poco, pero no hay tiempo, tienen que mantenerse sanos y terminar su gira. Yunho se recarga en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, desde ahí observa a Changmin que está sentado con las piernas dobladas en la alfombra, su gato que tiene cierta preferencia por él le acompaña echado a su costado, el menor lleva puestos los audífonos, está en pijama con el cabello en todas las direcciones, se muerde los labios inconscientemente en un gesto de concentración, está escribiendo algo para un proyecto que le encargo la empresa, se toma un descansó y bebe un trago de la taza con vino que tiene al lado luego vuelve a la carga, Jung siente un nudo en la garganta, su compañero luce tan joven que por un instante le cuesta creer que en realidad están casados, luego el pensamiento de que será difícil tener energía para trabajar, escribir, viajar y criar a un bebé le asalta de de sorpresa, están perdiendo el tiempo ahí parados como sin nada, tiene ganas de levantar a Shim por los hombros y salir corriendo rumbo a la oficina para adoptar cuanto antes.

-¡De prisa, Changdoll levántate! - exclama a la mañana siguiente tan pronto se asoma el sol, se sienta sobre el cuerpo medio inerte del más joven mientras lo agita con energía, su compañero frunce el ceño y balbucea algo sin sentido -¡De prisa!- urge depositando un profundo beso entre el cuello y la oreja de su esposo que sonríe todavía medio dormido -¡Changminnie! - mordisquea la oreja con cariño

-Humnp- barbulla el más joven y rodea la espalda baja de Yunho con ambas manos mientras se concentra en el calor de los labios del mayor sobre su cuello -Hyuuung- articula como puede tomando la cadera de Jung con firmeza y comienza un vaivén -Yunho Hyung - suspira - Mi Hyung- es cálido y caótico como todo lo que su compañero añade a su vida, escucha la serie de suspiros ahogados del mayor, lo siente tantear con la mano izquierda debajo de las sábanas y se arquea mientras un cosquilleo se apodera de su columna -¡Yunnie ah!- susurra con vergüenza y se deja caer entre las caricias.

Changmin se levanta de cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se siente lleno de energía y se pregunta si todo lo que su Hyung ha vertido en su cuerpo tiene algo que ver, su esposo se pasea por el apartamento lavando la pacerá mientras silba y cualquiera pensaría que es lo más inocente del mundo, Shim rueda los ojos, tienen una mañana inusualmente tranquila y el mayor parece traer algo entre manos aunque no parece encontrar el momento para decir lo que quiere así que se entretiene dándole una tercera lavada a las decoraciones de la pecera, luego cuando parece que no tiene nada más que hacer para seguir evadiéndose encara al menor.

-Hice una lista de cosas que necesita un bebé- suelta de la nada y el más joven parpadea medio desconcertado- Si vamos a ser padres deberíamos saber un par de cosas- Changmin no termina de entender y tiene repentinas ganas de abrazar a su gato - También pensé en consultar con mi hermana marcas de leche y pañales, quizá podríamos hablar con nuestras madres y...- se detiene a media frase cuando Shim le abraza -Es solo por si las dudas- termina con voz bajita

-Jung estás loco- replica Changmin con suavidad- Déjame ver esa lista, no quiero ver escrito nada demasiado loco como tú- Yunho hace un puchero pero el más joven se está riendo, le entrega la hoja doblada a su compañero que la lee concentrado, hay un momento de silencio, el sol entra por sus ventanas y les calienta la piel, su esposo está asintiendo levemente mientras lee la hoja, se muerde el labio nervioso- Eres ridículo y te amo - exclama al final mientras le besa secamente en los labios

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas bien con la lista? - Shim se ríe con estruendo y asiente respetidas veces -Aunque incluya ya sabes- un respiro- El paso uno y dos

-Entiendo Hyung- replica y desaparece por el pasillo rumbo a la ducha con lentitud- Podría ser este mes ¿Verdad?

-Si- susurra Yunho con una sonrisa mientras relee la primera parte de la hoja con emoción:

¿Que necesitan Yunho y Changmin (TVXQ) para tener un bebé?

1\. Nombrarlo, solo lo que se nombra existe.

2\. Presentar su deseo ante todo y todos, sólo así dejará de ser un deseo para convertirse en una realidad.

Jung Yunho sonríe y mira por la ventana, el cielo está despejado y muy azul, se siente emocionado, seguro, feliz, toma el teléfono y llama al manager una larga charla les espera.


	27. De la fragilidad.

Se siente como una esfera frágil a punto de estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo, como si su armadura de hierro se hubiera derretido dejándolo vulnerable, piensa con cierta ironía que ahora entiende completamente esa parte en las películas de súper héroes donde pierden la máscara y todo parece ser más peligroso -Cuando te muestras algo se rompe en la realidad- piensa para si mientras le da un sorbo a su café helado, siente que ha sudado a mares, puede percibir la espalda de su camisa pegarse a su piel, al frente Yunho tiene una mueca indescifrable, labios rígidos pero mirada firme, le da dolor de cabeza.

¿Como se supone que deberían sentirse? Las últimas horas las han pasado respondiendo preguntas sistemáticas acerca de su relación a la prensa, al grado de terminar diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Lo peor? Al final ni siquiera van a lanzar la noticia con honestidad, ni transparencia, solo mencionarán que Tohoshinki tiene un compromiso mutuo y social con el que pretender adoptar algún niño o niña -Tan bajo- repite dentro de su cabeza lleno de ira, sube al auto junto a su Hyung que tiene la cara contra las manos en un gesto de frustración, Shim deposita una caricia suave en su espalda, quiere decirle que está bien, tomaron una buena decisión, al menos podrán adoptar sin problemas y después poco a poco ser honestos pero ¿Como se supone que le diga eso sin sentirse mentiroso? Quiere llegar a casa hablar con su madre y que le diga que ha hecho bien, es decir ¿Que se supone que deberían haber hecho? ¿Resistirse a la industria y quedarse sin recursos cuando los bloqueen de todos lados, incluso de las casas para adoptar? El sistema no es justo, Changmin lo sabe y aún así no puede quitar la mueca de tristeza cuando entra a casa y se mira en el espejo.

Los siguientes días tiene la impresión de que todo está desencajandose, como si cada segundo fueran un continente que se aleja de los demás, tiene constantes ataques de rabia que tiene que suprimir para no ponerse a gritar en medio de los sets que todo es una trampa, quiere que alguien venga y le diga que el futuro todavía es fácil y hermoso pero Yunho parece sumido en un conflicto similar y la fina capa que los separa uno del otro se vuelve más y más densa, no han dejado de amarse de eso está seguro, sólo están afrontando sus decisiones de la manera que más les conviene, sin embargo, eso no le quita la tristeza. Pasan las noches a un ritmo suave, con besos breves, abrazos profundos, la pasión calcinante a dado paso a la suavidad y se siente como si estuvieran hechos de una fibra muy fina que se resquebraja al mínimo empuje.

-A veces eres una pared- se atreve a susurrar a media voz una noche después de que Yunho termine dentro de su cuerpo con una embestida profunda pero cuidadosa- Somos una isla en medio de un océano oscuro - siente la garganta seca y se abraza a Jung con fuerza -Soy de cristal, me siento débil y cansado- El mayor está acariciando su cabello con delicadeza y se acomoda para poder abrazarle mejor

-Lo siento- susurra Jung mientras besa su frente - Mi amor- dice con una voz juguetona que le saca una sonrisa al menor que hace un gesto de satisfacción y luego otro para que vuelva a repetir sus últimas palabras y Yunho obedece con el entusiasmo de un adolescente

Changmin se despierta de mucho mejor humor después de esa noche, toma una ducha rápida, hace una llamada a Minho y sale a su encuentro a primera hora, le grita a su Hyung que no se retrase y que le ve por la tarde en el salón de ensayos, luego corretea donde su amigo que le espera con un aire despistado, junto a él se encuentra Minseok que agita la mano con entusiasmo cuando le ve aparecer, Shim le devuelve el gesto, acorta las distancias con un abrazo. Minho está a un paso de irse al servicio y él quiere aprovecharlo al máximo así que ha resuelto pasar un tiempo a su lado y de paso sacudirse los miedos que le habían atormentado antes, ver a Xiumin había sido un plus agradable a la mañana, les sonríe a sus amigos con tranquilidad y procede a contarles sus planes mientras los tres caminan por las calles casi desiertas.

-¿Entonces no le dirás nada a Yunho Hyung? -pregunta un tanto ansioso el miembro de EXO mientras Minho se ríe divertido

-Bueno quiero que se sienta sorprendido y las sorpresas por lo general son secretas

-Pero es que esta es una sorpresa diferente - argumenta el más joven y Minho rueda los ojos mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda

Los tres entran a un edificio pintado de colores pastel con un Changmin muy entusiasta a la cabeza, Minseok sigue susurrando sabrán qué cosas y Choi examina todo a su alrededor con genuina curiosidad, hay mucho mobiliario inusual que le llama la atención, jala del brazo a Kim y lo lleva hasta uno de los anaqueles donde comienza a molestarlo sobre la pequeña ropa que está ahí -Deberías de probártelo, parece tu talla- escucha con simpatía Shim mientras firma los formularios que le han dado a llenar e intenta mantenerse serio. Al final les da tiempo de almorzar y charlar un buen rato antes de ir a sus respectivo trabajos o ensayos, Changmin acompaña a Xiumin al piso de EXO y se entretiene un buen rato tratando de ignorar las pequeñas bromas luego de que les contara de su idea para sorprender a Yunho, ahoga un grito cuando descubre que ya va tarde para el ensayo y hace un gesto de adiós con la mano, su amigo se despide con particular entusiasmo y Shim tiene que quitarselo de encima para bajar corriendo.

Se siente como un cliché cuando esa noche después de la cena saca de su mochila un montón de papeles y le cubre los ojos a su Hyung que solo alcanza a maldecir antes de encontrarse imposibilitado de observar nada, él se ríe de su esposo que no deja de hacerle preguntas raras sobre qué diablos son esas hojas sobre la mesa -Cambiaste de identidad- una risa y un no -Es una orden de aprensión- otro no y un ¿Así que crees que soy un delincuente? -El primer single del siguiente álbum- de nuevo no - ¿La factura de un coche?- claro que no- Boletos de primera clase para su película favorita-tampoco eso lo que tiene que hacer Yunho por él, risas y más risas, finalmente después de una horda de negativas Changmin descubre los ojos de su compañero.

-¡Sorpresa! - canturrea mientras su Hyung lee las hojas y la sorpresa se refleja en su rostro formando un gesto bastante cómico aunque lindo.

-¿Realmente lo hiciste? - exclama divertido y un tanto nervioso y el menor se siente avergonzado brevemente

-Puede que sea un poco ridículo pero pensé que nos vendría bien - el mayor ríe y asiente a la vez lo que destensa a su compañero

-Vale, está bien- responde al fin mientras niega divertido - Habrá que buscar como lo haremos con el trabajo y todo eso pero si, está bien, piensas en todo ¿Acaso eres un genio? -pregunta juguetonamente y besa al menor con ternura

Pasan un par de días desde que Changmin le diera la sorpresa a Yunho y al fin se han dado un tiempo para hacer efectiva la misma, están uno al lado del otro frente al edificio de colores con las mejillas rosas y las manos temblorosas, están nerviosos, Shim se siente definitivamente como un cliché con su Hyung ahí esperando a la trabajadora social del centro de adopción, en espera de hacer el curso para poder calificar como personas fiables y capaces de atender necesidades de toda clase en los niños, entonces quizá en el futuro podrían comenzar a ver y hablar con los pequeños y luego si todo iba bien podrían adoptar uno o al menos eso había dicho la encargada hace un par de días cuando Changmin se había presentado para solicitar las formas. La mujer los recibe con una sonrisa afable y los guía a una oficina más adulta pero bellamente decorada, les ofrece café pero ambos optan por un té, están demasiado nerviosos y no quieren parecer un par de maniáticos.

-Bienvenidos al curso inductivo para ser padre de acogida- recita con otra sonrisa

-Gracias por el tiempo- responde Jung y se inclina respetuosamente, luego Changmin le sigue y se siente orgulloso porque ¿Quién le negaría algo a su esposo? Es el hombre más educado, amable y gentil del mundo y tiene que apartar sus ojos de él y prestar atención a lo que sea que diga la chica o no se enterara de nada

-Lo único que nos importa es que quienes quieran adoptar a los niños sean personas dignas de confianza y dispuestas a cuidar, educar y amar a los pequeños- ambos asienten y dicen cosas sobre estar de acuerdo la chica los observa curiosa

\- Puede que no lo crean, pero cada tanto se acercan celebridades con la intención de adoptar sin embargo no damos línea verde a todas ellas, sus agendas suelen ser ocupadas y no tienen el tiempo, ni el compromiso real para cuidar de alguien, otros solo quieren tener una acción bondadosa y obtener fama

-Nosotros no- explica rápidamente el mayor y ella lo observa con ternura, Changmin hace acto de presencia

-Queremos tener una familia juntos - la trabajadora social le observa satisfecha y asiente luego les imprime un par de consentimientos y les pide que los lean y firmen, mientras lo hacen ella suspira

-Puede ser un curso largo y puede que incluso después de éste tengan que tomar algunos más.

-Está bien- replica Jung con un deje de desinterés y Changmin asiente, así que terminan firmando los papeles, intercambian un poco más de información, acuerdan las fechas y horarios para ir al lugar y salen de ahí con una sensación de estar flotando.

Shim entrelaza su mano con la del mayor durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa y cuando ese fin de semana tienen su primera presentación del tour cree que su vida es perfecta, piensa que aún cuando su mundo está construido de cristal parece que todo comienza a templarse.


	28. De lo que rompe la rutina

  
Los suspiros se escapaban de los labios entre abiertos de Shim Changmin que miraba el cielo nocturno medio apoyado en el balcón, se sentía profundamente cansado, su cuerpo reclamaba un par de días libres pero apenas podía imaginarlo, no había estado tan ocupado desde que había decidido ser un dúo con Yunho. Masajeo las cienes con suavidad y gimió lentamente, miró la hora en el teléfono, pasaba de la media noche. Y su Hyug no daba señales de volver, comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, paseó la mirada por la estancia vacía, contó los múltiples peces de colores y finalmente cerró los ojos agotado, busco al gato con la mirada pero ni siquiera este parecia estar cerca, bufo, quizá debía rendirse e ir a la cama. 

  
Se encaminó al recibidor, lavó un par de utensilios para extender el tiempo lo máximo posible pero la puerta seguía inmóvil, hizo un gesto de hartazgo y una repentina sensación de melancolía se apoderó de su cuerpo, como un gas que entra lentamente en el sistema, sintió dolor de estómago como si hubiera un nudo que le provocaba pesadez, también tuvo una pizca de enojo que le dio dolor de cabeza, desde hacía un mes y tanto que la interacción entre Jung y él se había visto reducida, cuando no estaban trabajando por su lado estaban ocupados con otros compromisos, tratando de tener una vida integral, ver a amigos, hablar con su familia, trabajar en cosas muy particulares, guiar y ayudar a los más jóvenes dentro de la empresa cosa que el mayor se tomaba muy enserio - Excesivamente cuidadoso- había pensado Changmin mientras veía como Yunho se la pasaba contestando llamadas y mensajes de los demás, luego estaba el curso en la oficina de trabajo social. 

  
Si hubiera sabido de lo cansado que sería Shim habría pensado dos veces antes de entrar ahí, claro que era útil en muchos sentidos pero debían pasar demasiadas horas al día enfocados en resolución de problemas familiares o que hacer en caso de un niño tuviera problemas pisocologicos, de salud y un montón de cosas más a la lista, que si debían estudiar en tal o cual lado, que cuando era el mejor momento para tener las charlas incómodas y la lista seguía y seguía hasta que Changmin tenía la sensación de agobio más grande del mundo y quería correr a casa a tomarse mil tazas de té relajante mientras su gato le ronroneaba en el regazo. Todo eso sin meter toda su agenda de idols, las cosas no estaban yendo bien en la industria a en general y ahora la empresa lo tenia as que vigilados -¡Como si ustedes no fueran más de lo mismo!- quería gritar Shim y de paso ponerse a lanzar piedras, así era como poco a poco el sueño había comenzado a ser algo demasiado cansado para sostenerlo. 

  
Ya se imaginaba algo así, Changmin tiende a ser realista pesimista, sabía que no todo iba a ser un camino de flores siempre pero joder, esperaba que esto comenzara a pasar en diez años no en ocho meses, sintió ganas de sollozar mientras se introducía bajo las sábanas -No seas idiota- se dijo con severidad, su Hyung no estaba precisamente de fiesta, justo había ido a brindar apoyo a las preparaciones del concierto de NCT y él se estaba portando como un niño mimado, torcio los labios molesto consigo mismo -¿Por que eres así? - le preguntó su Hyung interior con esa voz suave y profunda que utilizaba a veces cuando queria ser severo con él, cerro los ojos y vio claramente a Yunho, todo un remolino de energia, con los musculos levemente marcados, con esa sonrisa ladeada que contrario a su carácter generoso le hacia lucir engreido, penso en sus piernas, fuertes, en su cadera y los huesos que siempre chocaban contra su pelvis o rozaban sus nariz, pudo percibir la suavidad de su piel, su voz poderosa dandole indicaciones para que se moviera y él se sintió sonrojar, un calor le invadía el cuerpo poco a poco, mordió su labio inferior con una repentina excitación -¡Contrólate joder! ¿Cuantos años crees que tienes? - le gritó su mente, pero no podía quedarse quieto y ya, hundió la cabeza entre una camisa de Yunho que yacía al costado de la cama sobre el buró, olió profundamente y gimió con deseo, bajo su mano con lentitud y sintió su garganta seca ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenía sexo con su Hyung? Suspiro una vez tras otra, demasiado absorto en si mismo para escuchar la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, no fue hasta que escucho la voz de Yunho en pasillo que volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración muy agitada y prácticamente corrió donde el mayor. 

  
Jung estaba en el celular asintiendo a quien sabe qué cosas, no le importaba, sonrieron cuando sus miradas chocaron, el mayor parecía agotado, Changmin fue a su encuentro y le besó el cuello, la mejilla, la oreja libre, Yunho colocó una mano en su hombro para mantenerlo a raya mientras lo observaba interrogante, Shim hizo un intento más tratando de bajar la pretina de sus pantalones pero su compañero dio un brinco de sorpresa en su lugar y sujeto su mano con delicadeza, tuvo un último impulso y guió la mano del mayor a su entrepierna pero este solo cortó la llamada con cortesía y luego la retiró lentamente, un sentimiento de rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de Changmin 

  
-Changminnie ¿Que diablos? Era una llamada con uno de los chicos para hablar del concierto ... - los ánimos del más joven se cayeron al suelo y despertó del ensueño, se sintió un tanto avergonzado, la rabia dio paso a la sorpresa y la vergüenza, vio las profundas ojeras del mayor, sus hombros tensos y el color pálido en su rostro 

  
-Yo... estaba, solo... no se…lo siento Hyung- susurró, luego sintió el beso de Yunho sobre su frente y cerró los ojos hundiéndose entre los brazos del mayor, tuvo muchas ganas de llorar así que enterró el rostro en la camisa de su esposo 

-No es para tanto, vamos Changminnie- susurraba Jung contra su oído mientras dejaba caricias en su cabello - No quiero arruinar el momento pero muero por ir a dormir- susurró un poco después  y Shim solo asintió mientras le seguía al dormitorio 

Parecía tan especial, hace un par de meses era todo tan jodidamente especial, pensó Changmin mientras doblaba la ropa que su Hyung iba dejando por la habitación, era un sueño en el que tenían puestas todas sus esperanzas y como le gustaría volver a ese momento, se sentía como si tuviera una fuga y estuviera vaciándose, la melancolía de antes volvió a apoderarse de él. Llevo el suéter del mayor a su rostro, apoyo la mejilla casi con lágrimas en los ojos, percibió el aroma de Yunho algo dulce pero como a madera, un ligero toque tostado y frutal, pero ahí al fondo podía percibir ese otro olor, ese de algún chico demasiado joven que se acercaba a esos brazos en busca de contención y al que él mayor recibía como el sol que era, sintió la rabia de nuevo, como deseaba que Jung solo tuviera caricias para él, era un maníaco de principio a fin, se recostó al lado de SU esposo y cruzó sus brazos al rededor de su pecho, en su cintura, Jung lo rodeó con cuidado 

Changmin sintió el calor corporal del mayor, la piel suave y tanteo las cicatrices que comenzaba a saber de memoria, beso su clavícula con cuidado tarareando lentamente mientras su compañero se sumía en el sueño, tuvo ganas de bajar a la entrepierna del mayor pero supuso que Yunho no tendría ganas de esos juegos, se sentía cada segundo más asfixiado con el pecho oprimido, tan especial, tan real como lo deseaba pensó con ansiedad - ¿Que diablos se supone que haga? - estaba dándolo todo y sentía que iba a enloquecer amaba a Yunho tan desesperadamente que ahora que no podían vivir como se lo imagina estaba comenzado a romperse -Estoy enfermo- se dijo en un susurro -Estoy enfermo por todo su amor ¿Que se supone que haga?- se repitió con angustia y parte del corazón resquebrajándose mientras cerraba los ojos y lágrimas tibias caían por sus mejillas. 

Como estar seis pies bajo tierra así se sentía Changmin, resquebrajándose de a poco -Tomaste la pala y cavaste tu propia tumba- Solía decir una vocecita muy egoísta en su mente cada que su Hyung le dejaba con ganas de mas, más besos, más caricias, más tiempo, más sonrisas, no era solo una cuestión de sexo o física, Changmin comenzaba a ver todo gris, estaba apático y resentido con su Hyung.

Era aplastante como estar constantemente húmedo por dentro -Son las lágrimas que salen- pensaba Changmin mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza tratando de provocarse algo, al menos una lágrima o sollozo, la realidad era que la desolación estaba dando paso a la rabia ciega, quería tomar alguna poción que le transportará al pasado, mirarse junto al Changmin de ese entonces y decirle que no iba a ser como se imaginaba , que el amor era letal y una trampa -Vas a sentirte solo y enfermo- gritaria al espejo. La ausencia de Yunho era tan constante que pequeñas sombras comenzaban a figurarse en su fuero interno, se preguntaba con angustia y cierta obsesión si su esposo estaba tan ocupado como decía -¡Claro que sí maldito posesivo!- gritaba para si mismo, pero luego cuando sus mensajes se quedaban sin respuesta o sus llamadas eran desviadas al buzón de voz una desazón se abría paso entre sus costillas y dolía respirar, lo que terminaba con un ligero temblor entre sus labios y montón de trastes rotos cada que veía a Jung rodeado de gente tan joven, tan llena de energía , tan afín a él y se sentía miserable, egoísta e incluso un poco loco.

Los hombres y las mujeres cada vez más jóvenes y atractivos se acercaban a Yunho en busca de algo y Changmin solo daba un paso atrás lleno de algo parecido a la ponzoña, el colmo había venido cuando pensó que darle un Vistazo al teléfono de su compañero, no era como que hubiera descubierto algo terrible pero leer todos esos mensajes de cariño, admiración, respeto y amor puro e infantil o incluso no tan infantil le pinchó el corazón -Ingenuo ¿Así que creíste que eras el único? - que iluso pensó, claro que no era el único que amaba a Jung siendo como era naturalmente iba por la vida conquistando mentes, corazones, sin notarlo, sin darle importancia y con cada uno el mal humor de Shim aumentaba. El gas venenoso e invisible se metió entre sus poros, lo intoxicó poco a poco, comenzo a comportarse distante, reservado y frío, añadiendo distancia a la brecha que se comenzaba a dibujar entre ambos; Yunho lo observaba como quien mira a un objeto que no entiende, procuraba acercarse lentamente pero Shim le alejaba con una agresividad suave apenas perceptible que dejaba al mayor perplejo y dándose una vuelta en la cama mientras él temblaba contra el colchón.

Estaba deprimido, oficialmente Shim Changmin tenía una depresión crónica. No entendía porque seguía esperando despierto a Yunho que apenas le prestaba atención confundido y asustado de sus cambios de humor, tampoco comprendía porque tenía que fingir que pasaba una tranquila mañana cuando lo único que quería era abrazarse a su esposo y pasar el resto del día en la cama, estaba harto de no ser tocado tanto como antes, extrañana a Yunho dentro de su cuerpo de la manera más primitiva posible pero sus encuentros se encontraban ahora mismo distantes, era su culpa, no sabía manejar su libido y actuaba como un animal en época de apareamiento, demasiado ansioso y posesivo, dejando marcas a diestra y siniestra en el cuerpo de Jung, interrumpiendo sus conversaciones con cualquiera que no fuera él -¿Te sientes bien?- había preguntado Yunho una tarde cuando intentará masturbarlo a mitad de una junta con un montón de inversionistas al frente -¿Quieres matarme? - preguntaría luego su Hyung cuando en medio de una sesión apresurada en un cubículo del baño de la empresa Changmin le empujara con tanta fuerza para hacerlo caer por la puerta mal cerrada -Deja de comportarte como un maniático - susurro finalmente con enfado el mayor cuando deliberadamente había intentado provocarlo a mitad de la clase con la trabajadora social después de que está felicitara a Yunho por su buen desempeño y ambos se sonrieran con lo que el considero era coquetería.

Luego de eso se había convertido en una cubo de hielo que mantenía a raya su contacto con el mayor, le extrañaba tanto, odiaba fingir que no le entuciasmaba tanto como al mayor ir al maldito curso de paternidad porque lo único que quería era que se lo follara sin límites y le diera toda su atención solo a él y ahora estaba ahí llorando porque ¿Donde diablos estaba lo especial que le habían prometido? ¿Que se supone que debería de sentir? Tenía ganas de huir, estaba agotado a límites insospechados, la rutina que creyó que amaría a pesar de todo lo estaba destruyendo, le arrinconaba y llenaba de dudas, se preguntaba si realmente Jung le querría aún si lo jodiera todo; quería atención, caricias y tiempo porque era un jodido egoísta ¿Cuánto le importaría eso al mayor?

¿Si le decía que ya no estaba tan seguro de poder aguantar más ese ritmo? ¿Yunho lo miraría con desdén? Si decía que no quería compartirlo con nadie más ¿Se reiría? Y si le contara que odia un poco a ese tal Din Din y que odia cuando medio NCT interrumpe sus platicas nocturnas o que le ponía de malas cada que Donghae o cualquier otro le tomaba de la mano como sin nada ¿Se reiría o pensaría que está demente? Cierra los ojos abrumado, seguramente Yunho solo le abrazaría y ya, luego el olvidaría todo por un par de horas pero después comenzaría de nuevo y se quedaría solo con promesas inventadas por Jung, promesas que no se cumplirían hasta que el llorará de nuevo y su Hyung prometiera más cosas y así se haría un círculo donde ambos quedarían prisioneros, porque ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo de amar? Si son perfectos juntos.

Changmin toma una de sus botellas de vino y la descorcha, le da un trago largo, necesita sentirse en paz, necesita un momento para tomar perspectiva; está pensando en eso y bebiendo mecánicamente cuando suena su celular, sale del ensueño con brusquedad en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Minseok, lo toma entre las manos temblorosas y atiende, siente como lagrimas silencionas se escapan por el rabillo de su ojo y las enjuaga con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Hyung? ¿Changmin Hyung? – esta sollozando y apenas puede secarse las mejillas con la mano libre -¿Te sientes bien? ¿HYUNG?

-Lo siento- susurra recomponiendose tanto como puede, le sale la voz quebrada

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué si estas bien?!

-Oh- suspira lentamente- Si estaba, estaba pensando solo eso

-Es un mal momento, lo siento- replica rapidamente el menor y se comienza a despedir pero Changmin le interrumpe a media oración

-No, no cuelgues por favor, esta bien ¿Qué necesitas?

-No se Changmin Hyung suenas mal…

-¿No te enseñaron a obeder a tus mayores?- pregunta en un tono mas animado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vale, vale- replica con una risa su amigo- Estaba pensando para “ _I live alone”_ ¿Y si viajaramos juntos?

-¡Oh!- exclama repentinamente sorprendido

-Vale, si entiendo, es una tonteria, tienes la agenda llena y planes con Yunho Hyung, esta bien- se apresura a decir el miembro de EXO con tanta rapidez que apenas se le entiende, Shim se rie con cierta ternura

-Yo no he dicho nada- responde con tranquilidad- No estoy seguro, pero hablare con Yunho sobre los planes de esta semana ¿Esta bien?

-Bien, si, esperare por ti- exclama nerviosamente el joven, Shim se rie de su nerviosismo y bromea un poco pero Xiumin responde cada segundo más avergonzado así que opta por dejarlo en paz y cuelga prometinedo darle una respuesta en un par de días.

Como una oportunidad caida del cielo, piensa el menor mientras se apresura a pedir algo de comer, luego se toma un café para calmar sus nervios o eso piensa, luego se palmea la frente pensando en que en realidad deberia estar bebiendo tés y sedantes, su compañero no tardaría en llegar y cuando viera su rostro hinchado, sus ojos rojos y el semblante palido sabria que había estado llorando y ¿Qué dibalos le iba a decir? - ¡Oh, esto! Lo siento, soy un ridiculo demandante de atención que se pone a imaginar cosas raras a la primera oportunidad, leo noticias sobre ti y stalkeo a todos los que te siguen o envian mensajes, por cierto si, leo tus mensajes a veces, pero es porque te amo, no te asustes…¡IDIOTA!- sentencia con frustración, la verdad es que necesita un espacio, un tiempo fuera, como cuando era un niño y en el colegio si se sentía muy enfadado podia pedir cinco minutos libres.

Yunho llega a casa más temprano que otras veces, Changmin lo observa con sorpresa desde la puerta de su estudio, parpadea un par de veces hasta que se convence que no es una ilusión, el mayor como leyendo sus pensamientos rueda los ojos y se le acerca, le sonrie, toma asiento frente a él, medio apoyado en la mesa, luego le planta un beso profundo en los labios, el más joven suspira y le abraza con cariño, rodea su cuello con afecto, entierra las manos en el cabello sedoso de su Hyung y no rompen el contacto hasta despues de un largo rato, las ideas de salir de casa y huir se desvanecen rapidamente, su esposo besa sus mejillas, su frente, sus parpados y su barbilla, se rien despues de un largo tiempo sin sentirse forzados, estan ahí en silencio como antes, como siempre, mirandose con amor, con calma, Changmin quiere contarle de su día y de la invitación de Minseok pero el mayor se adelanta.

-Mis amigos quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños en un bar, DinDIn llamo para avisarme que sabe de uno donde la sopa es la especialidad y…

-Voy a ir de viaje con Minseok- interrumpe a Yunho

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?¿En mi cumpleaños?

-Lo siento, a las montañas donde haya mucha nieve y no halla señal

-Changmin que dices, pero ¿Por qué no me habias dicho? Han planeado la celebracion por semanas

-Recién lo confirmaron- miente con enfado y se aparta de su esposo que lo observa con el ceño fruncido y los labios curveados hacia abajo, su corazón da un latido que le lastima pero inhala profundamente –Lo siento

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿De que hablas?

-Llevas varias semanas comportandote raro, Changdoll ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?¿Quieres que haga algo?

-Acaso importa- replica mordazmente y de inmediato se siente arrepentido- Estoy cansado, creo que… Necesito paz- murmura mientras cierra los ojos y masajea su cabeza

-¿Y por eso te vas?

-No es tan simple- contesta apretando los dientes

-Explicame entonces, tengo tiempo

-Claro hasta qu TÚ tienes tiempo- explota elevando la voz- Siempre es asi, bajo tus ritmos, haces lo que se te da la gana y cuando te aburres tienes tiempo ¿No?

-¿De que diablos hablas? Tú eres el que se aparta y se comporta como un loco cada vez que quiero estar cerca de ti, cuando no respondes mal, estas en un rincon lamentandote quien sabe que cosas

-Al menos yo no miento, no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir “ _Si Changmin esta noche estare libre prepara la cena”_ o _“Estoy por terminar con los chicos aquí, pasa por mi –_ Solo para que una vez allí tardes media hora en salir con uno de los tantos que te siguen para decirme- _¡Ay! Cuanto lo siento, me iran a dejar, aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, ve a casa”_ tambien esta la vez que te saliste a media noche por que “ _Uno de los chicos necesita ayuda, voy por él”_ ¡Desaparesiste sin más y no volviste hasta la tarde siguiente! ¿Cómo crees que me senti?

-Esta bien, tienes razón fui descuidado, lo siento

-¡Basta, no quiero escuchar más _Lo siento, lo siento,_ vas a volver a hacerlo igual! _-_ Yunho toma aire y se alista para atacar Changmin lo sabe, lo lee en su cuerpo antes de escucharlo

-Bién lamento estar ocupado, solo hago mi trabajo, pero no puedes culparme de nada más, en cambio tú, eres caprichoso y vas por todos lados conociendo a un montón de personas con total naturalidad, mientras me reprochas a mi por hacer lo mismo ¡Es un maldito infierno! – Shim se siente seco, cierra las manos en puños y camina hacia la puerta del estudio, Yunho no le sigue, no se mueve de su lugar

-¡Esto me pasa por terco!- grita desde el marco de la misma con furia- ¡Me lo advirtierón, yo tambien conozco bien este infiero, necesito paz, hare el maldito viaje y punto!-

Changmin sale del estudio y se concentra en hacer un equipaje ligero para el viaje con Xiumin, le escribe para confirmarle que ira con él a filmar aunque sea a la maldita Groelandia y sigue buscando su ropa, Yunho entra al dormitorio pasados unos minutos, toma la mitad de la ropa de cama y se dirige al sofa, mira el equipaje de su esposo con desden y sigue su camino, el menor lo escucha acomodarse en el sofa y se siente solo, quiere levantarse e ir a recostarse en ese lugar estrecho, muy, muy juntos, pero esta agotado, sus ojos se cierran con lentitud, cae profundamente dormido.

El viaje se realizaría en un par de días, pero de pronto Shim Changmin se encuentra rumbo al areopuerto muy de mañana, ha pasado las ultimas noches ignorandose con Yunho, el mayor durmiendo en el sofa despertando con ojeras del tamaño del mundo al día siguiente mientras él se dormia recostado en el lado de su cama sintiendose aterrorizado, hoy por la mañana se había tomado la molestia de avisarle de su parte, al final de cuentas era su Hyung y su esposo, pensaba con melancolía en los besos breves que habian compartido esa mañana en el extremo del sofa, con las manos largas de Jung apresando su cintura y la fina barbilla apoyada en su esternon –Cuida de ti- un asentimiento y las orejas muy rojas –Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas- otro beso y un gesto afirmativo –Chagminnie – el susurro ronco que le causa escalofrios y su rapida despedida depositando otro beso breve en los labios de su Hyung, las ganas suicidas de quedarse en casa, sale antes de arrepentirse, sabe que lo mejor es un espacio para reordenarse.

Se siente como si fueran los idiotas más grandes del mundo –De todas formas probablemente siempre se amaran ¿Para que ponerse asi? ¿No todos los matrimonios jovenes tienen esa clase de problemas? ¿No era resolverlos lo que se llama amor? – le da un trago al agua de su costado, esta tranquilo, al menos su despedida no ha sido como otras, se propone disfrutar de estos días, la voz del avión anunciando que aterrizaran le regresa a la realidad y mira al frente maravillado con el paisaje blanco cubierto de nieve.


	29. De lo que no se esperaba.

Decir que Jung Yunho renunciaría a todo y cumplirlo era más fácil de creer que lo que sucedía en ese momento, su cerebro se rehusaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, deseo con todo su ser desvanecerse en fino polvillo ahí de pie en la entrada de su apartamento sobre la mullida alfombra, cualquier cosa menos permanecer ahí, sus ojos almendrados se convirtieron en finas rendijas llenas de rabia asesina y sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno, algo latio primero en su estómago, luego en su pecho y por último en su cabeza, tuvo un minúsculo segundo donde todo a su alrededor se volvió rojo, tuvo ganas de moler a golpes el cuerpo frente a él pero cerró las manos, los puños, bajo la cabeza y gimió o grito, no lo sabe y no le importa -Espera Yunho, no- jadea desesperado Shim Changmin - _¡Jadea!-_ que lo jodan, aparta de un empujón a su compañero y jala su brazo desgarrando el cardigan gris que lleva puesto y por donde la mano delicada del menor se aferra a él, se da la vuelta, se esta volviendo loco.

Los gritos de Changmin lo acompañan por las escaleras, escucha su voz - Yunho, No, no, no, Yunho- es desesperado, no se gira, no se detiene, desea que los parta un rayo y listo ¿Donde estaba eso tan especial que le prometieron antes? Sale del complejo habitacional, camina, corre, no se detiene. Había decidido llegar a casa anticipadamente con la idea de arreglar cuanto antes todas esas grietas que sabía se habían formado entre ambos - Idiota- piensa con amargura, desecha todas esas ilusiones de eternidad, sus planes de morir junto a Shim Changmin y cualquier cosa que lo incluya, al demonio todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos dos juntos, está harto de darlo todo y recibir una mierda, ¿Empatía, solidaridad, algo especial? Era lo que esperaba, pero ¿Que encontró a cambio en el recibidor de la casa? Los restos de su dignidad, ahí de pie a un par de pasos del sofá medio recargado en el reposabrazos su maldito ESPOSO con la cabeza ladeada, los ojos cerrados, sus manos a los costados de ese otro, tiene una punzada en el pecho y tiene que detenerse y respirar, allí frente a Shim rodeandole el cuello y besando esos benditos labios está Kim Minseok, se está muriendo, se pregunta si va a sufrir un infarto o es solo su ánimo colapsando y rompiéndose en fragmentos afilados que le lastiman.

Y que lo tachen de un maldito loco, no le importa en absoluto ¿Que se supone que tiene que pensar si encuentra a su esposo besando al sujeto con el que se fue de viaje? Y encima él tiempo que tardó Shim en reaccionar a su presencia demasiado absorto en el contacto, lo tiene claro en la cabeza como un maldito fantasma que no se irá, ojos cerrados, besando al otro con lentitud, las manos aferradas a los costados, la respiración medio agitada y ese maldito jadeo que le carcome el alma, se detiene a mitad de una acera y patea un bote de basura público hasta desprenderlo de su lugar, sabe que mañana dolera, no le importa, se deja caer en el filo de la banqueta y suelta un grito ahogado, rabioso, luego respira profundo un par de veces. Cuando Changmin al fin había abierto los ojos -Por que el imbécil de Minseok me descubrió mirando- su expresión se transformó en un segundo, el rosa de sus mejillas se esfumó dando paso a una palidez mortal, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas instantáneas y sus labios se abrieron en un gesto de angustia que habría hecho pensar que estaba viendo el fin del mundo, sus manos cayeron laxas a sus costados, se desafano casi con brusquedad del contacto con su acompañante que trastabilló hacia atrás y un solo nombre emergió de sus labios -Yunho- luego él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Decir que estaba siendo razonable era un eufemismo de estar jodido y lo que le sigue, estaba solo- Una y otra vez, entiende de una buena ve, Jung Yunho- se recita a sí mismo con disciplina cada noche que le duele el corazón, ha solicitado un par de días a la agencia y después ha programado un calendario para un mes de actividades en solitario, también ha reservado con ayuda del manager una suite en algún hotel- ¿Que diablos ha sucedido? Llame a Changmin y no para balbucear cosas mientras llora- no se molesta en explicar nada, está tan deprimido y sus emociones han desaparecido a tal grado que le da igual perder un poco de su educación, solo le pregunta si puede ayudarlo o no y al final consigue lo que quiere, se prepara para ir una tarde por sus cosas al apartamento, lleva una playera negra simple junto a unos pantalones deportivos negros y tenis negro -Estoy de maldito luto ¡No me jodan!- parece gritar.

Llega a casa sin preocuparse si el menor está allí o no, entra con naturalidad y de un rincón en algún lugar emerge la sombra de Shim que le sigue con prisa hasta la habitación, el gato les sigue en una extraña marcha, las flores están secas, la pecera sucia y el apartamento sin luz, Changmin le acorrala por primera vez en el baño cuando entra por su cepillo de dientes, cierra la puerta y se pone frente a él, se ve pequeño, delgado, cansado, tiene los ojos hinchados, los labios muy rojos y llenos de pequeñas y ansiosas mordidas, los puños rojos en uno lleva un vendaje, Yunho apenas detiene la mirada en él -Espera Hyung, tenemos que hablar- balbucea al borde de la desesperación, él le aparta con facilidad.

Tiene la maleta negra en la mano izquierda, rebusca en el estudio y toma un par de usbs y cuadernos que necesita, toma su laptop, comienza a descolgar algunas fotos, Shim le alcanza, solloza a lágrima viva y no se esfuerza en ocultarlo, su cuerpo está temblando y grita un -¡NO!- cuando Yunho desprende un montón de papeles entre ellos su contrato y los lanza al bote de la basura, el mayor ni siquiera lo mira -No es como crees, déjame hablar- suplica de nuevo, pero Jung le dirige una mirada llena de ira, se encamina como un bólido a la sala donde comienza a llenar la maleta con la ropa que ha sacado del dormitorio, Changmin llega y patea la pila de camisas sobre la alfombra- ¡Dame una jodida oportunidad de explicarte!- grita y llora, salpica todo con sus lágrimas, jadea - _¡Malditos jadeos!-_ piensa el mayor turbado por primera vez, pero de inmediato el muro que blinda sus emociones se alza de nuevo, parpadea con lentitud y se levanta del sofá donde ha estado empacando, mira a Shim a los ojos y este abre los labios de inmediato.

-No, no quería lastimarte, no quería que fuera irreparable, no pense las cosas, no pensé en lo terrible del impacto, no creí que estaría... yo no, no puedo creer que esto pase, no, no, no, toda esta destrucción y siento que estoy en fuego y solo soy ruinas, si no estás solo soy una ruina- Yunho se siente peor que antes, se contiene para no soltarse a gritar- No importa cuanto llore, el fuego en mi interior no se apaga y todas las cosas que nos ilusionaban ¿Como puedes pensar que puedo vivir sin ti?- solloza con fuerza al final y se aferra al pecho de la camisa del mayor que no se mueve ni hace nada- Yo no podría, no podría amar a otro hombre, no, no podría amar a otra persona que no fueras tú- Yunho se desprende al fin de las manos que le sostienen con firmeza y se dispone a hacer un recuento de todo lo que está dañado

-¿Por qué lo besaste? Si no lo amas, si sabes que no puedes amar a nadie más ¿Por qué lo besaste? -Changmin niega con la cabeza, las lágrimas le empapan el rostro y le dan un aire más joven- Te lo di todo

-Lo se, lo se- repite con un tartamudeo el menor- Solo, solo estaba preocupado y celoso, cansado, estaba enfadado y curioso, cuando él me beso yo- toma aire y trata de controlar su voz- Yo no pude apartarme, me sentía solo y fue solo un beso, no podría dejarte, no podría- Yunho sonríe irónicamente y Changmin baja la mirada- Cuando me dijo que era especial, no lo entenderías, siempre estas rodeado de esa seguridad, pero yo no soy así, lo siento Hyung, lo siento tanto, no sabía cómo ser suficiente, tengo miedo, no se como formar una familia, tú lo haces todo tan bien siempre y yo me sentía como un estúpido, pero lo se, ahora se, quiero tener una familia contigo

-¿Familia? Hablamos de niños, no de malditos peces, plantas y gatos- le refuta Jung con una voz cada vez más fría- Entre tu y yo no puede haber ni siquiera eso, un hijo ¿En serio? Si tuviéramos un hijo ya habrías roto un par de promesas ¿No crees? ¿Que diablos quieres?¿Que querías con todo esto? Por ultima vez ¿Por que lo besaste?

-Yo solo quería que no se sintiera como yo, solo sería un beso y ya, se lo dije, pensé que no sería nada grave, no quería que se sintiera mal con el rechazo, no quería que pensara como yo y si, si quería sentirme especial- su compañero le observa y continúa metiendo las cosas en la maleta con decisión, cuando termina la cuelga de su hombro y observa al más joven largamente  

-Tenias algo especial, algo real- le dice Jung con calma- Todo el mundo tiene el derecho de abandonarme ¿No es así? Bien, veamos qué vas a hacer ahora cuando me marche, todos los poemas, las promesas y los refugios entre tu y yo están muertos- sentencia con dureza mientras se encamina a la puerta del apartamento- Shim Changmin no sabes amar- suelta por último antes de cerrar la puerta y borrar de su visión la expresión desencajada de Shim.

Se recuesta en la cama del hotel, se le viene a la cabeza el menor, pero se siente vacío, siente que ya no tiene nada, está seco, bien le dijo su madre la primera vez que se entregó por completo a los quince años y su corazón se rompió -El amor es suicida- apaga las luces y cierra los ojos, se siente desesperado por primera vez en los últimos días y deja que la tristeza se apodere de su alma, sin embargo, no llora, está en paz y el viento que se cuela por su venta le trae un aire fresco de verano, al final se duerme, sin ningún plan por delante después de estar planeando su vida por más de veinte años.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Shim Changmin recibe el unico mensaje de Jung Yunho que le hace correr escaleras abajo y tomar el primer autobús a casa de su manager, el mayor ha escrito a mitad de la noche:

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Quiero el divorcio._


	30. De lo que no se dijo

Changmin sujeta con fuerza entre las manos temblorosas el pequeño sobre de papel, es rectangular, blanco e impersonal, siente un peso como de plomo en su estómago. Ha pasado al menos una semana desde que su manager se lo ha entregado con una mueca de amargura dibujada en el rostro -No me ha dicho más- ha respondido el hombre cuando había preguntado al borde de un colapso nervioso si su aún esposo había enviado algún mensaje, desde entonces el estúpido pedazo de papel no se despegaba de los dedos ansiosos del joven que le daba vueltas entre los mismos con la esperanza algo, no sabía que, sucediera de un segundo a otro, sin embargo, el papel seguía girando entre sus manos hasta que agotado se dormía con este al lado, medio acurrucado donde fuera que el cansancio le atacara. 

La primera vez que lo abrió creyó que moriría, recibir una bomba o un virus habría sido mejor que eso, los formatos con letras impresas en color negro y resaltadas no le indican nada, el único rasgo de humanidad era la firma de Yunho al final de la hoja, era un contrato con el que se señalaba que solo serían colaboradores de trabajo por determinado tiempo y después ambos seguirán sus caminos, había botado las hojas de un solo movimiento, no fue hasta horas después cuando ahogado en el licor y chorreando lágrimas por todas partes que se había percatado del resto, ahí dentro del sobre, mal metidas y con dobleces irregulares sobre salían un par de hojas, cuando sus ojos lograron distinguir el trazo poco uniforme de la letra de Jung salto sobre ellas como un perdido en el desierto, sin embargo, no las leyó hasta un par de días después cuando estuvo convencido de que no saltaría por la ventana fuera cual fuera el contenido de las mismas, al final de cuentas ¿No había hecho ya suficiente daño? 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos mientras estos recorrían las líneas con rapidez y desde entonces como si fuera un rezo se había aprendido cada palabra, al grado que podía recitar párrafos de memoria hasta caer dormido por el agotamiento, la tristeza o el alcohol, decía: 

  
  
  


**_Shim Changmin:_ **

_ Debi verlo ¿No? Debi imaginarlo ¿Mi amor? Lo di todo, renuncie a todo aquello con lo que me sentía seguro y te ame, debí verlo. Hace quince años exactamente te encontré, lucias como un barco perdido, te movias al ritmo de la marea, ibas con el viento y te hice llorar, te obligue a prometer que estarías aquí, que lo harias bien, desearía regresar a esa tarde, así tal vez no tendría nada que perder ahora ¿Que harias si pudieras volver? Si tú permanecieras ahí yo me lanzaría a correr; los años se dejaron venir y sin darme cuenta dejaste de ser un niño, mientras tanto yo intentaba aprender las reglas del juego, me enamore, falle y perdí tantas cosas especiales en el camino, pero tu seguias ahi ¿No? ¿Cómo podrías fallar? Hace años pronunciaste entre lágrimas  _ **_< <Ya te he dicho que yo nunca me iría>> _ ** _ y ahora cumplias tu promesa, cuidado con lo que dices puedes convertirte en esclavo de tus palabras, debí verlo entonces.  _

_ En el fondo tengo la impresión de que siempre lo vi, lo supe desde antes ¿El que? Habías aprendido a jugar el juego, ibas por las revanchas, lo lamento tanto, si pudiera regresar al momento exacto en que lo nuestro se transformó te negaría el derecho a hacerme creer en el amor, en cambio termine dándote todo, cuando quise detenerme era tarde, demasiado especial, demasiado real, ojala pudiera hacerte daño ¿Y si no regresara nunca más, que harias, llorarías sin mi? La duda me asalta cada noche, cuando en silencio contemplo la pared de la habitación con la sensación de que he perdido algo importante en mi, debí verlo ¿Verdad?  _ **_< < Tienes una fila de chicos y chicas que siempre te siguen, tu nunca lo entenderias>>_ ** _ Solias decir cuando bromeabamos, pero algo crecia detras y yo debí imaginarlo, no lo sospeche, la verdad es que yo solo tenía mente para pensar en ti, pero ¿No era suficiente verdad amor? Ojala pudiera volver en el tiempo, evitaria volverte tan especial para mi, si tan solo pudiera volver.  _

_ No fue un beso lo que nos destruyo, lo siento, pero no se reduce a eso ¡Oh no, mi amor! Fue la enfermedad. Enfermamos sin apenas notarlo, languidecimos y no lo quisimos ver, porque era especial ¿Verdad?¿ Por que era amor?  _ **_< < El amor es una enfermedad>>_ ** _ te quejaste una noche mientras te besaba y no supe detectar que era el momento exacto en que todo se comenzaba a romper, caminábamos sobre hielo frágil, si tan solo supiera como volver. Si lo amas dalo todo, me dije a mi mismo una tarde particularmente oscura y cruce el mar hasta tus brazos, me arropaste ¿Que hicimos? Si volviera me ahogaria en la marea, te di todo y recibí un golpe que me jodio.  _

_ Eres inteligente, lo sabías, lo sabes, no fue ese infame beso el que nos aniquiló, fue lo demas, fue todo aquello de lo que no hablamos, las cartas que nunca te escribí, las canciones que me enviaste, fue el miedo, la presión, la desconfianza, fui yo y fuiste tu, si regresa me gritaría que no importa si creo que es especial se va a terminar, es bueno que no pueda regresar, viví un sueño especial por un corto tiempo al menos. Cuando los vi, no me dolio tanto la idea de no ser el único al que besas como la idea de saber que no elegías besarme a mí, podrías besar a cualquiera, podrías besar a todos en este mundo y aún así si fueras honesto habría creído que me amas, podrías renunciar a tener un hijo o mil hijos conmigo, pudimos dejar secar las plantas, comernos a los peces y dejar libre al gato y seguirnos amando si hubieras hablado con la verdad, podrias pasar noche tras noche en cualquier abrazo y no dudaría de tu amor si me dijeras toda la verdad ¿Tenias que mentirme tanto? Fue una mierda, siento tanto usar esa palabra y luego llamarte amor.  _

_ No fue el que le defendieras y asumieras todas las culpas lo que me rompió, el que fingieras querer un futuro conmigo que no anhelabas en realidad fue el cuchillo que me atravesó, pero yo debí darme cuenta, lo debí saber ¿No es así? Desde que te vi por primera vez te he hecho llorar y prometer cosas que no querías, ojalá pudiera volver a ese día, creeme volvería y Jung Yunho se daría la vuelta y caminaria al lado contrario de Shim Changmin, no más lágrimas, no más compromisos impuestos, no más obligaciones, fue mi culpa, debí verlo.  _

_ ¿Podria perdonar? Si, ahora mismo iría por ti, lo más triste es que probablemente siempre te amare, me amarga que nunca lo hayas sabido con certeza, pero si vuelvo es un acto suicida, pasaría de nuevo, tarde o temprano y te sentirias mal, lo resolveriamos en el momento y luego comenzaria otra vez ¿Sabes que es curioso?  Cuando te vi la primera vez lucias como un barco perdido, te movias al ritmo de la marea, ibas con el viento, ahora yo necesito paz… me voy con el viento.*  _

_ Firma  _

**_Jung Yunho_ **

El menor lee la carta una y otra vez, la arruga entre sus manos, incluso a llegado a olfatearla con la esperanza de detectar el aroma de su escritor sin ninguna suerte. Le lastima, entiende lo que su Hyung quiere decir, ha cometido un error gravisimo no confiar en él y de camino ha terminado por lastimar todo en ambos, imaginar que Yunho cree que ha estado todo ese tiempo a su lado por una estúpida promesa de hace años le duele, pensar que el amor de su vida piense que ha elegido a otro porque se siente obligado a permanecer a su lado es como un golpe en el pecho, lo admite, es su culpa, el terror repentino, los celos, la monotonía han jugado con su mente, sin apenas notarlo se han colado por sus poros más profundo de lo que imaginó alguna vez y demasiado ensimismado, herido y paranoico no ha tenido la intuición de ir con el único ser en el planeta tierra que lo entendería sin juzgarlo. 

El gato a su costado ronronea pacíficamente, Changmin le acaricia con parsimonia, sabe que Yunho no volverá de buenas a primeras, ni siquiera está seguro de que vuelva, pero se encuentra dispuesto a intentar, pronto tendrán que volver a promocionar juntos y si para que el mayor acepte verlo de nuevo lo que tiene que hacer es firmar esos malditos contratos laborales lo hará, pero no firmara el divorcio hasta que agote cada recurso a su alcance, una melodía comienza a surgir de sus labios, se escapa entre ellos, continúa acariciando al gato y tiene el impulso de despertarlo para contarle su plan pero piensa que este lo odiara y no está listo para recibir más indiferencia de nada vivo que ame, opta por seguir con las caricias y el tarareo, pasan las tres de la mañana cuando la frase que necesita para resolver el embrollo o comenzar por algo se le revela, Jung ha mencionado al menos un par de veces en la carta -  _ Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría diferente-  _ Shim lo hará, conquistará desde cero a Yunho a cualquier coste y por primera vez en varios días logra dormir en paz. 

  
  
_ *Insp. en cancion : me voy con el viento,  _ __


	31. De lo que se encuentra en las ruinas.

-¿Estas prestando atención?- pregunta su hermana con una ligera mezcla de decepción, Changmin la observa, se encuentra a un par de horas de subir al escenario y se siente un tanto fuera de sí, parpadea lentamente tratando de volver a la realidad, ella suspira y le rodea los hombros con calidez - ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejarlo ir y ya?

-¿Que se supone que haga? Hyung, él...- toma aire con angustia- Él no quiere saber nada de mi, apenas me dirige una mirada ¿Que diablos se supone que haga aparte de darle su espacio?

-No me imagino que habrás hecho para que se enfadara tanto- replica la joven con verdadera frustración, Changmin niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, una punzada nerviosa le da mareos, Yunho ha tenido la decencia de no contarle su tremendo conflicto a nadie y aunque está agradecido no puede dejar de preguntarse si lo hace en un gesto protector, en una actitud de indiferencia infinita o en una violencia emocional que sabe le perjudica, sea la que sea todas las opciones son dolorosas.

Apenas hace un par semanas estaban en la culmine de su felicidad y ahora se encontraban allí buscando la manera de mantener su éxito en los escenarios mientras el fracaso de su relación se extendía más y más fuera de ellos - Como después del paso de la marea cuando hay un tsunami- solía pensar en silencio mientras contemplaba a su Hyung por las mañanas cuando entraba al camerino para arreglarse y salir al escenario, en silencio, impávido ante su mirada suplicante y Changmin piensa que están hechos de cenizas que caen lentamente en espiral, se terminan por desintegrar uno lejos del otro, esporas en el tiempo sin posibilidad de chocar una contra otra y se muerde los labios cuando las estilistas terminan su trabajo y el mayor brilla como una pieza de alguna piedra preciosa tendida al sol, muerde sus labios y sus uñas en silencio, traga ansioso cuando el perfume de su compañero se cuela entre sus orificios nasales y su corazón le revolotea en el pecho, guarda las ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared y molerlo a caricias -Como cuando nuestro gato se tira al sol y no me deja ni extender la mano cerca de él- piensa con cierta ironía cada amanecer.

Esto es como un desierto, piensa Changmin cada noche mientras se acurruca en la cama con su mascota a los pies, todo parece estar muerto y rodeado de polvillo fino y blanco ese que se forma cuando dejas un objeto en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, es como estar muerto -Quizá algo murió en realidad- piensa últimamente Shim cuando vuelve a amanecer y las gotas gruesas estrellándose contra las ventanas le hacen despertar, suspira mientras bebe su café tibio, le tiemblan las manos, a lo lejos suena el claxon de un coche y los rayos de luz se cuelan por algunas rendijas, sale de casa con desánimo particular y cuando Yunho está listo esa tarde termina por romper una más de sus promesas, le acorrala, le toma por sorpresa y le cierra el paso al final del salón donde se encuentra la comida para antes del concierto, Jung lo mira con desconcierto, él le clava la mirada, hay tensión -¡Claro que hay tensión imbécil! - le grita su cerebro, pero desecha todo tipo de lógica y se concentra en la mirada de su aún esposo, luce espectacular y se aventura un paso más, Yunho no retrocede pero tampoco da señales de nada -Estoy pensando, deberíamos estar solos, solo tu y yo saliendo de aquí- susurra con prisa y con verdadero deseo impreso en la voz, Jung parpadea con ese gesto ingenuo que de vez en vez deja entrever su parte inocente, solo hay silencio y la piel de Changmin está hipersensible, cuando Jung coloca una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo todos los pelillos finos del mismo se erizan, el mayor se ve azul como el amanecer que promete un refugio, el amor es azul.

Un maldito desierto muerto, como peces secos en el sol, todo se cubre de cenizas blancas y estériles -No lo creo- ha respondido el mayor con plena calma, sin una sola inflexión en la voz o en sus ojos transparentes que no manifiestan ninguna inquietud, Changmin siente que un montón de cosas se desmoronan y brillan al caer, intenta decir algo, hacer algo, termina por bajar los brazos a sus costados dándole espacio a su Hyung para salir, hay más silencio y siente un ataque de llanto aproximándose desde algún rincón de su cuerpo -No puede haber nada entre tu y yo- sigue Yunho rompiendolo todo de nuevo y ahora son sus lágrimas son las que brillan al caer, Shim se esfuerza, respira profundo a bocanadas, no le basta - No puedo estar contigo si no sabes lo que quieres- sigue el mayor y hace una mueca difícil de descifrar - No quiero estar contigo si harás todo lo que yo desee solo por mantenerme a tu lado, necesito una persona que pueda elegir lo que quiere- termina el mayor dando un par de pasos a la derecha, luego sale con tranquilidad y Changmin se siente confundido.

Un dia da paso a otro y ese otro a otro y otro más y de pronto ya han pasado más de tres días sin que Changmin sienta la urgencia mortal de ponerse a llorar cada hora, ha sido clave, la mirada indiferente y nada interesada de Yunho hace un par de días durante la gira le ha dado la vuelta a algunas cosas dentro de si de pronto se encuentra preguntándose - ¿Qué es lo que quiero? - y cae en cuenta con cierto horror que no tiene idea, ha pasado tanto tiempo deseando lo mismo que otras personas que apenas ha notado que no sabe exactamente que necesita, que espera o que quiere, es decir sabe de una manera muy superficial lo que se supone que debe desear siendo quien los demás creen que es, pero … ¿Quien es? Se ha perdido de un momento a otro y no tiene idea de en qué parte comenzó todo ese desastre, le han repetido tantas veces que debe ser un buen chico que terminó por asumir el papel de manera automática, sin embargo, al final de cuentas ¿Qué diablos significa ser un buen chico? Le han repetido tanto tiempo que debería ser feliz y que es lo que significa felicidad que de pronto ha dejado de cuestionarlo ¿Acaso tener un relación exclusiva y privada, hijos y un hogar era la felicidad para él? ¿Lo había elegido realmente o era un concepto tan inserto que apenas ha tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar? ¿Era ese el mejor momento para vivir junto a la persona que ama o solo había sido una coerción por parte de lo que se supone que deberían ser Yunho y él para ser felices? ¿Y si en definitiva no es un buen chico? Sonríe por primera vez ante la posibilidad -Me he engañado todo este tiempo- se explica con satisfacción y piensa con genuino cariño que incluso en ese momento Jung es capaz de volverlo mejor, luego detiene el tren de sus pensamientos y una voz interna muy poderosa le explica con lentitud -Eres tu quien se hace mejor solo- vuelve a sonreír.

-Soy libre- se dice una mañana mientras muerde un pan tostado y mira la pecera limpia con una sonrisa discreta, su gato está tendido sobre el sofá y apenas mueve las orejas, Changmin recorre la habitación con la mirada, todo está en orden, la oscuridad que se había quedado luego de la partida de Yunho se ha reducido a una leve neblina, pero las plantas vuelven a estar verdes de a poco, los peces están creciendo y tienen un nuevo decorado en la pecera, el gato es más sociable y ahora sale por las tardes al balcón para maullar a la nada, Shim se siente más ligero que otras veces. Está a una semana de pasar un mes sin la presencia de Jung en la casa y parece mejorar, lo que desea aún es un misterio, pero ha entendido algo, necesita descubrir quién es sin nadie más a su lado, así que esa misma mañana justo antes del desayuno ha escrito un mensaje breve a su Hyung que le ha quitado medio peso de encima.

**Changmin:**

_Respetaré el tiempo._

No ha dicho más, tampoco ha mirado el celular una sola vez, sabe que Yunho no ha contestado nada pero lucha por no angustiarse, ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en ello -Esto es como AA una cosa a la vez- piensa un poco cansado y se apura con el desayuno. Quiere ser libre, sentirse pleno de hacer lo que quiera sin presiones sociales o hábitos adquiridos durante todo ese tiempo, no mentirá es un proceso doloroso, probablemente el más doloroso que ha tenido en la vida y eso incluye ser un idol y dejar la casa de sus padres a una edad muy joven, pero entiende que este es un proceso fundamental, quiere ser honesto con Yunho ¿Si lo ama? Esa es la única certeza que tiene, sin embargo, quiere amarlo plenamente, honestamente, desde lo más sincero de sí mismo y sabe bien que para que eso suceda primero debe reconocer quién es él y entonces, solo entonces sabrá cómo formar una relación sana con su Hyung, una donde no se sienta presionado o asustado, donde esté seguro de lo que quiere y pueda asumirlo sin sentir que se traiciona a sí mismo o a su esposo. Yunho contesta muy tarde, pasadas al menos cuatro o cinco horas de que escribiera su ultimo mensaje y Changmin lee el texto al menos tres veces con las manos sudadas y un temblor en la barbilla.

**Yunho Hyung:**

_¿ Entonces podríamos ser cordiales en el stage?_

**Changmin:**

_Podemos_

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Bien, no quiero perder un amigo_

¿Que si duele? Le corta por la mitad y le machaca el corazón ¡Claro que duele con un demonio! Pero ¿No es esto lo más sano? Al final de cuentas no es como que pudieran romper sus lazos y ya, han pasado al menos veinte años de sus vidas juntos eso se supone que no se puede borrar, no es lo que desea, claro que no, pero es lo único que pueden tener por el momento uno del otro, mira al techo del foro donde se encuentra grabando y respira profundo -Yunho debe estar descubriendose también- concluye para si con lógica aplastante -No eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de lo condicionado que estas- siente una especie de orgullo por ambos y por una vez después de todo ese tiempo piensa que están tomando una buena decisión.

**Changmin:**

_Esperemos entonces, que pase lo que vaya a pasar._

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Ya se vera._

**Changmin:**

_Buena noche entonces Hyung_

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Ya habrá tiempo, descansa Changmin._

Y duerme satisfecho por una vez en treinta días porque su Hyung ha dicho o escrito su nombre al final y han mantenido una conversación como personas adultas, quizá después de todo poner freno a las cosas y mirarse a uno mismo, aun cuando parece inaguantable y horrible no es tan malo en realidad, Changmin sabe que su desliz no será olvidado, pero cuenta con que el nuevo yo que se forme a partir de ese momento sepa como resolver eso.

Las semanas siguen su transcurso, una termina y otra comienza, han terminado la gira sin problemas, Shim se siente extrañamente ligero, ha tenido tiempo para descubrir cosas que no había pensado antes sobre sí mismo y se da cuenta que se ha estado preocupando por cosas que ni siquiera le importan tanto en realidad, no necesita mucho para sentirse feliz y libre, poco a poco concibe que no quiere tener ninguna relación romántica por el momento, que lo único que desea es sanar ciertas heridas y entonces podrá intentar seguir con su Hyung porque en el camino ha descubierto que lo elige, no le importa con quien ha estado, ni quién más estará, tampoco le preocupa si ha tocado otros cuerpos, le da igual el elige libremente a quien amar y ha elegido a Yunho, quiere gritar de felicidad cuando lo descubre y los pensamientos de celos, las ansiedades y los fantasmas comienzan a desaparecer. Es como limpiar toda la basura mental, se siente como si su cerebro fuera una computadora nueva, ve todo con mayor claridad, se decide a arreglar las cosas, comienza a atar todos los nudos.

Casi a los dos meses de su separación se encuentra con Minseok, es una llamada rápida, apenas una conversación breve que le alivia el pecho y le sana el alma, Changmin le sonríe a la cámara del celular y el menor le devuelve la sonrisa titubeante como quien está a un paso de quebrarse y él decide que no quiere causarle daño a nadie así que se explica lo mejor que puede, sin mentiras, sin miedos, sin juicios a sí mismo - No tienes que poner esa cara, no pasa nada, es divertido pero recién descubrí muchas cosas sobre mi y es gracias a ti- su amigo lo observa con una media sonrisa y los ojos muy brillantes -No podría tener una relacion con nadie más ahora mismo y después no podré estar con nadie que no sea Hyung, lo siento- explica Changmin entre una cosa y otra, Xiumin balbucea algo de la importancia que tiene para él y luego se apura a jurar mil y un cosas, Shim sonríe con ternura, escucha con atención mientras el miembro de EXO le promete incondicionalidad, eternidad, amor sobre todas las cosas, entonces lo frena - Amaras a alguien más, alguien mejor para ti- le interrumpe y continúa hablando con rapidez- Alguien a quien no tengas que prometerle nada de todas esas cosas para ser feliz, alguien a quien no le importe tu pasado o tu futuro, ni a ti el suyo, alguien que te ayudará a entender que debes cuidar de ti en primer lugar, pero no puedo ser yo- Shim lamenta que las cosas no puedan ser más cercanas ni personales, se mantiene en la llamada todo el tiempo que el menor necesita para procesar la información, se toma su tiempo para hablar con calma, sonrie y consuela, lo hace con tanto cuidado que cuando cuelga se sorprende de no sentir ningún malestar, quiere ponerse a gritar -¡Aleluya!- mientras corre por el vecindario pero se conforma con una copa de su vino favorito, luego pone su mejor música y comienza a balbucear cada segundo más liviano.

Las sonrisas pronto se vuelven un cotidiano de nuevo entre Yunho y Changmin, si es su renovada libertad o algo más el menor no lo sabe pero se siente mucho más seguro que antes e incluso se permite retomar pequeñas bromas con el mayor que no buscan nada más allá de un par de carcajadas por parte de ambos y cuando han estado cerca de tres meses sin tener ningún tipo de contacto amoroso o pasional el menor se siente listo para brindarle apoyo a su Hyung, cuando lo observa morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo a medio pasillo sopesando si es lo suficientemente carismático para integrarse a todos esos nuevos programas.

-No necesitas fingir que todo está bien ¿Sabes Hyung? - le interpela con suavidad en los pasillos y Yunho toma aire e infla sus mejillas como un niño descubierto a media travesura- Dejame intentar ayudarte, ya te he dicho antes no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo- sigue sonriendo levemente mientras gira los ojos en una mueca divertida

-¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente divertido o bueno? ¿Si les aburro a todos?- confiesa al fin con nerviosismo, moviendo la delicada nariz de aquí para allá, Shim se ríe

-Nada es perfecto, pero estas bien- réplica con tranquilidad el menor -Solo confia en mi, Jung Yunho nunca se rinde ¿Verdad?- pregunta con diversión y el mayor suspira mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa, hay un momento de silencio, como una respiración, es tranquilo y ahí están el uno frente al otro y Changmin no puede evitarlo, lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda del mayor, la deja quieta, Jung parpadea de nuevo con desconcierto y sonríe brevemente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta por primera vez en meses y el menor baja la mano con lentitud

-Todo bien Hyung- responde y luego da un paso atrás, al final ambos salen de la agencia con la sensación de que están bien, a pesar de todo.

Yunho observa como Changmin mejora día a día, se siente como que ya no quiere correr lejos de él y poco a poco siente confianza para volver a tratar con su compañero, piensa con cierta nostalgia que aún si su hogar está roto de alguna manera las cosas se mantienen una cerca de la otra, no están legalmente separados, la madre de Yunho ha escuchado todo el drama cerca de dos horas el primer mes y le ha convencido para que deje de actuar como un demonio presa de sus impulsos, así que no han vuelto a mencionar el tema. Le ha costado su buen tiempo, pero de a poco ha comprendido que nadie les enseñó sobre cómo era amar, es decir, todo el mundo les hablo de las relaciones ideales, de la idea del amor romántico donde todo es para siempre y todo se perdona, nadie les advirtió, nadie los entrenó en el mundo para mantenerse de pie en una relación cuando en realidad todas las relaciones parecen tratarse de ir cuesta arriba, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, lo entiende después de un buen rato - Nos engañaron, el amor no es fácil, aceptar que amarse es la primera fase de una relación sana es complicado- razona una noche cuando sale de la ducha del hotel y contempla la ciudad oscura medio iluminada por los edificios.

-No basta con necesitar a alguien, no basta con amar a alguien- se descubre escribiendo Yunho en el diario -Tampoco basta con decir adios- finaliza, pues en resumen no es como que se haya desecho de Changmin y ya, si bien en un primer momento gritó y juro que se iba para siempre y por siempre tuvo que comprender, el menor era parte de su vida a un grado tan cotidiano que no bastaba con renunciar a una parte de su relación, así que ahora se encontraban los dos construyendo y derribando conceptos de amor, libertad y cuidado que nunca antes se habrían planteado. El cuarto mes pasa como un sueño, Changmin despide a Minho con lágrimas de nostalgia en el ejército y luego le llama para admitir que siendo honestos -Soy un maldito ente vulnerable y emocional- explica entre balbuceos que Yunho controla como puede al otro lado de la línea sonriendo -Bueno ya lo dijiste antes, estarás bien, confía en mí- le explica el mayor en el auricular y Shim parece animarse un poco, su amistad se fortalece, pero todavía son incapaces de tocarse o mirarse fijamente por un largo rato sin que escenas de su pasado se les dibujen en la retina y se sientan avergonzados el uno con el otro, quizá piensa de noche en noche el mayor nunca dejará de existir ese deseo, ni la pasión que les unió anteriormente, tal vez muy en el fondo nunca podrán simplemente olvidar eso y ser solo amigo, se le hace un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo, porque claro que no ha dejado de amar a Changmin, tampoco ha dejado de extrañarlo, ni de soñarlo, todo un verano tormentoso en la cama con sus gemidos, sus suspiros y su olor, sin embargo, paulatinamente su corazón se ha sosegado, como los caballos de carreras ha aprendido a controlar su ritmo y por momentos incluso piensa que estos van desapareciendo y no sabe si alarmarse o no por ello, solo sabe que sus ojos captan nuevas miradas, nuevas personas y él siente que no podrá estar seguro nunca si no intenta, entonces se abruma y deja de pensar.

Están a mitad del cuarto mes sin vivir juntos cuando Changmin le llama para contarle de su nuevo programa donde viajará por varios países, suena emocionado con tener un proyecto tan diferente a lo que siempre le asocian y tan suyo a la vez, Yunho le felicita con genuina alegría y luego escucha como el gato maúlla de fondo, el menor le cuenta que la semana pasada ha encontrado a minino en el balcon con lo que parecía otro amigo gato y que al fin entiende porque la comida se termina el doble de rápido, luego le explica que las plantas están floreciendo de nuevo y que la mitad de los peces han aumentado tanto de tamaño que ha pensado en donarlos a un acuario, charlan con comodidad, como no lo han hecho en meses y todo parece ir en paz, hasta que termina el mes.

Es como una rafaga de viento forticima que remueve las ruinas de toda su historia, Changmin práctica en la guitarra con serenidad mientras intenta no ponerse ansioso por sus nuevos proyectos cuando el celular suena sobre el sofá, abre el mensaje en cuanto lee el nombre de su Hyung en la pantalla pero siente algo que no esperaba después de todo lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido y cambiado, la sensación de vacío en el estómago le hace sudar las palmas de las manos y exhala con más fuerza que antes levantándose el flequillo con el aire, porque al final de cuentas ¿Quien lo diria? Que al fondo de todas las ruinas todavía se encuentra algo.

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Comenzare a salir con alguien, una chica._

**Changmin:**

_¿Quien?_

**Yunho Hyung:**

_Lee Luda_

¿Que diablos esta pasando? Se pregunta en su interior cuando una serie de vocecillas comienzan a clamar furiosas, tristes, siente terror, soledad, rabia, amor… ¡OH POR DIOS! CUÁNTO AMA A JUNG YUNHO , quiere pararse y gritar que todo eso está mal, que no tiene sentido, no cuando se han esforzado tanto en volver a ser cercanos uno al otro, en ser sanos. Se detiene, no va a perder todos los pasos dados anteriormente, mira el teléfono en sus manos, no está feliz, pero no por eso impedirá que Yunho lo sea, muerde su mejilla derecha y respira, luego se pone a teclear con rapidez.

**Changmin:**

_Cool, no puedo mentir Hyung, me ha sentado mal._

_Lo siento, se que prometi llamarte amigo, pero no puedo, ahora lo se_

_Entiendo que encuentres a alguien más, está bien._

_¿has sido honesto con ella?_

_Ya sabemos lo importante que es_

_¿Quien diria, verdad?_

_Todo ira bien, confia en mi._

_Dame un tiempo, por favor._

Escribe como respuesta y luego se recuesta sobre el sofá con la sensación más rara de la vida, todos aquellos sentimientos que habían acudido cuando leyó el texto de Yunho han desaparecido dando paso a uno que no entiende del todo, pero que se relaciona con las ruinas y lo que se encuentra en ellas, es suave y delicado, frágil como el cristal, descubre casi sin aliento que eso es el amor, siente el amor en su ser cuando comprende que a pesar de todo aún si ya no están juntos ama a Jung Yunho y puede vivir con eso, aunque tenga una nueva pareja y quizá él consiga una con el tiempo, lo ama.

Llora por última vez todavía un tanto confundido y se prepara para comenzar a grabar en el extranjero. 


	32. De lo que me haces hacer.

Jung Yunho cree en el destino, los horoscopos y el tarot así que cuando su corazón se acelera la primera vez que vuelve a encontrarse con Lee Luda después de todo ese tiempo se convence de que no es un acto insignificante e inconexo, cuando recibe el primer mensaje por instagram de la chica y se sonroja intentando ocultarlo a toda costa frente a HoJun comienza a pensar que puede ser algo más que agradecimiento eso que burbujea en su pecho cada que ve alguna foto suya de cualquier forma termina por descubrir lo mucho que le atrae cuando ella acepta salir por un café juntos y él se pone de pie con un brinco emocionado. Luda es suave, las cosas pasan poco a poco, nada se siente forzado todo pasa ligeramente, un café al inicio, luego una ida al cine, mensajes casuales, fotografías divertidas, ir de compras, pasar una tarde libre y luego el famoso- Te quiero- que se soltó de los labios de la chica con un sonrojo que combina con el fuerte latido en el pecho de Yunho, un suspiro o dos y después un beso.

-Linda- le dice Jung una tarde cuando se encuentran a mediodía para almorzar un par de días después de aquel beso ambos con mejillas rojas, suspiros y más suspiros, risas nerviosas, las manos de Jung entre las pequeñas y blancas como el marfil de Luda,  latidos, muchos latidos febriles que les brindan calor, Yunho clava la mirada en los labios de rubí que se curvan hacia arriba, acomoda un mechón de cabello delgado y la joven es la fiel imagen de una muñeca, él suspira una última vez antes de chasquear los labios y besarla de nuevo. El tiempo corre, pasan al menos tres días desde que su corazón descubrió algo de cariño restante en su interior para esa joven que parece hecha de algún material suave y reconfortante, entonces el mayor escucha como un eco que debe decir la verdad sobre lo que está pasando y sintiendo, toma el teléfono con un gesto de resignación y escribe a Shim Changmin, siente que va a escupir su corazón.

Pasa el menos una semana y media desde que el menor enviará su ultimo mensaje a Jung, este se siente como pisando sobre un material muy mullido y poco sólido por un lado no puede dejar de sentir que Changmin y él hace tan solo un par de meses habían reído y encontrado absurda toda esta situación -¡ Jung Yunho saliendo con una chica mucho menor que él! ¡El colmo, Changmin no lo odia por eso!- era casi una fantasía de locura, pero ahora estaba ahí tomando la mano de Luda en la oscuridad de la sala de cine, embriagándose del aroma primaveral que mana de la joven, mientras Shim le desea lo mejor y sus promesas de para siempre no hacen más que seguir tronando bajo la tensión y eso le entristece tanto que podría soltarse a llorar sobre el regazo de Luda quien sin duda pasaría las manos suaves sobre sus cabellos y le escucharía con esa dulzura que le caracteriza y fingiría que no le altera demasiado todo el contexto.

¿Que sí ha contado toda la verdad a su nueva novia? Claro que lo ha hecho, lo menos que podía hacer era ser coherente y hablar con la verdad, al inicio la chica lo ha mirado con una expresión desconcertada, luego se ha recuperado con asombrosa normalidad -No necsito saber mucho de tus ex’s - susurraba con calma eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra - Es gracioso pero todo el tiempo estoy evadiendo tipos que quieren tocarme y estar conmigo, si supieras todo, así que no me importa más que ahora, si podemos dejar que esto pase seré feliz- y Yunho no tendría armas contra tremenda madurez más que el surgimiento inesperado de una pasión arrebatadora que terminara con él besuqueando a diestra y siniestra cada espacio permisible en la joven que ríe divertida. Desde entonces no son más que un hombre y una mujer libres y sin pretensiones de nada más allá que el presente, entonces si de un momento a otro Jung lucía preocupado por su compañero y se atrevía a comentar que todavía le piensa por las noches algunas veces, Luda no le culpaba ni señalaría como un traidor eso solo le hace sentir aún más extraño ¿Que había hecho bien en la vida para encontrarse con gente tan dispuesta a esperar por él?

Los días pasan hasta que vuelve a tener noticias del menor, le cuenta que pronto saldrá del país a filmar su nuevo programa sobre comida en el mundo y Yunho brinca de la cama con inesperada ansiedad, cancela su cita para ese día con su nueva novia, corre a la oficina de SM y se encuentra con Shim Changmin en el edificio, todo es como esos videos viejos donde ves la vida pasar, si fueran personajes de una serie este sería el momento cliché donde se miran a los ojos después de que en la última temporada se liaron, Changmin le sonríe con calma, es abierto y cálido, el aire regresa al cuerpo de Jung mientras la voz del más joven le susurra al oído - Estamos bien, todo esta cool- y Yunho apenas puede creer que hace meses habría estado llorando y aún más atrás estaría besándolo con fiereza para despedirlo, quizá pasarían la noche juntos y él se encargaría de acariciar cada terminal nerviosa del menor dejándole muy en claro que lo extrañaría horrores, pero ahora están uno enfrente del otro mirándose con tranquilidad, la mano de Shim sobre su hombro y los recuerdos de Jung corriendo a toda velocidad ante sus ojos, apenas creyendo que están sobreviviendo de milagro a todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas últimamente.

Como un acto imposible el mayor logra equilibrar su nueva relación amorosa con Shim Changmin y pasan la última semana antes de que su compañero salga del país demasiado juntos y comunicados, no hay nada romántico entre ambos, Luda a pesar de saberlo todo no muestra ningún indicio de desacuerdo o malestar y Jung siente que está en mitad de un sueño surrealista, pero todo es verdad, contra todo pronóstico pasa aquello que creyeron imposible alguna vez Changmin le pregunta por su novia y él le cuenta que se encuentra bien, no hay gritos, no hay lágrimas, no hay nada malo en toda la situación salvo que parece irreal, luego un día el menor le sugiere donde debería celebrar su primer mes junto a Luda y de verdad todo parecería estar muy bien.

-Solía pensar que sería para siempre, que no habría nadie si no eras tú- comenta Yunho la última tarde que cenan juntos, su compañero lo observa mientras se lleva la copa de vino a los labios

-Soliamos pensarlo- réplica y sonríe de lado en una mueca medio nostálgica -Pero aquí estamos ¿No? Sobreviviendo

\- Lo siento- se disculpa el mayor, luego mira alrededor, es su restaurante favorito ese donde solían cenar después de tener una sesión particularmente agotadora de caricias

-Soy feliz por ti- concluye el menor y se toma lo que queda de vino con un trago, Yunho asiente en su lugar y bebé también mientras piensa que Changmin es sumamente importante en su vida.

Changmin sale del país un Lunes por la mañana y Yunho pasa su primera noche en casa con su novia, las cosas ocurren con tranquilidad, nada demasiado intenso, no está listo para tocar otros cuerpos ni para ir más allá de segunda base con ninguna persona, Luda parece ir en la misma sintonía y ambos se reducen a caricias suaves bajo las sábanas que les hacen despertar con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, la chica parece genuinamente avergonzada cuando toma asiento en cl desayunador frente al mayor y pesca con el tenedor la fruta que yace en su plato, hay algo único en todo eso que le devuelve a Yunho la calma que ha estado sintiendo desde que su compañero se fue de Corea, todo el miedo que siente últimamente parece disminuir cada que la pequeña mujer frente a él le acaricia, incluso sus sueños sobre Changmin están remitiendo y se siente menos nostálgico cada día, le da miedo, no quiere olvidar, no quiere sentirse solo, siente que se ahoga y necesita ayuda, no quiere vivir mil veces lo mismo.

-No estas solo- le susurra Luda una tarde cuando se encuentran luego del trabajo y él se abre por primera vez con plena honestidad - No tienes que ser el héroe siempre, está bien- sigue la chica mientras le abraza con delicadeza

-Se gentil conmigo, por favor- pide entonces Jung Yunho - Estoy harto de sentir que todo sale mal al final siempre, quiero que seas gentil conmigo- se expone puramente y ella firma todo con un beso inocente que le reconforta el alma

Y la vida sigue corriendo a lo largo de esos días en los que el menor está lejos del país, Yunho se promete nunca hacerle daño a Luda y cierra los ojos para caminar a ciegas confiando únicamente en el suave contacto con la chica, no sabe si algún día dejará de recordarlo todo acerca de Changmin pero sabe que no está en un mal camino y que se ha encontrado con alguien que le cuida con paciencia y realismo, su novia sabe, sabe que no entiende todo lo que le pasa, que está en una etapa donde redescubre quien es y que quiere, sabe que todavía tiene un matrimonio con el menor, sabe que aún no entiende hacia donde caminar, no lo presiona, solo camina a su lado y sostiene su mano con calma y le pide que sea honesto con ella -Si no ¿Cómo podría ayudarte si me hieres? - le explica como si fueran manzanas y Luda es justo lo que necesita para ordenarse, acuerdan no ir muy enserio y se siente más libre, menos comprometido a encajar en algo,

Changmin vuelve rebosante de energía y se reúne con su Hyung casi de inmediato, no para de hablar sobre sus experiencias fuera, Yunho lo mira con una sonrisa suave, se entretiene mirando sus ojos enormes que destellan cada segundo un poco más, no puede evitar mirar sus labios, sus hombros , las clavículas, se acomoda en el asiento mientras desvía sus pensamientos y Changmin le observa atento -¿Que tal tú?- suelta entonces atrapando distraído a su Hyung quien trata de no darle mucho espacio a sus recuerdos juntos últimamente, Yunho separa los labios buscando que contestar pero balbucea sin mucho sentido, el más joven rueda los ojos y le comienza a molestar por distraído

-Pobre de tu novia- señala entre risas Shim

-Ella siempre tiene mi atención al llegar a casa- suelta con ligereza medio inconscientemente el mayor, pero casi como si hubiera roto un cristal levanta la mirada alarmado observando a Changmin

-Vaya ¿Así  que ya no te quedas en el hotel?- cuestiona su compañero con tranquilidad luchando por lucir desinteresado y Yunho se siente idiota

-No, bueno, pensé que gastaba de más, recién cuando saliste de Corea lo alquile - réplica tratando de guardar la calma, Changmin soluciona la incomodidad acomodándose un poco de cabello tras la oreja y sonriendo al frente

-Me alegro, siempre haz sido muy hogareño, los hoteles son frios

-Lo son- responde como un robot sintiéndose cada segundo más idiota porque esto de nuevo es esa parte de la serie donde los personajes descubren que no todo ha muerto entre los dos pero se niegan a verlo.

Jung se concentra en sus proyectos solitarios al grado que cuando una noche Luda le recibe con un hermoso vestido rojo y un par de boletos para ir a bailar se sorprende, ha pasado ya tres meses en una relación con la joven cantante y todo ha sido más favorable de lo que esperaba, si bien es cierto que su novia y Changmin no se conocen y parece que no tienen la mínima intención de hacerlo ninguno parece molesto con que él interactúe con ambos -¿Será eso la madurez?- se cuestiona mientras toma la barbilla delicada de la chica y la besa con emoción, se siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo arder, su cuerpo se despierta ante el cuerpo delicado de su novia, la abraza con más fuerza tanto que termina elevandola del suelo un par de centímetros - ¿Nos vamos?- pregunta con un susurro y la chica asiente sonrojada.

Pasan la noche como un par de adolescentes temerosos -No puedo pedirte nada más- articula Yunho mientras besa la oreja derecha de Luda que suspira y le abraza -No puedo hacerte nada más, no ahora- ella le calla con un beso y él sonríe -¿Sabes que te quiero?- pregunta de nuevo y le besa el delicado hombro, ella asiente con los ojos cerrados -Es porque te quiero que no puedo ir más allá ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- ella besa sus mejillas y su quijada con ternura, acuna su rostro entre sus manos

-Se que todavía sientes algo por Changmin- explica la chica mirándolo a los ojos con gentileza y besando sus labios de nuevo , Yunho la mira - Y se que me quieres, está bien- lleva una mano a su cuello y lo apresa con delicadeza, se acuna contra el pecho del mayor que le acaricia con cuidado

-Lo siento- réplica Jung con honestidad y ella le acalla de nuevo con un beso gentil

-Esta bien, se lo que hago- responde al final la chica y continúan creando una burbuja fina que sin pretenderlo cura a Yunho y le revela la verdad: _lo que Luda y Changmin hacen por él no es madurez, es amor._

Es muy temprano cuando abre los ojos, tiene poco que celebró ese tercer aniversario con su novia, también tiene poco que tuvo que cancelar una cena con Changmin porque no sabe qué hacer, es decir se supone que solo son amigos pero tiene siempre tanta urgencia de verlo y sonreír con él, luego todo desaparece cuando Luda se aparece por su mente o su día y la ansiedad se esfuma, se siente feliz, aunque no pueda decir que esta completo, de cualquier forma lleva un par de días evadiendo a ambos, pero al parecer Changmin sabe que algo ocurre así que le ha enviado un mensaje nada más amanecer, Yunho lee el mensaje del menor y se pone de pie como un condenado, si algo ha aprendido es que hay cosas que no pueden darse por sentado que necesitan hablarse y solucionarse en vivo, así que se ducha a toda velocidad mientras relee el mensaje de su compañero.

**Changdoll:**

_¿Eres feliz?_

_Si lo eres, los papeles del divorcio están en tu buzón_

_Entiendo que me equivoque y quiero que seas feliz_

_Si lo eres yo lo seré, solo tienes que firmar._

_Sin rencores._

_Te amo siempre Hyung._

 


	33. De lo que hubo entre los dos.

_ Del caos surge un nuevo tipo de orden  _ o al menos eso había leído Changmin la última semana en un libro de física cuántica, porque es un maldito nerd en deconstrucción y que se burle quien tenga el corazón integro después de alejarse del mejor amor que ha tenido en la vida. Las semanas han corrido como un pestañeo particularmente rápido y poco a poco ha quedado claro que él y Jung no van a volver, al menos no por ahora ¿Si le pone mal? Tiene que ser honesto parece fácil para Yunho manejar el alejamiento, así como exigirle que haga algo por pasar ese derrumbe como si de un vil bache se tratara, en resumidas cuentas le ha costado lo suyo  asimilar las cosas - Alguien que sepa lo que quiere- habia dicho Jung y él terminó en terapia una vez a la semana, en el fondo lo agradece sobre todo después de que ha vuelto a tener una relación cordial con el mayor. 

Amigos es un concepto que antes le habria estrujado el pecho y hecho trizas, pero ahora se siente emocionado ante el hecho, al final de cuentas ¿No era eso intentar ser responsable de uno mismo y sus emociones? Paso a paso han recobrado una especie de normalidad, como un par de buenos amigos que ignoran sus ciclos de pensamientos cuando reconocen en el otro una prenda que antaño han retirado entre suspiros, las cosas tienen una distancia sana, nadie quiere clavarle un puñal a nadie y aunque por momentos Changmin se encuentra pensando que antes cuando Yunho le susurraba al oído -Mi amor- era más feliz  no se conflictua de más por ello, es decir al final de cuentas no es como que el amor solo se vaya y ya ¿Verdad? Ha llegado a la conclusión el amor igual que la energía solo se transforma, además Yunho y él tienen una historia, no es algo que puedas omitir en tan poco tiempo, de cualquier forma ambos se esfuerzan por caminar con precaución. 

Estar asustado, ser parco, ser valiente, estar perdido, tener insomnio, poseer un montón de pequeñas manías son lo que le conforman, a lo largo de las últimas semanas Shim ha encontrado más de sí mismo que cuando era un adolescente, la soledad ha resultado en un espacio que sirve para ayudarlo a asimilar lo que es y le gusta, le gusta la sensación se aceptar que es un sujeto normal que a veces tiene comportamientos que hacen desesperar, que la mayoría del tiempo no sabe si lo que hace está bien o mal y es normal, le gusta descubrir que tiene menos argumentos de los que cree que tenía para ser lo que es, le gusta entender que aunque esté asustado la mayor parte del tiempo posee valor, más del que alguna vez creyó que tendría cuando estaba al lado de Yunho, le gusta descubrir que no ha perdido el tiempo tomando la decisión que tomó pero sin duda lo que más le gusta es descubrir es que no es nada de lo que los demás -Incluido Yunho- piensan, Changmin no es aquello que todos piensan, no es lo que idearon todos aquellos que le han conocido - Estaban equivocados- se dice a sí mismo cada que descubre algo nuevo sobre él y así logra entender que todo esto no tiene como fin último recalcar aquello que hizo mal, sino ayudarlo a entender quién es él.

Logra encontrar un punto de equilibrio de a poco, como un atisbo de luz en la oscuridad, es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de los cambios del propio Yunho, su Hyung luce bien parece estar encontrando de alguna manera lo mismo que Changmin y hay una sensación de sorpresa en su trato para con el más joven que hace sonreír al mismo. El menor se siente empoderado cuando se descubre decidiendo por sí mismo cuáles deberían ser sus prioridades y le comunica a la empresa que va a filmar ese nuevo Show de comida por cada rincón del mundo, se lo cuenta con orgullo al mayor que comparte su entusiasmo, luego unos cuantos días más tarde Yunho le avisa que comenzará a salir con Lee Luda y él siente que le va a estallar la cabeza y que ha dado como mil pasos hacia atrás, por un momento sopesa la idea de ir con él e impedirle cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sentir algo así por alguien que no sea Changmin, pero al final se toma un momento, hay muchos motivos para levantarse y correr, pero parece que la terapia y el tiempo han funcionado y aunque hay un cúmulo de cosas pequeñas y nocivas por las que correr a casa de Jung se siente libre de ideales y de expectativas, lo acepta, acepta lo que siente, lo que necesita y escribe con sinceridad, está feliz de que Yunho pueda hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer pero en esa situación precisa no se siente bien, así que lo externa, le pide tiempo al mayor y se da distancia a si mismo. 

Realmente no quiere sentirse solo, no quiere culpar a nadie de lo que sea que siente por las noches, tampoco le interesa saber nada de la nueva relación de su Hyung a menos que sea sumamente indispensable, así que se prepara para salir de noche y comienza a aceptar citas regulares con diferentes personas que le parecen confiables porque no quiere sentirse solo por las noches, pero en vez de sentir algún tipo de libertad termina por pensar que ha estado frecuentando a un puñado de extraños. Le queda claro que no puede, ni le interesa estar con otra persona que no se Jung Yunho y se siente emocionado pero también fuera de control porque ¿Como se supone que llegaría ahora a decirle al mayor que lo ama por elección y que realmente quiere recobrar todo aquello que tenían y formar mil familias a su lado? No era fácil, no después de todo el rollo y los meses separados, no podía solo plantarse como un niñato y decirle a Yunho : Oye ya pense las cosas, salí estas últimas tres semanas con un bailarin y descubri que solo quiero bailar contigo, ah! También me vi con una chica del gimnasio y resulta que no es tan divertida como contigo a ella no le gusta ponerse retos absurdos para competir por la cena a la salida, es más creo que ni siquiera cena, olvide decirte antes pero la otra vez fui al cine con ese actor que conocimos en la alfombra del Mnet, resulta que es casi genial pero no le interesa nada que no sea del mundo del espectáculo, pasamos tres horas hablando de sus personajes y luego me beso recreando una escena ¡La vergüenza que pase! Y casi por último una cheff muy linda me invitó a un evento de vinos hace un par de días, nos besamos un par de veces pero ella quiere que conozca a sus padres el próximo mes ¿Entiendes? Yo ni siquiera le he presentado al gato, de cualquier forma Hyung así girando de extraño en extraño he descubierto que si quiero todo contigo aunque quizá tengamos que ir lento.

Changmin podía ver a Yunho lanzarlo por una ventana hasta la torre de Tokio, entonces tiene repentinas ganas de escribirle a su Hyung -¿Viste lo que me haces hacer?- pero lo descarta casi de inmediato y resuelve pedir ayuda o se volverá loco, Yunho está por celebrar tres meses con Luda y parece que no piensa dejar de celebrar la unión y él comienza a cuestionarse varias cosas en su vida y sus acuerdos. Estar casados pero sin ninguna interacción propia del vínculo le comienza a hacer ruido, le hace sentir extraño porque aún cuando la novia de su Hyung parece muy consciente de ello ¿No es su matrimonio lo que le impide ir más allá con Yunho? Changmin no sabe muy bien cómo se siente al respecto y de pronto se asimila como el agente externo que puede ser perjudicial para la salud -¿Ves lo que hago? Me he convertido en un extraño- le susurra a su Yunho interno y suspira, luego se prepara para tomar el valor que necesita y hacer lo correcto, pasa los siguientes días atosigando a Kyuhyun sobre lo que opina al respecto, cuando este se cansa pasa a su hermana y luego va con la otra, pero todos le repiten lo mismo que resulta ser lo opuesto a lo que busca -No deberían terminar- y eso no ayuda en mucho a tomar valor. 

El tercer mes llega como una rafaga y Jung parece distinto, no lo hablan explícitamente pero cuando su Hyung deja entrever que ha dejado el hotel para ir a vivir a un lugar donde Luda pueda visitarle una alarma se enciende en el interior del menor y despierta del pequeño ensueño donde se encuentra, Yunho parece confuso igual que él así que de manera casi intuitiva se distancian, el mayor le explica que no pueden cenar juntos las siguiente semana porque tiene que acompañar a Luda a algún lugar y él lo entiende de la manera que puede, una pequeña nostalgia como si fuera una tormenta personal le invade y humedece los huesos, no puede evitarlo, termina pensando en todo aquello que tenían juntos, el sentimiento de pérdida real le embarga y cae en cuenta de lo fácil que tenia todo antes, en lo fácil y simple que era estar con Yunho y en lo poco que este pedía en realidad -Hyung solo quería una familia y quizá bailar por las mañanas, pude haberlo hecho, debí darle más tiempo, mayores oportunidades a sus ideas - se riñe a sí mismo mientras se asfixia por la conmoción -Debimos hablar más y callar menos, pude comprarle todas esas cosas que quería para iniciar sus locos proyectos, pude comenzarlos con él o pude incluirlo en los míos, fui egoísta- se dice a sí mismo con enojo- Pero ahora tiene un chance, Yunho tiene un chance real de estar con alguien mejor, puede estar con quien se case a la vista de todos, puede tomar su mano en cualquier lado y tener sus propios hijos ¿No debería él darle la oportunidad?- no puede volver a portarse como un estúpido, si hay una oportunidad dejará su ego de lado y le soltara, suspira con pesadez y acepta que es lo único que puede hacer por la persona que ama, espera que Luda pueda bailar junto a Yunho por las mañanas, que puedan ir juntos al mercado y tomarse de las manos, que haga proyectos raros y absurdos a su lado, espera que Jung sea feliz porque lo merece.

Realiza los papeleos con total discreción, ni siquiera su manager lo sabe, va y viene como puede durante la semana al registro civil y para mediados de semana tiene todo resuelto, le cuesta un poco dar con la dirección de su Hyung, llega muy temprano al lugar y deja caer el sobre en el buzón, se va directo a casa y envía el mensaje a Yunho, le avisa que le ha dado el divorcio y luego se hace un ovillo en el sofá, mirando las flores coloridas de la sala mientras un par de lágrimas silenciosas corren por sus mejillas, parpadea pesadamente y juguetea con el anillo de bodas entre sus dedos, una lluvia de recuerdos se agolpa en su cerebro, espera que antes de irse definitivamente Yunho lo note -Nadie le amará así, pero si Hyung siente que Luda puede brindarle una vida mejor y que estará bien ya que es más feliz ahora debe ir, sin rencores- se levanta por una copa de vino y se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se guarda el anillo en el bolsillo del pecho en su camisa, suspira y piensa en su el mayor querría al menos darle su anillo como un testigo de que alguna vez algo existió entre ellos - Loco- le susurra su cerebro y el se toma la copa de un trago. 

Toda su vida ha estado buscando alguien que lo ame y que él pueda amar de una manera genuina y ahora está ahí mirando al vacío con las luces de colores resaltando en el cielo medio oscuro todavía comenzando a amanecer de Corea, sintiéndose un completamente ajeno, extraño e idiota -Todo lo que he tenido que hacer- piensa de nuevo y apura la segunda copa de vino, quiere estar fuera de servicio esta noche y apagar su cerebro cuanto antes, esta pensando que será un día insoportable cuando el timbre de su apartamento suena y le hace saltar en su lugar por la sorpresa, Changmin mira por la cámara desde dentro del apartamento, ahoga una expresión atónita y se apura a abrir, ahí de pie con el cabello despeinado y con claras señales de estar recién despierto le observa Jung Yunho. 

-Pero… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- pregunta con un hilo de voz antes de que el mayor sonría medio angustiado, medio aliviado

-Vamos a hablar- replica su Hyung con simpleza y ambos se observan un instante más antes de asentir. 

Todo es jodidamente extraño, se prepara para lo que sea que va a pasar. 


	34. Del orden de los motivos.

-Pues desearía que no fuera amor- exclama Yunho en el diván y tiene la breve pero intensa necesidad de hacerse bolita, el psicólogo que lo atiende sonríe levemente y le da un apretón en el hombro, Jung aprovecha el espacio de silencio para volver a hablar -Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Hyung ¡Eso fue lo que dijo, con esa vocecita aguda que usaba desde los quince para persuadirme!- el hombre que le escucha aprieta los labios y enarca la ceja con simpatía -Debo lucir como un idiota- termina Yunho con un suspiro largo. 

Lleva al menos tres semanas yendo a consulta dos veces cada siete días y siente que su mente es una licuadora con el botón de encendido siempre, es cansado y preocupante pero ha concluido que aunque no lo creyera en su momento es lo mejor ¿Como habia llegado ahi? Como siempre en la vida -Shim Changmin- después de haber recibido los papeles del divorcio y prácticamente sacarse un pulmón para llegar lo antes posible al apartamento del menor al fin habían hablado, no fue facil, ni rapido, había tantas cosas por contar, cosas que se acumularon a lo largo de tantos años juntos, nudos que deshacer y hebras de historias que rastrear al final descubrieron con asombro que dieron por hecho tantas cosas y como un efecto de bola de nieve todo había crecido a grados monstruosos lo que terminó por atacarlos. Los primeros minutos fueron el verdadero infierno, confusión, caos, culpa, dolor e ira -¿Que se supone que es esto?- señaló Jung con el sobre en la mano mientras su compañero con un repentino gesto de frustración le encaraba respondiendo con suavidad - Una maldita solución a todo este caos- y su silencio prolongado que terminará por hacer que Changmin lo invite a tomar asiento. 

Sus manos se habían aferrado a la taza azul de Shim con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos por la presión, la voz del menor le llegaba a los oídos pero escuchaba por fragmentos, todo en su cabeza giraba revuelto como la explosión de una estrella, entonces de nuevo su compañero frente a frente, mirándolo -No podemos seguir así, no pienso hacer esto, entiendo si no me amas y me lastima muchisimo, me destruye como no tienes idea pero no puedo hacer esto- un parpadeo por parte del mayor- Si no fueras tú probablemente no importaría, pero eres quien más me importa, así que tienes que hacer algo ahora- un asentimiento leve por parte suya porque está tan acostumbrado a confiar en Changmin que le atiende casi en automático -Debes tratar tu miedo a la soledad y al abandono, no puedes seguir buscando personas para no estar solo, Hyung debes atenderlo ahora, quizá…- una pausa y la postura del más joven se transforma - Quizá lo mejor seria que nos dejaras en paz, a Luda y a mi, nadie puede prometerte la eternidad, lo siento Yunho- ¿Su respuesta? Un balbuceo. 

¿Dejarlos a ambos?¿Miedo al vacío, a la soledad, al abandono?¿Solucionarlo?¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese hombre frente suyo? Si tuviera la maldita respuesta ya hace tiempo que la habría aplicado y asunto resuelto, pero no es así, ni siquiera tiene idea de donde comenzó todo eso y al final de cuentas, él solo iba a pedirle tiempo, no quiere un divorcio, no quiere...PERDERLO...se da una palmada mental, claro que no quiere perderlo, ni a él ni a su novia, no quiere perder nunca nada y de pronto tiene un escalofrío porque ¿Cómo diablos pudo Changmin notarlo antes que él? Es consciente de que su mirada debe reflejar parte de lo que piensa y siente porque su amigo le sujeta la mano con cuidado, le deja una caricia en el dorso de la misma y aparta el sobre donde están los papeles del divorcio -No es justo Hyung, no vamos a jugar así ¿Es lo que queremos ser? ¿Queremos fingir por siempre? ¿Acaso piensas que de verdad no nos importa, ni a ella, ni a mi?- se encoge en su lugar, quiere dejar de pensar, quiere quitarse la aplastante verdad de sus hombros : _ No sabe estar solo, no puede y le aterra pensarlo. _

-¿Y que se supone que haga?- responde al final con un hilo de voz- ¿Se supone que vaya y le diga a Luda ¡Oh! Disculpa fue un desliz vuelvo con mi marido? - está al borde del colapso

-Me mandaste a terapia ¿Sabes? Tienes que tomar tu propia decisión- replica el menor con acidez 

Y ahí estaba, en un diván frente a un joven que le miraba con atención y tomaba notas cada tanto mientras él no podía parar de sentirse ansioso, ha pasado la última consulta berreando por momentos porque su psicólogo a dicho con firmeza que debe terminar con Lee Luda - Ya sabes la diferencia entre amar y necesitar estar ocupado o tener compañía para no tener miedo, amas a Changmin pero te aterroriza aceptar que son esencialmente diferentes porque temes que te abandone, es normal, tu autoestima aún está lesionada porque crees que el último fracaso en tu vida, como líder, amante, idol, hijo y esposo es tu culpa pero eso no es verdad, te exiges mucho, debemos reforzar tu autoestima- Jung ha respondido algo escueto que parecía una excusa para no dejar de lado lo que tiene ahora, pero el gesto de su médico le deja en claro que no puede continuar de la misma forma, baja la mirada avergonzado, enfadado consigo mismo.

-Pues desearía que no fuera amor, no me gustan las despedidas, no quiero verla llorar- responde de nuevo con necedad y el hombre enfrente suspira agotado, luego mira al reloj y le da un trago al café

-Ya casi se termina el tiempo, lo diré una última vez, puede que la quieras pero no la amas, tienes miedo y lo mejor es que termines eso ahora mismo, pasa un tiempo a solas hay mucho en lo que te puedo ayudar

-¿Changmin? ¿Puedes ayudarme con Changmin? 

-Puedo ayudarte a ser una mejor oferta para él, pero sobre todo para ti mismo- la alarma suena y Yunho se pone de pie todavía dubitativo- Solo intenta poner fin a algo que puede empeorar, hasta la siguiente semana-  se despide el psicólogo con resignación y el sale todavía más nervioso, terminar con Luda, ocuparse de sí mismo, conseguir por fin borrar todos esos recuerdos tóxicos de su pasada vida amorosa y crecer ese era el camino, pero sonaba tan largo y difícil que solo pensarlo le agotaba -Ninguno debería amarme- se reprocha a sí mismo y rueda los ojos cuando la voz de su psicólogo le grita que deje de hacerse la víctima y trabaje en su autoestima, toma su teléfono y le llama a HoJun necesita dispersión

Jung pasa los siguientes días evadiendo en la medida de lo posible lo que tiene que hacer, maldice al joven psicólogo por ratos, sobre todo cuando Luda le envía mensajes y el no puede evitar responder con millones de emojis sonrientes y palabras dulces, se quiere dar un tiro, Changmin demasiado maduro - ¡Maldito presumido!- y congruente se ha mantenido a raya de cualquier tipo de contacto que no sea superfical entre ambos, su compañero ha construido una barrera de bloques que les separa discretamente, se ha distanciado enfocandose con sus actividades en solitario pero no por ello se ha mostrado enfadado o rencoroso con Yunho, lo maximo que habia detectado el mayor en él era una leve nostalgia que se escapaba en parpadeos confundidos y suspiros acompañados de medias sonrisas mientras se encontraban para alguna promoción como TVXQ ¿Alguna vez volverían a ser aquello que eran antes? ¿Debía olvidarse de todo ese embrollo con Changmin y buscar solo rescatar lo que quedaba de ellos antes de que terminara siendo solo una ilusión para las cámaras? Se trituraba el cerebro pensando eso hora tras hora, luego com si tuviera un programa estricto daba paso al tema de Luda, estaba cansado. 

-¿Y entonces?- le interrumpia BoA por tercera vez en quince minutos mientras un angustiado Yunho intentaba contarle de lo que haría, la chica lo observaba con cierta severidad y desespero- Dices que nunca dudaste de lo que sentías por Changmin, ¿Pero no eres capaz de terminar con Luda porque es ridículo?- otro asentimiento y una mirada al suelo - ¿Sabes que es ridículo? Que dos genios como ellos se hayan fijado en ti- replicá con enojo la joven y bebe un trago de su taza de té

-No seas así- explica Jung con voz bajita- Yo no engañe a ninguno de los dos, es verdad que deje a Changmin y me fui pero yo no lo engañe, cuando comencé mi noviazgo con Luda estaba soltero y ella supo cuál era el estado de mis emociones, no engañe a nadie, siempre le dije que amaba a Changmin y que estaba herido, le pedí que cuidara de mi y ella acepto, no engañe a nadie 

-¿Esa es tu defensa? Claro que no engañaste a nadie, les manipulaste, mira yo no puedo decirte si lo que hizo Changmin fue tan malo o no, en tu lugar seguramente también me habría ido ¿Pero comenzar una nueva relación cuando sabes claramente que no puedes dejar de pensar en la otra persona solo porque estas enfadado de sentir eso? Eso es deshonesto, no importa que lleves un letrero neón que anuncie que estas mal si hay alguién que te quiere no importara y tú lo sabes- termina su amiga con el ceño fruncido 

-Luda dijo que sabía lo que hacía

-¡Claro que lo dijo! Estás colgando de un hilo, no quiere que te vayas y estás permitiendo que se haga ideas de algo que no será, eso Jung Yunho está mal y no es lo que tú eres-  exclama BoA mientras encaja su delgado dedo índice en el pecho de su amigo que se deja caer en la silla de la cafetería y baja los hombros, la mano de su amiga se vuelve suave y sube a su hombro, luego a su mejilla donde deposita una caricia y por último a su cabeza la cual palma medio gentilmente -Si es verdad que amas a Changmin y aprecias a Luda terminaras con esto y lo enfrentaras, lo siento Yunho pero quizá la soledad es mejor que esto- hace un puchero 

-No quiero herirlos más, no quiero estar solo, tengo miedo- admite frente a su amiga de toda la vida y ella le abraza con cuidado, casi como si fuera de cristal, él hunde su cabeza en sus hombros y permite que la chica le acaricie con gentileza el cabello, solloza un poco - Changmin se alejó aunque me casé con él y le entregue todo lo que quedaba de mi, pensar que las personas me abandonan porque soy un desastre o porque no valoro suficiente aquello que amo me duele, pero pensar que más bien yo no soy suficiente es peor, quizá…- toma aire- Quizá no soy alguien a quien valga la pena amar y no se que hacer con eso, desde que recuerdo hasta ahora he tenido que esforzarme el doble si quiero algo y estoy cansado, tan cansado, pensaba que con Luda no tenía que trabajar más y dejarla es renunciar y tener que seguir esforzándome, es horrible- articula con la voz entrecortada mientras su amiga le reconforta con caricias cálidas, casi como una hermana, se cubre el rostro avergonzado y siente como BoA le acomoda el flequillo, luego como sus manos pequeñas les masajean la espalda y al final como sujetan las suyas entre las propias, se inclina apenas y besa su frente, le sonríe. 

-Eres el hombre más gentil que conozco- le explica la chica con una sonrisita y le aprieta la mano con suavidad - No tengas miedo, esta en tu destino ser amado por supuesto que si, todos nos equivocamos y herimos y sufrimos también, Changmin cometió un error y tu otro, pero no es un motivo para estar aterrado, tienes que levantarte, no tengas miedo tu destino está esperando para cumplirse y estarás bien ¿Crees en eso no es así?- un asentimiento mientras se limpia con la manga del suéter- Bien entonces no te preocupes, no te lastimes más solo haz lo correcto y las cosas se arreglaran por sí mismas, sigue tu camino, no puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó, pero sí mejorar lo que aún no es, no estás solo, ni eres despreciable, deja de herirte por favor- se siente mejor, es mágico, se abraza a su amiga y permanecen un buen rato en esa posición hasta que el cuerpo de Yunho deja de temblar y su respiración se sosiega, cuando salen a la calle ya es de noche y las estrellas están brillando en el cielo oscuro, se siente cobijado por ellas, sonríe de lado y se determina a arreglar todo este asunto antes de su siguiente cita con el psicólogo. 

Es el día cero, el clima está soleado lo que contrasta con las emociones que recorren el cuerpo y la mente de Jung Yunho, está sentado en el balcón del local que eligieron para hablar, Luda había hecho un sonidito afligido cuando esa mañana el mayor le llamó para decirle lo más firmemente que pudo -Tengo que hablarte, por favor- la chica era sumamente inteligente, por supuesto que sabía lo que vendría pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, él se dedicaba a comer las papas fritas servidas frente a su vaso de soda, sentía el corazón incompleto y era como si de pronto fuera a recuperarlo totalmente, había una emoción desconocida en eso, una especie de ansiedad que le decía que a pesar de todo ya se las arreglaria para estar bien. Luda apareció por el local con la expresión de llevar días preparándose para ese momento, Yunho le ayudó a tomar asiento y saludo con un beso breve en la mejilla, muy lejos de sus labios, luego se miraron uno al otro, la mirada de la chica se volvió cristalina en un santiamén y Jung tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no arrepentirse. 

La ruptura fue sencilla, al menos lo más sencilla que puede ser una, las lágrimas cayeron como cristales muy pequeños de las cuencas de Luda y sus mejillas se convirtieron en ríos, sus pestañas fueron nubes humedecidas, sus labios finos se separan después de largos minutos, Yunho le da un trago a la soda preparándose para lo que sea que le digan -¿Van a regresar?- pregunta con verdadera angustia en la voz y él tarda un instante en comprender a lo que se refiere la joven frente suyo, luego se apresura a negar con las manos y la cabeza rápidamente. 

-No, no, no, no- toma la mano de la chica con cariño y cuidado- Te aseguro que no es por eso- toma aire y ordena sus pensamientos- Es la terapia, tengo que tomar terapia y curar cosas en mí y lamento mucho involucrarte en esto 

-Yo podría ayudarte, todo el tiempo- susurra Luda con las lágrimas todavía en las pestañas

-No- suaviza la voz- No puedes, no tienes que hacerlo, yo debo solucionar esto, no puedo tener una relación contigo mientras sigo pensando en mi pasado, tengo que cuidar de mi mismo, hace mucho tiempo alguien me rompio y yo me volví de cristal- cuenta con serenidad- Parte de mi corazón desapareció para siempre allí, me rompo al primer toque, debo volver a construir eso que perdí, es algo que tengo que hacer solo, Changmin me hizo pensar que estaba a salvo y cargue todo sobre él, por eso se dobló, fue mi culpa, si tu te resquebrajas será mi responsabilidad también, no puedo seguir haciendo eso- Luda se prepara para rebatir pero Yunho se adelanta -Además una parte de mi siempre amara a Changmin, yo no puedo estar contigo de esa forma, no puedo usarte, no sería justo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- exhala preocupado y se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla, Luda se esta mordiendo el labio inferior en un puchero, mira al costado, hacia la calle, el sol le da una apariencia muy bella a las hojas de los árboles que están comenzando a ser de colores rojizos y marrones, se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

-No te odio ¿Sabes?- Yunho siente que sus músculos se relajan levemente- Yo supe desde el principio, solo esperaba no se, ser una medicina o algo pero ahora pienso que tienes razón, debes resolver tus problemas solo, pero estaba- guarda silencio y respira profundo- Estoy dispuesta a serlo y esperar, es horrible porque estoy dispuesta solo porque te quiero- solloza con suavidad y Yunho le da otro apretón en las manos 

-Yo te quiero- dice entonces el mayor y Luda abre los ojos como ventanas, luego sonríe de lado 

-No digas esas cosas, podría dolerme mucho- se acomoda y toma un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas 

-¡Pero es verdad! Solo no lo hago como…

-Yo espero- termina la frase por él - Debería irme- dice al fin y respira profundamente, se termina el té con un último trago y se levanta - He dicho que no te odio- deja la mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Yunho que la observa desde su lugar -Pero no estoy segura de querer verte, no por ahora, por favor  no me busques, suerte- dice de corrido y luego se aparta con naturalidad, parpadea una última vez y sale con paso medio acelerado, Jung reprime su impulso de levantarse e ir tras ella, se concentra en su soda a medio beber y no sale del local hasta que termina con el vaso casi media hora después de que Luda se fuera. 

-Es horrible pero es maravilloso- dice al inicio de su consulta con una sonrisa discreta en los labios- Creo que recupere parte de mi corazón o algo apareció- explica con emoción y luego le da un trago al café que le ha preparado el psicólogo, esté sonríe también mientras hace un par de anotaciones en su libreta, luego mira fijamente a su paciente y le felicita con genuino orgullo.

-Estoy seguro que te sientes mejor, aunque debes recordar que todavía queda mucho que trabajar, hay caminos largos que andar ¿De acuerdo?- asiente y le da otro trago al café, luego el otro hace la pregunta clave -¿Sabe Changmin de esto? ¿Sabe que terminaste tu relación?

-No, no sabia si decirle, queria… queria saber que opinabas tú- el chico de enfrente enarca una ceja curioso 

-Alguien esta aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos- Yunho se ríe como un niño de tres años - Creo que debe saberlo, siguen estando casados 

-¿Crees que volvamos? 

-Creo que no deberias preguntarle eso- replica divertido el psicólogo - Recuerda acabas de recuperar algo, pero todavía debemos armarlo, fortalecerte ¿No es así? - asiente un tanto desanimado - Yo creo que Changmin al menos querrá volver a charlar contigo por telefono y esas cosas, solo no anticipes mucho ¿De acuerdo?- dice que está de acuerdo y se mentaliza para estarlo, está asustado y siente que hay tantas cosas por decir que no tendrá tiempo aún si comienza a hablar desde ahora, así que hace uso de su tiempo en ese consultorio de azul cielo y comienza a decir cosas. 

Se arma de valor hasta casi una semana después de la ruptura, pero termina por escribir el mensaje para Changmin y se sorprende al sentirse desconectado de sí mismo y de lo que solía ser hace solo un par de semanas, cuando su compañero le responde con un breve: 

**Changdoll:**

_ ¿Como te sientes?  _

Y la ansiedad no se trepa por los huesos para ponerse a pedirle que se vean, hablen , vuelvan o sabra que más cosas, siente que ha comenzado a construir eso que apareció en su interior hace apenas unos días, tiene la impresión que se desconecta de lo que alguna vez le rompió o preocupo y sonríe mientras le explica a Shim sobre sus terapias, sus ideas y todo lo que ha comprendido desde que dejaron de vivir juntos, el menor parece genuinamente orgulloso de sus nuevas percepciones y por el momento con eso tiene suficiente.


	35. True colors.

Hay un latido constante en su pecho, como el bit persistente de que algo emocionante se aproxima, lo siente desde hace ya un par de días y su cuerpo se llena de energía cada mañana como si estuviera listo para correr un maratón eterno, comienza a recuperar un ritmo de sueño que no sabía que había perdido, de un día para otro se encuentra con que la tensión de sus hombros se ha desvanecido y el café de las mañanas es solo por gusto y no porque necesite recargar energía de última hora, se mira en el espejo y descubre que su mirada se ha vuelto más transparente, incluso siente que sus rasgos se han suavizado, su piel luce lozana y más brillante, parpadea con una sonrisa adormilada frente al espejo, baila suavemente rumbo a la sala para comenzar su día, siente que se prepara para la acción.

Sus pasos marcan el ritmo de su camino, le gusta la sensación de peligro que se percibe cada que dan un paso delante, se siente bien, poderoso. Las consultas van genial y el psicólogo parece cada día más entusiasmado con sus nuevos planes para la vida, Jung Yunho intenta recuperar aquello que perdió hace más de diez años y lo que ha dado por perdido recientemente, comienza un trabajo intenso con su autoestima y le parece irrisorio tener que llevar notas diarias sobre sus inseguridades que además resultan ser muchas más de las que esperaba, se sorprende identificando problemáticas que ha arrastrado casi desde su infancia hasta las más superficiales y recientes ¿Quién diría que el rey de los escenarios coreanos tiene tantos miedos irracionales? Piensa con cierta ironía mientras el psicólogo le enseña a manejar sus crisis de soledad, de cualquier forma se esfuerza por descubrir poco a poco sobre sí mismo y como caida del cielo le llega la propuesta de su vida, corre al consultorio a agendar una cita extra a las regulares y se dedica a morir de aprehensión por momentos el resto de la semana. 

-¿Y qué opinas?- pregunta el joven médico que le atiende mientras gira el bolígrafo entre sus manos

-No dije nada, estaba muy nervioso- se explica casi al borde del diván 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Creo que podría ser algo bueno, terapéutico y sanador 

-¿Lo crees? Es decir he tenido muchas bajas este tiempo, temo que sea otra fuente de estrés 

\- Eres un artista ¿No?

-¿Y eso qué? 

-Es la manera que tienes de expresarte, hazlo, estoy seguro de que estará bien, llama ahora

-¿Que? ¿Ahora?- siente sus latidos como pasos vertiginosos, su corazón latiendo en su garganta rebotando suena como una batería sin control, saca el celular del bolsillo y se muerde el labio inferior aún meditabundo, el hombre frente a él le hace un gesto para que llame y le obedece. 

Sale del consultorio con la sensación de estar parado sobre una mina de donde puede salir en mil pedazos, le da vueltas el estómago de los nervios y la emoción, siente que al fin ha dado un paso más allá, está en zona de peligro y eso le emociona, se siente con la adrenalina al tope, no piensa demasiado y le escribe a Shim Changmin con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro ¿Por qué negarlo? Es feliz después de mucho tiempo. 

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ Acabo de firmar para un álbum solista ¿Bebemos algo? _

La respuesta llega tan solo un par de minutos después en forma de llamada, la voz emocionada de Changmin le saluda desde el otro lado de la bocina y le propone ir por unos tragos al bar cerca de donde está filmando, Yunho se pone en marcha casi en automático y durante todo el trayecto siente que está flotando, cuando llega al lugar y el más joven le hace una seña desde la entrada sonríe confiado, no se ha sentido tan bien en meses y está seguro de que lo transmite cuando su compañero le abraza con energía, por fin luego de un largo tiempo Jung Yunho puede decir que está en su camino. 

Pasa una mañana ligeramente fresca, Yunho se levanta con una sensación de levedad que le recorre como un cosquilleo desde las plantas de los pies hasta la nuca, gime de satisfacción como un gato satisfecho, piensa con diversión en el gato que hace casi un año adoptará con Changmin, se ha convertido en un mínimo extrovertido que se restriega en la piernas de cualquiera que entre a su círculo ¿Que como lo sabe? Ha cuidado de él la última vez que su compañero tuvo que salir a filmar por un par de días, se siente repentinamente identificado con su mascota siempre con un aire de seguridad y curiosidad en su andar. Jung descubre a mitad de la mañana que va aprendiendo a curar todas sus heridas, que ya no se muere si esta solo, que no le hace falta nada más y que está en el punto, va rompiendo las barreras, se quiere libre y feliz sin importar que, se siente en un buen camino. 

-Ya no tengo terror- explica una de las tantas tardes en el consultorio mientras se toma el té de canela y mira por la ventana el atardecer, sonríe brevemente para sí mismo, el psicólogo le observa con calma 

\- ¿El mundo ya es un poco menos feo? ¿Que opinas de tu relación con Changmin ahora? ¿Haz pensado en ello?- Yunho se toma un tiempo para reflexionar, continúa mirando por la ventana y se termina su bebida a sorbos pequeños, parpadea cuando el sol ilumina todo de amarillo, suspira con tranquilidad 

-Hemos hablado mucho, no de nuestra relación, al menos no como un matrimonio, solo hablamos ¿Sabes? - su acompañante asiente- Solía pensar, ambos solíamos pensar que éramos una media naranja- se ríe brevemente- Creíamos que nos necesitábamos para ser felices, si no estábamos juntos ¿Como diablos íbamos a estar bien?  Pero descubri algo, lo descubrimos ambos...

-¿Sí, qué?

\- No nos hacemos falta en la vida, podemos curarnos solos, vivir solos, caminar solos- sonríe con tranquilidad y afecto- Tampoco somos esa media naranja- se ríe más divertido- El punto es que descubrimos que nos queremos libres juntos, nos encanta lo que hemos compartido, lo que podemos construir, pero no suena fácil, ya sabes romper los esquemas sin miedo 

-Bien ¿Que sientes con eso? 

-Creo que es difícil romper todas esas cadenas y esos cuentos que hemos compartido y vivido por tanto tiempo desde antes de estar juntos, es decir ¿Cómo rompes el cuento del príncipe azul? ¿Del amor eterno? ¿De la propiedad y de la idea del amor donde somos objetos del otro? ¿Donde el afecto se mide por la dependencia?

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, lo importante es todo aquello que puedes ser para quebrar ese sistema, la libertad da miedo pero es peor no tenerla nunca ¿No crees? -Yunho deja el vaso vacío en la mesita de centro y asiente con paz. 

Para cuando llega a su piso son casi a las cuatro de la mañana después de estar toda la tarde ensayando para su disco y grabando algunas melodías se siente como si tuviera la mitad de su vida resuelta, ha estado aprendiendo tanto y le emociona aún más poder compartirlo con Shim, se decide a escribir un mensaje nocturno a su compañero porque se siente libre después de muchos años, ya no está agónico, se deja caer en el colchón y las palabras de su consulta aún da vueltas por su cabeza, ha resuelto un nudo importante y necesita que Changmin lo entienda porque lo merecen. 

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ Se que es noche, solo quería hablarte, es importante  _

_ Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, compartido tanto  _

_ Y al final descubrimos  que no somos indispensables _

_ Puedo vivir sin tí, puedes vivir sin mí _

_ Pero enfrentar el mundo contigo es mejor ¿No?  _

_ Podemos cuidarnos y curarnos solos  _

_ Pero juntos el mundo es menos terrible  _

_ Romper fronteras juntos duele menos  _

_ Y aprender juntos y caminar juntos es genial _

_ Compartir juntos _

_ Te quiero, me quiero _

_ Nos quiero.  _

_ Siempre libres.  _

 

Changmin responde muy en la mañana de la manera en que él es así que cita a Yunho para desayunar y pasan juntos todo el rato hasta después del mediodía, hablan de todo un poco, pasan de sus actividades en solitario a los ensayos de Yunho y al desarrollo de su álbum, Changmin le anima con afecto genuino, se ríen juntos de todo aquello que el menor ha conocido ahora que filma por el país y por el mundo, se cuentan lo que más ansiedad les ha causado en la última semana y charlan al final de la terapia de Jung que se rasca la nuca nervioso tratando de responder sin tartamudear a las preguntas meticulosas del más joven - ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿ Crees que has cambiado en algo? ¿Crees que yo cambie en algo? ¿Tienes menos miedo? ¿Has descubierto cosas nuevas? ¿Te gusta lo que descubriste? ¿Quieres aprender más? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que quieres trabajar? ¿Piensas que salgamos de terapia algún día? ¿Crees que hay una manera correcta? ¿Debería escribir a tu psicologo para agradecerle por ti? ¿Deberías tú escribirle al mio?- Yunho responde todo entre sonrisas y suspiros de resignación, a veces muecas divertidas y Changmin escucha atento pero mantiene el ambiente ligero, ambos reconocen que han cambiado y crecido durante todo ese tiempo, se sonríen ampliamente al final cuando el mayor debe regresar a la empresa a trabajar -¡Me ha encantado compartir contigo también Hyung!- se despide Shim con alegría mientras agita la mano. 

Yunho recién a dado un paso dentro de la empresa cuando recibe un mensaje del menor, sonríe mientras lee

**Changdoll:**

_ Lo sabia, pero al fin puedo verlos _

 

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ ¿El que?  _

 

**Changdoll:**

_ Tus verdaderos colores.  _

  
Cuando esa tarde le preguntan a Jung Yunho sobre propuestas para el nombre del album sonrie como un gato encantado y responde:  **_True colors._ **


	36. De todas las veces que te he mirado bailar.

Changmin ha conocido a Jung Yunho tantas veces a lo largo de su vida que no se sorprende al descubrir nuevas características en su Hyung. Le ha observado cuidadosamente por un par de semanas y tiene la impresión de que el Yunho frente suyo es uno distinto al de hace casi un año cuando se casaron, le da un vuelco el estómago, no sabe exactamente en qué términos está con el mayor, pero de un tiempo a la fecha apenas puede mirarlo sin sentir que se pierde. Ver a Yunho bailar es una de sus formas favoritas para conocer al mayor, todo en su Hyung se vuelve tan expresivo que es imposible no leer su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus acciones, además así como él se reconstruye a partir de lo que lee y escribe Yunho lo hace a partir del baile, le ha visto cambiar tanto a lo largo de los años que apenas puede contar los estilos por los que su compañero ha pasado, desde los movimientos bruscos y casi intimidantes a suaves candores que seducen a todo aquel que le observe, luego el baile poderoso que gritó a todo volumen -¡Estoy bien, estoy luchando!- después ese otro baile que parecía lleno de energía y ahora esto, ver bailar a Yunho es como ver la espuma del mar y el devenir de los océanos, se le seca la garganta solo de imaginarlo, el mayor ha cambiado de nuevo y parece que aún le queda mucho por conocer. 

-¿Y bien?- pregunta su compañero mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con una toalla diminuta que hace sonreír a Changmin - ¿Que te parece la coreografía?- insiste su Hyung mientras el más joven se esfuerza en explicar todo ese calor que ha encendido en su alma, cierra los ojos para ordenar sus ideas, sabe que Yunho espera su opinión sobre lo que será su presentación como solista 

-Quisiera bailar contigo- replica entonces el más joven sonriendo - Es genial - sentencia al final sin mirarlo directamente a lo ojos, está muriendo por todo el conflicto en su interior, imaginar que puede despertar de nuevo toda esa vorágine de cosas no filiales por el mayor le provoca algo parecido a un tirón de pies a cabeza, han vivido encuentros y desencuentros a lo largo de toda su historia, se han enfadado y reconciliado, han ido y han vuelto, se han casado y renunciado a todas las promesas esperadas, Changmin siente que es el mar y Yunho la espuma, danzan juntos pero de maneras diferente y no quiere pensar que este sentimiento de anhelo en su interior es el mismo que antes de ser esposos o dejar la relación a un lado, este es un sentimiento nuevo, fresco, viene de conocer a su Hyung por quien sabe cuantas veces en la vida, viene de lo que son ahora, de lo que construyen a partir de todos los trozos que han logrado rescatar, Changmin se convence de que está interesándose por el nuevo Jung Yunho ese que nació recién hace un par de meses y que él no es el mismo Shim Changmin de antes pero a la vez ambos son los de siempre, eternos en un baile infinito y el menor tiene tantas ganas de bailar junto a Yunho toda la noche. Vuelve a casa solo imaginando. 

Changmin abre los ojos cuando su gato brinca hasta su pecho,  parpadea y de nuevo abre los ojos de golpe, siente ganas de mandar a su mascota a hacerle un café en penitencia pero suspira derrotado, el maldito gato está tan mimado que ni siquiera le lleva regalos de caza, pensándolo mejor Shim piensa que en realidad nunca le ha visto cazar nada -Estas muy sobreprotegido- le dice con el ceño fruncido, pero luego le sonríe y se incorpora lentamente; pasa por los pasillos de su apartamento y va rumbo al baño, de reojo observa a los peces que nadan de un lado a otro como un arcoiris movible, sus plantas aún tienen las hojas llenas de rocío, se estira hasta ponerse de puntillas, piensa en Yunho de la nada, se turba repentinamente, hoy es el primer día que el mayor se presentará en la TV y de pronto en cada parpadeo recuerda una secuencia de baile tras otras, comienza a sentir vértigo, así que apresura sus pasos a la ducha, durante todo el rato que realiza su rutina de mañana no puede dejar de bailar por fragmentos parte del solo de Jung, se ríe con energía cuando completa la coreografía y se dispone a beber su primer café del día, luego le escribe un texto de buena suerte al mayor mientras deja que el líquido tibio baje por su garganta. 

Apenas ha pasado un minuto desde que dio enviar en el celular pero no puede quitarse la sed de saber su Hyung, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y comienza a dibujarlo a partir de sus recuerdos, para su sorpresa aparece un Jung Yunho bastante joven, uno de apenas diecisiete años, cabello alborotado en todas las direcciones posibles, mirando al espejo de enfrente mientras cuenta en voz alta, aprecia las mejillas todavía regordetas del líder y se observa a sí mismo, ojos abiertos y medio llorosos por el agotamiento y la frustración, sus manos torpes, sus pies pesados y lo energético que luce el mayor, el temor cuando sus ojos se posan sobre sus movimientos lentos e imprecisos, sin decir nada, apenas un breve segundo y su alivio que luego se viera afectado cuando al final de todo su Hyung se acerca lentamente mientras el resto de los miembros sale de la práctica riendo, sus ojos buscando una escapatoria y Yunho encarandolo, traga saliva antes de parpadear torpemente y mirar al mayor -Estas muy tenso, por eso te cuesta hacerlo- le dice el líder mientras le examina de arriba abajo , él se pone más ansioso si es posible, luego la sonrisa amable de ese chico que al inicio fue más que rudo con su persona- Vamos a comer- y de nuevo su cara era un poema a la sorpresa, lo que provoca una risa cantarina en el mayor - ¡No me mires asi! ¿No ves que quiero romper el hielo?y un pajarito me dijo que te gusta la comida, vamos- un asentimiento torpe y rapido y ahi estaba la primera vez que tuvo un vínculo con Jung gracias al baile. 

Ordenado como un rollo de película se le viene a la mente la época en que se convirtieron en un dúo, si antes el baile había servido en primera instancia para conocerse poco a poco se volvió una herramienta de juego, una excusa para comunicarse y convivir, nunca faltarían las tardes de mes en mes donde Yunho le diría con una sonrisa afable - ¿Quieres repasar un rato más los pasos?- cosa a la que él diría que sí de manera automática  porque eso significaba diez minutos más en el salón de prácticas y un par de horas paseando por la ciudad sin ningún objetivo fijo, donde Yunho le contaría sus miedos, sus deseos y todo aquello que pasara por su mente en ese momento, todo mientras Changmin escucha y se calienta las manos con un chocolate de cualquier máquina de supermercado, luego tendrían una cena callejera y sonreírian con complicidad cuando los demás miembros se sorprendan por su falta de apetito. La demanda había sido el principio y el fin de sus vidas, dejaron de quedarse a repasar, dejaron de caminar por las calles y Shim dejo el chocolate en las maquinas acumulandose, no más cenas callejeras, no más baile por casi un año. 

En el momento donde más húmedos se sentían, casi desbordados por  las lágrimas acumuladas habían vuelto a los escenarios, un nuevo baile nació, movimientos indecisos, bruscos, toscos, enfadados e incomprensibles, la lucha por resistir. Fue como moverse bajo una pesada tormenta, la vencieron como pudieron, actualmente Changmin puede recordar los pasos firmes de Yunho, la poco disposición de ambos para comprenderse y arroparse el uno al otro, luego vendría el primer Live y como si fuera debido a todo su calor la barrera de hielo entre los dos se derritio. Los nuevos movimientos eran simples pero seguros, complementarios, cuidadosos, su relación dio un vuelco -Necesitamos el uno del otro cuando estamos allí arriba- había susurrado Shim en una entrevista y Jung simplemente  se limitó a sonreír, pero fue con esa sonrisa cómplice que hace años ninguno veía, los tomó desprevenidos, el cambio de movimientos y de ritmo los alcanzo sin previo aviso de un día para otro parecía que se movían al mismo compás hasta transformarse en una melodía suave de esas que se bailan a paso lento, se vieron reflejados en las pupilas del otro y lo inevitable llegó, sus movimientos les llevaron a una relación romántica.    

Desde que ambos van a terapia las cosas entre sí son tan suaves y emocionantes, casi imaginarias, Changmin siente que todo es parte de su mente hiperactiva y que nada puede fluir de esa forma más que en su imaginación, se siente como si navegara en un barquito de papel en el altamar, hay un poderoso terror en su interior pero también una emoción por descubrir más y más sin que importe nada, como si una llama encendiera su ser y pudiera cruzar las aguas mirando solo las estrellas, sin que importe nada más que llegar a buen puerto y bailar con Jung Yunho, solo imaginarlo le turba de manera particular. Apenas puede aguantar sus ganas de sonreír cada vez que va a la sala de ensayos y observa al mayor practicando para sus presentaciones - ¿Y bien?- preguntaría el mayor al final cada día y Changmin sonreía ampliamente mientras muerde su labio inferior y asiente, para replicar sin pensarlo mucho - Ya sabes que cada que bailas parece que brillan las estrellas, deja de alardear, solo quieres escuchar mis halagos ¿Verdad? es muy bueno Hyung- entonces repara en los ojos abiertos de su compañero y en leve sonrojo que le acompaña y tiene que frenar su imaginación y su parloteo, porque en otro momento antes de que el huracán de acontecimientos les golpeara un comentario de ese tipo habría desencadenó en un sinfín de actos con él y Yunho jadeando en el suelo -Tienes que andarte con cuidado- se advierte mientras esboza una sonrisa nerviosa . 

Había sido paulatino sus movimientos se volvieron más pasionales, más sincronizados, más y más extenuantes, era casi imposible seguir el ritmo, los conciertos, todas las actividades, el matrimonio, todo les enredó los pies, tropezaron consigo mismos, de nuevo los movimientos desganados, las erratas en las presentaciones, las distancias y Jung conteniendo su voz para no explotar - ¡Que no quiero volver a bailar, cantar, vivir ni nada contigo Changmin!- el quiebre horrible y la nada, nada de movimientos, nada de nada. Pero como quien regresa de la muerte poco a poco comenzaban a moverse de nuevo, Shim no puede evitar asociar la danza a lo ritual, eso que sana y se conecta con el bit de tú corazón, sus corazones volvieron a latir casi sin fuerza al inicio pero retomando el ritmo de a poco hasta que lograron un sonido como de tamborcillos que hacen eco el uno en el otro, ahora esto, el proceso de sanar y aprender nuevas maneras de moverse en el mundo, entre ambos, de bailar a par sin ataduras -Como la creación de nuevos ritmos, de nuevos pasos- se dice a si mismo el menor cuando el teléfono sobre la mesa vibra. 

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ Estoy muy nervioso  _

**Changminnie:**

_ Todo ira bien, tengo la tv encendida para verte _

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ Mejor apagala ya :(  _

**Changdoll:**

_ Todo estara bien _

**Yunho Hyung:**

_ ¡Basta ya Changdoll! ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  _

**Changdoll:**

_ Es porque eres tú :)  _

 

Y no hay respuesta, pero Yunho luce como una leyenda, Changmin aparece al día siguiente por el estudio para su segunda transmisión, Jung le recibe con una sonrisa todavía ansiosa pero al final cuando todo ha ido de forma espectacular y  van rumbo a los camerinos su Hyung suelta despreocupadamente -Gracias Changmin, será muy raro pero cuando estas aqui todo en mi parece que florece- y el menor siente de nuevo esa energía luminosa que surgía antes cada vez que se sonreían con complicidad y su cuerpo no puede evitar pensar que eso es una señal de algo, pero se controla, todavía tienen planes distintos en la vida y aún tienen mucho camino que recorrer y así pasan los días rutinarios pero soleados, Changmin aguanta cada vez menos, siente que muere ahogado en la espuma del mar, como si las olas le hicieran perderse y sumergirse de a poco, habla hasta el cansancio con Jung, se siente ridículo por que sus labios no hacen más que separarse una y otra vez, rápidamente diciendo quién sabe qué tantas cosas,sin ser capaz de mirar por mucho tiempo al mayor, del otro lado está Yunho que solo le observa como un chiquillo inocente con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos o detrás de la espalda y deben parecer dos adolescentes incompetentes que se miran y hablan por turnos. Shim Changmin se ahoga y no para de imaginar. 

Le lleva un par de semanas más, incluso pasado su aniversario de bodas ese que celebran con ironía entre mensajes de texto porque el menor está al otro lado del mundo y Yunho no para de filmar variety shows, han tenido incluso un concierto en medio de todo el caos pero apenas han pasado más de tres días juntos y eso gracias a las cuestiones laborales, Changmin comienza a aceptar al final de cuentas que quiere compartir su tiempo con Yunho, aún en las melodías más suaves, las más dulces y empalagosas, con todo y los bailes feroces o aquellos lentos y predecibles, se descubre pensando en que las plantas, los peces, el gato y él echan en falta al mayor, no porque vayan a morir sin él ni porque lo necesiten para vivir, si no porque solo están dispuestos a bailar y cantar con Jung. Cuando vuelve a Corea se encuentra con su Hyung fuera de casa, está sentado con el gato que cuida mientra él no está en el regazo, le acaricia las orejas con cariño y el minino ronronea con fuerza, Shim lo observa un instante desde su lugar, al borde de las escaleras, sin hacer nada de ruido y se da cuenta de cuánta falta le hace Yunho, se lleva la mano al pecho sobrecogido y debe haber soltado una exclamación porque el mayor levanta la mirada. 

-¡Oh! Changmin estas aqui, al fin- sonríe desde su lugar y se pone en pie provocando que el gato maulle molesto -Creí que llegarías antes y vine muy temprano- argumenta su Hyung mirando distraído a un costado 

-¿Que? - es lo único que atina a contestar el más joven con el abrigo medio húmedo por la lluvia del exterior, su mascota vuelve a maullar desde algún rincón pero ambos permanecen quietos y en silencio mirándose el uno al otro 

-Mi psicólogo me dijo que sería buena idea hablar de nuestro aniversario así que me puse nervioso y aunque ya pasaron casi dos semanas pensé que es buena idea y vine para…- el menor le interrumpe, le abraza con firmeza, apoya el rostro contra su hombro y respira hondamente, se siente traspasado por todo, cuando el mayor cierra los brazos alrededor de su espalda siente que puede respirar mejor- ¿Changminnie? 

-Ese psicólogo es muy bueno- murmura apenas con la voz ahogada 

-¿Que?- es el turno del mayor de responder perplejo

\- Te quiero Hyung, quiero este aniversario y todos los demás- 

-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que dices?- replica Yunho alejandolo por los hombros para ver su rostro, Changmin ríe un tanto avergonzado y toma con las manos frías y húmedas el rostro del mayor, lo besa. Es un beso breve, apenas un choque de labios que le provoca una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal al menor -Changmin yo…- alcanza a articular el mayor entre sus besos cortos e infantiles, el menor profundiza el contacto, siente como el amor le llega a montones, todo ese que ha acumulado a lo largo de esos meses, no lo había planeado, ni siquiera lo buscaba, pero el destino era inevitable al parecer y era tan inmensamente feliz 

-¿Entras?- pregunta con urgencia y Yunho le responde tomando su mano izquierda y dejándose guiar al apartamento, el gato se cuela entre sus tobillos y un hilo de luz de luna baila en la sala, se siente extrañamente irreal

-¿Estamos soñando?- pregunta  cuando Changmin besa su barbilla y se dirige a sus labios

\- No se si puedo darte amor eterno, no puedo prometerlo- replica Shim con voz diáfana -Pero te quiero tanto- continua y espera a un palmo de distancia del mayor, se miran a los ojos y Yunho le sonríe antes de suspirar 

-Ya no tengo dudas, tampoco se si puedo prometerlo pero te quiero tanto igual- réplica y besa a Changmin con  cariño. 

A veces los ritmos cambian, los pasos  se modifican pero el baile nunca se acaba o al menos eso es lo que piensan ambos mientras su sangre hierve y sus latidos se escuchan con fuerza en sus oídos.  


	37. De lo que estaria bien.

 

Shim Changmin despierta con el rayo de sol en su rostro, frunce el ceño y bosteza antes de abrir del todo los ojos, siente el calor en la piel, se estira tan largo como es y se gira sobre su costado con lentitud, sus dedos se extienden por la sabana acariciando la tela con lentitud, se siente tibio ahí donde el sol toca, sonríe brevemente y se incorpora mientras se talla los ojos aún sentado sobre el colchón luego los abre muy lentamente y con cada parpadeo aparece la imagen de Jung Yunho entre sus pestañas, no puede evitar el hervidero en su sangre, ni el sonrojo en sus orejas y sus mejillas, oculta el rostro entre las manos y ríe, ríe después de mucho tiempo. 

Desde que se encontrara con el mayor fuera de su apartamento y sucumbiaran a un par de besos breves, inocentes pero cargados de algo parecido a la certeza todo a su alrededor parecía más calmado, ha sido una semana particularmente tranquila y Changmin siente como que  al fin tiene tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y respirar, todo le rodea con asombrosa suavidad , el ritmo de su corazón le marca la constancia con la que moverse por el mundo - Ten calma- se dice al salir de casa todavía con el sabor del café en los labios. Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto mirá videos que circulan por instagram, en todos ellos Jung Yunho sonríe y hace gala de su carisma, el menor suspira con calma y cierra los ojos, falta poco para encontrarse de nuevo ya que de un tiempo a la fecha no han tenido muchas actividades como dúo, sus promociones en solitario han sido increíblemente populares y ahora sus agendas no se dan abasto dejandolos como consecuencia con pocos espacios para interactuar, no es que no se escriban o hablen, es decir, para eso existe la tecnología y su relación restaurada parece ser de ayuda también, pues no tienen ninguna sensación de abandono, celos o soledad como anteriormente ocurrió pero eso no impide que echen de menos pasar un poco de tiempo uno junto al otro como solía ser, al final de cuentas su relación no es solo de amantes o enamorados sino de amigos, buenos amigos -Calma- se repite Shim mientras mordisquea su labio inferior. 

 El más joven se centra en la pantalla de su teléfono, acallando todos esos nervios felices que se amontonan en la boca del estómago al recordar que estarán juntos en la casa de Japón, se encuentra con video de Jung en la que baila en medio de algún club rodeado de amigos y desconocidos que corean su nombre, luego se encuentra con fotos de su compañero rodeado de un montón de amigos conocidos y desconocidos para él, le ve etiquetado en un centenar de publicaciones, pasa un instante por el perfil de DinDin que profesa algo parecido a una adoración por Jung Yunho y observa sus fotografías en todas ellas su Hyung ríe, se siente feliz cuando mira la expresión del mayor, parece realmente contento y sin preocupaciones, se felicita a sí mismo por no ser el ente nefasto de hace solo un par de meses, pues sin duda hubiera encontrado en esos gestos alegres una excusa para sentirse enfadado o mal - Disfrazamos el egoísmo e inseguridad de amor- piensa con vergüenza y es que la gente está tan acostumbrada a estas dinámicas que sin darse cuenta las perpetúan hasta que las cosas terminan por romperse -El amor es libertad- reflexiona por último Shim y ahora puede sentir que están más cerca del amor. 

La caminata por el aeropuerto y los gestos de su Hyung que dejan en evidencia su resaca hacen poner de buen humor a Changmin que sonríe discretamente en los pasillos, una vez arriba del avión su Hyung se concentra en llegar a su lugar y el menor le consigue un agua, la abre con calma y bebe el primer sorbo como es su costumbre, luego se la pasa con un gesto cotidiano al mayor que da un cabezazo de agradecimiento -¿Alguien fue de fiesta ayer?- pregunta con diversión y Yunho hace algo parecido a un puchero resignado, luego se quita los lentes de sol para mirarlo fijamente, las orejas del menor se comienzan a sentir calientes y desvia la mirada un tanto apresurado -No era un reclamo ni nada, es decir , estaba bromeando- Jung le sigue observando y él continúa hablando como un estúpido - Te vi bailar, me pareció que estabas algo bebido pero lo hiciste bien-  le hecha un vistazo a su compañero que sigue mirándolo sin decir una sola palabra -Tampoco lo vi anoche, fue hoy por la mañana mientras veníamos en camino, habia trafico y abrí instagram- traga nervioso, se siente morir de pena, ahora sus mejillas también se sienten calientes - Como sea, no es como que sea malo que te diviertas, de hecho me hace feliz que seas feliz porque eso quiero para ti y creo que…- Jung enarca una ceja divertido y parpadea lentamente, luego besa brevemente los labios de su compañero, un beso corto, discreto, le sonríe al fin

-¿Salimos a bailar juntos en Japón?- dice al fin su Hyung, Changmin asiente y se acomoda en el asiento mirando al frente sonriendo con discreción -Gracias por el agua- el más joven asiente y toma la mano de Yunho entre las suyas, se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hizo, siente como si su alma se incendiara y se repliega en el asiento con tranquilidad. 

La primera noche en el apartamento es más bien un reminiscencia de la adolescencia, cuerpos cansados por el viaje, acurrucarse en la sala frente a la TV mientras miran películas y se cubren con las mantas, risas por tonterías y papas fritas -Podría hacer esto siempre ¿No estaría bien?- pregunta un aletargado Changmin mientras Yunho se termina de reír por su último chiste, luego se observan de nuevo y la mano derecha del mayor se posa en su mejilla izquierda con suavidad, se sienta como puede para acorralar al menor entre sus brazos, se siente como estar en un nido muy cálido y pegajoso, la frente del mayor se recarga sobre la suya, huele a cerveza y tiene pegado en los labios restos de papas, se lame los mismos con parsimonia para después besar al más joven, lo besa con calma con mucho menos inocencia que las veces anteriores pero de una manera todavía precavida, Shim se deja hacer y sonríe al final del contacto -Estaria bien- dice entonces Jung con sinceridad y se tumba en la alfombra, Changmin se deja caer a su lado y se toman las manos hasta quedarse dormidos. 

El concierto al día siguiente es un éxito, sus nombres son coreados por una multitud roja que les levanta con sus olas de entusiasmo y amor, apenas tienen tiempo para pasar tiempo a solas, ambos corren entre los pasillos para cambiar sus vestuarios, llegar a tiempo a la salida o entrar en el momento preciso, sin embargo, Changmin descubre de nuevo esa energía entre ambos en el escenario, esa extraña corriente eléctrica y la tensión que se percibe entre ambos mientras caminan y se mueven juntos, hay algo que les recorre de pies a cabeza y les atraviesa la espina dorsal, es algo que se convierte en un breve escalofrío en la nuca de Shim cuando Yunho entra a realizar su solo, sus ojos se encandilan en los movimientos del mayor, cuando los hombros de su Hyung suben y bajan se muerde los labios, mientras sus piernas se tensan mostrando sus músculos su respiración se vuelve pesada y cuando su cadera oscila adelante y atrás traga saliva inconscientemente, se llena de adrenalina suficiente para terminar el concierto, le da tanta energía que cuando el staff propone una especie de fiesta post  concierto termina yendo con entusiasmo. 

No están tomando demasiado, han estado bebiendo alcohol los últimos días y aún faltan un par de presentaciones, no quieren sentirse desgastados pero Yunho no para de atraer la atención en la pista y es que cuando su Hyung se pone a bailar es inevitable verlo, parece que hay fuego donde sea que Jung decida marcar ritmo, su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de beat y Changmin sonríe desde su lugar mientras un círculo formado por sus bailarines le alientan, todo es más o menos igual que siempre un Hyung con demasiada energía y él listo para observar desde el mejor lugar o al menos lo es hasta que el mayor se mueve hasta su lugar y le estira una mano con una sonrisa amplia, brillante, seductora e inquietante, el staff le secunda y animan al menor entre coros para que se ponga en pie, se siente abrumado, un tanto infantil, una sensación que aumenta cuando se repliega en su asiento y le habla a Yunho con voz débil - ¿Qué es esto?- pero su compañero solo se rie y rueda los ojos, lo jala del brazo y él tiene que levantarse -Me están haciendo bailar de más ¿Esto es tiempo extra?- trata de bromear pero su Hyung descarta su broma con un movimiento fluido que le da nervios pues termina con los dedos de Jung en su cadera, lo ultimo que ve antes de verse proyectado más al fondo de la pista lejos de todos es el gesto de seducción que usa el mayor cada que está dispuesto a hacer de las suyas -Ten calma- es lo único que piensa demasiado ansioso. 

Despierta a la mañana siguiente con dolor en el cuerpo ha bailado tanto el dia pasado que se siente pesado, gimotea en la cama, olfatea el aire y descubre que su Hyung está haciendo algo en la cocina, se levanta refunfuñando, un alegre Yunho le recibe en el comedor, la televisión está encendida en las noticias -Dicen que el concierto fue un éxito- le informa como si no hubiera sido evidente, como respuesta bosteza y se va a servir café, uno muy cargado luego se deja caer en el asiento enfrente del mayor que no para de hablar de lo mucho que se divirtió la noche pasada, él se ocupa de mordisquear el pan y comer un bocado de huevos revueltos, le duele la espalda y las piernas, piensa en el concierto del dia siguiente, en el ensayo de esa misma tarde y gimotea en un berrinche interno luego lo suelta sin importarle el contexto o lo que desencadene ¿Al final de cuentas han vuelto a besarse y eso ya es algo no? 

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo y no es porque hayas estado bailando de la manera que quisiera conmigo- Yunho se calla de repente y mira a Changmin con los ojos como platos abiertos de par en par, el menor se pone a balbucear casi un minuto después cuando se percata de lo acaba de decir- No es que quiera, es decir si quiero pero no si tu no quieres, no se bien que estoy diciendo, pero si quieres y queremos, después de todo ¿Que es querer realmente? No es lo más importante, aunque si me gustaria que me hicieras, bueno no hace falta que termine la oración ¡Oh por dios, ya cállame!- grita al final y Jung suelta una carcajada que le regresa el aire 

-¿No estaría bien vivir así siempre?- pregunta tratando de mantener la seriedad, Changmin decide guardar silencio por su propio bien - Es decir, volver a dormir juntos y despertar juntos cada mañana y no tener que dormir en otro lado que no sea nuestra cama ¿Estaría bien? 

-Si- responde en menos de un segundo 

-Podríamos mudarnos de nuevo, ambos- Yunho estira la mano hasta que entrelaza los dedos con los del menor - Ya crecimos, o sea ya crecimos más y podríamos construir un nuevo refugio, uno donde esto nunca se termine, hasta podríamos vivir como casados- finaliza el mayor mientras Changmin respira profundo y baja la mirada, tiene ganas de pararse y bailar, cantar o lo que sea que se haga en esos momentos donde por fin la vida vuelve a tener sentido de nuevo, se siente como si el sol volviera a iluminar por completo su vida, mira a Jung con la mayor calma que posee y se ríe nerviosamente antes de responder.

-Eso estaría muy bien-


	38. De todos los años que he esperado por ti.

-¡Por casi quince años!- explica Changmin entre risas con el cabello revuelto y los ojos desiguales, tiene la piel tostada y de las comisuras de sus labios se escapa la voz cantarina, Yunho alcanza a agarrar una de sus manos al aire con agilidad, extiende sus palmas con cuidado después entrelaza sus dedos y le sonríe de vuelta al menor, se observan apenas unos segundos antes de besarse con parsimonia, con cuidado, creando una burbuja donde todo lo exterior desaparece, el calor matutino se cuela por la habitación calentandoles la piel con suavidad -¿Desde entonces eras tan exagerado o es recién?-replica Jung con ironía, se ríen de nuevo.

-Espere alrededor de quince años para sentirme tan feliz, no es más que la verdad- vuelve a repetir el menor antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón con los brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando al techo mientras su Hyung se recuesta a su costado mirándolo desde su lugar -Ven aquí- susurra Shim con una vocecita infantil, Yunho se aproxima y él le envuelve en un abrazo -Cerca, muy cerca- el mayor posa sus labios sobre los suyos con afecto - Más cerca- vuelve a susurrar el más joven y se recrea en la calidez de su proximidad -Siempre un paso más cerca- los besos suben de intensidad, las manos de Yunho se concentran en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sus respiraciones se hacen más densas -He esperado tanto por ti, Jung Yunho- alcanza a articular Changmin mientras los dedos del mayor se pasean alegres y veloces por su cuerpo.

Es como primavera, no importa mucho todo lo que pueda estar pasando a su alrededor su apartamento se ha convertido en un espacio encantado donde siempre todo florece, desde que han vuelto a vivir juntos todo en ese montón de paredes parece recién creado, como si el sol nunca se ocultara, hay colores y promesas que se vuelven cada segundo más fuertes, todas las dudas parecen desaparecer mientras Jung Yunho y Shim Changmin nacen y mueren cada día uno junto al otro, los labios del más joven se concentran en recorrer todo aquello que encuentra bello en el mayor y como resultado en cuestión de minutos se encuentra postrado de rodillas repartiendo caricias cerca del lado derecho de la cadera del mayor, quien tiembla y muerde sus labios, el tiempo se rompe, se rompe como los huesos de la pelvis de Changmin cada mañana desde que volvieron a vivir juntos y Yunho arremete contra su interior con jadeos ahogados y susurros ininteligibles que suenan a su nombre rodeado de poemas de amor, es profundo tan profundo que la garganta de Shim se seca, sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas y sus pies se desprenden del suelo, hay sudor y piel, sonidos sordos, gimoteos, saliva, desaparece la distancia.

-Cuando miro a la distancia descubro que estaba tan solo- externa Changmin en medio de su terapia semanal -Solía pensar que era frágil, la sensación de que el mundo era un martillo y yo el cristal

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Como si cada fibra de mi estuviera acompañada de cada fibra de Hyung- replica con una sonrisa y las orejas coloradas- Es decir, entiendo que no pasa nada si no pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, yo me doy cuenta que nunca estoy solo, nunca lo he estado, Yunho siempre ha estado cerca de mi- mira brevemente al suelo avergonzado, su psicólogo le sonríe con amabilidad

-Creo que no necesitas más terapia por ahora- Changmin parpadea sorprendido

-No lo creo

-Pues yo si- réplica su terapeuta con diversión

-Es que no se si estoy listo- balbucea un tanto torpe- No estoy seguro ¿Y si vuelvo a caer? ¿Si me equivoco?- se pasa la mano por la nuca en un acto de nerviosismo

-¿Siempre has sido tan exagerado o es reciente? - pregunta el hombre frente suyo y la voz de su Hyung resuena en su interior, sonríe nervioso -Todo irá bien, tienes derecho a ser feliz Changmin, has esperado por ello no te lo niegues por terror, a veces tenemos que ser muy valientes para ser felices- concluye mirándolo a los ojos y con la mano derecha sobre su hombro.

Se le viene a la cabeza la primera vez que habló con su madre sobre lo que sentía por Jung poco más un año y medio se había decidido a contarle a su madre y al resto de su familia el tipo de relación que tenía en ese momento con su Hyung, con voz cortada mirada al suelo -Estoy enamorado- había dicho con dificultad y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - Tan enamorado que moriría por la persona que amo en este instante si es necesario- sus padres le observaron con perplejidad, mientras  su hijo temblaba y les rehuía la mirada -Lo encontré- parpadeos confusos -Amo a Yunho Hyung y estoy teniendo algo con él- dijo por fin con un nudo en la garganta y su mundo explotó, el miedo, el dolor, la duda todo se proyectó desde su interior y no fue hasta que su madre lo arropó entre sus brazos que percibió que sollozaba, una semana después había terminado llevando al mayor de visita a casa donde todo se había acomodado para desencadenar una serie de promesas que cambiarían su vida para siempre y ahora estaba ahí, con la certeza de no encontrarse solo nunca más, sonrió con ironía y miró de nuevo a su psicólogo, luego pateó al miedo muy al fondo de su mente.

Entrar a casa  cada noche se vuelve una delicia, esa misma noche cumplen el primer mes de volver a vivir juntos y lleva más de diez días sin terapia, para su sorpresa ningún pensamiento funesto le  atacado y las cosas han seguido su ritmo, el tiempo ha corrido como de costumbre entre miradas afectuosas, sonrisas por la mañana, abrazos nocturnos, caricias robadas y duchas tibias.

-Estoy bastante convencido de que morí- exclama esa noche Changmin cuando se encuentra ante la imagen de un Jung Yunho jugando por la alfombra con el gato, el mayor detiene su actuar y rueda los ojos en una mueca bastante inocente que le colorea las mejillas y el cuello a Changmin, luego ambos se recuestan sobre el suelo con calma y se observan desde su costado -¿Te he contado cuánto tiempo esperé por ti? - pregunta el más joven comenzando el pequeño jugueteo que han desarrollado últimamente, el mayor le besa

-¡Oh! No lo sé, al rededor de unos mil años supongo, no todos los días nace un Jung Yunho- se ríen de nuevo y vuelven a besarse, el gato se escabulle entre sus tobillos y Shim comienza a besar ahí en el hueco del pecho que deja entrever la pijama de su Hyung

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a ser tan fácil hacer tantos como tú? Pero estás aquí, puro, sólido, respirando contra mi oreja ¿Que vio este Hyung en mi?- réplica Shim mientras se esmera en dar besos cortos pero intensos en el costado derecho del mayor que suspira y cierra las manos en puños sujetándole la camisa para dormir

-Te vi solo y caminé hacia ti- réplica Jung con los ojos brillantes y transparentes

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo yo- susurra Changmin con la voz una décima más grave mientras sus manos se deslizan a la parte inferior del cuerpo de Yunho quien solo asiente mientras se deja envolver por el cuerpo de su compañero.

Los miedos se desvanecen, los prejuicios se van, Jung suspira largamente por el placer y como puede articula cerca de la mandíbula de su esposo-Te quiero dentro de mi- entonces todas las promesas realizadas a lo largo de su vida cobran sentido.

Las hojas del calendario pasan calladamente, casi como si no quisieran hacerse notar y la semana después de vivir un mes juntos de nuevo se va volando, ambos tienen la impresión de que han pasado mil años y de pronto un día se despiertan muy seguros de sí mismos y ponen el tema sobre la mesa, entre el jugo de naranja, los huevos revueltos y el pan tostado, se observan largamente hasta que Changmin da el primer paso

-Estamos listos, hemos esperado tanto por ello ¿Está bien verdad? - se explica mientras juguetea con su comida en el plato - Por fin podemos tener un hijo, para mi es tiempo de adoptar

-¿Y todo el miedo de antes? -réplica con calma Jung, antes de dar el último paso y que su mundo se llene de colores

-Todas mis dudas desaparecieron, quiero vivir y morir contigo, te amo este año y todos los demás, muchos más ¿Estás de acuerdo?-pregunta para luego clavar la mirada en su plato

-Contigo siempre, Changmin-

Y ambos dan ese último gran paso que los termina de unir, saltan a la vez dentro del vacío sin temor, felices, coloridos, llenos de promesas y valor, el miedo desaparece y es reemplazado por la fe, no hay más espacio para dudas, todo el tiempo que han esperado ha valido la pena.


	39. De los nidos y las flores que creamos juntos.

-Mi reino por lo que estás pensando justo ahora- exclama Yunho con un susurro mientras Changmin sonríe apenas con las comisuras de sus labios, ambos yacen en el sofá desnudos y acurrucados, el brazo de Shim atraviesa la espalda de Jung y le rodea los hombros con más fuerza hasta que sus dedos se estampan en la piel, suspira satisfecho. Yunho se acerca un más a su compañero - Piensas demasiado- susurra besando su menton ahi donde sus labios llegan

-Mañana - explica con simpleza el menor -Pensaba en el mañana, en todo lo que prometimos y en mañana literalmente, siento que he estado esperando bajo la lluvia en una banca oxidada muy lejos del mundo y mañana al fin irán a mi encuentro, me emociona y me asusta -Yunho se incorpora en un brazo y lo observa a los ojos 

-No te anticipes, eso diría mi psicólogo- replica Yunho con afecto-  Quédate de este lado en el paraíso, en nuestro paraíso - Changmin cierra los ojos y Jung se dirige a la zona sur de su cuerpo con besos húmedos que le hacen gemir - Estaría contigo en medio de todas las tormentas, estaré contigo mañana- canturrea el mayor con los labios sobre su vientre muy lentamente y la columna vertebral de Shim recibe una descarga que se traduce en temblores de placer - El mañana nunca terminará entre tú y yo

-¡Hyung!- gime más alto de lo normal cuando los labios de Yunho se cierran torno a su erección y llueven torrencialmente por dentro hasta desbordarse. 

Cuando llega la mañana siguiente ambos parecen un bosque en pleno verano, lucen jóvenes y frescos, el managger pasa por ellos a casa y les guía con una sonrisa hasta el espacio donde harán la rueda de prensa más arriesgada de sus vidas, Yunho luce como si estuviera entrando en sus veintes y Changmin también, ahí parados tras bambalinas se miran una última vez y asienten, el managger anuncia que saldrán a escena, ambos se encaminan con serenidad y toman asiento en las bancas verdes que les esperan en el centro del escenario, el ambientes les resulta conocido, lastimosamente conocido, desde que comenzaron a tener una relación no dejan de dar ruedas de prensa, sin embargo, esta no ha surgido de ningún escándalo ni prejuicio, así que se sienten como en medio de un mundo muy loco, les dan mareos pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran recobran confianza, Yunho es el primero en tomar el micrófono como de costumbre, luego ambos saludan a la par -Nosotros somos TVXQ y estamos felices de estar aquí- comienzan con una sonrisa y una enorme reverencia.

-¿Que clase de locura es esta?- pregunta una de las reporteras presentes cuando sueltan la bomba, tiene los ojos abierto de par en par, Changmin lo encuentra cómico mientras que Yunho parece estar considerando soltar una carcajada y tirarse al piso, más preguntas siguen a esa de manera caótica y desordenada- ¿Han considerado las repercusiones que esto puede tener?¿Por que no habían dicho esto antes? ¿Y si sus fans no aceptan que planean decir? ¿Cual es su postura respecto al papel de la moral y la honestidad en todo esto? ¿De verdad esto es en serio?- escuchan con atención, en silencio, Yunho sonríe al final y Changmin toma el micrófono con parsimonia 

-La decisión de Yunho Hyung y mía está tomada, nos encontramos en proceso de adopción, esperamos ser una familia y tener el apoyo de las personas que nos quieren- responde el más joven con calma - Sabemos que puede parecer una locura, pero Yunho y yo realmente hemos esperado por esto durante miles de veranos, siempre dijimos será mañana pero el mañana parecía no llegar, hoy somos honestos ante ustedes y les informamos que estamos realizando estos trámites con amor, respeto y emoción- hay un minuto más de caos hasta que Jung retoma la palabra, le sonríe a su compañero antes de comenzar a hablar 

-Estamos cansados de pretender cosas que no sentimos, después de un lago tiempo Changmin y yo pensamos que no hay nadie más con quien queramos tener una familia que con el otro y en esta vida llena de locura es él- le tiende una mano a Shim que la sujeta brevemente- Es él, es Changmin con quien puedo vivir esta etapa nueva en mi vida, ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones ¿Saben? Pero me siento afortunado porque al final de todo seré yo, soy quien tomara esta responsabilidad de formar una familia junto a Shim Changmin y apenas me lo puedo creer, soy tan feliz que no quiero ocultarlo nunca más, porque en estas épocas locas y llenas de dolor, en cada línea de mi vida él lo ha sido todo, es natural para nosotros, somos una familia desde hace mucho y esto no es más que una formalidad, espero que continúen apoyándonos como hasta ahora, por un mundo donde podamos ser un poco más libres y felices- el menor asiente a sus palabras con una sonrisa que luce extremadamente linda y tiene que pretender que no se está volviendo loco de amor por todo lo que el mayor ha dicho anteriormente, no quiere lucir como un desequilibrado en la televisión nacional  justo ahora que están a un paso de obtener la custodia de un hermoso bebé. 

La prensa se vuelve loca, el rumbo de las preguntas cambian y de pronto están ahí hablando de una forma mucho más amistosa de lo previsto, no van a mentir, el ambiente aún está ligeramente tenso y sigue habiendo preguntas con intención de juzgarlos o herirlos pero lo resuelven salvándose el uno al otro, Changmin se siente como el rocío de la mañana, tiene las mejillas y manos heladas pero el corazón cálido para cuando termina el evento descubre que su cuerpo se siente más liviano de lo que se ha sentido en meses, está seguro que que su Hyung está experimentando algo similar, lo nota en la manera en que se mueve, en la soltura de sus extremidades, en su espalda y en su hermoso rostro que luce brillante y terso, sin una sola arruga, lo único que atraviesa su faz es la delgada cicatriz que parece una minúscula gota. El cielo sobre sus cabezas todavía está claro pero las primeras estrellas comienzan a adivinarse en el firmamento, los ojos de Changmin se clavan en ellas, las reflejan y dan luz, se concentra en la sensación de poder y paz que le acompaña en ese instante y permanece tan quieto como puede durante el trayecto a su casa con la esperanza de acunar las estrellas entre sus párpados para poder depositarlas sobre la piel de su compañero en forma de besos.

-Tengo frío ¿Puedes acercarme algo que me de calor? -articula Jung en el filo del balcón de su apartamento, Changmin le sonríe desde el otro extremo mientras se acerca con premura para apresarlo entre sus brazos cálidos, lo hace con tanta emoción que por un momento Yunho trastabillea, los latidos del corazón de su Hyung son claros y firmes, el menor se siente responsable de ello y su sonrisa se hace más ancha

-¿Estas mejor? mi amor- dice lo último muy bajito y muy lento, el mayor inhala por la sorpresa entre sus brazos y le responde con un beso 

-Esta bien, justo lo que faltaba, tan cálido como el sol- réplica su compañero con mucha más facilidad,  Changmin no quiere que el día acabe nunca. 

Pasan el resto del mes acudiendo a la oficina de servicio social para continuar con sus cursos de paternidad, los toman con disciplina cada día por la tarde, sin importar que llueva o tiemble ellos están siempre ahí, han tenido que convencer a la trabajadora social para volver a ser tomados en cuenta como candidatos, finalmente luego de muchos esfuerzos y una necedad férrea la joven a cargo a accedido pero advirtiendo que ningún tipo de excusa sería aceptable para desaparecer esta vez, ambos asienten y sellan un contrato implícito, es así como poco a poco comienza a aprender lo que es la corresponsabilidad porque -La única manera de lograrlo es haciéndonos cargo juntos, yo te cuido, tu me cuidas- explica Jung una tarde cualquiera cuando regresan molidos a casa luego de una larga jornada. 

-Hay de amores, a amores- explica otra de las muchas puestas de sol el mayor mientras se termina el café en el sofá con el gato en su regazo, Changmin le observa desde la pecera casi al otro extremos del apartamento, con las manos ocupadas en la comida para los peces y una inmensa sensación de satisfacción -Hay amores que se hacen resistentes con el paso de los años que florecen y reverdecen, es así lo que siento por ti- continúa su compañero hablando de la nada

-Me siento halagado, pero ¿A qué viene eso? - cuestiona con un sonrojo en las mejillas y deposita la comida en la pecera para tener algo que hacer 

-Estaba pensando en que seguimos aquí, después de todo, estamos juntos y creo que es por qué hay de amores a amores ¿No? Algunos se quiebran al primer empuje otros, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo mejoran, crecen y se fortalecen

-¿Como el vino?

-¿Qué?

-A veces el amor es como el vino, mejora a través de los años, madura, se vuelve poderoso- explica todavía un tanto tímido el menor- Esto es así y justo cuando parece que nada más puede pasar algo surge entre los dos- sonríe débilmente y mira de reojo al mayor que está sentado todavía con la taza de café firmemente sujeta entre las manos

-Como el vino, que cada año es un poco mejor, eso es nuestro amor - responde al final su Hyung y sonríe, luego da un vistazo al fondo del librero donde reposan los papeles de adopción firmados, definitivamente hay de amores a amores. 

Yunho y Changmin han logrado que miles de brotes florezcan en su casa, han sido partícipes de la creación de un espacio donde todo lo que exista dentro vive, han construido paso a paso miles de conceptos para la palabra hogar, la han derribado y reescrito, se han enfrentado al cambio mano a mano conformando una melodía armoniosa, han cuestionado las estructuras y ahora se sienten como si habitarán dentro de un nido particularmente cálido. Es un nido y no un simple apartamento de paredes rígidas y frías, es un espacio donde se refugian y acogen, es un lugar donde uno y otro aportan, donde se entrelazan todos sus esfuerzos, cada uno de ellos se encuentra en ese espacio que ha sido armado prácticamente pieza por pieza y es un nido, es guarida, es refugio, es amor y es todas las  canciones tristes y bellas del mundo, lo es todo, es su historia de subidas, bajadas -Es tu amor, es mi amor, es todo nuestro amor porque es todo lo que tenemos y es lo más poderoso- piensa Changmin una madrugada mientras termina de dar los últimos detalles a la habitación del bebé con su Hyung que baja de la escalinata lleno de pintura púrpura. 

-Por qué incluso los momentos más oscuros tienen un final- concluye con tranquilidad mientras conduce a Yunho a la habitación por medio de caricias delicadas y besos muy húmedos, besos que reparte con franco esmero por su piel provocando una serie de temblores en su esposo, mantiene sus manos ocupadas y sus oídos muy atentos porque Jung Yunho es una melodía, su melodía y quiere escucharlo a detalle, cada suspiro, cada latido, cada gemido, se acurruca como puede contra su pecho del lado izquierdo donde palpita su corazón y presta toda la atención del mundo al ritmo cardiaco de Jung cuando se introduce en su cuerpo, es magnífico,  es el amor y el futuro, se mueve a prisa invadiendo cada rincón del mayor que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no terminar rápidamente, de cualquier forma se ahogan y pasa una porción de tiempo que parece efímera hasta que ambos se ven satisfechos con los cuerpos agotados y una sensación de calor en el pecho bastante agradable- es el amor, porque incluso los momentos más terribles terminan- repite Shim en su mente. 

Ahora crean dentro de todo ese caos el hogar, en medio de los desastres, están conformando un espacio real porque uno es el hogar del otro y juntos serán el hogar de ese nuevo ser que se integrará a sus vidas, serán nido y guarida, serán ese lugar donde ese minúsculo ser pueda descansar, un espacio donde nunca se sienta la soledad o el miedo, porque ambos lo tienen muy claro hasta los hueso, de repente tienen la primer lección para el nuevo miembro de la familia. 

 -El hogar no es solo donde duermes o comes, es ahí donde sin importar qué descansa el corazón- 

Sonríen antes de dormir y al despertar durante los siguientes días, hasta que una noche miran el calendario y caen en cuenta, están a doce horas de convertirse en tres. Se muerden los labios e intentan dormir, un gran día les espera. 


	40. HERE COMES THE SUN.

Es como el final de un largo invierno, se siente como si el verano hubiera arribado en sus vidas de manera absoluta y definitiva, todos lo han malinterpretado ellos no son más que llamaradas ardientes en esta vida, el verdadero sol ha llegado a casa y ahora todo parece maravilloso. Las flores están en su máximo esplendor, el gato está alegre meneando la cola por todos lados y los pecesitos de colores han aumentado incluso al doble de su tamaño, la ansiedad de Shim Changmin ha sido reemplazada por una expectación sin precedentes y Yunho tiene más energía que nunca, es sin duda gracias a ese astro que ha llegado a iluminar sus días, el día comienza y se acaba con sus miradas y todo esta muy bien. 

Las sonrisas han regresado a sus vidas para siempre, lo mismo que la paz y la esperanza, toda duda se ha extinto de sus pensamientos, es sencillamente un verano soleado sin fecha de expiración y todo es gracias a la pequeñas niña que ahora mismo juguetea por el suelo de su apartamento completamente indiferente a las miradas de sus padres que apenas pueden parpadear esperando no perderse ni un segundo de su vida, luego sus miradas se encuentran una con la otra y sonríen de nueva cuenta. La pequeña tiene apenas diez meses pero ya se sienta sola y mira todo a su alrededor con avidez, tiene unos ojos grandes y brillantes que recuerdan mucho a los de Shim Changmin y unos labios diminutos que le dan un aire todavía más inocente, está rodeada de juguetes y el gato le hace compañía con una pasividad nunca alcanzada por ninguno de sus antiguos dueños que lo miran con cierto reproche, aunque lo entienden, parece que en casa todo mundo la ama. 

El fino cabello lacio y corto de la menor está apenas acomodado detrás de su oreja sin ningún tipo de ornamento porque parece no tolerarlo en lo más mínimo y termina por arrancarlos de su lugar con un puchero ofendido, el color de su piel es parecido al de Jung y cuando sonríe se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que derrite a todos lo que le observan, lleva puesto un simple sujeta pañales color verde claro que presenta varias manchas de papilla y leche, es adorable y es todo lo que  han necesitado siempre. La pequeña desprende una luz que es imposible dejar de percibir o al menos eso le parece a sus padres que desde el primer momento que la vieron en la sala de adopción quedaron deslumbrados por ella, la niña se digna por primera vez en mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos se encuentran casi de inmediato con los de Jung Yunho que le extiende ambos brazos, ella replica el movimiento y él la toma entre sus manos maravillado. 

-Es hora de arreglarse- interrumpe con bastante pena el menor

-¿Lo es? -responde Yunho con un puchero a juego con su hija y su compañero quiere morirse ahi mismo 

-Se hará tarde si no se visten ya, además todavía debo darle leche y un baño, asi que vengan aquí- exige Shim con una voz falsamente molesta, su Hyung suspira, besa la mejilla de la niña y se encamina a la ducha con ella 

-¿Puedo bañarla mientras preparas su ropa?

-Huuum solo no salpiquen demasiado- dicta el más joven- Y no olvides envolverla completa en la toalla, ni su juguete porque si no sabes que llora, tampoco le dejes las botellas a la mano recuerda que la ultima vez casi se toma una…-Jung rueda los ojos y sonríe, detiene la lista de notas de Changmin con un beso y se encamina al baño 

-Vamos a estar bien- réplica antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, Changmin mira al cielo esperando que así sea y luego se pone a ordenar la ropa para su hija

Se sienten como un pequeño desastre, la casa ha estado ligeramente menos ordenada de lo normal desde que la niña llegó a sus vidas pero no es algo que les preocupe demasiado, poco a poco la pequeña ha ido marcando su territorio en casa, ha sido discreto primero un biberón por aquí y otro por allá, un pañal en medio del sofá o en el escritorio de Changmin, un juguete entre los zapatos de Yunho o dos cajones llenos de ropa exclusivamente para ella, luego la cuna en un rincón de su habitación por que - Es una bebé y de ninguna manera dormirá en otro cuarto que no sea el nuestro- habían dicho con tranquilidad pero con firmeza a todo aquel que les preguntara, la pequeña tina para baño se había incorporado después, luego la sillita para comer, los paneles de colores con los números del uno al diez, estampas de animales y estrellas brillantes en el techo -Son para que no temas cuando se apague la luz- le había explicado Jung a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una tarde y luego Shim y él se habían puesto a pegarlas por todo techo del apartamento hasta convertirlo en una galaxia, la cual su pequeña miraba todas las noches con atención. 

-Este es tu hogar- decía como siempre Changmin, mientras terminaba de ponerle la delicada blusa a la niña que bebía su leche con calma, Yunho se vestia un poco más allá revolviendo en el armario - Es tu casa ¿De acuerdo? - la bebé daba alguna señal que el menor interpretaba como positiva porque luego la besaba en la frente y decía con voz cantarina y llena de amor -¿Donde estas? ¿Sabes donde estas?- más besos y risitas ahogadas de la niña cuando su padre besaba su diminuto estómago- ¡Estás en casa! ¡Esto es tu casa! - más risas por parte de ambos y un beso inesperado por parte de Jung Yunho, primero a la pequeña que cierra los ojos cuando su papá besá su cabeza y frente y luego a Changmin que también cierra los ojos cuando los labios de su Hyung buscan los suyos, el mayor no deja de besarles a ambos que ríen mucho y por primera vez en su vida Yunho no siente ni un atisbo de soledad. 

Los tres lucen espectaculares, Shim lleva un pantalón gris a juego con una camisa azul claro que le hacen ver lleno de luz, su cabello todavía un poco húmedo se acomoda a un costado con naturalidad,  Jung lleva puesta su camisa color granada y un pantalón negro lo que le da un aire de estrella de rock en un día casual, parece que tiene la energía del mundo a sus pies y exuda felicidad, por último la pequeña va enfundada en una blusa pequeña y amplia color amarillo pálido, en el centro tiene una estampa de un diminuto pingüino a juego tiene un pantaloncillo corto del mismo color con lacitos en las piernas, luce sencillamente adorable con un girasol en la diadema que lleva en el cabello y que parece querer conservar por esta ocasión como si supiera lo que viene a continuación. El timbre comienza a sonar a eso de las tres de la tarde y Yunho es quien recibe a sus primeros invitados mientras Shim juguetea con la niña en la sala. 

Están celebrando su primera comida como familia, han invitado a sus seres más queridos a casa porque hay miles de motivos para celebrar, al fin pueden presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia, es una comida en honor a su hija, a su matrimonio, a su carrera, a su historia, a su hogar. Sus familiares son los primeros en llegar, los padres de ambos se desviven en regalos y cariño hacia la menor que los observa un tanto tímida y con curiosidad, en poco tiempo la pequeña se encuentra retozando en el regazo de sus abuelas que le cantan con ternura, las hermanas de Changmin están rodeando la escena y juguetean de a poco con la menor, la hermana y el cuñado de Jung observan todo con orgullo -Lo llevan muy bien- dice su hermana con una sonrisa y ambos se encogen de hombros disimulando su emoción, al final de cuentas han pasado toda la mañana limpiando para recibir de la mejor manera a sus invitados. La pequeña sobrina de Yunho mira a su nueva prima y se ríe con emoción, ambas cruzan una mirada, la hija de Shim es ligeramente menor pero apenas es notorio, al final parece que se agradan por que intercambian biberones con una risa y la mayor de las dos se pone a balbucear sabrá dios o su madre que cosas, les hacen su primera foto juntas. 

El resto de sus amigos llegan poco a poco, los miembros de Super Junior son los primeros en aparecerse, luego Ho Jun y Boa, Minho y Onew incluso han pedido un día de descanso en el ejército, Taemin y algunos miembros de NCT que admiran a Yunho llegan minutos después, algunas chicas de SNSD también hacen acto de presencia con hermosas ropas y detalles para la pequeña, luego la devoran en besos y abrazos hasta que BoA les recuerda que igual ella será la tía favorita, a lo que las hermanas de Yunho y Changmin rebaten, es todo muy divertido. Algún actor o actriz se pasa a saludar y presentar su amor a la nueva integrante de la familia, para cuando están a punto de ponerse a comer suena el timbre, el mayor abre la puerta y ahí frente a él se encuentra medio EXO o al menos los que han podido zafarse de la agenda,  Min-seok es el último en la fila, Shim no se ha enterado de su visita demasiado ocupado en cargar a su hija para que deje de intentar dejar sin cabello a una de sus amigas, Xiumin observa al mayor de TVXQ con inquietud.

 -Entiendo si no soy bien recibido, solo queria felicitarlo, felicitarlos a ambos, nunca más volveré a buscar a Changmin Hyung con otras intenciones, ahora son una familia, no sería capaz de destruir algo asi, se que se aman y los respeto, lo siento por lo de antes Hyung- Yunho parpadea un par de minutos, no puede negar el pequeño caos en su cabeza y en su corazón al ver a ese joven frente a él, pero cuando el menor parece a punto de soltarse a llorar y tirarse al suelo para pedir una disculpa aun más grande reacciona, le extiende la mano y sonríe, el otro tarda un par de minutos en reaccionar así que el mayor le abraza con calidez 

-Está en el pasado, cuida de ambos siempre por favor- susurra en el oído del miembro de EXO que asiente con alivio, luego se aparta de la entrada y le deja pasar, escucha la exclamación de sorpresa cuando Changmin le ve. 

Yunho toma aire y los observa con disimulo desde la cocina mientras rellena la jarra de agua, su esposo le está mostrando a su hija como si fuera el mayor tesoro del planeta tierra y cuando adivina entre sus labios la frase - Yunho Hyung es el mejor padre del mundo- se siente inmensamente feliz y gira sobre sus talones, para integrarse con algunos de sus amigos que están planteandose seriamente si la felicidad y energía del matrimonio es real o una excelente actuación, Jung les hace muecas divertido. 

El aire huele a comida recién horneada, a pay de manzana y vino burbujeante, todos se arremolinan alrededor de la mesa y en los recovecos del comedor para disfrutar el momento, en algún punto entre la comida y el postre DinDin ha llegado con un carrito de bebé gigante bajo el brazo, Yunho le ha recibido con emoción mientras que Changmin ha reído al descubrir los ojos brillantes de emoción por parte de la pequeña en brazos de su hermana que se baja de inmediato y comienza un jugueteo extraño con su prima. Sirven un poco de champagne en copas frías, disfrutan el momento, todo ese pequeño desastre donde se han metido, se sienten como seres humanos de verdad por una vez en sus vidas, se sienten ordinarios y en casa, ahí rodeados de las personas que más les aman, todos ellos ahí juntos con el único motivo de compartir su felicidad a Changmin no le sorprende que todo su cuerpo diga a gritos que es ahí donde pertenece, que es ese el lugar donde sus huesos quieren reposar y donde su corazón late con mayor rapidez, lo han deseado por tanto tiempo y ahora al fin lo tienen, tiene un hogar, es real, es un desastre pero es suyo. 

La hora de la comida y la sobremesa terminan, todos observan a Yunho y Changmin que se esfuerzan en hacer que su hija vaya a sus brazos sin desviarse del objetivo, lo que resulta difícil debido al número de personas que le hablan y ofrecen dulces, pastel, juguetes y demás, al final el menor da una zancada y la toma entre sus manos sin más, simula que está volando para que la bebé no llore y vuelve a su lugar con éxito. Shim Changmin mira a Yunho y este se pone de pie, casi de inmediato todos le observan, el mayor se ríe nervioso y toma un último trago de su copa para hidratar su garganta, carraspea antes de comenzar. 

-Como saben están aquí porque es la primera comida en familia de nuestra hija, es decir, si están aquí es porque son importantes para nosotros y queremos compartir este tiempo con ustedes. Hemos pasado por varios momentos para llegar aquí, algunos saben todo, otros solo fragmentos porque es demasiado largo para contar, así que no vamos a concentrarnos en eso solo voy a hablar de lo feliz que soy, de lo felices que somos Changmin y yo ahora mismo- mira a su compañero que asiente mientras le da una cereza con almíbar a su hija- Para nosotros antes de vivir juntos era como una helada que poco a poco se convirtió en un largo invierno, en epocas de frio y ventiscas nos sentimos morir ahí congelados, solitarios y a veces enfadados. Hubo un momento en que creímos que no teníamos remedio y luego como el fin de una estación todo fue cambiando poco a poco, el paisaje se volvió menos obscuro, las risas volvieron a nuestros rostros, la nieve comenzaba a remitir, pero aún hacía frío allí - toma una pausa breve y mira a su alrededor - Entonces llegó el sol y todo el hielo desapareció, lo derritio y el largo invierno se fue, fue mágico ¿Como las cosas pueden estar tan bien de un momento a otro con esa simple presencia? No lo se, seguro nunca lo sabré pero el sol llegó y nos hizo felices, hace poco tiempo Changmin y yo no teníamos claro cómo llamar a nuestra hija había tantas opciones, queríamos un nombre especial , uno que le recordara constantemente lo que es para nosotros, uno que le hiciera pensar en sus momentos de mayor duda que es quien logró eliminar el frío de nuestros caminos, quien nos iluminó y la que nos da calor y vida - toma otro trago de su copa - Entonces durante la semana mientras la dormía cante algo para ella, no era nada premeditado, siendo honestos es incluso una canción popular pero Changminnie vino corriendo a mi y grito ¡El nombre, tenemos su nombre! - Jung sonríe al frente con nostalgia y se aclara la garganta una última vez - Así que se preguntaran ¿Cual es la famosa canción y cual es el nombre de esta preciosa bebé?  _ Here comes the sun  _

_ - _ _ Here comes the sun -doo doo doo-  _

_ Here comes the sun, and I say,  It's all right _

_ Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_ Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

_ Here comes the sun -doo doo doo- _

_ Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right _

_ Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

_ Here comes the sun- _

Canturrea Changmin de fondo con cariño mientras mira a la pequeña en su regazo y luego sonríe al frente junto con ella, Yunho les observa una última vez y dirige una amplia sonrisa al frente, toma a su hija entre sus brazos y la alza emulando la escena del rey león, todos ríen un poco y el mayor dice con voz falsamente solemne pero llena de amor

-Les presento a Sun- todos aplauden a la menor que se ríe mostrando el hoyuelo de su mejilla derritiendo a todo el mundo un poco más- lleva el apellido de Changmin ya que es un acuerdo al que llegamos y su nombre completo es Shim Yun Sun pero para todos aquellos que son nuestros amigos ella es simplemente Sun, el sol de nuestras vidas- hay otra ronda de felicitaciones y luego continua la verbena.

Los padres de Changmin agradecen a ambos por poner su apellido a la niña y ellos simplemente replican que el siguiente llevara el de Jung -Aunque para eso Sun deberá tener al menos seis años, no creo poder con tres bebés a la par-  explica el menor señalando a su hija y a su esposo que se comen el pastel juntos en la alfombra, la madre y el padre de Yunho se ríen con fuerza y le desean suerte a Changmin antes de volver a casa, no sin antes darles miles de besos y abrazos a su nieta, hijo y yerno. Poco a poco la casa comienza a quedar vacía, la mayoría de sus invitados les ayuda a ordenar un poco antes de irse para que después no tengan que gastar su energía en nada que no sea Sun, al final resulta que no tienen mucho que limpiar, el ultimo en irse en KyuHyun que esa meciendo a la diminuta niña entre sus brazos para que continúe dormida en lo que sus padres terminan de arreglar su casa y hacerle la cuna, cuando al fin todo está listo se despide con afecto y promete llevarle más regalos en la semana a la bebé -Será la más mimada del mundo- comenta Changmin y Yunho le replica casi distraído - En eso se va a parecer a ti, cariño- el menor le hace una mueca pero recibe el beso de su marido que se burla todavía con disimulo, mientras Kyu se despide entre risas. 

Al final se van a la cama cerca de las doce de la noche, Sun lleva dormida al menos tres horas y en poco demandará su otro turno de mamila y arrullo, Yunho se ofrece a hacerlo ya que el más joven parece molido, Changmin lo besa con toda la pasión y energía que le queda -Que igual no es mucha pero lo que cuenta es la intención- y se acurruca contra el pecho del mayor que le abraza con calma, en pocos minutos lo último que se escucha es la respiración acompasada de todos los miembros de esa familia, incluso el gato está dormido a los pies de la cuna de la menor de la familia. Un último pensamiento atraviesa a Yunho y Changmin antes de caer en la inconsciencia, un pensamiento que dirigen a su apresurado corazón.  

-Aquí todo es cálido y tiene vida, es primavera y verano para siempre porque aquí reina Sun-


	41. De lo que necesita el mundo o Postulado de la gravedad (según Shim Changmin)

Changmin mira al frente con una leve sensación de estar desfasado del tiempo real en el mundo por un buen par de minutos, como cuando se corre demasiado y te detienes de golpe entonces tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse de nuevo a la quietud y encontrar su centro, aferrarse a las leyes de gravedad, parpadea una última vez y toma con precaución a su pequeña hija del suelo, le besa la mejilla suave y sonríe, luego observa a su Hyung que le hace una seña de que necesita algún tipo de confirmación y Shim levanta brevemente el labio superior de Sun para descubrir con diversión que en efecto la pequeña tiene su primer diente, se ríe con ternura y siente cómo sus ojos adquieren tamaños diferentes, está tan admirado que poco le Importa su simetría ahora, solo existe la preciosa sonrisa que le dirige Sun, la escucha balbucear algo sin sentido y le planta un beso todavía más fuerte la pequeña se ríe. 

Yunho hace todo un rito con el diminuto diente que se asoma apenas en las encías de su hija, le envía fotos a todo aquel que parezca estar en su lista de contactos - ¡Incluso tú tienes una Chagdoll!- exclama con genuina alegría y el menor rueda los ojos mientras intenta ocultar la sonrisa que se asoma de sus labios. Pasan el resto de la mañana yendo y viniendo del apartamento a la calle, entre llevar a la niña al pediatra para que le recete algo contra la comezón en las encías, pasar por el parque, perseguir a los patos, las ardillas y todo lo que se deje, hasta pasar al súper por la comida para los peces, el gato, la bebé y lo que sea que haga falta para las plantas y los agotados padres, es un rito eterno donde por momentos la energía de Changmin parece casi a un paso de extinguirse, luego sus ojos se pasarían sobre su hija o su esposo y todo volvería a la normalidad. 

-Parece que nuestro Changmin tiene más energías ahora, incluso tu piel luce más lozana que antes ¿Estas haciendo algo especial?- preguntaría su madre en medio de una videollamada para luego saludar rápidamente a su Hyung que lleva a Sun en brazos ya dormida -¿Entonces, cuál es el secreto? - remataria con alegría genuina, a lo que el menor de TVXQ se limitaría a sonreír mientras se encoge de hombros desinteresadamente para después informar que se va a la cama junto a su familia. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes cuando se encuentra con Yuta de NCT por los pasillos de la empresa, el joven que le sigue desde la adolescencia había detenido su saludo a media inclinación sólo para exclamar con asombro -Los ojos de Changmin senpai brillan más que nunca ¡Seguro ha tenido una mañana genial!- ante lo cual él  solo rascaria su nuca con un poco de nerviosismo al recordar la ducha con Yunho por la mañana, un baño reconfortante y revitalizador gracias a las caricias y besos prolongados, seguidos de un cálido desayuno en familia, solos los tres hasta la llegada de la nueva niñera que se ha incorporado recientemente a su dinámica con asombrosa armonía - Vale, Sun había llorado un mar la primera semana al despedirse de sus padres, pero luego de eso todo había ido sobre ruedas- 

-¡Tierra llamando a Changmin, tierra llamando a Changmin!- la voz de Minseok le llegaba desde muy lejos y tiene que parpadear para caer a la realidad - ¿Estabas escuchando algo? - pregunta medio fastidiado su amigo, luego bufa con indignación mientras el menor intenta poner un puchero y se disculpa -Estaba intentando decirte que Yunho Hyung está igual que tú-

-¿Igual?- pregunta con interés real - ¿Como igual? 

\- ¿Como? Pues así, como si no estuviera en la tierra, la vez pasada Suho me contó que repentinamente Yunho Hyung se retiró a mitad de una apuesta para irse antes del anochecer- Shim sonríe sin darse cuenta - ¿En qué mundo Hyung se retira sin ganar? 

-¡Oh, no lo sé! Quizá en uno donde tiene una hija igual de necia que él que no está dispuesta a dormir si su padre no la arropa- ríe por lo bajo y su amigo lo observa perspicaz - De todas formas él está bien- réplica y continúa su camino rumbo al salón de ensayos 

\- ¿Y tú? - el miembro de EXO le mira con más atención todavía- Es decir, estoy feliz por ti, todos estamos felices por ustedes, es solo que en tu lugar estaría aterrado y cansado, suena a que tener un bebé es difícil, últimamente siempre que te llamó o envió mensajes estás haciendo algo para Sun o Yunho Hyung ¿Como? ¿Como lo logras? Incluso en el servicio militar tengo menos tareas creo - las mejillas de Xiumin están un poco rojas  y tiene un verdadero interés o al menos eso le parece a Shim por la forma en la que lo mira, entonces desvía el camino brevemente, mirando el reloj, aún faltan quince minutos para que comience la práctica y seguro Jung apenas va saliendo de casa, al final de cuentas es la hora de la merienda de Sun y siempre se turnan para alimentarla, se dirige a la máquina de café junto a su amigo. 

Toman asiento en la misma banca que siempre usa con Yunho entre descansos, se siente cómodo y seguro, le da un trago al café mientras su acompañante espera a su lado con otro vaso entre las manos, se toma su tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y suspira finalmente mirando al frente donde el sol comienza que caer, se le viene a la cabeza la hora de la cena cuando están  Yunho, Sun y él en casa, hay algo como una mariposa delicada que aletea en su corazón, es una de sus horas favoritas del día, el momento en que vuelven a verse juntos, los tres - cuatro si añadimos al gato y como treinta entre plantas y peces- de cualquier forma están al fin todos en casa, a salvo, felices y eso le reconforta tanto que todo toma sentido de nuevo, mirar TV junto a su Hyung mientras su pequeña hija se acurruca entre sus brazos es lo único que necesita. Luego los juegos nocturnos, esos que se dan a hurtadillas en el resto de las habitaciones cuando están seguros de que Sun está a salvo, su cuerpo y el de Jung desnudos, uno junto al otro tan cerca que es imposible por un segundo saber a simple vista donde comienza uno y acaba el otro, los vaivenes de sus caderas, las palmas de las manos de su Hyung sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos recorriendo cada rincón y la leve tensión en su vientre antes de terminar, es maravilloso, luego el sueño donde el cronómetro vuelve a ceros, esboza una amplia sonrisa y muerde su labio inferior, luego mira a Minseok que parece estar sumamente expectante y ríe una última vez. 

-Es fácil- comienza a explicar a un aturdido joven que lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos- No hay nada que haga que no hayan hecho antes otros, tampoco hay algo que diga que no se haya dicho antes, ni siquiera hay una experiencia que sea única en mi vida, mejor dicho todos aquellos que tienen una familia, al menos una más o menos sana han pasado por esto, no hay nada nuevo en realidad, sin embargo, hay amor y es todo lo que necesito - le da otro trago a su café y observa a su amigo beber también- El amor es lo único que necesito para sentirme bien, mientras Yunho y Sun me amen cada día estaré bien- siente un nudo en la garganta por la emoción- Lo intente durante tanto tiempo, intente de todo para no deprimirme, incluso tuve un periodo de tristeza bastante prolongado cuando era adolescente, todo en la vida me resultaba tan cansado, luego pasó lo de Yunho y yo con sus altas y bajas, fui feliz a la par de estar terriblemente deprimido, pero al final lo conseguí, el amor es la cosa más fácil del mundo cuando tienes a las personas adecuadas, también es el mayor remedio y la más grande fortaleza. Tener mi propia familia me hace tan feliz que nada es cansado o demasiado para mi ahora, luché tanto tiempo contra la tristeza, contra la soledad, la frustración y los estándares de lo que debería ser que ahora soy inmensamente feliz, aún si eso implica que Yunho y yo tengamos que redoblar esfuerzos para servir a nuestra hija o que en algún momento tengamos que dejar de cantar o estar sobre un escenario porque todo se vuelva demasiado, incluso si eso pasa se que estaré bien porque tengo amor y este amor es lo único que necesito-  se siente aturdido por un breve lapso y se termina el café de un trago 

-Suena como si fuera algo fácil, no lo es- refuta después de un par de minutos el menor con una mueca entre sus labios 

-Va a pasarte, no se si de esta manera, pero vas a notarlo 

-¿El qué? 

\- Que eso que tienes es todo lo que necesitas, cuando pase eso estaría bastante seguro de que es amor- le sonríe de nueva cuenta al más joven mira el reloj, está a un par de minutos de comenzar su ensayo, recae en que no ha preguntado el porqué de la presencia del menor si debería estar en el ejército, lo hace con simpleza 

-Yo, no… no tengo un motivo, solo quería venir a saludar  al staff -abre los ojos sorprendido y repara casi sin dar tiempo de terminar sus propias palabras-  Bueno es más bien para ver si encuentro a la chica de vestuario, no exactamente así hay más motivos, además solo es una visita inocente ¡Es decir también quiero ver a los chicos!- dice muy rápido casi sin respirar- Ya sabes que te dan los días de descanso y una de las chicas del staff me explico… ella es un poco mayor, eso no importa- toma aire o lo intenta- dijo que quizá ella y yo- balbucea sin mucho sentido y Changmin enarca una ceja, falla al reprimir su risa y Minseok le da un puñetazo leve en el hombro 

-Te dije que era fácil darse cuenta, yo creo que tu ya sabes lo que necesitas- responde con una sonrisa de lado antes de irse a paso rápido rumbo al salón de ensayos, evitando cómo puede el montón de golpeteos que lanza el miembro de EXO contra su espalda, se despide con un - ¡Saludos al "S T A F F"!- a la par que guiña un ojo y hace comillas con los dedos, a lo que Xiumin simplemente replica con un gesto de fastidio mientras sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo, así entre risas Changmin entra a la sala de ensayos que ya está repleta de bailarines y su Hyung piensa con cierto anhelo en la hora de la cena de este día y se propone a dar lo mejor de sí para ir rápido a casa, luego medita por un par de minutos mientras termina de alistarse con verdadera alegría que todos tienen derecho a vivir el amor y ser felices, al final de cuentas es lo que el mundo necesita. 

La gravedad lo llevó a Yunho y la gravedad los mantiene juntos, la gravedad hace que las cosas caigan por su propio peso y acerca la materia entre sí, la gravedad es uno de los temas favoritos de Shim Changmin porque lo  rige todo en la tierra, en el universo, porque a veces puede ser hasta filosófica o subjetiva, depende del lugar donde te encuentras, del momento, de toda una serie de aspectos que hacen que actúe de una manera u otra, es decir, lo que pesa toneladas en la tierra es liviano como una pluma en el espacio y a él le gusta comparar esa característica con los rumbos de la vida, a veces puede ser muy pesado vivir, levantarte día a día, es simple dejarte caer, meterse en problemas, pero en el momento y el lugar indicado todos los pesares desaparecen, la vida se vuelve un borrón y los días no parecen lo suficientemente largos para disfrutarlos, la gravedad lo empuja y lo aleja todo, para Changmin la gravedad les había llevado orbitando hasta la pequeña Sun.  

La gravedad por su puesto lo mantenia en órbita, suspendido de manera irreal en un momento y tiempo específicos y a la vez moviéndose de una manera muy lenta apenas perceptible, amaba ese instante de suspensión y no podía dejar de notar todo lo que su hija y marido habían insertado en él, todos los sueños que en él se despertaban de manera inhóspita de tan solo verlos caminando un par de pasos delante suyo, sus manos juntas, la de la pequeña muy bien resguardada entre la del mayor que le sujeta con delicadeza intentando mostrarle cómo caminar por sí sola sin miedo, la pequeña da uno, dos, tres y cuatro pasos antes de caer sobre su pañal, Yunho la toma con diversión y la levanta -Esta bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien- expresa con genuino asombro mientras juguetea con la nariz de la bebé que está balbuceando quien sabe que cosa y lucha por volver a intentarlo. Y ahí está la gravedad y todas las leyes del universo rigiendo sobre Shim, quien a pesar de todo ni se derrite hasta volverse puras lágrimas de amor, ni sale volando por la ventana inflado por la felicidad -¡Bendita sea la física!-  piensa antes de acercarse e intentar con ambos a que su hija aprenda a dar sus primeros pasos. 

Cada noche antes caer rendido entre las mantas y el cuerpo cálido de su Hyung se siente como en medio de una misión espacial, en el transbordador que va casi por inercia, dejándose llevar, pilotando libre de temores, luego cuando su diminuto sol particular despierta ya no tiene miedo de incendiarse, piensa que si puede vivir de esta manera ahora es gracias al calor que inserta Sun en su piel, en sus venas, le ha mostrado que algunas cosas que parecen tan rígidas  en realidad son las que te mantienen con vida - ¡Apenas puedo creer que seas de verdad!- exclama una mañana cualquiera el menor a su hija quien le observa con una sonrisa llena de alegría, se le marcan los hoyuelos y Changmin la besa totalmente enamorado, luego termina de ponerle la ropa, Yunho se ha marchado ya, así que él goza de un par de minutos a solas con la pequeña antes de irse también - Parece complicado, pero en realidad tiene mucho que ver con el sentido común, que Hyung, Sun y yo giremos uno torno al otro es lógico, éramos materia suelta circulando en el universo solos, teníamos que atraernos unos a otros, tarde o temprano colisionariamos para convertirnos en un sistema, supongo que así funciona, todos encontramos de manera inesperada lo que necesitamos para construir nuestro universo, ese donde las cosas más sencillas son como lluvias de estrellas, no que crea en el destino del todo o en las coincidencias felices, digo esto porque la gravitación es una ley científica que afirma que todo en el universo tiene un peso y densidad y atrae otros cuerpos para crear cosas nuevas o algo así, en lo que a mí respecta esa ley rige mi existencia  - suelta antes de marcharse a un atribulado Kyuhyun que ha pasado buena parte de la mañana quejándose un poco de su suerte en la vida - la gravedad también te rige a tí- termina con prisa antes de despedirse de su hija y su amigo para salir corriendo al trabajo. 

Miles de sueños se mueven alrededor de la familia, son como pequeños satélites que llevan prendidos aquí y allá, no importa que les llamen locos o los miren con desdén alguna vez cuando salen juntos al parque o simplemente a tirar la basura, nada de eso importa porque esos satélites los mantienen en línea, atentos a lo que deben centrarse o al menos eso es lo que Changmin y en cierta medida Sun están aprendiendo de Yunho, a sostener todos los sueños que están creando - Compartenos pronto todos tus sueños Sunnie- susurra el mayor mientras termina de arropar a su hija en la cuna colocada casi junto a su cama, sin poder evitarlo Shim cierra los ojos y le apresa por la espalda, cierra las manos sobre su cintura y siente las de su compañero encima de las suyas, sonríe y deja un beso en la nuca de su esposo - No importa que, no importa donde, sigamos construyendo estos sueños- murmura con ternura y luego mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del mayor que se gira sobre los talones y le besa, se dirigen con cuidado fuera de la habitación mientras las caricias suben de intensidad, de nuevo cuando el miembro de Jung Yunho entra y sale del cuerpo de Changmin que muerde su antebrazo tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo esté piensa en que definitivamente algo tiene que estar haciendo la ley de gravedad para que no salga volando directo al cielo, no solo está físicamente feliz, está emocionalmente feliz, completamente feliz, ilusamente feliz, imprudente e incorrectamente feliz,  está volando a mil por hora todos los días diseñando el universo donde habita junto a su familia. 

-No importa si me llaman loco- piensa por última vez en el dia mientras cierra los ojos- Va a diseñar el mejor universo para que Yunhu, Sun y él puedan vivir en libertad y le parece que todas las leyes del que ya existe lo apoyan.


	42. Del primero de muchos

Yunho se mueve de aquí para allá en el apartamento en una danza casi invisible, está recogiendo el desastre del día, toma los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, los libros y los peluches y con agilidad los va colocando en su lugar, pasa un paño húmedo por el cristal de la mesa, gira sobre sí mismo con un solo pie y acomoda los cojines del sofá con los que se ha estado divirtiendo la última media hora junto a Sun, mientras tanto Changmin está en la cocina demasiado concentrado, con los labios en una delgada línea y el pelo medio rizado debido al calor del vapor que suelta la olla donde se inclina, su hija está tomando el biberón en el sofá de la sala, el gato la mira atentamente y todo parece estar yendo bastante bien. 

-Changdoll creo que deberías descansar un poco- expresa el mayor mientras extiende la mano derecha a su compañero que apenas lo mira un segundo y reanuda su trabajo 

-¿De qué hablas? Nuestros padres llegan temprano mañana- replica con un deje de ansiedad en la voz, Yunho le observa en silencio brevemente y luego sonríe ampliamente 

-Creo que Sun necesita que la lleven a la cama, dejame a mi ¿Si?- Shim observa a su Hyung analiticamente y luego sus ojos se desvían a la pequeña que esta quedandose medio dormida en el sofá, suspira y deja que los brazos de Jung le rodeen con cariño, se siente cansadisimo de golpe, recarga la mejilla en el cuello del mayor

-Vale- acepta con un susurro y deposita un beso breve en los labios de su esposo que le sonríe amablemente - Lo siento, gracias Hyung- hace un breve puchero y se dirige donde la niña para tomarla entre sus brazos con delicadeza, Yunho los besa una última vez antes de observarles desaparecer por el pasillo. 

Se apresura a tomar el control, baja el fuego de la estufa y se pone a terminar la sopa que Changmin estaba preparando hace solo un par de minutos, luego revisa el horno donde la carne se encuentra cociéndose lentamente, se propone a arreglar la casa para el día siguiente, así que toma los arreglos coloridos que Changmin ha dejado sobre la mesa y abre la bolsa de globos multicolores, repara en todos los adornos y su corazón da un salto de felicidad y emoción. Es el primer año de Sun, así que han decidido celebrarlo al menos con su familia más cercana, llevan casi cuatro meses como una familia y la niña ya se encuentra perfectamente cómoda con ambos, tiene dos hermosos dientes frontales y puede ponerse de pie y caminar distancias cortas, sus balbuceos aún son ininteligibles pero habla mucho con ambos cada que juegan con ella o se toman un tiempo en el sofá para mirar TV juntos, es una niña sumamente adaptable, inteligente, sana y hermosa, no solo que sus padres lo creyeran, era una opinión bastante popular por todo aquel que convivia con la familia, así que ¿Cómo pasar por alto ese primer año de vida? En un inicio habían pensando en algo más amplio pero dado su apretada agenda no podían hacer nada más espectacular, así que habían resulto solo llamar a sus familias y comer algo. 

Los días fueron pasando hasta que se encontraron con el día encima y sin un espacio para ponerse a hacer algo y así era como Changmin termino cocinando a toda velocidad lleno de cansancio y ansiedad, Yunho podía olerlo y adivinarlo, el menor siempre había sido bastante transparente así que esa tarde cuando lo miro encerrarse enfurruñado en la cocina dio por hecho que su compañero había rebasado algún límite, esperó casi una hora para poder dirigirle la palabra al menor y al menos  media más para conseguir enviarlo a la cama con su hija, sabía que Changmin estaba cansado física y mentalmente, estaban preparando los conciertos, su nuevo álbum, grababan de manera individual y hasta habían tenido que dejar a Sun en casa de los padres de Yunho por casi una semana cuando fueron a Japón trayendo como consecuencia a un Shim Changmin nostálgico y meditabundo que se hundia en el pecho de su Hyung cada noche preguntándose si la niña estaría bien y trabajando de una forma impecable para volver cuanto antes a casa, el menor podía ser increíble pero tenía un costo, Shim era mucho más vulnerable de lo que se mostraba y Jung lo sabía de sobra, así que había tomado el rol de quien resguarda, se pasaba los días conteniendo a su esposo con detalles mínimos pero necesarios, desde ir por las compras hasta reacomodar su agenda para que el menor tuviera breves instantes de descanso junto a Sun que se había convertido en prioridad.

Yunho lo sabía Changmin era inseguro, si bien las terapias le habían ayudado ahora en su nueva faceta de padre sus inseguridades se habían volcado en ese ámbito y a él le dolía, le dolía ver al menor al límite de sus fuerzas, demostrandole al mundo que puede porque Shim Changmin se siente un fastidio insuficiente, así que poco a poco el mayor le brinda las fuerzas y el calor, hace el esfuerzo también - Por que solo así lo lograremos, yo te cuido y tú me cuidas- habían dicho antes y ahora era el momento de hacerlo una realidad. Para ambos el sueño de ser padres había sido una constante en sus vidas, así que no estaban dispuestos a mostrarse débiles o temerosos, no querían que los medios lanzaran encabezados diciendo que no podían, no estaban dispuestos a que nada dañara a su hija, pero tenía costos, claro que tenía costos -Juntos lo vamos a lograr, yo te cuido y tú me cuidas- era el constante en sus vidas, por eso Jung Yunho estaba ahí a las doce de la madrugada cocinando y arreglando el apartamento porque su nueva vida lo vale, porque su familia lo vale, se siente feliz y orgulloso. 

Está sacando la carne del horno cuando Changmin se asoma por la puerta de la cocina, Yunho le mira con un gesto de ironía y el menor se rasca la nuca como siempre que se siente nervioso, el mayor deja el platillo en el centro de la barra para que se enfríe y pueda cubrirlo con una tela y con suerte al fin descansar, es la una y media de la noche pero  ambos están ahí en medio del silencio ordenando todo, Shim le pasa un paño para que limpie la estufa y luego le ayuda a terminar de acomodar todo en su lugar, lo hacen en silencio con agilidad, al final se miran con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Changmin toma la mano de su compañero y lo guía a la sala, ambos se recuestan sobre la alfombra y se miran de costado, la mano del menor se mueve con cuidado por el rostro de su Hyung que cierra los ojos y suspira. 

-Gracias Hyung

-Mmmm- responde al borde de sus límites el mayor

-De verdad Yunho, se que he estado un tanto agobiado, es solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, no puedo evitar querer que todo sea perfecto siempre, se que eso ha provocado que no siempre esté al cien como amigo, como compañero de trabajo, como tu pareja…- se le quiebra la voz - Lo siento mucho- el mayor abre los ojos y se aproxima más hasta que su frente coincide con la de Shim 

-Esta bien- el menor va a decir algo pero Yunho lo acalla con un beso que es apenas un roce- Déjame cuidarte, déjame cuidar de los dos y déjame hablar-  ambos sonríen y Changmin hace un gesto de cerrar los labios con un cierre - Todo este tiempo, desde que te conozco siempre estás esforzándote, siempre das lo mejor de ti, cada día no importa que tú das lo mejor, tal vez nunca lo había dicho claramente antes pero déjame decirte esto ahora, tomando tu mano, mirándote a los ojos: puedes descansar, puedes fallar y arruinar las cosas, puedes equivocarte y aún así yo te amaría- alza las comisuras de los labios brevemente y sigue- Déjame ser dulce contigo, deja que pueda darte lo que tengo para que seas feliz, toma todo, tómalo todo de mi, mis fuerzas, mis manos, mi energía, mis hombros para cuando quieras apoyarte, cada parte de mi te pertenece si la necesitas, déjame arroparte, envolverte, toma un descanso y toma mis fuerzas, hagas lo que hagas yo te voy a amar - Changmin cierra los ojos, parpadea muy rápido y las lágrimas resbalan por el puente de su nariz - Deja que cuide de ti, por favor, déjame mostrarte todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, por nuestra familia, deja que los proteja, descansa y deja que en esos momentos cuando tú estés fastidiado del mundo yo haga las cosas más fáciles para Sun y para ti, no importa si es una cena de familia, un millón de ruedas de prensa, limpiar la casa o cubrirte en el trabajo, lo haré porque siempre los voy a amar, te amare hasta la muerte- las lágrimas siguen bajando por el rostro del menor y su barbilla tiembla, se cubre con ambas manos el rostro y solloza, lo hace levemente casi sin hacer ruido, pero se acopla al cuerpo de Jung Yunho. 

Changmin permanece con la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo de su Hyung y con las manos sobre el rostro un rato, esta temblando apenas perceptiblemente, el mayor le deja besos en la coronilla y él se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, es todo muy relajante, se siente lleno de dopamina su corazón late como si fueran un millón de veces por segundo, el menor se siente inmensamente feliz, siente que la vida es de color rosa y aunque le avergüenza admitirlo es como lo siente en ese mismo instante, una sensación de burbujeo le sube por el pecho, al fin logra abrir los ojos y explota en una secuencias de risas que provocan una mueca de confusión en el mayor, le da igual sigue riendo, se siente como cuando está muy ebrio, abraza más aún a Yunho, lo apresa entre sus brazos y sus piernas - Como un koala- solía decir Jung cuando le preguntaban sobre los hábitos de sueño de su compañero, ríe una última vez, besa a su esposo con energía o al menos con la que le queda, está bastante seguro que son más de las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente ambos lo lamentarán pero no le importa, lo besa una y otra vez - Debe ser como una droga- piensa brevemente antes de susurrar contra el oído de Yunho con urgencia

-Tú me haces feliz- un beso en el esternón de su compañero - Vamos a hacerlo aquí, Yunho Hyung- los músculos de su compañero se tensan y la excitación sube al máximo en segundos - Feliz- es lo único que susurra cada que le recorre una descarga de placer, se siente como en una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando, abrazado al cuello de Jung que exhala en el lado derecho de su cuello, pierden la razón, todo es tan divertido y fácil de un segundo a otro, terminan entre gemidos agudos y con mucho esfuerzo se levantan de la alfombra para ir a su habitación, al día siguiente cuando el sol les ilumina ambos despiertan con una inmensa sonrisa. 

Los padres de ambos llegan antes del mediodía, su nieta les espera con un vestido tradicional en colores celestes y amarillos, el cabello recogido con una diadema de tela suave y la sonrisa bien puesta, sus tías también están ahí con varias cajas de regalos que la menor mira con curiosidad, su prima Eun Chae la espera con emoción en la alfombra y cuando se reúnen hay un festival de ternura alrededor de los adultos que las observan un instante antes de tomar asiento en el comedor. Todos los platillos salen mejor de lo que ambos esperaban, incluso la madre de Jung les ha halagado y el padre de Shim ha repetido plato, la hermana de Yunho no puede creer que él haya tenido nada que ver con todos los preparativos y las hermanas de Changmin no logran imaginar a su hermano mayor dejando todo bajo el control de alguien más -Somos un matrimonio bastante estable, por supuesto que confiamos en el otro- dirían con un puchero que provocaría las burlas de sus respectivas hermanas, en definitiva una burbuja de calidez rodea a la familia. 

El pastel por fin se hace presente y la pequeña Sun mira con grandes ojos llenos de emoción la vela en el medio, sus padres la observan complacidos y todos corean feliz cumpleaños, la niña parece cada segundo más sorprendida y oculta el rostro en el cuello de Changmin que le abraza y le susurra bajito en el oído la canción, les hacen montones de fotos, luego ambos ayudan a su hija a soplar las velas y reparten el pastel. Yunho trata de hacer memoria de cuándo fue tan feliz como en ese instante y solo puede pensar en sus momentos junto a Shim Changmin, la primera vez que volvieron a cantar juntos, su primer concierto como dúo, la vez que lo besó, su primera noche juntos, su boda y ahora su hija, realmente ahora toda su vida está en orden, se siente bien. 

Y pasa el resto del día, poco a poco se termina de romper el frio que algún día les cubrió, no queda ni un solo pedazo de esa etapa de congelamiento, incluso conforme pasa el tiempo Changmin puede percibir como todo se derrite muy lentamente y ahora ya no hay obstáculos en su camino, al menos ninguno que no puedan sortear entre los tres, una sensación de  seguridad nunca antes sentida le inunda y cuando se despide más tarde de su madre con un abrazo incluso ella parece notarlo - ¿Ahora todo está bien verdad? Te dije que pasaría, mi Changmin- expresa la mujer en su oído a lo que solo asiente emocionado y en paz, su madre les da un último beso a él y a su hija antes de bajar las escaleras, Shim permanece un rato más en la puerta sonriendo al frente, no tiene ningún pensamiento específico en la cabeza, solo disfruta de la sensación de tranquilidad que le rodea en ese instante, al final vuelve en sí cuando Yunho le grita que vaya a ver los regalos junto con él. 

Terminan de recoger toda la casa con rapidez y luego se ponen a examinar las cajas forradas que les han llevado esa tarde, las abren con emoción creciente, incluso Sun que está sentada en el suelo los mira expectante, se encuentran de todo, ropa, juguetes, libros infantiles, un portarretratos que Changmin se apresura a colgar de la pared con una foto de los tres juntos, en cada regalo se puede percibir el afecto y eso les sienta bien. Se encuentran con un par de zapatos especialmente lindos y se apresuran a probarlos en su pequeña hija que en cuanto los tiene bien puestos se pone de pie naturalmente y sale corriendo por el pasillo -¡Es la primera vez que corre así de rápido!- reparan sus nerviosos padres que la persiguen 

Y allí va Sun corriendo por todo el apartamento con la ingenuidad y confianza que solo alguien de su edad puede tener, es frágil y pequeña, es asombrosa y está feliz, corre hasta las piernas de Yunho y se abraza a ellas - ¿Pero quién está aquí por fin? ¡Oh! Es mi pequeña Sun - exclama el mayor tomándola en brazos, la niña ríe, Changmin también, hace una foto secreta y se propone a usarla de protector de pantalla. Rápidamente el sueño alcanza a la familia y en menos de un santiamén están los tres en la habitación, estrenan su pijama de estrellas idénticas que han obtenido de regalo este día y solo por esta ocasión la pequeña duerme junto a ellos, en medio de los dos y todo está muy bien.

-Las sonrisas han vuelto a sus vidas, las primeras de muchas más- 


	43. Halloween en Rose

Jung Yunho mira desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras una sonrisa se adivina apenas entre sus labios, fuera las hojas otoñales caen y se mecen lentamente hasta el suelo, hay un ligero olor a Canela con pan en el apartamento y todo a su alrededor está adornado en colores naranjas y marrones, algunos lilas o verdes salpican aquí y allá, sonríe más ampliamente con una sensación reconfortante en el pecho, parpadea tratando de concentrarse al máximo con lo que sucede frente a él. El tiempo se escabulle como si estuviera hecho de alguna sustancia plateada y espesa, le hace pensar en sangre de unicornio, ríe para sí mismo mientras escucha los susurros melódicos de Shim Changmin que silba alguna tonadita fuera de temporada - ¡Lista!- exclama al fin el menor con voz de profunda satisfacción y luego da un paso al costado para dejar ver a su hija que se levanta de la cama con expresión de confusión e intenta ponerse de pie el colchón.

-¡Hermosa!- exclama Yunho con entusiasmo mientras se aproxima a la pequeña que está balbuceando sin parar, Sun lleva un traje diminuto de huevo blanco a punto de romperse y luce ridículamente adorable, sus padres sueltan una Sonora carcajada cuando la menor hace algo parecido a un rugido, Jung finge que se muere del susto y Changmin la persigue por la habitación con diversión, hay risas y muchos grititos nerviosos por parte de la familia, comienza a desarrollarse una especie de jugueteo donde ella y Shim hacen equipo para capturar a Yunho y lo persiguen por las habitaciones, el pasillo, la sala, lo acorralan en una de las habitaciones, Sun grita de emoción y se abalanza a las piernas de su papá, Changmin salta también riendo y lo derriba sobre el colchón, recoge a su hija con un brazo y ambos se suben sobre el torso del acongojado padre - ¡Vale, Vale!¡Me tienen, me tienen!- exclama Jung con un resuello, Sun grita - ¡Pá!¡ Papá!- con emoción y mira a Changmin expectante de su veredicto, el menor sonríe maliciosamente, medio recostado en el pecho de Yunho que trata de recuperar el aliento, mira a su hija y ambos se abrazan al mayor con fuerza 

-¡Eres nuestro!- Sentencia el menor divertido, mientras su Hyung ríe y asiente - ¡Estamos hambrientos! ¿No es así?- su hija se ríe y vuelve a gritar - ¡papá!- Yunho pone cara de fingida preocupación -Vamos a terminar contigo- dice por último Shim- ¡Al ataque, Sunnie!- y ambos se lanzan entre abrazos y besos contra Jung que ríe cálidamente, Sun besa la mejilla del mayor, deja que sus manos diminutas recorran el perfil de su papá y luego se abraza a su cuello, Changmin por otro lado se posiciona desde su mentón y va repartiendo un montón de besos dulces en el costado del mayor hasta sus labios, donde deposita un último y delicado beso, la niña se ríe, ambos se apartan y proceden a besar a la menor tanto como pueden, están riendo como locos y solo se ven obligados a parar cuando el teléfono de Shim les interrumpe con un repiqueteo, el menor se pone de pie con pesar y va en su búsqueda hasta la sala del apartamento, mientras Yunho termina de ajustar el disfraz de Sun y luego la lleva con él hasta el vestidor donde comienza a buscar el suyo. 

Changmin los haya un par de minutos después y suspira cuando descubre a su Hyung desorientado sin saber dónde están sus cosas, las encuentra en un tiempo que Yunho considera ofensivo para su instinto de competencia y las entrega con resignación al mayor - Deja de lloriquear y ve a cambiarte- le indica con paciencia, luego hace un gesto con la mano para que salga de la habitación, Yunho cuestiona el porqué no pueden cambiarse juntos pero Changmin le dirige una mirada un tanto asesina y el mayor termina saliendo con rapidez de la habitación, Sun le sigue con presteza, Shim suspira de nuevo, esos dos son el uno para el otro, siente una oleada de profundo amor y comienza a rebuscar en el armario, tiene que darse prisa según la llamada de su cuñada están en camino para ir a pedir dulces juntos, así que no cuenta con tanto tiempo. 

Cuando el timbre suena exactamente un cuarto de hora después Yunho grita el nombre de Changmin nervioso y se apresura a abrir, su hermana suspira cuando explica medio ansioso que el menor aún no está listo, le hecha una ojeada a su hermano y sonríe -¿Que se supone que eres?- Yunho la atraviesa con una mirada de ofensa y rueda los ojos - Soy un pingüino, está claro- refuta orgulloso, su hermana no retiene sus burlas respecto a su evidente necesidad de gustar a Changmin sea cual sea la circunstancia. No es hasta que Jihye se cuela a la habitación que su compañero sale con una mueca de resignación - ¿Podrían ser menos ridículos? Van a avergonzarla en el futuro- se burla la joven mientras encabeza la fila para salir del apartamento, Changmin le sigue con su disfraz de pingüino y un moño rojo en la cabeza que hace juego con sus mejillas igualmente rojas, Yunho cierra la comitiva muy feliz con su hija en brazos. 

Cuando la familia baja del auto luce sencillamente adorable, dos pingüinos y su huevo, Kyuhyun y DinDin les hacen una foto mientras se ríen y ayudan a Sun a cargar su bolsa lista para recoger dulces, luego todos se encaminan por la avenida con tranquilidad. La noche está poblada de niños corriendo de una casa a otra, Yunho charla alegremente con Sun y su pequeña sobrina se encamina con ellas a tocar puertas, es un barrio seguro así que las cosas transcurren con calma, Changmin observa desde la distancia y cada vez que alguien nota que son una familia de pingüinos y halaga su disfraz  su corazón da un brinquito de alegría, sus amigos están esparcidos por el resto de la calle repartiendo dulces y tomándose fotos de vez en vez con algunos fans que les reconocen, es cuestión de tiempo para que pase lo mismo con Yunho y él, es cuestión de un par de puertas más para que una chica grite de emoción ante un Hyung bastante sorprendido, la chica parlotea y parlotea con emoción mientras vierte una generosa cantidad de dulces en la bolsita de la niñas, luego cuando están por marcharse se arma de valor -Por cierto, gracias- murmura y mira al suelo un tanto avergonzada Changmin le observa curioso y ella se muerde el labio inferior -Es solo que…- toma aire- Soy yo- cierra los puños y se arma de valor, levanta la mirada y observa a la Yunho, Changmin y Sun en la puerta de su hogar, sonríe con las mejillas rojas - Me gustan las chicas, pensaba que era algo que mantener en secreto, pero ustedes me ayudaron, ya se lo he dicho a mis padres y les hablé de lo que han hecho, le mostré sus entrevistas - sonríe más ampliamente- Lo recibieron bien, creo que el hecho de que las figuras públicas hagan estas cosas, que sean honestos y valientes ayudan a que nos sintamos mejor, gracias- termina con una sonrisa aún más grande, Shim tiene la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero Jung es más intuitivo y le pasa a su hija con un simple movimiento, luego abraza a la joven que luce todavía más feliz

-Me alegro por ti, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, gracias por apoyarnos- hace una reverencia y Changmin le imita, hay un momento muy cálido entre las cuatro personas ahí presentes que se disuelve lentamente como el azúcar, luego ambos firman un autógrafo para la joven y se marchan. 

El resto de la noche es una maravilla, en algún punto los refuerzos - _DinDin y Kyuhyun-_ han acudido al rescate y pasean a las niñas de puerta en puerta, la hermana y el cuñado de Yunho les acompañan y ambos tienen un instante para descansar en una de las bancas de un parque, Shim se deja caer con cansancio y su compañero lo hace con tranquilidad, miran al cielo por un instante, las estrellas están muy claras y la luna brillante, se toman su tiempo y de pronto la mano de Yunho se posa suavemente sobre la de Changmin que la envuelve en un gesto natural

-Hay que continuar luchando siempre, juntos, por nuestra familia, por el amor- rompe el silencio el menor, Yunho se recrea en el perfil de su compañero que destaca con la luz de la luna, asiente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Shim, pasan un buen rato en silencio hasta que es hora de marcharse de regreso a casa. Sun aparece por la vereda con la bolsita de dulces a rebosar y con ojos de cansancio, se duerme de vuelta a casa y cuando llegan solo separa los ojos para comprobar que sus padres están ahí. 

Al llegar a casa y mirar la TV descubren que son la noticia, imágenes de su familia pidiendo y repartiendo dulces inundan la televisión, ambos sonríen satisfechos. Junto a su nombre aparece la palabra **_familia_ **y un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción se instala en el pecho de Jung Yunho, siente que todo es maravilloso y de color rosa, el mundo es brillante y todo es por Shim Changmin y Sun, podría estallar en miles de fragmentos de colores en ese instante. 

-Me siento como si todo fuera color rosa- confiesa ligeramente avergonzado mientras Changmin vuelve de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, el menor se deja caer con suavidad sobre su regazo mientras hace un sonidito de aprobación, luego bebe su cerveza con calma, Yunho aprovecha para besar su cuello expuesto - La vie en rosa- canturrea con suavidad mientras profundiza los besos en la piel expuesta y sus manos se aferran a la cadera del más joven que ríe divertido -Es Halloween y aún así todo es rosa ¿Verdad?- continúa el mayor, luego acepta un trago de la cerveza que su compañero le ofrece, se besan de nueva cuenta y los ojos de Changmin se vuelven desiguales mientras vuelve a sonreír

-¿Siempre has sido tan bonito Hyung?- pregunta inocentemente mientras su esposo lucha por no escupir la cerveza -Todo es color rosa y todo es culpa suya- explica mientras masajea los hombros de Jung - Solo por Sun y por ti, ahora todo es mejor- Yunho lo besa, deja de contenerse y comienza un recorrido con las puntas de sus dedos por el interior de la camisa de Shim 

-No solo soy bonito- murmura con la voz ronca mientras un escalofrío recorre la espalda del más joven. Pasan el resto de la noche entre besos y caricias, se permiten un instante a solas y se duermen en el sofá de sala muy juntos uno del otro, en la habitación Sun sueña mientras sonríe y un rastro de ropa se esparce por el recibidor, el gato cuida silenciosamente de la pequeña de la familia, los peces con luces moradas en la pecera hacen burbujas diminutas y los dulces recolectados se extienden sobre la alfombra caóticamente, es una noche serena y feliz. 

Es un Halloween rosa.


End file.
